Vie en temps de guerre
by Wizzette
Summary: Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où Lily a appris qu'elle était enceinte et celui où elle a été assassiné en compagnie de son mari ? Des naissances, des morts, des missions, des trahisons, des choix, des bouleversements, de l'amour, la guerre... JPLE, JPSB, SRLE
1. Bouleversement en prévision

Cette histoire traîne depuis une éternité (plus d'un an ^^) sur mon ordinateur, je la poste enfin. Je l'ai écrite après que Pucikat m'ai demandé un James/Sirius.

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Taraliel et Miss Yem d'avoir bêta-relu ce chapitre.

Résumé : Que s'est-il passé entre le moment où Lily a appris qu'elle était enceinte et celui où elle a été assassiné en compagnie de son mari ? Des naissances, des morts, des missions, des trahisons, des choix, des bouleversements, de l'amour, la guerre...

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bouleversement en prévision**

- Expelliarmus !

Un rayon lumineux rouge sortit de la baguette tenue par un jeune brun à lunettes aux cheveux en bataille, qui ne devait pas encore avoir vingt ans. L'enchantement se dirigea droit sur un homme un peu plus vieux qui l'évita en se déplaçant d'un pas vers la gauche.

Dans le même temps, un sortilège de stupéfixion fût lancé par un brun dont les cheveux lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules. Il se dirigea vers une femme qui devait avoir environ soixante-cinq ans, celle-ci l'évita habilement, le duel était bien lancé.

Les incantations s'enchaînaient, tous les coups étaient permis, les Expelliarmus et les Stupefix étaient utilisés régulièrement, mais étaient loin d'être uniques.

C'est ainsi que le brun à lunettes perdit l'équilibre, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ses jambes à cause d'un maléfice de Jambencoton.

.

À quelques mètres d'eux, deux autres couples s'affrontaient également, deux filles - une rousse et une brune - contre deux garçons - un châtain et un blond -.

La brune avait été la première à attaquer :

- Locomotor mortis !

Les jambes du châtain se retrouvèrent paralysées, il manqua de peu de se retrouver par terre, mais se rattrapa grâce à son coéquipier situé juste à côté de lui, il sauta une fois à pieds joints, avant de lancer le contre-sort.

- Petrificus totalus !

Son ami n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps pour s'opposer aux filles, le sort passa à moins de vingt centimètres de la rousse, cela la déconcentra et elle ne put attaquer à son tour.

- Rictusempra !

Le châtain s'était remis rapidement, la brune se mit à rire de façon incontrôlable, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Il ne fit pas attention à la copine de la fille qui lança un Silencio qui le toucha de plein fouet, il ne put plus parler.

Une explosion retentit près d'eux : l'une des tables de jardin venait d'exploser. Le blond profita du fait que ses adversaires regardaient les débris pour atteindre celle qui était encore debout d'un Stupefix.

À côté, la quinquagénaire utilisa le Incarcerem : des cordes jaillirent de sa baguette magique et allèrent ligoter les deux bruns qui ne purent plus faire un mouvement, collés l'un à l'autre.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'un "plop" retentit, un homme barbu âgé d'une centaine d'année apparut. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller, derrière ses lunettes ovales, lorsqu'il eut fini d'analyser la situation.

Les combats s'étaient arrêtés, personne ne parlait. Tout le monde observait le dernier arrivant, celui-ci sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers les garçons attachés et murmura :

- Lashlabask.

Aussitôt, les cordes se desserrèrent, puis il se tourna vers l'autre groupe et lança des "Finite incantatem".

Il prit ensuite la parole :

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien entraî...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : il fut interrompu par un "Potter !" prononcé d'une manière qui promettait milles tortures et un "Black !" à la fois énervé et exaspéré, c'était la rousse et la plus vieille qui avaient articulé ces noms de famille.

Après avoir été libéré des cordes qui les retenaient prisonniers, les deux garçons récupérèrent leurs baguettes magiques et les pointèrent alors vers leur adversaire masculin en murmurant :

- Aguamenti.

Un puissant jet d'eau apparut et fonça droit vers sa cible. Toutefois, celle-ci l'avait remarqué et eut juste le temps de faire apparaître un bouclier avant que le sort ne la touche. L'enchantement fut dévié et fonça droit sur les deux femmes qui ne purent l'éviter, elles se retrouvèrent trempées de la tête aux pieds et surent rapidement qui étaient les responsables de leur condition : ceux-ci arboraient un air innocent, trop innocent pour être vrai.

- Un problème ma Lily ? murmura le brun à lunettes alors que son ami se contentait d'un "c'est mon nom, professeur".

La plus vieille se sécha à l'aide d'un sortilège et s'approcha, exaspérée, du dernier arrivant en décidant d'ignorer son ancien élève.

La plus jeune n'avait pas eu cette réaction et s'avança dangereusement vers la personne responsable de son état. Voyant cela, le sourire du garçon disparut rapidement et il fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Tu sais quel est le problème, Potter ?

La fille était à quelques centimètres de l'homme, cette phrase avait été prononcée à voix basse, à peine audible. Elle haussa d'un coup le ton, faisant encore reculer le garçon d'un pas :

- C'est que tu es toujours aussi immature que lorsque tu étais adolescent, tu fais des blagues qui n'amusent que toi.

- Désolé de te contredire, Lily, mais ça m'amuse aussi, l'interrompit Sirius.

- C'est normal que ça t'amuses aussi : vous êtes deux gamins ! répliqua la fille en tournant son regard noir vers l'autre personne présente.

James reprit la parole en s'approchant de la femme :

- Mais ma Lily, ce sort était destiné à Franck, c'est de sa faute si tu es trempée, pas de la mienne. Et si tu me permets, tu es très belle comme ça avec de l'eau qui dégouline de tes cheveux, tes vêtements mouillés et ton air colérique.

- Arrête tout de suite ça, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Ne tente pas d'accuser Franck, c'est toi qui as lancé ce sort, c'est donc toi l'unique responsable.

L'homme se recula un peu et murmura :

- Orchideus.

Un bouquet de roses apparut dans sa main droite qu'il tendit à sa femme. Celle-ci le prit avant de reporter son regard sur le visage de son mari qui lui souriait :

- Je suis pardonné ?

- Ne rêve pas trop, Potter.

Elle se détourna de lui, fit quatre pas avant de se retourner brusquement en pointant sa baguette vers le garçon. C'est avec un grand sourire qu'elle prononça :

- Aguamenti.

Un jet d'eau sortit de son bout de bois et fonça droit sur le brun qui se retrouva trempé en quelques secondes. Une fois cela fait, elle reprit sa route vers l'intérieur de la maison, laissant son compagnon hébété derrière lui.

Elle se retourna néanmoins une dernière fois pour dire :

- Au fait, ce soir, tu dormiras sur le canapé.

Sirius, le seul à être encore présent à côté de James, explosa de rire à cette réplique.

James le regarda :

- Elle a osé m'envoyer un Aguamenti, je suis tout mouillé maintenant. En plus, elle ne veut pas que je dorme dans mon lit ce soir.

- Rho, pauvre Jamesie, il est marié depuis moins de trois mois et il se dispute déjà avec sa petite femme, rigola son ami.

- Tu vas voir, toi, au lieu de te moquer de moi ! déclara le brun à lunettes en se précipitant sur son ami. Bien vite, ils furent tous deux autant trempés l'un que l'autre.

Franck Londubat sortit de la petite maison en brique et aperçut les deux garçons allongés sur la pelouse. James était au dessus de Sirius, celui-ci se débattait afin d'échapper à son ami. Franck dut faire retentir un bruit d'explosion afin que les deux maraudeurs arrêtent de chahuter, il leur indiqua ensuite qu'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix allait commencer.

-)-(-

James et Sirius finirent par se remettre debout, après quelques instants. Ils se lancèrent un regard complice avant de faire un mouvement afin d'épousseter leurs vêtements froissés, ils franchirent ensemble les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de la maison et entrèrent dans une grande pièce où une quinzaine de personnes étaient déjà installées autour d'une table.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclamèrent les derniers arrivants en même temps, en s'asseyant côte à côte sur les deux chaises restantes. Lily leur lança un regard noir.

- Nous craignions de ne jamais vous voir rentrer, Messieurs. Prenez place, la réunion va commencer, intima le vieil homme qui était arrivé à la fin du duel. La dernière réunion date de deux semaines, je pense que nous pouvons tous dire que Voldemort a été assez calme durant cette période, même s'il n'a pas été inactif. Vous avez certainement tous lu dans la gazette qu'il a attaqué un village moldu en compagnie de ses mangemorts, lundi dernier, ce qui a entraîné la mort de trente-quatre moldus. Malheureusement, nous n'avons rien pu faire pour eux, tout comme les aurors qui sont arrivés trop tard. Alastor, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose chez les aurors ?

Un brun d'une trentaine d'années se mit debout, il exerçait la profession d'auror. Une grosse balafre était présente sur sa joue gauche. Il expliqua :

- Rien de nouveau, nous traquons toujours Vous-Savez-Qui et ses mangemorts. Ils se montrent lors des attaques, mais restent introuvables le reste du temps, malheureusement. Certains aurors se posent des questions et je pense que plusieurs d'entre eux peuvent finir sous son emprise. Heureusement, de nouveaux aurors de confiance, tel que Franck et Alice, peuvent exercer librement la profession depuis qu'ils ont été diplômés il y a six mois.

Le couple de jeunes aurors rougit sous le compliment masqué de leur supérieur. Cela faisait une dizaine de mois qu'ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix, en même temps, après de nombreuses discussions avec Maugrey Fol œil. Ils ne connaissaient pas son existence avant, qu'un soir, l'auror vienne leur parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils avaient ainsi appris que cette organisation avait été créée par Albus Dumbledore lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à prendre du pouvoir et à devenir dangereux pour la société, moins de deux ans auparavant. Il ne comptait que peu de membres, moins d'une vingtaine actuellement. Afin que Voldemort ne connaisse pas leurs projets, il fallait avoir confiance en les personnes à qui les membres parlaient de l'association. Il n'était pas rare que les adhérents se battent lors d'attaque orchestrée par le mage noir, des séances d'entraînements étaient régulièrement organisées afin de garantir les meilleures chances de survie à chacun.

Plusieurs autres intervenants prirent la parole durant la réunion, afin d'expliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris. Ainsi, Minerva McGonagall se désola d'avouer que plusieurs étudiants de dernière année, surtout de la maison serpentards, allaient sûrement recevoir la marque des ténèbres dès la fin de leur année scolaire. Les personnes suspectées proféraient régulièrement des insultes envers les moldus et nés-moldus et se réunissaient par petits groupes à l'abri des regards, mais rien ne pouvait vraiment rester secret à Poudlard.

La réunion se termina et tout le monde finit par regagner son logement après avoir bu une dernière bièraubeurre.

-)-(-

Comme souvent, Lily et les maraudeurs restèrent un peu ensemble. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, ils consacraient tout leur temps à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils étaient membres à temps plein de cette association et n'exerçaient pas d'autre emploi, mais ce n'était pas une activité de tout repos car ils avaient peu d'expérience de combat, ils devaient donc s'entraîner beaucoup plus que les autres membres expérimentés, mais cela leur permettait de continuer à se voir quotidiennement.

James et Lily vivaient ensemble dans une petite habitation dans le centre de Londres. Sirius habitait dans la maison qu'il avait achetée l'été précédent, grâce à l'héritage de son oncle Alphard. Peter, lui, s'était trouvé un petit appartement dans un grand immeuble. Remus était celui qui avait eu le plus de mal, sa lycanthropie avait ruiné ses parents qui n'avaient plus les moyens de lui venir en aide. James et Lily l'aidaient donc financièrement, lui permettant de vivre décemment dans un petit logement. Grâce au transplanage, ils n'étaient pas dérangés par la distance qui séparait leurs demeures.

Les maraudeurs et Lily discutèrent donc un peu, même en passant leur journée ensemble, ils avaient toujours quelques chose à se dire. Lorsqu'ils n'évoquaient pas des faits récents, ils se souvenaient de leur moment à Poudlard. Ils mangèrent ensemble, avant que chacun regagne son logement pour la nuit, ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient le lendemain.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient, mais se ressemblaient. Toutes les après-midis, les quatre maraudeurs et Lily se réunissaient avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix qui étaient différents tous les jours. En fonction de la personne présente, ils apprenaient de nouveaux sortilèges d'attaque ou de défense, se provoquaient en duel, ou apprenaient à porter des soins de premiers secours. Tout cela pouvait leur permettre de rester en vie lors d'un combat.

Il y avait justement eu un combat durant la soirée du jeudi suivant la réunion, les mangemorts avaient attaqué une petite ville au sud de Londres. Dumbledore n'avait pas d'espion auprès des mangemorts, il n'était donc pas au courant des assauts ennemis à l'avance, il avait été prévenu peu après les aurors, grâce à Maugrey qui avait fait un petit détour par le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, avant de rejoindre ses collègues.

Aussitôt averti, Albus avait alerté Minerva McGonagall ainsi qu'Hagrid, avant de transplaner chez James et Lily qui avaient pour tâche de prévenir Remus, Sirius et Peter. James transplana donc chez Sirius alors que Lily faisait de même chez Remus.

Sirius fut surpris de voir son ami arriver chez lui, ils s'étaient séparés il y a peu. Quand Sirius ouvrit la porte, il sut que quelques chose n'allait pas : aucun sourire n'ornait le visage de son ami, qui affichait un air sérieux. Une seule chose pouvait le faire prendre cet air là :

- Une attaque ? murmura t-il.

James hocha la tête, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, tout était dit.

James ajouta quand même, avant de disparaître dans un "plop" sonore :

- Je vais chez Peter, Lily et Remus nous retrouveront là-bas.

Sirius attrapa rapidement son manteau posé derrière la porte d'entrée, avant de fermer celle-ci. Une fois cela fait, il soupira avant de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. Combien de morts faudrait-il encore avoir avant que cette guerre se termine ?

De son côté, Lily avait également rapidement informé Remus. Ils arrivèrent ensemble devant l'appartement de Peter, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le garçon. Sirius apparut trente secondes plus tard, tandis que Peter était en train de pâlir, comprenant qu'il allait devoir se battre une fois de plus ce soir, il était certain de partir en vie, mais pas de rentrer vivant. Une fois qu'il eut une veste sur le dos, courageusement, il s'exclama :

- Allons y !

Tous les cinq posèrent une de leurs mains sur le stylo à bille que le directeur de Poudlard avait donné au couple lors de sa rapide visite et se sentirent aspirer par le nombril. Alors que leurs pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol, tous purent prendre conscience de l'ampleur de la situation : Le portoloin les avait fait atterrir dans une petite ruelle, d'où l'on ne pouvait les voir. Des cris de peur résonnaient dans tous les sens. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment de la rue principale, un horrible dessin de serpent noir flottait dans les airs : la marque des ténèbres, l'emblème que Voldemort avait choisi pour signer ses actes.

De la fumée s'échappait des nombreuses maisons en feu, des corps sans vie s'alignaient sur le sol, d'autres tentaient de ramper afin de regagner un lieu où ils pouvaient être en sécurité, s'ils n'étaient pas tués avant. Des rayons de lumières partaient dans tous les sens, tantôt touchant leur cible, tantôt arrivant à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit prévu. Des sorts étaient hurlés dans tous les sens, des sorciers s'affrontaient. Le groupe repéra leur ancienne professeur de métamorphose un peu plus loin en train de se battre vaillamment contre deux mangemorts, reconnaissables grâce à leurs longues capes noires et leurs masques cachant leur visage. Albus Dumbledore échangeait quelques sortilèges avec Voldemort, le mage noir. De nombreux aurors étaient présents et affrontaient les mangemorts.

Les derniers arrivants se regardèrent et, sans dire un mot, levèrent leurs baguettes. Ils lancèrent quelques sorts depuis leur cachette, avant de se faire repérer et de devoir la quitter.

Le combat continua, Sirius et James se battaient côte à côte, après avoir été séparés de Lily, Remus et Peter. Au loin, ils avaient aperçu Alice et Franck Londubat en tenue d'auror, ils étaient en fâcheuse position, les garçons leur vinrent en aide et aidèrent le couple à mettre hors d'état de nuire les cinq mangemorts en les ligotant. À quatre, ils réussirent à rejoindre les deux autres maraudeurs et Lily. Ils lancèrent encore quelques sortilèges avant que Voldemort demande le repli de ses troupes, tous les mangemorts en état de transplaner disparurent, la bataille était finie. Maintenant, les médicomages n'allaient pas tarder d'arriver afin de soigner les blessés, avant de signer les certificats de décès et prévenir les familles en deuil. Les oubliators allaient également arriver afin de modifier les souvenirs des moldus qui avaient assisté à la scène. En attendant, il fallait éteindre les incendies avant que la ville soit en cendre et rassurer les survivants.

Les maraudeurs et Lily étaient arrivés peu avant la fin du combat. Par chance, ils n'avaient pas été blessés, ils s'acharnaient à lancer des jets d'eau sur les flammes, alors qu'Alice et Franck aidaient leurs collègues à rassembler les mangemorts capturés.

Avec un fin sourire, James affirma à Lily :

- Tu vois que le sort Aguamenti est utile ! Tu me criais dessus lorsque je m'entraînai à le lancer, mais pour finir, maintenant j'ai de l'expérience, je peux éteindre facilement tous ces incendies.

- Potter, je ne te crierai pas dessus si tu n'utilisais pas ce sort contre moi !

L'emploi du nom de famille signifiait que la fille était lasse, le dernier pronom avait été crié alors que le début de la phrase était à peine audible dans la cacophonie ambiante. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré le fait que son mari l'ait aspergée d'eau moins d'une semaine auparavant.

Alors que James se répandait une nouvelle fois en excuse avec des "le sort a dévié", "je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves trempée" et "excuse-moi", l'attention de Sirius fut attirée par la conversation de deux de ses adversaires qu'il avait attachés un peu plus tôt.

Leurs voix étaient à peine audible, de manière à ce que personne ne puisse ouïr leur discussion, elle appartenait à des hommes déjà âgés. Il fallait être près d'eux et faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient afin de pouvoir les entendre, Sirius était justement à côté d'eux lorsqu'il avait cru percevoir le nom "Black". Il tendit l'oreille et comprit :

- Le maître lui fait confiance. À ce qu'il paraît, il lui a même demandé de lui prêter son elfe de maison une journée, la semaine dernière.

- Mais personne ne semble l'avoir vu aujourd'hui. Ça fait quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas aperçu, il n'était même pas présent à la réunion de tout à l'heure, répondit l'autre homme en noir de la même manière. Je te dis qu'il ne va pas faire long feu, il n'a pas assez de cran.

- Peut-être que le maître lui a donné une autre mission, répliqua le premier.

- Ou peut-être l'a-t-il tué, les Black ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, continua un captif avant de changer de sujet : Mais tout de suite, il vaudrait mieux réussir à trouver un moyen pour nous sortir de là, avant que les aurors nous emmènent sinon c'est nous que le maître risque de tuer.

.

- Sirius ! Sirius ! Le visage de Peter s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit que son ami lui accordait enfin son attention, après avoir passé une minute complète à l'appeler.

- Ça ne sert à rien de crier comme ça, Peter ! Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? quémanda le sorcier.

- C'est juste que nous allons rentrer, on n'a plus besoin de nous ici. Les aurors, oubliators et médicomages ont la situation bien en main et les incendies sont éteints. Remus vient de transplaner chez lui, il est fatigué. Je passe cinq minutes chez James et Lily et je rentre chez moi. Que comptes-tu faire ?

Sirius repensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je crois que vais me coucher tout de suite. Les attaques de mangemorts sont fatigantes, bonne nuit Peter, indiqua-t-il avant de disparaître dans un "plop" sonore.

-)-(-

Une fois dans sa maison, Sirius prit une douche rapide afin d'enlever la sueur et les odeurs accumulées durant le combat. Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans son lit. Il repensa à ce que les mangemorts avaient dit : son frère était peut-être mort, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé. Ils avaient un an d'écart, durant leur enfance, ils s'entendaient très bien, jouant ensemble, partageant leur jouet et se racontant des histoires, ils étaient soudés, mais peu à peu Sirius avait commencé à s'opposer à ses parents, chose que Regulus n'arrivait pas à imaginer faire. Progressivement, Sirius et Regulus s'étaient éloignés, la situation atteignant son paroxysme lorsque l'aîné entra à Poudlard, dans la maison Gryffondors et se fit des amis là-bas. Lorsque ce fut à Regulus d'être réparti à Serpentard, il n'eut plus de contact avec son frère. Les vacances étaient composées de querelles entre Sirius et ses parents, Regulus n'osait pas s'en mêler mais tentait quand même de frapper à la porte de son aîné par la suite, en vain. Il se sentit trahi lorsque son frère déménagea chez son meilleur ami, James Potter, il l'avait perdu. De son côté, Sirius n'avait pas fait attention à ce que ressentait Regulus. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait plus rien de lui, qu'il l'aimait bien, qu'il aurait pu l'aider et qu'ainsi il ne serait peut-être pas devenu un mangemort. C'était de sa faute si son frère n'était plus à ses côtés aujourd'hui, qu'il était peut-être mort.

Sirius prit la décision de se renseigner sur lui, juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

-)-(-

Le lendemain matin, le réveil indiquait onze heures trois lorsque Sirius s'éveilla, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se décider à sortir de la chaleur rassurante de son lit. Après s'être rapidement habillé et avoir avalé une tartine, il transplana devant les grilles du château dans lequel il avait passé son adolescence. Hagrid lui ouvrit peu de temps après, en s'étonnant de la présence du garçon.

- Bonjour Hagrid, je voudrais voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit-il aux questions muettes du demi-géant.

- Tu connais le chemin. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'accompagner, rigola le plus grand des deux.

- Ça va aller Hagrid, je pourrai aller où je veux les yeux fermés dans ce château, surtout que vous devez avoir des occupations plus importantes.

- Je ne peux décidément rien te cacher, mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, avoua-t-il précautionneusement.

- Faites attention à vous, le mit en garde le plus jeune avant de s'éloigner en direction du château, tout en se demandant quelle créature le garde-chasse avait encore trouvée. Celui-ci était presque arrivé à l'orée de la forêt lorsque Sirius entra dans le hall.

Il ne se pressa pas dans les couloirs, faisant remonter des souvenirs plus ou moins récents. Il ne croisa personne, les étudiants étant en cours, i finit par arriver devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau du directeur. Celle-ci pivota lorsqu'il fut arrêté devant, il put ainsi gravir les marches et frapper à la porte. Après avoir entendu "Entrez, Monsieur Black", il pénétra à l'intérieur. Des objets qui semblaient plus ou moins dangereux s'étalaient sur les étagères, le directeur était assis derrière son bureau, attendant que le garçon prenne la parole.

- Bonjour professeur, je suis désolé de vous importuner, surtout après l'attaque d'hier.

- Ce n'est rien, vous savez que vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez.

Un silence s'installa, Sirius ne savait pas comment formuler sa requête, devant le regard inquisiteur et patient du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Il finit néanmoins par quémander d'une voix faible, en évitant de regarder son ancien directeur :

- Je voudrais savoir si vous avez des nouvelles de mon frère, Regulus.

L'aîné réfléchi, tout en regardant son interlocuteur, il finit par conclure :

- Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne m'a rien rapporté sur lui. Il a obtenu ses ASPICs en juin, mais n'a pas entamé de formation. Je sais qu'il a rejoint les rangs de Voldemort fin juillet, mais je ne connais rien de plus. Quelque chose vous tracasse ? Vous pensez qu'il peut avoir des problèmes ?

Sirius soupira, il n'était pas plus avancé. Il se décida quand même à raconter ce qu'il avait entendu la veille :

- Hier soir, j'ai écouté une discussion de deux mangemorts, ils ne semblent pas l'avoir vu depuis plusieurs jours. Je voulais donc savoir si vous aviez plus de renseignements.

- Malheureusement, je ne sais rien de plus. Par contre, je vais tenter de mener une petite enquête, je vous tiendrais au courant dès que j'aurai plus d'informations.

- Merci professeur. Je vais vous laisser, bonne journée, déclara le brun en se levant avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Mais juste avant d'atteindre la porte, il se retourna :

- Serait-il possible que vous ne parliez pas de ma visite ?

- Comme vous voulez, personne ne sera au courant. Bonne journée Monsieur Black.

Retournant aux papiers qu'il était en train de remplir, le directeur soupira : qu'était-il arrivé à Regulus ? Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien de grave.

Une fois de plus, Sirius ne croisa personne dans les couloirs. Il transplana directement chez lui lorsqu'il eut passé le portail.

-)-(-

James et Lily avaient traîné au lit une bonne partie de la matinée. Ils s'étaient levés peu de temps avant midi afin de manger avant que leurs amis arrivent.

De son côté, Remus avait peu dormi. Alors que neuf heures sonnaient, il était déjà debout. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il avait été se promener, seul, dans la ville ou il habitait. Il en avait profité pour acheter quelques courses, afin de ne pas mourir de faim, son réfrigérateur était vide.

À quelques kilomètres de là, Peter s'était levé un peu plus tard et avait passé sa matinée à faire un peu de ménage dans son logement. Armé de sa baguette, il avait lancé des sortilèges de rangement et de nettoyage dans toutes les pièces de son appartement.

.

Lorsque la pendule indiqua treize heures trente, Remus, Peter et Sirius fermèrent la porte de leurs domiciles respectifs, ils transplanèrent chez James et Lily, arrivant à quelques secondes d'intervalle chez le couple qui les accueillit chaleureusement, comme tous les jours. Maugrey, le membre de l'ordre libre ce jour-là, arriva trente minutes plus tard. Il accepta de boire un thé avant de commencer à faire quelques duels. Après l'attaque de la veille, ils étaient plus motivés que jamais pour réussir à se battre correctement.

James s'aperçut que Sirius semblait avoir la tête ailleurs. Il arriva à parler au garçon alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, avec l'hiver, les journées étaient très courtes.

- Patmol ?

- Cornedrue ? demanda le sus nommé avec un sourire. Tu sais que ton allure sérieuse, comme ça, ne te va pas ?

- Qu'a mon allure ? Elle est très bien ! s'insurgea le descendant Potter.

- Oui, elle est bien... Je crois que Lily a mauvaise influence sur toi. Tu deviens trop sérieux, se moqua Sirius.

- Tu vas voir si je suis trop sérieux, répliqua celui qui portait des lunettes avec un petit sourire qui promettait à son interlocuteur qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement, avant de reprendre : Bon sérieusement,

- Tu vois quand je dis que tu deviens trop sérieux !

- Sirius ! tu vas me laisser parler. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas aujourd'hui ? Hier, tu es rentré chez toi sans dire au revoir et aujourd'hui tu sembles avoir la tête ailleurs.

Sirius soupira mentalement, son ami le connaissait trop bien. C'est vrai qu'il pensait beaucoup à Regulus, mais il nia. Dans un rire, il répondit :

- Je suis bien là, où veux tu que je sois ? Je ne peux pas être à deux endroits en même temps.

James soupira, il savait que son meilleur ami ne se confierait pas tout de suite.

- Heureusement que tu ne peux pas être à deux endroits en même temps : imagine un peu deux Sirius Black, déjà qu'un est difficile à supporter, je n'ose pas imaginer deux Sirius. Plus sérieusement, il reprit : Promets-moi de ne pas hésiter à venir me voir si tu en as besoin.

- Je sais que je peux compter sur toi, Jamesie.

La conversation était redevenue sérieuse un moment.

- Et si nous allions retrouver les autres ?

Les garçons rentrèrent donc dans l'habitation où une joyeuse conversation débuta. Le couple leur proposa de manger, Lily leur prépara rapidement des pâtes à la bolognaise. Il faisait nuit noire lorsque les invités rejoignirent leur domicile.

-)-(-

La journée du lendemain fut assez similaire. Sirius était autant ailleurs, mais seul James sembla s'en rendre compte, Lily était bizarre depuis le matin, James et Remus lui lançaient des regards emplis de questions.

Minerva McGonagall vint durant l'après-midi leur enseigner quelques sortilèges de guérison. Avant qu'elle parte, elle informa Sirius que le professeur Dumbledore passerait le voir durant la soirée.

Ce soir-là, Remus, Peter et Sirius ne s'attardèrent pas chez le couple.

-)-(-

Dès qu'il fut rentré chez lui, Sirius prit sa douche et mangea en attendant son ancien directeur. Ce dernier arriva une heure après, alors que le garçon attendait son arrivé en lisant la gazette du sorcier du jour, il frappa un seul coup avant d'entendre un retentissant et pressé :

- Entrez, c'est ouvert.

- Savez-vous que ce n'est pas bon de laisser une porte ouverte avec les temps qui courent, Monsieur Black ? informa le vieil homme en pénétrant dans le petit hall d'entrée puis dans le salon adjacent.

- Je savais que vous alliez venir, c'est plus simple et moins fatiguant de vous crier d'entrer que de me lever pour vous ouvrir la porte, rit le plus jeune. De toute façon, les portes s'ouvrent facilement avec un Alohomora.

- Je suis bien d'accord sur ce fait, mais j'aurai pu me sentir offusqué que vous ne veniez pas m'accueillir dans le hall.

- Je le retiens pour la prochaine fois, veuillez agréer mes plus sincères excuses, déclara Sirius en effectuant une petite révérence de la tête depuis le fauteuil duquel il n'avait pas bougé. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Regulus ?

Le ton du descendant des Black était soudain devenu sérieux. Pendant une seconde, une lueur de désolation passa dans les yeux du directeur, il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait dire, il prit place dans le canapé situé en face du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer cela, mais il semblerait que votre frère soit bel et bien mort.

Sirius mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information. Son frère mort, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il était plus jeune que lui et était destiné à une grande carrière.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-il en tentant de se lever.

- Je suis désolé, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu apprendre il semblerait que ça soit bien le cas. Vous êtes le dernier descendant vivant de votre famille, après la mort de votre père survenu il y a quelques mois.

- Comment ? fut la seule chose qu'il put dire, maintenant qu'il était retombé dans son fauteuil.

- Personne ne semble vraiment savoir, il semblerait qu'il a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser de trace, il y a six jours. Apparemment, une mission de Voldemort qui a mal tourné, mais je n'en sais pas plus, il semblait seul au moment de son décès.

- Voldemort payera, il va mourir. Sirius fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux lorsqu'il déclara cela, il semblait plus motivé que jamais à finir cette guerre, ainsi que faire payer tous ses crimes au seigneur des ténèbres.

- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, je crois que vous avez besoin d'être seul. Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour votre frère, mais ne faites rien d'inconsidéré qui pourrait vous envoyer le revoir plus tôt que prévu.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je ne suis pas suicidaire, rétorqua Sirius pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore quittait la maison du dernier représentant des Black.

-)-(-

Une fois les garçons partis, James et Lily se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur salon. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé, la radio diffusait des musiques douces. Ils étaient installés ainsi, en silence, depuis quelque temps quand Lily demanda à son époux, sans le regarder :

- Que penserais-tu d'avoir un enfant ?

James tourna brusquement sa tête vers sa femme :

- Nous sommes en pleine guerre, nous ne pourrons pas l'élever correctement, mais je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime et je serais très contente d'avoir un enfant de toi. Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

Son air était interrogateur et plein d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'espoir.

- En fait, si, je me suis lancée le sort ce matin, il s'avère que je suis bien enceinte, tu vas être papa, avoua Lily avec un sourire empli de peur.

Cette peur s'évanouit rapidement en voyant la réaction de son mari dont le visage s'éclairait au fur et à mesure qu'il assimilait l'information.

Elle sut que son compagnon avait entièrement compris lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Je vais être papa, tu te rends compte : papa. C'est super ça ! Tu sais que je t'aime ma Lily. Il faut que je prévienne Sirius, je vais être papa.

James était prêt à sauter partout, il embrassa sa femme en lui demandant si elle venait avec lui. Alors que Lily soupirait, James transplanait : Sirius passait toujours avant tout le reste.


	2. Aveux et fêtes de fin d'année

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Miss Yem d'avoir bêta-relu ce chapitre.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Les maraudeurs et les personnes de leur promotion ont quitté Poudlard. James et Lily sont mariés. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Franck font partis de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Lily vient d'apprendre qu'elle est enceinte, James décide d'aller l'annoncer à son meilleur ami à qui Dumbledore vient d'annoncer la mort de Regulus.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Aveux et fêtes de fin d'année.**

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, James frappa à la porte de la maison de Sirius. Sans attendre de réponse, il tenta de l'ouvrir, elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Pendant une seconde, le garçon à lunettes se demanda pourquoi son ami ne l'avait pas verrouillé la veille, avant de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas pensé ou qu'il n'était pas encore couché.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il se questionna sur l'heure qu'il était, il fut rassuré en voyant qu'il était vingt-deux heures cinquante-six, son meilleur ami devait être encore debout. Il voulait absolument annoncer qu'il allait être papa, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard ils avaient tout partagé, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de voir son complice.

Il cria joyeusement "Sirius" afin d'avertir l'habitant de la maison de sa présence. Il ne s'attarda pas dans le hall, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le salon, aperçu le garçon allongé en position de chien de fusil dans le plus grand fauteuil de la pièce.

Il fut surpris de le voir ainsi et s'approcha doucement de lui en l'appelant d'un ton questionneur et inquiet. James s'accroupit à son niveau et put apercevoir les yeux rougis de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Le ton était encore plus inquiet lorsqu'il murmura :

- Patmol ?

- C'est bien moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, à cette heure tardive ? Tu t'es disputé avec ta femme et tu viens me prier de t'accueillir pour la nuit ? tenta de plaisanter le garçon sans réelle motivation et sans modifier sa position.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Lily et moi, tout va parfaitement bien entre nous. Et j'aurai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer lorsque tu m'auras avoué ce qui t'a mis dans cet état. Tu n'as pas intérêt de me mentir, sinon je vais chercher Lily et tu sais comment elle peut être quand elle s'y met, menaça James.

Sirius ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à James, il fallut moins de trente secondes pour qu'il avoue, d'une voix basse et dépitée :

- Regulus est mort.

James écarquilla les yeux en apprenant la nouvelle, il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il prit son ami dans les bras, ne sachant quoi dire ni quoi faire. Au bout d'un moment de silence, le dernier arrivant questionna :

- Quand et comment est-ce arrivé ? Qui te l'as appris ?

Sirius ne bougea pas en répondant :

- Dumbledore vient de passer. Ça fait six jours que les mangemorts ne l'ont pas vu, Voldemort a annoncé sa mort.

James ne trouva rien à répondre, il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami et se sentait un peu impuissant. Alors qu'un silence paisible s'installait, le propriétaire de la demeure quémanda :

- Au fait, tu n'as pas parlé d'une bonne nouvelle tantôt ?

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune homme en repensant au motif de sa visite, c'est donc d'un ton joyeux qu'il indiqua :

- Je vais être papa, Lily est enceinte.

- Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ! James Potter, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Sirius s'était brutalement relevé afin de regarder son meilleur ami d'un air menaçant.

- Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire alors que tu n'allais pas bien, s'excusa le garçon à lunettes.

- Tu aurais dû ! Tu vas être papa, nous allons bientôt avoir un mini-Cornedrue, c'est une super bonne nouvelle ça ! Tu as intérêt de me nommer parrain, ça t'apprendra à avoir attendu avant de me le dire, déclara Sirius en faisant retomber sa tête sur les jambes de son ami.

- Nous n'avons pas encore discuté de la personne que nous allons choisir comme parrain, mais j'ai bien l'intention que ce soit toi.

- Je compte sur toi. Mais peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es ici et non avec ta femme ?

- Je voulais t'annoncer la nouvelle et il s'est avéré que tu avais besoin d'aide.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, s'opposa Sirius.

James soupira, son ami ne changerait donc jamais : même après toutes ces années, il n'avouerait pas ses moments de faiblesse.

Le silence fit son retour, personne ne chercha à le troubler. Un moment plus tard, James se rendit compte que son frère de cœur s'était endormi, il regarda l'heure, il était presque minuit. Délicatement, il prit son ami dans ses bras afin de le déposer dans son lit où il serait mieux installé.

Une fois cela fait, il sortit de la maison afin de regagner la sienne, se disant que Lily allait se demander ce qu'il faisait. En temps normal, il aurait pu passer la nuit chez Sirius, mais il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser sa femme seule après l'annonce qu'elle lui avait fait plus tôt.

Il transplana donc jusqu'à chez lui, moins joyeux qu'en début de soirée. Il fut surpris de voir que les lumières étaient toutes éteintes, sa femme était couchée, il alla donc la rejoindre en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller. Il était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu parler plus avec elle.

Épuisé, James ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil. Ce fut sa femme qui le réveilla quelques heures plus tard en bougeant près de lui. Lorsqu'il leva ses paupières, ce fut pour tomber sur deux yeux couleur émeraude qui le fixaient.

- La marmotte est réveillée ? plaisanta la fille.

- Hé ! Je ne te permets pas de me traiter ainsi, cet animal est... banal. Qu'est-ce qu'une marmotte peut faire face à moi ou l'imposant cerf que je suis ? s'insurgea le garçon.

- Du moins, une marmotte n'a pas la grosse tête et elle n'abandonne pas sa femme !

- Mais Lily-chéri, je ne t'abandonne pas ! Surtout que notre petite famille ne va plus tarder à s'agrandir, murmura James en l'embrassant tout en posant sa main droite sur le ventre de la future maman.

- Ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça, James Potter ! s'exclama la rousse en repoussant son mari. Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée d'hier et tu n'es jamais rentré, j'ai même été surprise que tu sois présent ce matin, je pensais que tu allais passer la nuit chez Sirius à fêter la naissance future de ton enfant.

- Si je ne suis pas rentré, comment est-ce que je fais pour être ici ? sourit le garçon avant de soupirer. Je ne devais pas rester longtemps, juste lui annoncer la nouvelle avant de revenir ici passer la nuit avec toi, mais quand je suis arrivé chez lui, il était prostré dans son canapé. Son frère est mort, il n'était pas bien, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser seul.

- Tu aurais dû me prévenir, Lily avait un air compréhensif et se rapprocha de son compagnon.

- Je suis pardonné ? sourit le garçon.

- Ne rêve pas trop, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Figure toi que je me suis inquiétée pour toi, hier, en ne te voyant pas revenir.

- Mais je suis revenu.

- Comment va Sirius ? questionna la fille quelques secondes plus tard.

- Mal, très mal, il est bouleversé par la mort de son frère, mais cette tête de mule ne l'admettra jamais à voix haute.

- Va le voir, se résigna la fille. Aujourd'hui, il a plus besoin de toi que moi, je peux me débrouiller seule, contrairement à lui.

- Merci ma Lily. Tu es un ange, répondit James en se levant après avoir embrassé sa femme.

Celle-ci, restée dans son lit, entendit le verrou de la porte cinq minutes plus tard. Rien, ni personne, ne pourrait rompre l'amitié entre les deux garçons. En épousant James, il lui semblait s'être marié avec Sirius en même temps, Sirius comptait plus que tout pour James.

-)-(-

James frappa à la porte d'entrée de son ami, mais il ne s'attarda pas devant. Il était dix heures vingt-quatre, il ne savait pas si Sirius était réveillé, il prit le maximum de précaution pour ne pas faire de bruit. Après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans le salon, puis dans la cuisine, il monta dans la chambre à l'étage où il se rendit compte que le garçon dormait à point fermé. Il se décida à le laisser profiter d'un repos bien mérité, il se prépara un café dans la cuisine, qu'il but confortablement installé dans le canapé du salon. Lorsque Sirius descendit les escaliers, un peu plus de trente minutes plus tard, il fut surpris d'entendre le son de la télévision avant d'apercevoir son ami.

D'une voix ensommeillée, il quémanda :

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ça fait plaisir de constater que tu es content de me voir, se moqua l'invité, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. On peut rentrer dans ta maison comme au chaudron baveur.

- Il reste du café ? bailla le propriétaire des lieux.

- Dans la cuisine, tu ne me laisseras pas oublier que tu n'es pas du matin, se moqua James.

- grumph, marmonna Sirius en s'éloignant.

Il revint une minute plus tard une tasse de café dans les mains. Il fallut encore deux minutes pour que le descendant des Black demande :

- Où est Lily ?

- À la maison, elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir voir comment tu allais.

- Comme tu vois, je vais bien, retourne auprès d'elle, déclara Sirius.

- Tu viens après-midi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là. Il m'a fallut du temps pour assimiler l'information mais c'est la guerre, il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'il y ait des morts. Finissons-en avec ce conflit au plus vite, comme ça il y en aura moins et cette histoire sera terminée.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, cette bataille n'a que trop duré. Bon, tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme, mais ça semble aller. Je vais rentrer chez moi, passer un peu de temps avec Lily. De toute façon, nous nous voyons tout à l'heure.

James se leva et laissa son meilleur ami se réveiller tranquillement.

-)-(-

De retour chez lui, James aida Lily à préparer le repas du midi. Ils discutèrent tranquillement, imaginant les chamboulements que leurs vies allaient subir ces prochains mois. Peu avant l'arrivée des maraudeurs, James et Lily se mirent d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne sur la grossesse de la femme avant le jour de Noël.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, toutes les personnes présentes apprirent la mort de Regulus. Sirius ne souhaita pas en parler et fit ainsi habillement dévier la conversation, tous le comprirent et ne s'attardèrent pas sur le sujet. À dix-huit heures, chacun avait regagné son logement.

-)-(-

Aucun entraînement n'eut lieu le lendemain, la veille de Noël. Le soir, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix se réunirent afin de fêter l'événement, les invités étaient arrivés au cours de l'après-midi et de la soirée. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient surveillé les étudiants de l'école qui étaient restés pendant les fêtes. Une fois que tous eurent regagné leur salle commune pour la soirée et qu'ils furent certains que l'école n'était pas en danger, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Rubeus Hagrid se rendirent à la demeure de Sirius qui avait organisé la fête. Les autres maraudeurs et Lily avaient passé toute la journée à préparer les décorations ainsi qu'un gâteau au chocolat. Dumbledore devait faire un détour par les cuisines de Poudlard afin de récupérer des entrées, une dinde et son accompagnement.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, même si la guerre fut brièvement évoquée, les membres de l'Ordre tentèrent de ne pas en parler. Les jours de fêtes étaient rares, personne ne souhaitait gâcher l'ambiance., le repas fut délicieux, les rires furent au rendez-vous.

À vingt-trois heures cinquante, alors que tous étaient assis à table, James se leva après avoir lancé un regard à Lily qui hocha la tête, la femme rejoignit son mari qui la prit dans ses bras. Le garçon leva sa coupe de whisky pur feu, alors que Lily faisait de même avec son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Nous savons que nous sommes en période de guerre, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre.

James regarda toutes les personnes présentes, Sirius affichait un grand sourire, les yeux d'Albus Dumbledore pétillaient de malice, Minerva se demandait ce que le garçon avait encore inventé, Remus et Peter redoutaient ce que le couple allait dire, ignorant ce que c'était, Alice, Franck, Hagrid et les autres personnes étaient curieux.

Lily continua :

- Nous avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Nous savons que ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours, mais la vie continue... Je suis enceinte, avoua t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Sirius fut le premier à applaudir. Deux secondes plus tard, les cris de joie résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

Le couple était très heureux, lorsque le bruit des acclamations commença à diminuer, James et Lily se rassirent sur leurs chaises, personne n'avait vu les regards que Franck et Alice s'étaient échangés. Ceux-ci se mirent debout et se fut la femme qui commença :

- On dirait que Lily et James ne vont pas être le seul couple à avoir un enfant.

- Alice est également enceinte, termina l'homme.

Des applaudissements retentirent une nouvelle fois, tout aussi joyeux. Les quatre futurs parents furent acclamés quelques instants, avant que Sirius s'exclame :

- Il est minuit ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux.

Tous explosèrent de rire face à l'entrain du garçon.

L'ouverture se fit dans la bonne humeur. Les amis de Sirius s'étaient réunis afin de lui offrir une mobylette. Celui-ci avait donné un berceau au couple Potter en arguant :

- Mon filleul se doit de dormir confortablement, le sommeil est important pour la santé.

Son sourire ne présageait rien de bon. Face au regard de son meilleur ami, il finit par appuyer sur un bouton situé près de la tête de lit. Une illusion représentant un chien, un cerf, un loup, un rat et une tigresse apparut aussitôt, les quatre premiers animaux se faisaient poursuivre par le dernier.

Brutalement, le félin s'arrêta et se laissa approcher par les autres animaux, le cerf la toucha même. Suite à cela, un hybride au tronc de tigre et à la tête et sabots de cerf apparut et se plaça devant eux, sous l'œil vigilant du chien, du loup et du rat qui formaient un cercle.

Pendant cette représentation, une faible berceuse était entendue :

Les maraudeurs sont les meilleurs.  
Les blagues sont leur domaine de prédilection.  
Ils connaissent tous les secrets de Poudlard.  
Personne ne peut leur résister,  
même pas Lily la tigresse.  
Celle-ci succomba au charme de leur Cornedrue.  
De cette belle union naquit un petit ange.  
Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nouveau-né,  
Papa Cornedrue, parrain Patmol ainsi que tes tontons Lunard et Queudver  
seront là pour t'aider à être un digne descendant des maraudeurs.  
Dès que tu seras en âge de comprendre, nous t'apprendrons,  
qu'importe ce que ton adorable maman, accroc aux règles, dira.  
Les règlements sont faits pour être brisés.  
Grâce à toi, les maraudeurs ont de l'avenir.  
Le cerveau de ta maman et l'inventivité de ton père te seront précieux.  
Mais maintenant, il est temps de dormir,  
Ferme les yeux, petit ange.  
Les maraudeurs et ta maman veillent sur toi.

Sirius arbora un grand sourire fier et innocent. James, Remus, Peter, Hagrid, Alice et Franck explosèrent de rire. Les yeux du directeur de Poudlard pétillaient de malice. Minerva souffla :

- J'espère que cet enfant tiendra plus de sa mère que de son père, sinon je risque de prendre ma retraite avant l'heure.

Lily explosa :

- Sirius Black ! Je t'interdis de vouloir faire de mon enfant un maraudeur comme toi et tes amis l'ont été, il respectera les règlements. Il est hors de question qu'il écoute cette berceuse. En plus, ce n'est même pas une vraie chanson.

- Bien sûr que c'est une vraie chanson, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite, s'insurgea Sirius, faisant éclater de rire la plupart des personnes présentes.

- Bizarrement, ça s'entend que c'est toi qui l'as composée, plaisanta Remus.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec Remus, répliquèrent en même temps James et Peter.

- De toute façon, mon enfant n'écoutera jamais ça, répliqua Lily d'un ton sans appel.

Sirius s'insurgea et argua que, de toute façon, James était aussi le père du bébé. James n'osa rien répondre, jusqu'à ce que sa femme le prenne à parti :

- Tu es d'accord avec moi : notre enfant ne sera pas un futur maraudeur.

- Bien sûr que notre enfant ne sera pas un maraudeur, répliqua James d'un air innocent. Son fils ou sa fille ne serait pas un maraudeur, il serait un descendant de maraudeur, il se promettait d'apprendre à celui-ci tout ce qu'il savait, mais Lily ne devrait pas être mise au courant. Alors que Sirius prit un air offusqué à cette réponse, celle-ci sembla satisfaire Lily qui alla discuter avec Alice afin de savoir depuis combien de temps la femme était enceinte. Il s'avéra que, tout comme elle, cela faisait moins d'une semaine qu'elle l'avait appris.

L'ouverture des cadeaux se termina dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Remus reçu quelques décorations pour sa maison ainsi que des galions, Peter eut la même chose. Alice et Franck eurent différents objets qui serviront pour leur demeure.

Minerva eut des livres de métamorphose, ainsi que "Presque tout ce que vous ne savez pas sur les maraudeurs". En l'ouvrant, elle vit une photo des quatre garçons qui devaient dater de quelques semaines. Plusieurs clichés étaient présents dans les pages suivantes : Sirius de douze ans assit sur la chaise du bureau de professeur de métamorphose, les pieds sur le bureau. James dans la même position dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Peter dans celui du professeur Chourave. Remus dans le bureau du concierge. Tous les quatre, à quatorze ans, dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn faisant des signes à l'appareil qui dispose d'un mode retard. Tous les quatre, à quinze ans, la nuit, couchée dans l'herbe du parc. À seize ans dans la forêt interdite. Des photos de plusieurs blagues qu'ils avaient commises tout au long de leur scolarité, tel que la fois où ils avaient rendu les escaliers impraticables ou la décoration refaite du logement d'un enseignent de défense contre les forces du Mal incompétent.

Sur la dernière page, tout le monde put lire : "Les maraudeurs, c'est : quatre garçons talentueux, sept années à Poudlard, plus de 300 blagues, 8239 points en moins et 7948 points en plus pour Gryffondor, 1012 heures de colles et beaucoup de chose que vous ignorez encore..."

Elle soupira :

- Mais qu'allons-nous pouvoir faire de vous ? Vous ne changerez décidément jamais.

En cœur, avec un grand sourire, les quatre amies répondirent :

- Et non, mais avouez que vous nous aimez bien quand même.

Seul un soupir leur répondit, mais les yeux de l'enseignante montraient qu'elle était fière d'eux, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire.

Albus eut droit à des friandises et des livres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un de ses paquets, une grosse explosion retentit : des confettis et serpentins furent projetés en l'air, certains vinrent se loger dans la longue barbe blanche du directeur de Poudlard, provoquant les rires de beaucoup de personnes présentes, y compris du principal concerné. Il demanda, en attrapant une friandise bleue de forme ronde :

- Qui a eu cette magnifique idée ? J'espère au moins que les bonbons sont comestibles, tant pis s'ils n'y sont pas.

Des rires retentirent lorsqu'il eut avalé la confiserie, alors que les maraudeurs se prirent des regards noirs de la part de Lily Potter. Les cheveux et la barbe d'Albus Dumbledore avait pris une belle teinte bleue claire, le bleu faisait ressortir les confettis clairs présents.

- La gourmandise finira par vous tuer, soupira Minerva McGonagall avec un fin sourire.

- Tout le monde meurt un jour, chère Minerva. Mourir à cause de mon plus grand péché serait un honneur pour moi. Cette couleur s'accorde parfaitement avec ma robe, indiqua-t-il en se regardant dans un miroir. Je vais néanmoins conserver les autres pour plus tard. Merci pour ces cadeaux, je suis gâté cette année.

La soirée se prolongea encore un peu, avant que tout le monde regagne son lit, un sourire aux lèvres, pour un repos bien mérité.

-)-(-

Les journées suivantes s'enchaînèrent, elles se ressemblaient toutes, elles étaient assez similaires à celles précédents Noël. Sirius avait finalement fait le deuil de son frère. Lily et Alice étaient plus proche que jamais à parler de leur début de grossesse. James et Franck étaient sur un petit nuage depuis l'annonce de leur futur paternité. Sirius faisait des ballades sur sa nouvelle moto, il avait commencé à faire quelques modifications dessus afin de réussir à la faire voler. Tout le monde était plus que motivé à finir cette guerre.

.

Une semaine après avoir fêté Noël, les même personnes se réunirent afin de passer à l'année suivante. La soirée fut joyeuse, elle se passa dans la maison d'Alice et Franck. Ils avaient voulu accueillir tout le monde à cette occasion. À minuit, tous se souhaitèrent une bonne année. 1979 était terminé, 1980 commençait. Chacun espérait qu'il y aurait moins de mort, qu'elle signerait la fin de la guerre et le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix.

Mais dès le lendemain, tout le monde se rendit compte que rien n'avait changé pendant la soirée, la nuit du surlendemain fut loin d'être de tout repos pour quelques personnes. Ils eurent que la nuit du lundi soir afin de se reposer de la fête du nouvel an.


	3. Le début d'une nouvelle année

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Miss Yem d'avoir bêta-relu ce chapitre.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Lily et Alice sont enceintes. Elles l'annoncent à leurs amis et aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Tous fêtent Noël et la nouvelle année qui débute.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : le début d'une nouvelle année.**

Le mercredi 2 janvier arriva, faisant déprimer Remus : il savait que, comme tous les mois, il allait se transformer en loup-garou, il n'allait plus avoir conscience de qui il était, ni de ce qu'il faisait. Il détestait cette lune qui brillait de mille feux lorsque la nuit commençait à tomber. Il remerciait ses amis, ceux-ci avaient permis de rendre les nuits de pleine lune moins insupportables, ils étaient devenus animagus pour lui, pour l'aider. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais ils avaient réussi et depuis ses transformations étaient un peu plus facile, néanmoins, elles étaient toujours douloureuses et le laissaient pantelant durant plusieurs jours.

Les maraudeurs et Lily avaient passé la journée chacun dans leur maison, se reposant. Juste après avoir dîné, vers dix-huit heures, tous se retrouvèrent au domicile du couple. Peter se transforma en rat et entra dans la poche de Sirius, pour prendre moins de place. Après avoir dit au revoir à sa femme, James se plaça sous sa cape d'invisibilité en compagnie de Sirius et Peter afin de transplaner à Pré-au-Lard. Sans se faire voir, ils rejoignirent la Cabane Hurlante. Remus avait transplané en même temps que ses amis, mais avait prit la direction de Poudlard où Hagrid l'accueillit. Après des salutations, il se dirigea vers le saule cogneur qu'il arrêta afin de pénétrer dans le passage secret situé en dessous. Cinq minutes plus tard, il avait retrouvé les autres garçons.

Ensemble, ils mirent leurs baguettes magiques et la cape d'invisibilité en sécurité. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes avant que Remus monte, seul, dans la chambre à l'étage, la lune n'allait pas tarder à se lever. James, Sirius et Peter prirent leurs formes animagus, ils devinrent Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver. Tous les mois c'étaient la même chose : les quatre jeunes hommes venaient jusqu'à la cabane, ils se métamorphosaient et passaient la nuit ensemble jusqu'à ce que Remus redevienne humain.

Albus Dumbledore avait accepté que Remus continue de passer les nuits de pleine lune dans la petite maisonnette. Depuis qu'il avait onze ans, c'est là qu'il se transformait. C'était un lieu sûr où il ne pouvait faire de mal à personne, surtout depuis que ses amis l'accompagnaient. Ils étaient assez forts pour le retenir en cas de problème.

Quatre minutes plus tard, trois des maraudeurs purent entendre un long hurlement, Remus avait terminé sa transformation. Son nez s'était allongé afin de former un long museau, son corps s'était courbé, sa pilosité avait augmenté recouvrant tout le corps de poil châtain, ses pieds et ses mains avaient grossi et étaient devenus de belles pattes : il était devenu un loup-garou. Il était debout, sur ses deux pattes arrières, de la salive tombait de ses babines jusqu'à former une flaque sur le sol, son dos était arqué prêt à bondir sur le premier arrivant.

En entendant le bruit, Cornedrue, Patmol et Queudver grimpèrent l'escalier où ils retrouvèrent leur compagnon, debout devant la porte. Ils ne cherchèrent pas à l'approcher, attendant un signe du loup, celui-ci vint lorsqu'il fit quelques pas vers eux. Ils restèrent une dizaine de minutes dans la petite cabane, mais celle-ci devint bien vite trop étroite, le chien ouvrit la porte menant à l'extérieur. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, ils avaient tout l'espace qu'ils souhaitaient, ils en profitèrent pour faire des courses poursuites, jouer ensemble, se reposer au clair de lune. Ils croisèrent quelques rares animaux sauvages, tel une licorne, des sombrals, des chauves souris, mais la plupart s'étaient sauvés avant leurs apparitions, le loup-garou leur faisait peur. Il faut dire qu'il était imposant lorsqu'il se mettait debout sur ses pattes, de la bave sortant de sa bouche d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir de grandes dents pointus, de plus, il était très rapide.

Bien vite, l'aube commença à se lever, il était temps de retourner à la cabane, ce voyage se fit sans incident. Ils restèrent vingt minutes à l'intérieur, tentant de calmer le canidé qui rêvait de regagner la forêt qu'il avait dû quitter, avant que Lunard reprenne sa forme humaine. Sa pilosité avait été la première à diminuer, en même temps que ses pattes qui reprenaient leur apparence de pieds et de mains.

Remus était fatigué lorsque la métamorphose fut totale, James et Peter soignèrent ses blessures légères grâce à quelques sorts bien lancés pendant que Sirius allait prévenir l'infirmière du château que tout allait bien. Comme d'habitude, celle-ci vint vérifier et laissa tout le monde transplaner une fois rassurée, Remus étant aidé par Sirius. L'infirmière avait fini par arrêter d'être surprise de la présence des maraudeurs lors du réveil de Remus, les garçons lui ayant avoué qu'ils attendaient derrière la porte que le loup soit redevenu humain. De toute façon, il était impossible pour un sorcier, même le meilleur d'entre eux, de rester avec un lycanthrope durant sa transformation.

Après s'être assuré que Remus allait bien et était bien couché, chacun regagna son domicile. James put retrouver Lily qui s'était réveillée, elle n'arrivait jamais à dormir correctement lors de ces nuits, elle avait toujours peur qu'il y ait un problème. Heureusement, tout s'était passé normalement cette nuit-là.

Tous dormirent jusqu'au milieu de l'après-midi. En raison de l'absence de Remus, il n'y avait aucun entraînement les lendemains de pleine lune. Seule Lily le savait, mais cela était bien utile aux autres maraudeurs qui pouvaient récupérer de leur nuit blanche.

Lily, James, Sirius et Peter passèrent à tour de rôle chez Remus durant la journée du lendemain. Lily y avait été le matin, alors que les garçons passaient au cours de l'après-midi. Il s'avéra que celui-ci se portait bien, il était juste fatigué et gardait le lit afin de pouvoir se reposer. Le jour suivant, il allait assez bien pour pouvoir participer à l'entraînement de Maugrey.

-)-(-

Albus Dumbledore vint les voir le lendemain après-midi, il avait une mission à confier à un maraudeur. Les jeunes adultes étaient tous ensemble, réunis dans le salon, tous se saluèrent et le patriarche prit place dans un canapé face au groupe.

- Si je suis venu aujourd'hui, c'est que j'aurai besoin de l'un d'entre vous. Cela fait quelques temps que j'ai pris contact avec le directeur du "Magicoshop", la marque de grande surface du monde magique, de Londres, il a accepté d'employer un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. J'ai suffisamment confiance en lui pour penser qu'il ne dénoncera pas la personne qu'il accueillera. Votre travail sera de mettre des articles en rayon, vous devrez également décharger les livraisons et les ranger dans l'entrepôt, vous répondrez aux questions que les clients vous posent. En cas d'absence d'hôtesse de caisse, vous pourrez la remplacer. Même si quelques familles de sorciers laissent la charge des courses à leur elfe, beaucoup d'entre elles vont eux même les faire dans ce magasin. Ce sera un lieu parfait pour obtenir des informations, au détour de conversations entre clients que vous pourrez entendre. Je souhaiterai que ce soit l'un de vous qui remplisse cette mission. Vu que Lily est enceinte, j'ai une autre idée de mission pour elle et James qu'ils mèneront avec Alice et Franck. J'aimerai donc que ce soit Peter, Sirius ou Remus qui assume cette tâche, néanmoins, vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'accepter. Je vous laisse le reste de la journée pour vous mettre d'accord, je repasserai ce soir.

L'homme se leva. Voyant cela, James intervint :

- Vous avez parlé d'une mission pour Lily, Alice, Franck et moi. Est-ce que nous pouvons savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Je vous donnerai plus de précision en temps voulu. Vous savez que Narcissa Malefoy est enceinte, il est probable que d'autres familles associées aux mangemorts vont attendre des descendants. Mais, il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous en parle maintenant, passez une bonne après-midi.

Le directeur sortit de la maison et transplana à Poudlard où les cours avaient reprit depuis quelques jours.

Lorsque l'homme eut disparut, James soupira :

- Il ne changera jamais, il nous dit uniquement ce qu'il veut.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, ce n'est pas nous qui arriverons à le faire changer, rit Lily. Mais je pense que ça a été positif, jusqu'à maintenant.

- Espérons que cela dur, mais je pense que c'est en lui que nous pouvons avoir le plus confiance, répliqua son mari. Qui va travailler dans ce magasin ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

Les trois autres garçons se regardèrent, trois "Je veux bien" retentirent simultanément dans la pièce. Tous trois coupèrent leurs phrases au même moment, en voyant que les autres avaient commencé le même discours, ils explosèrent de rire en voyant la situation.

- Soit vous parlez en même temps, soit il n'y a plus personne qui prononce un mot, vous êtes bizarres. Vous voulez tous avoir le poste, il va falloir vous décider. Pourquoi est-ce que vous le voulez ? questionna le brun à lunettes que la situation amusait.

- Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de mission et que je tourne un peu en rond ici, même si je vous aime bien et que je ne regretterai jamais d'être avec vous, répondit Sirius.

- Parce que je pourrai être un peu utile, je ne fais pas grand chose ici mais si vous voulez faire cette mission, je vous la laisse, je ferai autre chose plus tard, déclara Peter.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'argent et que ça me dérange de dépendre financièrement de James, Lily et Sirius. Ce serait une occasion pour gagner de l'argent, tout en étant utile à l'Ordre, argua Remus.

- Remus ! Tu sais très bien que ça ne nous dérange pas de t'aider. Que veux tu que nous fassions de tous les galions dont nous avons hérité ? Nous n'avons pas besoin de tant d'argent, ça nous fait plaisir de t'aider. Tu ne dois jamais douter de cela, tu pourras toujours compter sur nous, le rassura Lily.

- Je sais que ça ne vous dérange pas de m'aider mais c'est une situation gênante pour moi, je suis complètement dépendant de vous, avoua le lycanthrope, gêné.

- Si tu tiens tant à gagner ton propre argent en faisant cette mission, je te la laisse, déclara Sirius. Ce travail n'est pas si important pour moi alors qu'il l'est pour toi.

- Mais Sirius, tu viens de dire que tu voulais faire une mission, tu en as marre d'être ici, contredit le loup-garou.

- Moi, ça peut attendre, je n'aime pas la routine. En plus, j'ai fait une mission il y a deux mois. En plus, tu me connais, je n'aurai pas réussi à travailler correctement dans ce magasin. Félicitation à Remus Lupin, le nouvel employé de Magicoshop ! s'exclama le brun.

Remus rougit et remercia ses amis. Il demanda à Peter s'il était d'accord que ce soit lui qui travail là-bas, ce à quoi le garçon acquiesça vivement. Le sujet de conversation changea, l'après-midi se passa rapidement.

Vers dix-neuf heures, Albus Dumbledore frappa à la porte de la maison dans laquelle les maraudeurs étaient. Avec son petit sourire, il demanda :

- Votre journée s'est bien passée ?

- Très bien, professeur, répliquèrent en cœur les personnes présentes.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à ce dont je vous ai parlé ce midi ?

- Nous avons pris la décision que c'est Remus qui assurera la mission, déclara fièrement Sirius alors que Remus baissait la tête en rougissant.

- Félicitation Remus, je suis content que tu aies accepté. Je passerai avertir le directeur demain, c'est une vieille connaissance, il ne m'en voudra pas de le déranger un dimanche. Voici ton planning, tu commences lundi à sept heures, lui dit-il en lui tendant un papier où étaient inscrits ses horaires. Ta mission sera donc de rapporter tout ce qui te parait suspect ou des informations qui pourraient être importantes.

- Souhaitez-vous manger avec nous ? questionna Lily, alors que James mettait la table pour tout le monde.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, ça sent délicieusement bon, ces lasagnes semblent être très bonnes.

Tous finirent par s'installer à table, Albus Dumbledore raconta quelques anecdotes survenues récemment à Poudlard. Tous prirent congés assez tôt dans la soirée.

-)-(-

Bien vite, Lundi arriva. Cinq minutes avant que sept heures sonnent, Remus transplana devant l'hypermarché Magicoshop. Il fut accueilli par un vieil homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux blonds qui commençaient à grisonner, celui-ci se présenta comme étant le responsable des employés, Brian.

Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devait savoir afin de pouvoir faire son travail correctement, en lui faisant visiter l'entrepôt. Ce dernier était très grand, de nombreuses étagères permettaient d'entreposer tout ce qui ne pouvait être disposé en magasin, il y avait suffisamment d'espace entre chaque rayons pour pouvoir circuler librement avec des marchandises. Les produits étaient rangés par catégorie : les articles ménagers n'étaient pas mélangés avec la nourriture.

Une fois cela terminé, trente minutes plus tard, Brian le confia à Matt. Celui-ci avait été employé dès sa sortie de Poudlard, six ans plus tôt, il connaissait donc très bien le travail à faire.

Ils furent chargés de travailler en binôme durant toute la journée. Ainsi, Remus pourrait assumer correctement son travail le lendemain, il saurait bien ce qu'il doit faire. Ils firent connaissance en déchargeant un camion de fruits frais, grâce à des sortilèges de lévitation, ils les déplaçaient sur une petite charrette. Une fois cela fait, ils la faisaient avancer, à l'aide d'un sort, jusqu'au rayon du magasin. Là, ils durent remplacer les caisses vides par les nouveaux produits. Il s'avéra qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, Matt venait de quitter Poudlard lorsque Remus avait commencé ses études, il n'avait donc pas pu se croiser avant. De plus, il ne faisait pas énormément attention aux magasiniers lorsqu'il faisait ses courses. Matt était marié depuis trois ans avec une moldue et avait un petit garçon d'un an, Il vivait à la campagne et transplanait tous les jours afin de travailler, il aimait ce qu'il faisait.

Par la suite, il fallut faire un tour dans des rayons du magasin afin de repérer les articles qui n'étaient pas à leur place, alors que les clients commençaient à se faire plus nombreux. Ils firent cela jusqu'à ce qu'ils prennent leur pause du midi. Alors que Remus avait prévu un sandwich, son collègue avait apporté les restes de son repas de la veille. Pendant cette coupure, il put faire connaissance de trois des quatre autres magasiniers employés, tous semblaient être gentils. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de déjeuner, ils remirent des produits en rayons jusqu'à ce que son service soit terminé. En compagnie de Matt, il dut répondre à plusieurs questions de clients recherchant un article précis.

Il fut satisfait de sa première journée, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être heureux de retrouver ses amis dès qu'il fut sortit. Il dut leur raconter précisément tout ce qui s'était passé durant la journée. Eux, avaient passé une journée assez banale, ressemblant aux précédentes.

Sa journée de travail du lendemain fut assez similaire, sauf que Matt l'accompagna moins : il avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire et n'avait plus besoin d'être constamment secondé, cela ne l'empêchait pas de demander des renseignements en cas de besoin. Surtout lorsqu'il dut s'occuper de la commande qu'un elfe de maison avait apporté : il devait rassembler tous les éléments de la liste de course et les laisser dans un petit chariot, l'elfe de maison repassait plus tard prendre sa réservation.

En rechargeant un rayon de bouteilles d'eau, il aperçut Madame Crabbe et Madame Goyle. Il comprit enfin le but de sa mission, il n'avait pas imaginé pouvoir croiser tant de sorciers, il ne se fit pas repérer par les deux femmes, mais n'apprit rien, celles-ci étaient en train de converser sur les marques existantes de jus de citrouille.

La journée passa paisiblement. De leur coté, les autres maraudeurs et Lily avaient effectué quelques duels avec Alastor Maugrey. Lily fut une redoutable adversaire ce jour-là mais elle fut facilement déconcentrée le jour suivant, le mercredi 9 janvier. Elle disait aller bien, mais tous semblaient penser qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs. La raison de son état était pourtant simple, durant toute son enfance et le début de son adolescence, cette date était réservée à son ancien ami Severus Rogue.

Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard, Lily n'avait jamais eu des nouvelles de l'ancien Serpentard, elle ne l'avait jamais croisé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était sûrement devenu mangemort, ce qu'il était sur le point de se produire lors de sa dernière année à l'école des sorciers, peut-être avait-il avait entamé des études dans les potions, ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé faire. Elle n'en savait rien. Elle avouait penser, parfois, au jeune homme, elle était désolée que sa relation avec le garçon se soit autant détériorée alors qu'elle avait si bien commencée, c'était lui qui lui avait apprise qu'elle était une sorcière, elle l'avait mal pris sur le coup, prenant cela comme une insulte. Elle avait ensuite compris que c'était la vérité, tous deux se voyaient presque quotidiennement, Severus était devenu son meilleur ami, sous l'œil jaloux de sa sœur aînée, Pétunia.

Par la suite, ils étaient entrés à Poudlard, tout avait changé à partir de là. Severus était à Serpentard alors que Lily était à Gryffondor : c'était devenu une amitié impossible, mais elle perdura. Ils se voyaient régulièrement et passaient leurs vacances ensemble dans leur village d'enfance, jusqu'au moment où Severus prononça les mots fatidiques "Sang de bourbe", la pire insulte qu'on pouvait adresser à une personne née-moldue, lors de leur cinquième année.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Lily à ce souvenir, elle n'avait plus souhaité adresser la parole au garçon après cela, malgré ses excuses répétées. Leur relation s'était détériorée, jusqu'à devenir inexistante. Souvent, elle se demandait ce qu'il se serait passé si elle avait accepté les excuses du garçon, tout serait sûrement différent.

Mais elle ne pouvait parler de cela à personne. James et Sirius n'avaient jamais apprécié le garçon, ils l'avaient pris en grippe dès qu'ils s'étaient connus. Remus la comprendrait mieux mais il ne saurait pas quoi dire. Peter lui apporterait aucune aide. Elle n'était pas assez proche de Franck pour lui parler de Severus et avait un peu peur d'aborder le sujet avec Alice, avec qui elle était pourtant assez proche. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment compris le lien unissant Severus et Lily.

En ce 9 janvier, elle fit cuire un gâteau. Elle dit à tout le monde que c'était parce qu'elle en avait envie, mais elle savait que ce geste était une façon de souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à son ancien ami, tout en continuant de faire ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble durant de nombreuses années. Elle espérait juste qu'il allait bien.

-)-(-

Les jours se succédaient, mais se ressemblaient tous. Remus était heureux de son travail, l'amitié du groupe des maraudeurs était toujours aussi forte, Voldemort faisait peu parler de lui, tout allait bien.

Le dimanche, une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix eut lieu. Durant celle-ci, Albus Dumbledore présenta Maria. Il s'agissait d'une femme de vingt-deux ans aux longs cheveux blonds. Le fondateur de l'association avait confiance en elle. Elle avait fait ses études à Poudlard, au sein de la maison Poufsouffle. Elle travaillait, en tant que serveuse, dans un bar-restaurant sorcier. Il arrivait fréquemment que des mangemorts viennent boire un coup ou manger au sein de cet établissement, elle devait tenter d'obtenir des informations sur les projets du mage noir.

Durant cette réunion, Remus avoua qu'il avait entendu madame Bulstrode dire à la femme Nott :

- Je viens faire mes courses plus tôt, avant que nous ne puissions plus les faire, durant la matinée.

Il ne savait que penser de cette phrase, il n'avait rien put apprendre de plus. Albus soupira, en tentant d'imaginer ce qu'avaient prévu les mangemorts. Si, comme il le pensait, ils attaquaient le Magicoshop, les aurors allaient avoir du mal à les repousser. Il mit en garde le loup-garou, pour qu'il prévienne l'Ordre au moindre agissement suspect, il espérait se tromper. Maria devait d'autant plus faire attention aux discussions qu'elle pouvait surprendre.

La réunion se termina assez tôt et les maraudeurs purent se retrouver ensemble. James en profita pour se moquer de Lily qui n'avait rien pu avaler la veille au soir, elle avait été prise de nausée en voyant son assiette. La fille en profita pour lui asséner une claque derrière la tête, provoquant des ricanements des amis du couple, avant de remettre sa main sur son ventre.

.

Tout se passa correctement jusqu'au jeudi suivant. Durant la matinée, en mettant des articles en rayon ou en passant devant la vitre donnant sur la rue, Remus repéra tour à tour Lucius Malefoy, Messieurs Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe, Rosier Wilkes, Bulstrode, Nott. Certains étaient dans son magasin, chose qu'il trouva bizarre puisque leurs courses étaient assurées par leurs épouses ou leurs elfes de maison habituellement, alors que d'autres se promenaient seul dans la rue. Ils n'étaient pas tous venus en même temps et il en avait vu plusieurs sortir les mains vides de la grande surface, il sut que quelque chose clochait, il envoya donc un patronus à Albus Dumbledore, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, afin de lui expliquer un peu la situation.

Lorsqu'il reçut le message, le directeur de Poudlard ne sut que faire, il sortit du château afin de retrouver James, Lily, Sirius et Peter. Il expliqua la situation à Sirius, chez qui il avait transplané. Il lui demanda de se diviser en deux groupes : l'un devait se promener sur le Chemin de traverse, alors que le second devait aller faire des courses à Magicoshop, juste après avoir mangé étant donné qu'il était déjà 11h30. Ils devaient prendre leur temps, afin de rester le plus longtemps possible dans le magasin et sur le Chemin. En cas de problème, il devait le prévenir aussitôt. Alors qu'Albus rentrait à Poudlard, Sirius partit chez ses amis les avertir. Ils passèrent à table à midi et purent être sur place trente minutes plus tard. James et Lily entrèrent dans la grande surface, alors que Peter et Sirius restaient sur l'allée.

De son coté, Maria assurait son service habituel du coté restaurant dans l'établissement dans lequel elle était employée. Elle servit les patriarches de la famille Goyle, Crabbe, Rosier, ils avaient mangé ensemble. Maria passa près d'eux lorsqu'ils se levèrent de table, elle put ouïr Rosier s'exclamer :

- Maintenant que nous avons bien mangé, allons-nous amuser un peu.

Elle se tendit en entendant ces paroles : la notion d'amusement était différente pour les mangemorts, plusieurs considéraient les rafles qu'ils effectuaient comme un loisir plaisant. Elle servit les plats qu'elle avait dans les mains, avant de retourner en cuisine. Là bas, elle s'isola dans les toilettes afin d'envoyer un patronus à Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci sursauta en voyant apparaître l'animal, il discutait avec Minerva McGonagall des doutes de Remus dans son bureau, il se dit qu'il faudrait qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen pour communiquer ensemble : les patronus étaient utiles mais pas assez discrets.

Après avoir appris cette nouvelle, il fut certain que quelque chose se tramait du coté des mangemorts, mais il n'avait aucune preuve, juste des doutes, il ne pouvait donc rien faire. Il espérait que les maraudeurs étaient bien sur place en compagnie de Lily. Suite à cette nouvelle, il demanda à Hagrid de se rendre à Magicoshop ou sur le Chemin de traverse, avant d'aller quémander la même chose à Fabian et Gideon Prewett, ainsi qu'à Marlène McKinnon. Dorcas Meadowes se cacha devant l'entrée du centre commercial afin de pouvoir observer les personnes entrantes dans l'établissement. Il avertit les autres membres de l'Ordre du risque d'attaque au Magicoshop, afin qu'ils se tiennent prêt en cas de problème. Minerva alla dispenser ses cours, en espérant que rien ne se produise cette après-midi là. Maria finit son service à quatorze heures et rentra directement chez elle.

Ce fut à cette heure-là que Dorcas aperçu, depuis sa cachette, un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes, vêtues de longues capes noires, à quelques mètres de lui. Il fit attention à ne pas se faire voir, sortit sa baguette et envoya un message à Albus. Il observa ce qu'ils faisaient, les mangemorts se placèrent de façon à empêcher le repli des personnes présentes. Des enfants coururent dans la rue pavée, alors que des adultes se cachaient, cherchaient à fuir ou sortaient leur baguette.

Remus était dans l'entrepôt lorsqu'il entendit des cris en provenance de l'extérieur, il sortit son artefact magique avant de rejoindre le magasin en compagnie des collègues qui étaient à ses cotés, il remarqua tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Malheureusement, il avait raison : les mangemorts avaient bien prévu d'attaquer. En sortant, il avisa Fabian et Gideon, il se sentit rassuré en les voyant : s'ils étaient là, c'est qu'Albus Dumbledore avait pensé qu'une attaque était possible, il l'avait cru. La plupart des clients se repliaient au fond du magasin avec l'espoir de ne pas être vu, plus rares étaient ceux qui sortaient afin de se lancer à corps perdu dans le combat, plusieurs hésitaient à faire de même. Des éclairs de toutes les couleurs s'affrontaient, le rouge synonyme de Stupefix et d'Expelliarmus étaient prédominant, mais le vert était bien présent.

Albus Dumbledore prit sa cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère. Là-bas, il prévint le bureau des aurors de l'attaque, avant de partir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Maugrey Fol Œil prit les choses en main, il avisa aussitôt :

- Londubat et Londubat, vous venez avec moi. Tous les aurors présents furent ainsi réquisitionnés.

Maria tentait d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison lorsque le directeur de Poudlard apparut devant elle.

- Il y a une attaque au Chemin de traverse, fut les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de disparaître dans un plop sonore. Il termina de prévenir les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, alors que Maria laissait ses affaires devant sa demeure pour rejoindre le lieu de l'attaque.

Le chaos régnait sur le Chemin de Traverse, les baguettes étaient sorties, des sortilèges étaient lancés, des personnes tentaient de s'enfuir, en vain. Petit à petit, chacun s'organisait.

Cinq minutes après l'arrivée des mangemorts, un imposant homme chauve aux yeux rouges portant une longue cape noire arriva, il avisa la situation, il sourit en voyant que les mangemorts menaient le combat, les sorts continuèrent d'être lancés. Il se lança un Sonorus afin que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre, le silence se fit presque immédiatement lorsqu'il s'exclama :

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui je suis de bonne humeur, je ne vous tuerai donc pas obligatoirement. En plus, je n'ai pas envie de détruire cette allée qui me tient à cœur. C'est à vous de décider, vous êtes des sorciers, vous avez donc de la valeur à mes yeux. Je vais donc vous proposer un choix : vous me rejoignez et vous restez en vie, ou vous souhaitez vous opposer à moi, mais vous risquez grandement votre vie en faisant cela. Que ceux qui veulent venir avec moi s'avancent.

Des cris d'effrois retentirent sur le chemin, certains levèrent leurs baguettes en signe de résistance alors que d'autres tentaient de reculer. Ils étaient venus passer un bon moment, pas se battre, ils ne voulaient pas de cette guerre.

- Personne ne s'avance ? N'ayez pas peur, je n'ai pas envie de vous faire de mal, s'exclama le mage noir, en voyant tout le monde reculer. Bon si c'est comme ça, amusez-vous ! Mais faites attention à ne pas tout détruire, dit-il en direction de ses mangemorts.

Les sorts recommencèrent à fuser, les mangemorts contre les touristes, les mangemorts contre l'Ordre du Phœnix, le mal contre le bien, le noir contre la lumière. Tous tentaient de se défendre du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, les plus forts essayaient de protéger les plus faibles.

Les passants étaient les plus nombreux, mais les mangemorts étaient les plus expérimentés. Remus avaient réussi à retrouver James, Sirius, Peter et Lily. Il était sorti du magasin, certains de ses collègues défendaient le centre commercial alors que d'autres étaient dehors, ils se battaient côte à côte. Ensemble, ils réussirent à mettre à terre plusieurs hommes vêtus de noir. Sirius se prit un sort de découpe en plein sur le bras droit, James et Remus évitèrent de peu un sortilège de mort. Ils se battaient ainsi depuis sept minutes lorsque tous purent voir apparaître des hommes et femmes en capes bleues : les aurors étaient arrivés.

Le combat reprit, plus acharné que jamais. Voyant la fin arriver, les coups étaient plus violents, les blessés plus nombreux, tout comme les morts. Lily aperçut, à quelques mètres d'elle, Alice et Franck qui semblaient en mauvaise posture en prise avec cinq mangemorts, elle vint en aide à ses amis en compagnie de James et Remus. À force de se déplacer, les mangemorts s'attaquèrent à d'autres personnes alors que James, Lily, Alice et Franck se retrouvaient devant lord Voldemort. Celui-ci ricana :

- Potter et Londubat, de belles familles de sang purs. Êtes-vous certain de ne pas vouloir venir avec moi ? Vous aurez de belles places dans mes rangs.

- Jamais de la vie, répliqua Franck.

James et Franck lancèrent un Expelliarmus alors que Lily et Alice usaient d'un Stupefix. Tous leurs sortilèges rebondirent sur la paroi du bouclier que le mage noir avait invoqué, provoquant un ricanement de ce dernier. Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps et lança un Endoloris, il ne toucha jamais sa cible. Les combattants essayaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire Voldemort, mais ils avaient du mal.

Au loin, de nombreuses personnes avaient vu des renforts accompagnés d'Albus Dumbledore arriver. Voldemort lança un dernier sort, avant d'ordonner à ses troupes de se replier et de disparaître lui-même. Tout se passa très vite, Franck se mit à crier :

- James !


	4. Un peu de tranquilité

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Merci à Miss Yem d'avoir bêta-relu ce chapitre.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Remus accepte une mission au Magicoshop, centre commercial sorcier, après une nuit de pleine lune. L'Ordre du Phœnix accepte une nouvelle recrue : une serveuse prénommée Maria. Le Chemin de Travers est attaqué. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Franck participent à la bataille.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

Au loin, de nombreuses personnes avaient vu des renforts accompagnés d'Albus Dumbledore arriver. Voldemort lança un dernier sort, avant d'ordonner à ses troupes de se replier et de disparaître lui-même. Tout se passa très vite, Franck se mit à crier :

- James !

**Chapitre 4 : Un peu de tranquillité**

James se retourna pour voir une femme au sol qui venait de se prendre un Avada Kedavra, le dernier sort que Voldemort avait lancé avant de disparaître. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour elle.

Par contre, de nombreux blessés pouvaient encore être sauvés. Ils observèrent un peu la situation : quelques personnes ne bougeaient plus sur le sol, elles étaient mortes. D'autres étaient plus ou moins blessés, les parties du corps lésés différaient d'un individu à l'autre. Beaucoup de monde tenait dans leurs bras leurs amis ou famille, ils étaient heureux d'être en vie mais ce sentiment se disputait avec le chagrin dû à la mort ou aux sévices subit par des humains proche d'eux. Ils commençaient à transplaner le plus vite possible afin de ne pas rester plus de temps nécessaire dans ce lieu macabre. Ils avaient eu peur de ne pas survivre, cette émotion était encore fort présente. La plupart des bâtiments étaient encore debout, les combattants étaient restés au centre du chemin, les sorts n'avaient donc que peu touché les maisons. La situation aurait pu être pire, même si elle n'était pas bien.

Grâce à un sortilège de guérison amélioré, les bords de la coupure du bras de Sirius se rapprochèrent, elle devint une cicatrice avant de disparaître complètement.

Remus regagna rapidement le Magicoshop. Il fut content de voir que l'intérieur de la grande surface n'avait pas subi de dommage, les rayons étaient encore impeccables. Quelques fenêtres donnant sur l'extérieur avaient explosé, laissant des débris de verre un peu partout autour. Des clients et des personnes qui s'étaient réfugiés là durant le combat commençaient à sortir prudemment. Des enfants pleuraient dans les bras d'un de leurs parents. D'autres regardaient tout auteur d'eux, curieux. Remus eut un peu de mal à entrer à l'intérieur, mais il finit par y arriver après avoir bousculé trois personnes sans le faire exprès. Il repéra rapidement Matt et un de ses collègues, il fut heureux de les voir en vie, il les rejoignit. Leur supérieur mit peu de temps avant de les trouver, il leur demanda de veiller à ce que les clients sortent sans créer de cohue et de réparer les fenêtres avant de nettoyer le sol. Ils se hâtèrent de faire cela. Quinze minutes plus tard, seul le personnel était encore présent dans l'établissement. Les vitres avaient été réparées d'un sort, les débris étaient en train d'être ramassés.

James, Lily, Sirius et Peter n'avaient pas tardé à transplaner chez le couple. Maria, Gideon, Fabian, Marlène et Dorcas ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, ils n'étaient pas aurors, ils n'avaient donc rien à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. À la suite d'un long silence où tous pensaient à ce qu'il venait de se passer, tous se mirent à parler de l'attaque. Cette discussion dura jusqu'au moment où Albus Dumbledore sonna à la porte de la famille.

Il ne resta pas longtemps, il averti seulement qu'il comptait faire une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix le lendemain soir, vers vingt et une heure, lorsque la plupart des membres auraient terminé leur journée de travail.

Lorsque Remus rentra chez lui le soir, le magasin était prêt à ouvrir ses portes, mais celui-ci devait rester fermé une semaine, le temps que le Chemin de Traverse soit remit en état. Tous les employés étaient en congé durant cette période.

-)-(-

La journée du lendemain passa très vite, tous vaquèrent à leur occupation habituelle. Remus en profita pour retrouver ses amis.

Peu avant vingt et une heure, la maison de Gideon et Fabian Prewett fut remplie.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient arrivés progressivement, en vue de la réunion du soir. Dorcas étaient déjà là lorsque les maraudeurs franchirent la porte de la maison, elle était en couple avec Fabian depuis plusieurs mois. Seul la famille des concernés et les membres de l'association étaient au courant de cela. Dorcas travaillait au sein du ministère, elle était donc une alliée précieuse, autant pour le camp d'Albus Dumbledore que pour celui de Voldemort.

Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid et Minerva McGonagall arrivèrent en même temps. Abelforth fut le dernier à arriver. Les discussions joviales présentes auparavant prirent un ton plus sérieux, la réunion commençait.

Le directeur de Poudlard distribua à tous une montre, elle s'adaptait au poignet du porteur. Ensuite, il expliqua à chacun le pourquoi de son acte : ces montres étaient spéciales, ils ne devaient jamais s'en séparer, elle leur permettait de rester en contact en permanence. Il suffisait qu'ils clament le surnom de la personne qu'il souhait joindre, suivi du mot "Hallo". Ainsi, pour joindre Sirius qui avait souhaité être nommé Patmol, il suffisait de dire "Patmol hallo". À ce moment-là, la montre de la personne appelée vibrait, pas suffisamment fort pour que les personnes autour de lui s'en rende compte mais assez pour que le porteur le sente. Il suffisait qu'il clique sur un petit bouton pour qu'une connexion s'établisse, l'image de l'interlocuteur apparaissait dans l'écran où était précédemment présentent les aiguilles. À partir de ce moment-là, les deux personnes pouvaient discuter tranquillement ensemble et échanger des informations. Si la personne appelée ne cliquait pas sur le bouton, aucune connexion n'était établie. Il était néanmoins possible de laisser un message, consultable plus tard. Cela était un moyen de communication plus discret que les patronus.

Tous testèrent le nouveau gadget et tous en furent satisfaits. Il fut convenu qu'ils ne s'envoient plus de patronus, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup d'autre chose à dire. L'attaque de la veille avait fait vingt-deux morts et plusieurs blessés plus ou moins grave. Tout le monde put regagner sa maison afin de passer une soirée tranquille.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient mais se ressemblaient tous, James et Lily avaient été faire quelques tests à Sainte-Mangouste. La grossesse de la fille se passait très bien, tout comme celle d'Alice. Ils étaient plus heureux que jamais, malgré la guerre qui persistait à l'extérieur.

Sirius passait tous les jours chez le couple, tout comme Peter. Remus venait régulièrement le soir, lorsqu'il avait terminé son travail au Magicoshop qui avait rouvert ses portes, il n'avait rien repéré de suspect depuis l'attaque. Les clients étaient moins nombreux, beaucoup avait peur de sortir de leur domicile pour aller sur un lieu où un combat avait eu lieu peu avant. La vie reprenait progressivement son cours.

Le 30 janvier, Lily fêta ses dix-neuf ans. Pour cette occasion, elle invita de nombreux amis chez elle. Elle avait préparé un petit repas, il était simple mais les invités trouvèrent la volaille et son accompagnement délicieux. La rigolade fut au rendez-vous, ils passèrent un bon moment. Sirius, Remus et Peter furent les premiers à arriver, ils aidèrent le couple à préparer le repas. Alice et Franck arrivèrent peu après midi, quelques minutes avant l'entrée d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Rubeus Hagrid. Tous souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire à la femme, des fleurs et confiseries lui furent offertes. Un pétard se transforma en un mini feu d'artifice lors de l'arrivée du gâteau. Les discussions furent diversifiés : elles changeaient régulièrement passant, en quelques secondes, de l'actualité du monde magique à la grossesse des femmes, puis d'un nouveau article qui venait de sortir, avant de parler du travail de Remus et de Poudlard. Le temps passa rapidement, la nuit finit par tomber, tout le monde rentra à son domicile. La journée s'était bien passée, tous étaient heureux, ils se souviendraient de cet anniversaire.

.

Remus fut assez anxieux le lendemain et le jour suivant. Cela était dû à la pleine lune, elle avait lieu le vendredi 2 février.

Elle se déroula comme la précédente : les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante, lorsque Remus fut sous forme de loup-garou, ils sortirent dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard. Personne ne les vit, ils ne croisèrent aucun être humain, ils s'amusèrent ensemble tout le temps où la lune fut visible, tout se passa convenablement. Peu avant l'arrivée de l'aube, tous rentrèrent à la cabane. Lunard et les animagus reprirent forme humaine. Le lycanthrope fut soigné, d'abord par ses amis, puis par l'infirmière de Poudlard. Après cela, les quatre garçons transplanèrent dans leur domicile afin de récupérer de leur nuit blanche. Lily attendait le retour de son mari, il lui expliqua brièvement le déroulement de la nuit avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Peter, Sirius et Remus s'étaient endormis à peu de temps d'écart. Heureusement, Remus avait réussi à s'arranger avec un de ses collègues, il ne travaillait donc pas ce jour-là. Il put dormir durant une bonne partie de la journée avant de prendre son poste le lundi.

-)-(-

Ce fut ce jour-là que choisi Albus Dumbledore pour venir voir James et Lily, il avait convoqué Alice et Franck en même temps. Il leur expliqua la nature de la mission qu'il souhaitait leur confier, chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire quelques semaines avant. Alice et Lily étaient enceintes, tout comme l'étaient plusieurs femmes supposées de mangemorts, des réunions pour les futurs parents étaient régulièrement organisées à partir du troisième mois de grossesse. Ils devaient participer à celles-ci, en faisant attention à des personnes comme Narcissa Malefoy qui était également enceinte. Il en profita pour demander à Lily et Alice de ne plus aller sur les champs de bataille, l'auror ne pouvait déjà plus y aller dans le cadre de sa profession. En raison de son état, elle devait rester au bureau à remplir des rapports, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elles ne devaient pas se mettre en danger plus que nécessaire : un sort qui n'aurait pas de conséquence habituellement pouvait leur provoquer une fausse couche.

Malgré la guerre et la grossesse de sa femme, James avait souhaité fêter la Saint-Valentin. Le soir du jeudi 14 février, James demanda à sa femme de se vêtir de la plus belle robe qu'elle savait encore mettre. Il l'emmena dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse où ils passèrent une bonne soirée ensemble, ils en profitèrent pour se retrouver ensemble. Le temps d'un instant, ils oublièrent la situation actuelle du monde magique.

Pendant ce temps-là, Sirius, Remus et Peter, tous trois célibataires, se retrouvaient autour d'un verre de whisky pur feu.

-)-(-

La première réunion de grossesse de ces deux couples avait eu lieu le samedi 16 février. Ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous peu de temps avant, afin de s'y rendre ensemble. Une conseillère les accueillit, elle les emmena dans un petit local au sein de l'hôpital de Sainte Mangouste. Des photos de femmes enceintes et de nourrissons étaient affichées sur les murs. Huit tables de deux personnes, placées en rond, étaient présentes au centre de la pièce. Un écran, permettant de regarder des images, pouvait être utilisé.

La première réunion était assez informative, ils étaient les deux seuls couples présents. Durant l'heure qui suivit, ils eurent droit à un cours de gynécologie et reçurent des informations sur la grossesse et l'accouchement. Ils purent ainsi savoir la raison des différents examens qu'ils allaient devoir subir et comment se passait le développement de l'embryon. Ils devaient retrouver les autres futurs parents lors des réunions suivantes.

Ils étaient heureux de cet entretien, ils avaient appris de nombreuses choses. Être avec leurs amis était un plus pour eux, ils se sentaient entourés.

Les grossesses poursuivaient leur cours, les jours s'écoulaient, Maria venait de plus en plus souvent voir les maraudeurs et Lily, ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. La fille aimait rire et plaisantait souvent, elle savait néanmoins être sérieuse lorsqu'il le fallait. Elle aimait servir dans le bar restaurant dans lequel elle était employée, elle tentait d'obtenir des informations sur les agissements des mangemorts durant ces moments-là mais ceux-ci étaient très discrets. Elle n'apprenait pratiquement rien sur ce qu'ils préparaient, par contre, elle pouvait voir les groupes de personne venant dîner. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle vit Severus Rogue venir manger en compagnie de Lucius Malefoy, elle fut presque certaine que le premier avait rejoint les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela ne fit que confirmer les doutes que l'Ordre avait déjà, un voile de tristesse apparut dans les yeux de Lily lorsqu'elle l'apprit, mais elle le fit disparaître assez rapidement afin que ses amis ne se posent pas de questions. Néanmoins, James la repéra et se promit de questionner sa femme plus tard.

De son coté, Remus n'avait pas beaucoup plus de chance dans le magasin, les femmes ne parlaient pas des activités de leurs maris. Ceux-ci ne venaient que rarement faire les courses. Les elfes n'apportaient aucune information, si ce n'est les jours où un buffet était organisé, les achats étant plus important. Il était heureux de ne plus avoir besoin de l'aide financière de ses amis, le travail n'était pas celui qu'il espérait mais il lui faisait gagner de l'argent. En plus, il espérait bien réussir à glaner des informations pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Sa mission lui tenait à cœur, même s'il aurait espéré pouvoir avoir plus de renseignements. Il s'entendait bien avec Matt, ils travaillaient souvent ensemble. Remus avait rencontré sa femme et son enfant lors d'une soirée, ils formaient une jolie petite famille qui semblait heureuse. Rien ne semblait pouvoir venir troubler leur bonheur.

Sirius passait la plupart de son temps chez James et Lily, il avait appris à connaître la fille depuis leur sortie de Poudlard et il s'avéra qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. Il était toujours aussi proche de son meilleur ami.

Peter était peut-être moins présent chez eux mais il restait un maraudeur, il venait souvent aux mêmes heures que Remus.

Souhaitant se retrouver entre garçon, il arrivait aux maraudeurs de se faire des petites soirées ensemble. Durant celles-ci, ils discutaient comme au bon vieux temps, comme il se plaisait à le dire, en buvant quelques bouteilles de whisky pur feu. Tous les sujets pouvaient être abordés. Personne, hormis les quatre garçons, ne pouvait participer. Cela leur faisait du bien de se retrouver ensemble, ainsi, ils en profitaient pleinement.

-)-(-

Gideon et Fabian furent heureux d'annoncer la naissance de l'enfant de leur sœur, Molly Prewett épouse Weasley grâce à Arthur. Il était né un peu avant dix heures du matin. Ils l'avaient prénommé Ronald. C'était le sixième garçon que la femme mettait au monde, tout s'était bien passé. Elle avait accouché dans sa maison, le gynécomage, en voyant que la mère et l'enfant allaient bien, était retourné à l'hôpital.

Les deux frères avaient été lui rendre visite durant l'après-midi.

Voyant que la femme était assez fatiguée et désirant laisser un peu d'intimité au couple, les garçons l'avaient laissé. Ils avaient proposé de s'occuper de ses autres fils, chose que le couple avait accepté avec joie et réticence : ils souhaitaient s'en occuper mais être au calme leur ferait du bien. C'est ainsi que Gideon et Fabian étaient rentrés chez eux avec Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred et George. Arthur les avaient aidés à transplaner. Il était parti rejoindre sa femme après avoir remercié et dit au revoir à ses beaux-frères.

Les enfants étaient heureux de sortir de leur maison, ils courraient et regardaient partout. Les deux frères les laissaient faire, tout en veillant à ce qu'ils ne se blessent pas. Ils aimaient la joie de vivre qui se dégageait d'eux, ils étaient si innocents de la guerre qui sévissait à l'extérieur, ils se préoccupaient uniquement de leurs propres besoins. Et l'un de ces besoins était de se nourrir, lorsque les enfants réclamèrent à manger, armés de grands cris, ils se résolurent à faire cuire des pâtes qu'ils accompagnèrent de jambon. Fred et George, qui allaient bientôt avoir deux ans trouvèrent bon de renverser leurs assiettes sur le sol. À quatre ans, Percy les observa attentivement. Bill ne répondit rien et continua de manger avec un petit sourire, il avait dix ans et aimait bien ses frères turbulents. Du haut de ses huit ans, Charlie voulut imiter les jumeaux mais Fabian fut plus rapide que lui.

Gideon soupira, il avait oublié à quel point les jumeaux étaient chahuteurs. Ils s'étaient occupés longuement des autres enfants de leur sœur et ces deux-là étaient les pires, ils ne se souvenaient pas que les aînés leur aient posé autant de problème mais ils les aimaient bien quand même. Percy était de loin le plus calme, Charlie et Bill aimaient jouer plus que tout.

Après mangé, les enfants purent retourner jouer avant d'aller se coucher. Ils mirent plus ou moins de temps à s'endormir, mais bien vite la maison fut calme. Une fois certain qu'ils dormaient, Gideon et Fabian purent faire la même chose. Chose que les quatre maraudeurs ne pouvaient faire étant donné que c'était une nuit de pleine lune. Ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite de Poudlard, ils avaient eu du mal à arriver dans le bois : un être humain étant dans le parc à ce moment-là. Les trois animagus finirent par détourner l'attention de Remus de l'odeur alléchante qu'il sentait. Heureusement, ils furent dans le bois et les effusions humaines devinrent inexistantes, la nuit se passa correctement, malgré cette peur au début.

Les maraudeurs et Lily n'étaient pas très proches de Molly et Arthur, ils allèrent néanmoins leur rendre visite en fin d'après-midi afin de féliciter les nouveaux parents. Ils y avaient été lorsqu'ils savaient que Fabian et Gideon étaient présents. Remus allait mieux, il put donc aller avec eux. Ils furent heureux de voir la petite bouille du bébé endormi dans son berceau, toute la maison l'entendit lorsqu'il se réveilla car il avait faim. Les autres enfants étaient assez sages, mais lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis il n'était pas simple de les surveiller. Le couple avait donc énormément de travail. Ils purent quand même consacrer un peu de temps à leurs invités. Ceux-ci ne restèrent pas tard et les quatre garçons se mirent au lit peu de temps après avoir soupé.

Remus se leva le lendemain afin de se rendre à son travail. Sa journée se déroula correctement pendant que Maria avait rejoint Lily et le reste des maraudeurs chez James. Elle les voyait régulièrement, ils étaient devenus assez proche.

-)-(-

Trois jours plus tard, James et Lily retrouvèrent Alice et Franck devant l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, ils entrèrent ensemble et montèrent dans le service de maternité. Une secrétaire les conduisit dans une petite pièce tout près. Dans ce lieu, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, ainsi que la famille Parkinson étaient déjà présents. Ils discutaient ensemble et se turent en voyant la porte s'ouvrir. Aucune expression n'était visible sur leur visage. Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'au moment où une sage-femme fit son entrée, suivi de près par les futurs parents Bones. Elle salua toutes les personnes présentes avant de demander à chacun de se présenter.

Lucius voulut s'opposer à cette requête, mais Franck fut le plus rapide en avouant être Franck Londubat, marié à Alice qui était enceinte de cinq mois. James affirma à peu de chose près la même chose, il modifia uniquement les noms. Narcissa devait accoucher mi-juin, alors que l'enfant de la famille Parkinson devait naître fin août. La famille Bones l'attendait pour mi-juillet.

La réunion se passa dans une ambiance assez tendue et tous furent heureux de quitter la salle. La sage-femme avait évité tout débordement. Ce qui devait être une conversation d'expérience sur la grossesse se retrouva être peu concluant avec peu d'expérience échangée, beaucoup s'étant contenté de donner le minimum d'information.

-)-(-

Bientôt le lundi 10 mars arriva, le ventre des femmes enceintes avaient grossi, elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et étaient rapidement fatiguées. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer à faire presque toutes leurs tâches habituelles en utilisant la magie afin de les décharger.

Remus avait eu vingt ans ce jour-là alors que James avaient eu le même âge dix-sept jours après son ami. Connaissant les moyens financiers limités du lycanthrope, James avait proposé de fêter son anniversaire en même temps que l'autre maraudeur. Ainsi, le dimanche vingt-quatre, une petite soirée avait été organisée.

Beaucoup de camarades de Poudlard du couple ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient invités. Il la firent dans la petite maison qu'ils possédaient, elle se déroula très bien, tous furent heureux.

Ils arrivèrent en début de soirée, les apéritifs et boissons furent dégustés avec plaisir, la musique les fit danser jusqu'au moment où chacun dut rentrer chez lui, fatigué. La lune brillait depuis très longtemps. Sirius et James s'étaient isolés ensemble dans un coin de la pièce un bon moment avant d'être rejoint par Remus, alors que Lily était avec Alice et Franck. Peter avait passé une grande partie de la soirée en compagnie de Maria.

Remus et James avaient ouvert leurs nombreux cadeaux. Le loup-garou avait reçu principalement de l'argent, alors que des objets nécessaires au nouveau-né étaient offerts à l'autre garçon.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient assez rapidement, la routine était rapide à s'installer, le ventre de Lily et d'Alice s'arrondissaient. Voldemort montait en puissance, il lançait régulièrement des attaques sur de petits villages moldus.

Alors que Remus était en train de travailler, un message communiqué au haut parleur du magasin lui demanda de se rendre dans le bureau du directeur. Il était en compagnie de Matt à ce moment-là, les deux garçons se regardèrent, Remus laissa Matt finir de ranger les boites de conserves dans les étagères afin de monter dans les étages où il frappa à la porte du directeur du magasin.

Un "entrez" lui répondit aussitôt. Il fut accueilli chaleureusement alors que de la pitié était visible dans les yeux du vieil homme.

- Asseyez-vous, monsieur Lupin, ordonna t-il.

Remus se questionnait sur la raison de sa présence et était assez inquiet, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'air qu'arborait son supérieur.

- La semaine dernière, j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme. J'y ai appris quelque chose qui m'a obligé à me renseigner auprès du Ministère, puis à vous convoquer aujourd'hui. Êtes-vous un lycanthrope ? demanda t-il sans autre préambule.

Remus pâlit avant de répondre d'une petite voix en fixant le sol :

- Je crois que je peux partir dès maintenant.

Il commença à se lever lorsque le chef s'exclama :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, monsieur Lupin. Vous avez fait un très bon travail durant les quelques mois que vous avez passé ici, j'aimerai que tous mes employés soient comme vous. Albus Dumbledore vous a fait rentrer ici, il a dut interagir auprès du Ministère afin de garder le secret de votre condition aussi longtemps car nous faisons quelques recherches au Ministère sur tous nos employés. Si d'autres agents apprennent ce que vous êtes, il risque d'avoir de nombreux problèmes, je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Si vous voulez, je peux néanmoins vous faire une lettre de recommandation pour votre futur travail. Je vais faire passer votre départ comme un licenciement économique et vous toucherez les indemnités. Je suis désolé.

- Croyez-moi que je le suis également. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, répondit Remus en se levant.

- Ne m'en voulez pas, s'il vous plaît.

- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je savais que ce jour arriverai un jour où l'autre.

Suite à ces mots, le maraudeur sortit du bureau. Il alla récupérer son sac et dire au revoir à Matt, celui-ci fut stupéfié d'apprendre la nouvelle du licenciement de son ami, il voulut aller parler au directeur mais Remus le retint. Ils se promirent de se revoir en dehors du supermarché magique. Remus transplana directement chez James et Lily.

Le couple fut surpris de voir le garçon arriver. James était installé dans le fauteuil entre Lily et Sirius, ils discutaient tout en regardant un film.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà là, Lunard ? Tu ne devais pas arriver à dix-huit heures ? demanda t-il.

- Si, mais mon patron est au courant de mon petit problème de fourrure, j'ai donc été viré.

- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi, tu fais un bon travail, ça n'a aucun rapport, s'emporta Sirius avant que les autres ne réagissent.

- Pour vous, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais ça en a pour lui. Il a peur que les autres salariés l'apprennent et se rebellent contre lui. J'ai vu qu'il n'était pas heureux de me licencier, expliqua le lycanthrope.

- Il aurait pu faire comme s'il ne savait rien, ronchonna le descendant des Potter.

- Albus est averti ? Tu étais quand même en mission là-bas, afin de recueillir des informations, questionna Lily.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que des coups retentirent à la porte de la maison, les personnes présentes se regardèrent en se demandant qui arrivait. Cela ne pouvait pas être Peter qui passait l'après-midi avec Maria. Voyant que ses amis n'étaient pas décidé à bouger, Sirius sortit sa baguette afin d'ouvrir la porte en bougonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

- Il faut tout faire soit même ici, comme si j'étais chez moi.

- Tu n'hésites pas à piller nos réserves de boissons et nourritures. Pour ça, tu trouves normal d'agir comme chez toi, ici, répliqua aussitôt James, sous les airs las de Lily et la pique "On dirait un vieux couple" de Remus. Les deux bruns tirèrent la langue au dernier, en parfaite symbiose, avant de reporter leur attention sur le vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui franchissait la porte.

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici, Remus. Je viens de recevoir un hibou du directeur du Magicoshop, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû faire plus attention au ministère. J'ai fait attention au début, mais j'ai relâché ma vigilance et voilà le résultat, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais que vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je garderai en mémoire cette expérience, elle aura duré plus longtemps que je n'aurai pu le penser. En plus, ce n'est pas de votre faute : le directeur a reçu une lettre anonyme. J'avais une mission là-bas, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant que je ne peux plus y travailler ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, comme vous nous l'avez déjà dis, les mangemorts sont discrets, il est difficile d'obtenir des renseignements dans le magasin. C'est souvent les femmes qui font les courses et celles-ci semblent être moins informées que leurs maris. Elles parlent peu des agissements de Voldemort en dehors de leur domicile, surtout lorsqu'elles savent qu'elles peuvent être écoutées comme c'est le cas au Magicoshop. Les seules choses que vous puissiez apprendre, hormis la quantité de nourriture et ce qu'ils préfèrent acheter, sont les relations entre les personnes. Vous nous avez été d'une grande aide pour cela, mais je me suis rendu compte que ça sers qu'à peu de chose d'espionner là-bas. Je vous ai laissé continuer à vous y rendre dans l'espoir que vous appreniez quelque chose, mais surtout parce que vous aimiez travailler. Cet emploi vous rendait heureux, c'est pour cela que je suis triste pour vous, déclara le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de rester aussi longtemps là-bas alors, Monsieur, s'exclama Remus ému.

- Mais de rien mon garçon. Je tiens à faire mon maximum pour que tous mes anciens élèves soient heureux, surtout que vous le méritez. Maintenant que je suis rassuré sur votre état et vous sais entre de bonnes mains, je vais rentrer à Poudlard. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire là-bas. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de journée, s'exclama le vieil homme en sortant après avoir été salué.

- J'aurai préféré que tout cela soit un poisson d'avril, soupira Sirius avant de partir dans une grande discussion avec son meilleur ami sur les relations qu'avait le directeur de l'école des sorciers, il arrivait toujours à savoir de nombreuses choses. Remus et Lily soupirèrent et finirent par ne plus tenter d'essayer de suivre leur conversation, c'était toujours comme ça, Remus avait fini par s'y habituer contrairement à Lily. Il était impossible d'arrêter James et Sirius lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

Remus et Lily se mirent donc à parler à deux, ils devaient parfois répéter une phrase, suite à un rire ou une phrase prononcée plus forte par l'un des autres garçons. Lily se plaignit d'être de plus en plus transparente pour James au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse progressait. Elle disait que c'était parce qu'elle était plus grosse, elle allait bientôt ressembler à une baleine. Remus rit à cette réplique et la rassura : jamais elle ne ressemblerait à une baleine et elle n'avait pas pris tant de poids que cela. Son ventre s'était un peu arrondi, mais cela serait encore plus visible dans les mois suivants, les derniers de sa grossesse. Lily avoua qu'elle était déçue que Remus ait perdu son emploi.

.

L'heure tourna rapidement et bientôt Peter et Maria franchirent le pas de la porte du couple. Lily fit un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi, elle raconta ainsi la raison du licenciement du lycanthrope ainsi que la visite d'Albus Dumbledore.

Peter était complètement sidéré de la discrimination qu'avait subie son ami. Il avait été le plus long des maraudeurs à accepter qu'un de ses amis et colocataire soit un loup-garou. Au début, il avait eu peur de s'approcher de trop près de Lunard, mais il avait fini par s'y habituer sous la pression de James et Sirius. Il s'était montré courageux pour vaincre sa peur et tous les préjugés qu'il avait. Finalement, leur relation était repartie sur de bonnes bases et ça n'avait plus posé de problème par la suite. Maria avait encore un peu peur de Remus, savoir qu'il était un loup-garou ne la rassurait pas malgré la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, elle aimait lui parler lorsqu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes mais préférait éviter les tête-à-tête. Elle trouvait néanmoins injuste le sort qu'il subissait, il ne méritait pas cela, surtout qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu de plainte sur son travail. Elle aurait bien parlé de lui à son patron pour qu'il l'embauche dans son bar restaurant, mais elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il avait déjà du mal à la payer, ce n'était pas pour employer une autre personne.

Lorsque Lily eut finit de raconter l'histoire, James s'exclama :

- Au fait, Lunard, tu n'as pas parlé d'une lettre à Albus Dumbledore tout à l'heure ?

- Si, répondit Remus. Le directeur de Magicoshop dit avoir reçu une lettre anonyme. C'est à cause de cette missive qu'il a appris pour mon petit problème de fourrure. Il ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de renseignement, mais après l'avoir lu, il a fait des recherches au Ministère. Celui-ci lui a confirmé que j'étais bien un lycan. C'est suite à cela qu'il m'a convoqué pour me licencier.

- Mais qui aurait pu envoyer une lettre au Magicoshop ? s'exclama Sirius aussitôt. Il n'y a que peu de personnes qui soient au courant de ce secret et je sais que personne n'irait te dénoncer. Tous sont membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, professeur à Poudlard ou de ta famille.

- Sauf un et celui-là est loin de nous apprécier, murmura Peter.

- Servilus ! s'exclamèrent James et Sirius en se levant.

- Je suis désolée, Lunard, c'est de ma faute s'il connaît ton secret, s'excusa Patmol, juste avant que Lily déclare :

- Mais vous avez fini de toujours tout mettre sur le dos de Severus ! Il n'est pas responsable de tout vos malheurs, avant de regagner l'étage sous les airs surpris des maraudeurs.


	5. Un entretien décisif

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Remus a été licencié de son travail au Magicoshop qui vient de subir une attaque de mangemort. Les grossesses de Lily et d'Alice suivent leur cours.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un entretien décisif**

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines s'écoulaient. Les ventres de Lily et Alice s'étaient bien arrondis, elles avaient de plus en plus de mal à se déplacer et sortaient peu de leur domicile. James se réfugiait chez Sirius lorsque les plaintes de Lily devenaient trop nombreuses en peu de temps. Sirius était toujours heureux de voir son ami avec qui il passait de bon moment. Remus voyaient plus souvent que les mois précédents ses amis maraudeurs, contrairement à Peter qui s'était un peu éloigné d'eux depuis qu'il avait officialisé sa relation avec Maria.

Les quatre amis réussirent néanmoins à se retrouver ensemble pour fêter Pâques, ils ne pouvaient dire non à du chocolat. Les maraudeurs avaient ingurgité une potion de rajeunissement, préparé spécialement pour l'occasion. Ils avaient ensuite été sonner chez les voisins non sorcier, quémandant des friandises, comme était la tradition anglaise moldue. Personne n'arrivait à résister à leur sourire d'ange, même Minerva McGonagall, qu'ils avaient été voir en dernier avait soupiré un "ils ne changeront jamais" avant de leur donner un chat en chocolat. Ils s'étaient amusés à manger tout leur butins en soirée, ce qui ne plus pas à l'estomac de Sirius qui fut malade le lendemain matin. Personne n'oubliait que le monde était en guerre, mais tous essayaient de vivre malgré cela et les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses.

-)-(-

Millicent Bagnold devint ministre de la magie suite à la démission de son prédécesseur, ce dernier avait été contraint de quitter son poste suite à son incapacité à faire cesser les attaques de Voldemort. Le monde sorcier britannique se rendait compte qu'il n'était plus en paix. Les moldus commençaient à se poser des questions : ils trouvaient que les fuites de gaz étaient nombreuses et entraînaient beaucoup de morts.

Durant une de ces attaque, Karkaroff et Dolohov avaient été arrêté par des aurors. Le premier avait été pris au piège dans la maison du couple qu'il attaquait. Alors qu'il s'en prenait à la femme, le mari était arrivé derrière lui sans le voir et l'avait assommé grâce à l'annuaire téléphonique, premier objet qui lui était venu à la main. Le couple s'était ensuite caché dans l'armoire et avait vu des aurors faire léviter le corps de l'homme. Ils avaient eu peur en comprenant que c'était des sorciers. Des oubliators leur avait fait oublier les événements, ils gardaient comme seul souvenir de ce moment l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

Le second avait simplement été stupéfiée par un auror, sans qu'un autre mangemort lui vienne en aide.

Tous les deux avaient été emprisonné à Azkaban. Beaucoup avait été surpris ou consterné d'apprendre que le directeur de Durmstrang portait la marque des ténèbres. Le ministère avait souhaité étouffer l'affaire, mais les journalistes n'avaient pas tardé à s'en emparé afin de faire plusieurs articles. Le sous directeur du collège avait dû prendre en charge la gestion de l'établissement afin que les étudiants puissent continuer leur scolarité normalement.

L'arrestation d'Antonin Dolohov avait fait moins de bruit.

-)-(-

Alice, Lily, James et Franck continuaient de suivre les réunions pré-natales. Alice avait tenté de se rapprocher de Narcissa, en vain, car Lucius ne la quittait pas d'une semelle. Les maraudeurs n'avaient pas eu la charge de grande mission.

Le 6 juin, tous purent apprendre que Narcissa avait accouché la veille. Elle avait donné naissance à un garçon de cinquante deux centimètres pour trois kilogrammes trois cent, qu'ils avaient prénommé Drago.

-)-(-

Le 23 juin, ce fut au tour de Pétunia, la sœur de Lily, d'accoucher. Vernon et Pétunia avaient eu un garçon : Dudley Dursley. Lily n'avait plus eu de contact avec sa sœur depuis plusieurs mois. La sorcière lui avait envoyé un faire-part pour l'avertir de son mariage, mais elle n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Leur amitié s'était brisée au fur et à mesure des années, ils étaient inséparable lorsqu'elles étaient des petites filles mais tout avait changé lorsque Lily avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Pétunia ne l'avait jamais accepté, elle était jalouse de ne pas en être une et se vengeait en traitant sa sœur de monstre. Lily avait été blessé de ses paroles et s'était peu à peu éloignée d'elle en se rapprochant de Severus, le garçon de son âge qui habitait dans son quartier qui lui avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière.

Puis vint le moment où Lily entra à Poudlard. Elle revenait à chaque vacances chez elle pour constater qu'elle s'éloignait de sa grande sœur. Leurs parents désespéraient de cette situation et n'arrivaient pas à les rapprocher. Ce fut ensuite à Pétunia de partir faire des études de dactylographie, loin de chez elle. Là-bas, elle rencontra Vernon Dursley dont elle tomba amoureuse, quelques mois avant que Lily entreprenne une relation avec James Potter.

La soirée où Vernon et James se rencontrèrent pour la première fois ne se passa pas bien du tout, au désespoir de Lily. Ils s'étaient revus une seule fois lors du mariage de Pétunia où Lily ne fut pas demoiselle d'honneur. Ils n'avaient plus eu de vrai contact par la suite, ses parents étaient morts.

-)-(-

Alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel, Albus Dumbledore soupira. En plus de devoir chercher un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal suite à la démission du dernier, il devait en trouver un de divination : l'enseignante avait choisi de prendre une retraite bien méritée. Le travail de directeur d'une école de magie n'était pas de tout repos.

Il envisageait réellement de supprimer cette dernière matière, les élèves prenaient un peu à la rigolade cette discipline et peu de personne possédait un troisième œil concluant, y compris dans les professeurs.

La sous directrice, Minerva McGonagall, trouvait qu'il était complètement inutile de donner des cours de divination. Il était impossible de connaître l'avenir à l'avance, il dépendait de trop de décision quotidienne. À la place, elle aurait aimé avoir plus de cours de sortilège.

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait reçu la lettre d'une de ses anciennes élèves, Sibylle Trelawney. Elle avait appris le départ de l'ancien professeur et souhaitait prendre sa place. Il se souvenait très bien de l'élève qui tirait régulièrement les cartes et regardait dans sa boule de cristal. À l'époque, elle faisait de nombreuses prédilections qui s'avéraient plus ou moins correct, tout le monde qui avait passé six ans à Poudlard pouvait prédire que le repas du midi était servi à midi et que les cours se terminaient à dix-sept heures. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle pense qu'un de ses camarades allaient mourir, ce qui lui avait valu beaucoup de réprimandes.

Il était décidé à lui faire passer un entretien, comme elle le souhaitait, avant de lui expliquer calmement que la matière allait être supprimée. C'est avec cette décision qu'Albus Dumbledore quitta la chaleur de son bureau afin de se rendre à la tête de sanglier où il avait rendez-vous avec la jeune femme.

-)-(-

Severus Rogue était exténué, la vie dont il avait toujours rêvé était loin de ressembler à celle qu'il avait. Depuis le moment où il avait commencé à fabriquer sa première potion, en compagnie de sa mère, il avait trouvé cela fantastique et avait voulu les étudier afin de devenir chercheur. Cette ambition n'avait jamais décru avec le temps.

Il avait aussi imaginé être heureux avec sa femme qui l'aimerai et l'accepterai comme il était, au contraire de sa mère qui était malheureuse avec son père. Il avait longtemps imaginé que ce serait avec Lily Evans, la petite fille qui habitait dans le village où ils avaient passé leur enfance. Mais, après une dispute lors de leur cinquième année à Poudlard, il avait vu voler cet espoir en éclat, même s'il n'oubliait pas la femme.

Mais au lieu de cela, il était seul, attablé à la tête de sanglier, le bar le plus miteux de Pré au lard. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui avait asséné plusieurs Doloris un peu plus tôt dans la journée, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été choisi pour subir le courroux de son maître, mais il était au courant qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de raison pour que Voldemort fasse souffrir ses partisans.

Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait rejoint ce groupe, il était un sang mêlé mais il était dans la maison des serpentards. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que les sangs purs étaient meilleurs que les moldus ou nés-moldus, Lily lui avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises cela. Après s'être disputé avec la jeune fille, il s'était retrouvé seul. Certains camarades de sa maison l'avaient approchés et il avait fini par être présenté à Voldemort qui avait appris son talent en potion. Il avait pensé qu'il impressionnerait Lily s'il devenait un mangemort, s'il devenait quelqu'un d'important.

Il avait été mise à l'épreuve, il avait dû torturer des moldus et participer à une attaque avant de recevoir la marque des ténèbres, il n'avait pas pu reculer mais n'était pas certains de vouloir faire marche arrière : qu'est-ce qui lui restait s'il n'était plus un mangemort ? De toute façon, c'était impossible : on ne quitte pas le maître, ceux qui ont essayé sont morts.

Il finit son troisième verre de whisky pur feu et le reposa sur la table d'un geste sec. Il s'apprêtait à sortir, il en avait marre de la femme qui s'était installée à une table voisine avec un verre de bièraubeurre. Elle était vêtue d'une longue cape colorée, ses cheveux étaient long et épais, elle paraissait presque folle. Il n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois où elle avait tiré les cartes sur la table et où elle avait poussé de petits cris étranglés. Ces bruits étaient insupportables, c'était la raison du départ de Severus. Il aurait peut-être encore bien bu quelques verres afin d'oublier sa vie, mais il pouvait continuer cette activité au calme chez lui.

Mais alors qu'il se levait, il vit apparaître un grand homme à la cape bleue et à la longue barbe grisonnante. Il reconnut aussitôt Albus Dumbledore, un homme qu'il avait beaucoup admiré durant son adolescence pour son intelligence et son courage. Il aurait aimé qu'il lui donne des conseils afin d'avoir la vie qu'il aimait au lieu d'avoir celle qu'il avait maintenant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en vouloir à son ancien directeur pour ne pas l'avoir aidé.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent un instant, ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes avant que Severus les baisse. Il ne pouvait pas résister face à lui, il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort en avait si peur.

Il le vit se diriger vers la femme de la table voisine, il se demanda ce que voulait l'homme à cette personne excentrique. Il les vit se diriger vers l'étage, après qu'il ait adressé un hochement de tête au patron du bar. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, il prit la même direction qu'eux, abandonnant l'idée de sortir du lieu. Il se rassura en pensant qu'il pouvait trouver une information importante à rapporter à son maître, il monterait peut-être dans la hiérarchie du seigneur des ténèbres : ce n'était pas de la curiosité.

Fier de sa décision, il monta les escaliers. Il trouva rapidement la pièce où était les personnes qu'il recherchait, en écoutant à chaque porte où il finit par repérer la voix du directeur de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi devrais-je vous embaucher ? demanda l'homme.

Severus fut surpris de cela, imaginer cette femme en professeur était hilarant. Jamais elle ne pourrait dispenser un cours convenablement, dans n'importe quelle matière.

- Je suis la meilleure pour ce poste, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis l'arrière arrière petite fille de Cassandra Trelawney, la célèbre et très douée voyante. Je suis donc la plus qualifiée pour ce poste. Sa voix était douce et embrumée.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel derrière la porte, pas convaincu alors qu'Albus demanda :

- Comment vous y prendrez-vous pour enseigner votre matière ?

- Rare sont les personnes possédant le troisième œil. Pour ceux qui l'ont, je les aiderai à le maîtriser, alors que je tenterai d'éveiller les autres à l'art subtile de la divination. Je commencerai doucement avec eux. Je leur ferai étudier la chiromancie, puis l'art de lire dans les marc de café, puis les feuilles de thés avant d'entamer l'interprétation des rêves et les boules de cristal, expliqua patiemment la jeune femme.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, les professeurs de divination étaient tous plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Il n'apprendrait rien de cet entretien, il allait partir lorsqu'il entendit le directeur avouer :

- Je suis désolé, mais je pense supprimer ce poste.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Sibylle s'exclama, d'une voix semblant venir d'ailleurs :

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Alors que l'ancien professeur était stupéfié de la prophétie que la femme faisait, Severus était choqué d'apprendre cela, il allait enfin pouvoir devenir plus important aux yeux de son maître. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte afin d'être certain de tout entendre, il ne vit pas le pot contenant une fleur qu'il renversa. Albus l'entendit, mais ne put aller voir qui était là, trop occupé à écouter la suite que l'ancien serpentard n'ouït pas :

- et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Aberforth avait également entendu le pot se briser, il était monté à l'étage aussitôt. Severus avait donc fuit sans pouvoir entendre la fin. Le barman n'avait pas réussi à voir convenablement son visage.

Albus réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il ne pouvait la laisser partir, elle serait en danger à l'extérieur et risquait de faire d'autres prophéties comme celle-ci. Il soupira, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait l'embaucher.

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ? Mon programme ne vous convient pas ? Interrogea Sibylle, les yeux dans la vague. Elle ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je réfléchissais. J'ai l'honneur de vous dire que vous êtes la nouvelle professeur de divination à Poudlard.

- Je le savais, je l'avais vu. Quand puis-je m'installer au château ? J'ai vu que vous alliez me demander de quitter mon confortable petit logement.

C'était ce qu'Albus avait l'intention de lui demander, comme il le proposait à chacun de ses professeurs.

- Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez. Le plus tôt sera néanmoins le mieux, ainsi vous aurez le temps de vous installer convenablement avant la rentrée des classes.

- J'emménagerai lundi prochain, il va avoir des pluies jusqu'à ce jour-là. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, monsieur le directeur

Sur ces mots, la femme se leva et quitta la pièce.

Albus Dumbledore fit de même quelques instants plus tard. Il rejoignit directement son bureau où il examina le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé grâce à sa pensine.

Il avait peur de la personne qui l'avait entendu. Il ne connaissait pas ce qu'il savait, ni son identité, il y avait tant de monde dans le bar. Son frère, le gérant de l'endroit, lui avait avoué avoir vu Severus Rogue monter peu après eux, il ne l'avait pas vu descendre. Si c'était lui qui était derrière la porte, il fallait craindre que Voldemort sache au moins une partie de la prophétie.

C'était une bonne nouvelle la naissance de quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais ça voulait dire que la guerre allait durer encore longtemps.

Juillet venait de débuter, cet enfant devait donc naître fin du mois. Il savait que Lily et Alice devaient accoucher à cette période-là. Par contre, si ces calculs étaient bons, Alice et Franck avait défié Voldemort trois fois, leur profession les mettant en danger. C'était donc leur enfant qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort. Lily et James avaient, tous deux, défié Tom Jedusor deux fois, ils ne pouvaient donc pas correspondre actuellement.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la troisième phrase, comment Voldemort allait-il le marquer ?

Il fallait qu'il dise à Alice, Franck, Lily et James de prendre le plus de précaution possible, ils étaient plus que jamais en danger.

-)-(-

De son coté, Severus avait transplané devant la grande demeure où il savait que vivait le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi avant de venir, il avait été guidé uniquement par la soif de reconnaissance, mais en avançant dans les longs couloirs sombres, il douta de plus en plus de la réaction de son maître.

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le déranger comme ça, sans prévenir. Alors qu'il se demandait s'il valait mieux pas qu'il demande à quelqu'un de l'accompagner, il vit Bellatrix Lestrange devant une porte close :

- Severus Rogue, que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'en as pas eu assez tout à l'heure, tu viens en redemander, le maître ne t'avais pas demandé de rentrer chez toi, ricana t-elle.

- J'ai appris une information cruciale, je désire voir le maître. Severus ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

- Il ne souhaite pas être dérangé, répondit la gardienne.

- Qu'est-ce que tout ce boucan devant ma porte, s'exclama la voix forte de la personne qui venait de sortir de la pièce.

Severus et Bellatrix baissèrent la tête en signe de soumission. Lord Voldemort venait d'apparaître et ne semblait pas être de bonne humeur.

- Je suis désolé, maître, il a voulu interrompre vos activités, répondit la femme en regardant le sol.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à parler, Doloris, s'exclama durement Voldemort avant de tourner ce qui ressemblait à un visage vers Severus : Que voulais-tu pour venir ici alors que je t'avais quémandé de rentrer chez toi ?

Severus se demandait s'il avait fait le meilleur choix, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû venir, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait pas réfléchit aux conséquences que son acte pouvait avoir.

D'une voix qu'il voulait assuré mais qui était tremblante, Severus avoua :

- J'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que l'homme était entré dans son esprit et visionnait le souvenir qu'il conservait de la scène. Bien sûr, Severus était assez doué en legilimancie pour montrer que ce qu'il souhaitait à son maître, mais il savait que c'était dans son intérêt que celui-ci voit ces images. En plus, il ne voulait pas qu'il sache son véritable niveau de legilimancie et occlumancie, il voulait conserver un petit peu d'intimité.

- Tu aurai dû être plus discret, afin de ne pas te faire repérer ! Doloris ! s'énerva Voldemort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ordonna à Severus et Bellatrix d'entrer dans la grande salle qui était derrière eux.

- Severus vient d'entendre quelque chose d'important, raison de sa présence ici. Apparemment, quelqu'un qui a le pouvoir de me vaincre naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois. Je vous donne donc vingt-quatre heures pour me trouver la liste de toutes les personnes naît ou devant naître ce mois-ci avec leurs adresses, autant dans le monde sorcier que dans celui moldu. Je veux un rapport demain à cette heure-ci. J'ai encore quelque chose à te dire, Bella. Severus, va l'attendre dehors.

Severus sortit donc alors que Voldemort reprenait :

- Je te confie une mission supplémentaire, Severus est un jeune mangemort, la mission que je viens de vous confier est l'occasion de tester la loyauté qu'il a à mon égard. Tu devras donc le surveiller et me rapporter le moindre de ses mouvements. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut, il est le responsable de cette mission, j'ai envie de voir comment il agit. Tu peux lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues si tu le souhaites. Va le rejoindre maintenant.

Voldemort savait qu'il devait avoir défié trois fois les parents de l'enfant, mais il voulait prendre aucun risque : tous les nouveaux nés devaient mourir.

Le plan fut rapide à mettre en place, Severus devait boire un polynectar qu'il avait dans sa réserve personnelle afin de prendre l'aspect d'un médicomage. Il s'introduirait à Sainte Mangouste et copierait le registre des naissances survenus depuis le début du mois et ceux prévu en août et septembre. Après, ils iraient au ministère moldu afin d'obtenir une liste des naissances.

-)-(-

Albus Dumbledore se décida à se servir de sa montre reliée aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il contacta Lily et Alice pour leur demander de venir, avec leur mari, dès que possible dans son bureau à Poudlard, en faisant bien attention à eux.

James et Sirius étaient assis dans le canapé, alors que Lily préparait un café dans la cuisine. Elle lui dit qu'elle pouvait venir tout de suite et demanda s'il était possible que Sirius vienne, ce à quoi le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix répondit par la négative. Le garçon rentra donc chez lui, sous les grognements de James.

De leur coté, Franck et Alice faisaient des courses et s'étaient isolés en sentant vibrer sa montre, ils pouvaient être à l'école des sorciers quinze minutes plus tard.

James et Lily furent les premiers à arriver, le maraudeur montra quelques passages secrets à la fille. Ils attendirent dix minutes le second couple, en discutant un peu. L'air de l'aîné était pensif et inquiet, alors que James râlait d'avoir été séparé de son meilleur ami.

Albus sonda toutes les personnes présentes du regard avant de les faire lever. Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la pièce où une pensine était présente. Tous regardèrent, interrogateur, l'homme lorsqu'un long filament blanc sortit de sa tête afin de pouvoir aller dans l'objet.

Il se tourna ensuite vers les deux couples :

- Aujourd'hui, suite à un entretien à la tête de sanglier, j'ai embauché un nouvelle professeur de divination. Je ne voulais pas la prendre, jusqu'au moment où elle a édicté une prophétie. Je vais vous la faire écouter, mais je souhaiterai que vous la gardiez pour vous pour l'instant. Allons-y !

Il plongea aussitôt dans la pensine, alors que les autres personnes se trouvaient forcées de le suivre, avec encore plus de questions qu'auparavant.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce, ils mirent que quelques secondes à repérer le directeur et une femme, ils étaient installés l'un face à l'autre. Brusquement, les yeux de la prophétesse devinrent vagues et elle édicta sa prophétie sous l'air choqué de quatre adultes.

Dès qu'elle fut terminée, tout le monde regagna le bureau directorial.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui peut vaincre Voldemort ? questionna le premier James en direction de Dumbledore.

- Il va y avoir quelqu'un, rectifia l'aîné. Il sera naît à la fin du mois, ses parents ont défié Voldemort trois fois, je suis donc au regret de vous annoncer qu'il y a de grande chance que ce soit l'enfant de l'un de vous. Alice et Lily s'échangeaient des regards emplis de peur, en posant leurs mains sur leur ventre dans l'espoir de le protéger. Vous devez tous les deux accoucher dans quelques jours. Alice et Franck se sont battus contre lui trois fois, alors que James et Lily l'ont défié deux fois. Pour l'instant, je crois donc que c'est votre bébé, Alice, qui deviendra l'espoir du monde sorcier.

C'est une très grande responsabilité qui reposera sur ses épaules, je suis vraiment désolé de devoir vous apprendre cela. J'aurai préféré que nous réglions ça sans prophétie, cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

- Mais, si mes connaissances sont justes, les prophéties ne sont pas obligés de se réaliser, demanda Franck avec une pointe d'appréhension.

- Vous avez tout à fait raison, monsieur Londubat. Je devais néanmoins vous mettre au courant de celle-ci. Il faut que vous soyez très prudents dans les jours et mois à venir, surtout que nous avons un problème supplémentaire. Tous étaient perchés à ses lèvres, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi sérieux qu'actuellement. Il se pourrait que Voldemort soit au courant de cette prophétie, du moins du début. Quelqu'un espionnait notre entretien, Aberforth l'a repéré, mais n'a pas pu définir son identité, c'était peut-être un mangemort.

- Nous sommes donc encore plus en danger que précédemment ? soupira Lily.

- Je crains bien que oui, s'exclama Albus. C'est pour ça que j'aimerai que le moins de monde possible soit au courant de cela.

- Nous comprenons tout à fait, déclara Alice.

Un silence s'installa, tout le monde était perdu dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, une dure vie s'annonçait pour l'enfant à venir. Les deux couples finirent par rentrer dans leur demeure respective, plus inquiet que jamais.

-)-(-

De son coté, Albus Dumbledore avait rendez-vous avec Arabella Figg. Elle était une cracmol qui vivait dans le monde moldu, la fille n'avait pas pu aller à Poudlard à cause de son absence de pouvoir. Ses parents l'avaient rejeté en l'apprenant, Albus Dumbledore l'avait soutenue et ils avaient conservé de bonne relation, il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il avait appris que la femme se cherchait une nouvelle maison, elle ne se plaisait plus dans son ancienne.

Albus Dumbledore lui proposa de s'acheter une maison dans le village de Little Whinging. Il proposait de tout remettre en état, il lui expliqua qu'il souhaitait qu'elle garde un œil sur la famille Dursley qui faisait parti de ses voisins. Arabella ne savait pas pourquoi, mais accepta la mission, elle avait confiance dans le directeur de Poudlard et c'était une mission dans ses moyens. Un mois plus tard, elle pourrait emménager dans sa nouvelle demeure.

-)-(-

Severus passa la soirée à réfléchir, son maître allait enfin lui donner un peu d'importance. Il devait simplement réussir sa mission.

À deux heures du matin, il transplana devant Sainte Mangouste où il retrouva Bellatrix Lestrange. Ils absorbèrent un polynectar qui les fit prendre l'aspect de deux moldus. Severus avait dérobé des cheveux, dernier ingrédient de la potion, à des habitants de Londres dans la rue un peu plus tôt, il n'avait eu aucun problème pour se les procurer. Ils avaient donc l'apparence d'un blond et d'une brune de la même carrure que les deux sorciers, leur permettant ainsi de conserver leurs propres vêtements.

Ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital par les urgences, seule entrée encore ouverte à cette heure-là. Ils firent attention à ne faire aucun bruit et à ne pas se faire voir. Grâce à des sortilèges, ils désactivèrent l'alarme afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Il avait fallut lancer un Imperium à un membre du personnel de nuit qui connaissait le code afin qu'il leur révèle. Ils tournèrent à gauche afin d'emprunter les escaliers, plus rapide. Ils rejoignirent ainsi la maternité sans encombre. Il y avait moins d'employé la nuit que le jour et ceux-ci devaient être occupé dans la salle de garde ou dans une chambre.

Ils arrivèrent vite dans le bureau médical de la maternité, ils avaient repéré la magico-infirmière et la magico-aide soignante dans l'office. Ils se mirent ensuite à chercher les dossiers médicaux des patients. D'un sort, il copia les pages contenant le nom, prénom, adresse, date de naissance prévu de l'enfant qui les intéressés. Afin de pouvoir tout transporter, ils lancèrent un sort de rétrécissement sur les documents.

Une fois tout cela fait, il sortirent comme ils étaient entrés du centre hospitalier. Personne ne les avaient repéré, même si Bellatrix avait fait volontairement tombé une chaise afin d'alerter le personnel. Celui-ci ne les repéra pas, Severus avait poussé la fille afin qu'on ne les voit pas.

Ils transplanèrent ensuite chez Severus où ils trièrent les documents, ils jetèrent ceux inutiles et établirent une liste de toutes les naissances depuis le début du mois, les certificats de naissance étaient bien utiles et indiquaient les informations nécessaire sur les futurs parents.

Severus pâlit en voyant que son ami d'enfance, Lily Evans Potter, devait accoucher le 2 août. Il espérait que son enfant ne viendrait pas en avance

Il ne pouvait la rayer de la liste, Bellatrix surveillait tout ce qu'il faisait. Espérer est la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.

Une heure après avoir commencé leur recensement, ils avaient une liste contenant une cinquantaine de nom, ils avaient travaillé silencieusement.

Ils se levèrent et se rendirent au ministère moldu anglais, ils traversèrent sans encombre les couloirs, ils avaient bien fait de venir la nuit, lorsqu'il y avait moins de personnel. D'un sortilège, ils ouvrirent le bureau des archives lorsqu'ils l'eurent trouvé, chose qui ne fut pas simple, ils durent emprunter de nombreux couloirs afin de le découvrir. Ils dupliquèrent les certificats de naissance récents présents et se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux. Ils durent user d'un sortilège d'amnésie sur un employé qui les avait vus, celui-ci ne leur posa pas plus de problème.

Ils commencèrent à faire la liste des naissances moldus. Comme les parents de l'enfant qu'il recherché devaient avoir défié Voldemort trois fois, il avait très peu de chance d'être d'ascendance moldue mais ils ne voulaient rien laisser au hasard.

Une fois ce long travail effectué, ils prirent un repos bien mérité. Il était cinq heures du matin et ils n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Occupé, ils n'avaient pas ressenti la fatigue, mais au repos ils se rendirent compte qu'elle était bien présente. Severus étant responsable de la mission, ce fut lui qui conserva les documents qu'ils avaient ressemblé. Les deux mangemorts s'endormirent rapidement et se réveillèrent à midi, dans leurs domiciles respectifs. Après avoir un peu grignoté, ils n'avaient pas faim au réveil, Bellatrix rejoignit Severus et tous deux transplanèrent devant la demeure qu'occupait le seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui-ci était dans la même grande salle que la veille, il les fit entrer rapidement. Ils avaient croisé plusieurs mangemorts, tel que Lucius Malefoy ou Rodolphus Lestrange, sur le trajet.

Dès que les portes furent closes, Lord Voldemort demanda à Severus :

- Quel sont les résultats de votre mission ?

Le garçon sortit rapidement les documents qu'il avait dissimulé sous sa robe de sorcier et les tendit à son maître. Celui-ci les prit et se détourna d'eux afin de rejoindre le fauteuil d'une place centrale, tout en lisant.

- Alice et Franck Londubat, murmura t-il en levant son visage vers les deux personnes présentes, leur enfant doit mourir. Tous les deux m'ont défié trois fois, je ne sais comment ils ont réussi cet exploit en en ressortant vivant, la chance je suppose. Mais cela va bientôt être fini, ils périront en même temps que leur nouveau né. Sur cette liste, il y a aussi James et Lily Potter, ils m'ont défié deux fois chacun. J'espère qu'ils ne croiseront pas ma route dans les prochains jours et que leur môme ne sera pas en avance. Vous m'avez bien servi, je vais faire venir mes autres mangemorts, nous allons pouvoir nous dégourdir les jambes à la maternité, on est jamais trop prudent. Vous êtes évidemment de la partie.

Cinq minutes plus tard, de nombreuses personnes étaient entrées dans la grande salle, le seigneur des ténèbres s'exclama :

- Nous allons nous rendre à la maternité de Sainte Mangouste. Le but est de tuer tous les nourrissons présents, on ne fait pas de pitié, tous doivent périr.

Des cris de joies, à cause de l'action qui allait se produire, retentirent en même temps que des questions silencieuses sur le bénéfice qu'apporterait la mort de ces innocents nouveaux nés.

Le rendez-vous était pris pour le lendemain à dix heures.

-)-(-

James, Lily, Franck et Alice était choqués de l'annonce d'Albus Dumbledore, ils avaient peur. Non pas pour eux, mais pour l'enfant que les femmes portaient, ils étaient en danger. Les fœtus semblaient ressentir cette crainte et bougeaient beaucoup dans le ventre de leur maman, donnant des coups de pied à celles-ci.

Lily était plus anxieuse pour son amie que pour elle, Alice semblait plus désignée qu'elle et James. Ils mangèrent ensemble, avant de se séparer pour la nuit, surtout que James et Lily avait rendez-vous pour faire une magicographie, l'équivalent sorcier de l'échographie moldu, le lendemain matin à Sainte Mangouste.

Sirius appela James grâce à leur miroir magique, il lui demanda ce que le directeur voulait, James ne put résister et lui avoua tout. Lily l'entendit, une dispute éclata :

- James ! Dumbledore nous a bien dis d'en parler à personne. Et toi, tu répètes tout aussitôt à Black.

- Calme-toi, Lily. J'ai confiance en Sirius, il ne dira rien. Ça ne sert à rien de me casser les oreilles, expira James, blasé.

- Je vous laisse, déclara Sirius avant de disparaître du miroir, il n'avait pas envie d'être impliqué dans la dispute conjugale, provoquant un grognement de James.

- Tu penses un peu à nous et à Alice et Franck. Tu sais ce que signifie le mot danger, nous devons faire attention, ré-attaqua la fille.

- Je sais très bien ce que signifie le mot danger, mais je sais également que Sirius ne nous mettra jamais dans une situation qui pourrait nous coûter la vie.

- Tu as plus confiance en lui qu'en moi de toute façon, râla t-elle.

James soupira et ne répondit rien, voyant sa femme s'éloigner vers sa chambre. Elle ne comprendrait jamais la relation qui liait les deux maraudeurs.

Les disputes étaient de plus en plus fréquentes entre les deux jeunes adultes. Lily reprochait à James de passer trop de temps avec ses amis, dont Sirius et de ne pas faire assez attention à elle dont la grossesse lui empêchait de faire tout ce qu'elle souhaitait.


	6. La vie et la mort

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Sybille Trelawney a fait une prophétie, qui dit qu'un enfant qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres va naître fin juillet, durant son entretien d'embauche. Dumbledore l'a employée comme professeur de divination. Severus a entendu la moitié de cette prophétie et l'a rapportée à Voldemort. Celui-ci prévoit une attaque contre la maternité de Sainte-Mangouste, Lily et James doivent s'y rendre pour faire une magico-échographie.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La vie et la mort**

L'horloge indiquait neuf heures cinquante, Severus soupira. Il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette à portée de main dans sa longue robe noire de sorcier, il sortit de chez lui et transplana vers la maison qu'il savait occupé par Lord Voldemort. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la grande salle, de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes. Certaines attendaient silencieusement, alors que d'autres discutaient ensemble.

Severus se mit seul sur un coté. Quatre minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent en grand laissant la place à un grand homme que tous laissaient passer. Le silence s'était imposé spontanément, il fut rompu par le dernier arrivant :

- Mes cher mangemorts, je vous remercie d'avoir tous répondu à mon appel. Comme prévu, aujourd'hui, nous allons attaquer un symbole du monde sorcier : l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Notre objectif est de tuer tous les nouveaux nés et femmes enceintes présentes, transplanons maintenant.

De nombreux "plop" sonore retentirent. La pièce se retrouva vide très rapidement, alors que le hall réservé au transplanage au centre hospitalier sorcier, se remplissait.

Ils désarmèrent ou tuèrent les personnes qui étaient de garde à la porte, ils attaquaient de la même façon ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Voldemort était en tête, il défonça les portes coupes feu du service de maternité, il ordonna à ses partisans de se disperser. Chacun obéit. Par petit groupe, ils envahirent toutes les chambres. Des cris de peur retentirent de partout. Les parents tentaient de protéger leurs enfants, en vain, les nourrissons étaient décimés un à un, tous périrent.

Severus laissa le soin de tuer le bébé à Rodolphus avec qui il était en binôme, il n'avait pas envie d'ôter la vie à ces petits êtres. Lui, se chargea de veiller à ce que personne ne le dérange, il ne voyait pas l'utilité de tuer les nourrissons. Ils savaient que l'un d'entre eux pouvait avoir le pouvoir de détruire son maître, mais ils étaient si jeunes, si innocents, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait. Une fois la besogne effectuée, il regagna le couloir.

-)-(-

Lily et James étaient dans les couloirs de Sainte Mangouste, ils venaient de sortir de la consultation qu'ils avaient eu avec le gynécomage. Aucun problème ne venait déranger la grossesse qui arriverait bientôt à son terme.

Avant de rentrer chez eux, Lily souhaitait trouver un toilette, provoquant des soupirs désespérés chez James. Il n'osa plus rien dire après qu'elle lui ai dit :

- Toi aussi tu aurai envie d'uriner souvent si tu avais un fœtus de trois kilos qui appuierait en permanence sur ta vessie.

Une fois une petite pause effectuée, Lily et James arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall d'entrée. Il était dix heures quinze, ils entendirent de nombreux bruits de pas arriver derrière eux. Instinctivement, ils se retournèrent. Un cri mêlant surprise et effroi sortit de leur bouche simultanément, des mangemorts étaient derrière eux.

Ceux-ci avaient terminé leur attaque contre la maternité et prenaient la fuite.

Voldemort était à la tête du groupe, il guidait ses partisans vers la sortie, il aperçut le couple à quelques mètres d'eux :

- Mais, c'est qu'il resterait encore des femmes enceintes en vie dans cet hôpital, s'exclama t-il.

- Il semblerait bien, répliqua Lily encore sous le choc, et j'ai bien l'intention de regagner mon domicile vivante.

Le couple avait peur, ils pensaient à la prophétie, c'était la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient devant le seigneur des ténèbres. S'il le défiait, le doute serait permis sur l'identité de l'enfant visé par la prophétie.

Ils ne purent réfléchir plus longtemps à ce qu'il valait mieux faire, Voldemort était décidé :

- Tu vas avoir du mal à regagner ta demeure, on va donc régler ce problème. Endoloris.

James cria, il se jeta devant sa femme. Il savait, qu'à cause de son ventre proéminent, elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'éviter l'impardonnable. Il se prit le sort de plein fouet, il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler au sol sous la douleur. Juste avant cela, il avait eu le temps de murmurer en direction de son épouse :

- Sauve-toi !

Mais la fille ne pouvait faire un geste, ses yeux s'étaient accrochés à ceux d'une personne présente dans la troupe ennemie. Elle reconnaissait ces iris qu'elle avait tant espéré ne jamais rencontrer dans ces conditions. La peine, la douleur, la peur, la curiosité, tout s'échangeait dans ce regard. Un cri de souffrance, venant de son mari, plus fort que les autres la sortie de sa torpeur.

Elle voulait aider son mari, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, elle savait néanmoins qu'il arriverait à se sauver plus rapidement sans elle.

Voldemort avait été surpris du geste de l'homme, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aurait préféré s'en prendre à la femme en premier, mais l'ordre dans lequel il tuait les personnes avaient que peu d'importance. Il décida d'arrêter le Doloris, il voulait qu'il ait toutes ses facultés mentales au moment de sa mort.

- Comme c'est mignon, il ne veut pas que sa femme se prenne un sort, ricana le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Vous pensiez peut-être que nous allons nous laisser tuer sans protester ? questionna Lily alors que James se relevait douloureusement.

- Lily, je t'ai dit de partir, souffla difficilement James, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la jeune fille.

- C'est plus stimulant lorsque vous tentez vainement de résister, répliqua le mage noir avant de lancer un sortilège de couleur violet.

James remarqua qu'il avait toujours sa baguette serrée fortement dans sa main, il s'étonna que leur adversaire ne lui ait pas dérobé. Il eut juste le temps de lancer un Protego avant de se faire toucher.

Le combat aurait pu durer encore longtemps, mais ce fut à ce moment-là que les aurors arrivèrent. Voldemort ordonna le repli jusqu'à la zone de transplanage situé à quelques mètres de l'endroit où ils étaient lorsqu'il vit les premiers apparaître.

Il laissa le couple après un :

- Nous nous reverrons, furieux.

Les deux personnes virent passer devant eux la trentaine de mangemorts, ils eurent peur que l'un d'eux les attaque malgré l'ordre de repli donné, ils restaient donc sur leur garde. Les aurors lancèrent quelques sortilèges dans l'espoir d'attraper quelques membres en noir.

Une fois que tous eurent disparu, une minute plus tard, Lily demanda à s'asseoir. Les derniers efforts l'avaient épuisée. James se dépêcha de transformer le premier objet qu'il trouva en une chaise, la fille s'assit.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils virent Franck Londubat arriver droit vers eux avec une mine grave :

- Lily ! James ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne deviez pas rester chez vous ?

- Nous étions venus à notre consultation chez le gynécomage. Nous partions lorsque Voldemort est arrivé, il nous a défié pour la troisième fois.

Les yeux de Lily étaient embués lorsqu'elle dit cette phrase.

- Ça... ça veut dire que vous pouvez donc être visé par ce que Dumbledore nous a dit hier. Franck était choqué, il était à la fois surpris, heureux et peiné. Il faudra aller voir Albus ce soir. Ça va aller pour rentrer chez vous ? demanda t-il après un temps de silence pendant lequel il se remit du choc.

James hocha la tête après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa femme. Celle-ci se leva et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplanage qu'ils utilisèrent pour rentrer chez eux, par automatisme, laissant Franck continuer son travail. Il devait aider ses collègues. Il y avait peu de dégât matériel, mais beaucoup de morts.

-)-(-

Dès qu'ils furent rentrés chez eux, Lily s'affala dans le canapé en compagnie de James. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Ils prenaient pleinement conscience de la conséquence de cette attaque : leur futur enfant était en danger, au même niveau que celui de Franck et Alice. Seul la date de naissance pourrait déterminer l'élu : le fœtus qui naîtrait après le premier août serait sauvé.

Ce fut dans cette position que les trouva Peter, Remus et Sirius. Le premier alla préparer à manger dans la cuisine pendant que les deux derniers s'asseyaient dans le canapé en face du couple. Ils avaient appris pour l'attaque et avaient décidé de venir voir leurs amis, ils étaient venus dès qu'ils avaient su, il était midi.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? questionna, curieux, Remus.

- Nous avons été à notre rendez-vous comme prévu. Tout était normal, le fœtus va bien. Nous nous sommes arrêtés aux toilettes pour Lily. En sortant, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la zone de transplanage, nous avons entendu des bruits de pas : Voldemort et ses acolytes étaient derrière nous. Il nous a défié, pour la troisième fois, expliqua James d'une voix monotone en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

- S'il sait pour la prophétie, il va vouloir s'en reprendre à vous, paniqua Sirius alors que Peter venait s'asseoir.

- Et c'est certain qu'il sait, sinon il n'aurait pas attaqué la maternité, déclara Lily avant de fondre en larme. Remus la pris dans ses bras afin de tenter de la rassurer. Peter et Remus ignoraient l'existence de la prophétie, Lily soupira mais accepta que James en parle aux deux maraudeurs perdus. De toute façon, les mangemorts étaient déjà au courant. Peter et Remus comprirent ainsi l'importance de l'attaque du matin pour leurs amis. Ils avaient peur pour eux, ils étaient contents que quelqu'un puisse vaincre Voldemort, mais ils auraient voulu que ce soit une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Ce fut le "Le repas !" catastrophé de Peter qui brisa le silence, il avait oublié les pommes de terre qu'il avait mis dans le four, elles étaient trop cuites. Heureusement, un sortilège bien lancé leur permis d'avoir un repas correct.

Durant l'après-midi, Lily alla se reposer dans son lit pendant que les maraudeurs se retrouvaient ensemble. Ils rigolèrent, ils oublièrent la guerre présente à l'extérieur. Ils étaient jeunes, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre toute leur vie en pensant uniquement à la bataille du monde sorcier, ils devaient retrouver un peu d'insouciance.

Lily se leva vers dix-sept heures, alors que les amis de James le laissaient lorsque Alice, Franck et Albus frappèrent à tour de rôle à la porte de leur demeure.

Le vieil homme leur appris que Rosier senior et Wilkes avaient été tué par des aurors, le matin même, durant l'attaque à Sainte Mangouste.

Le ton de la conversation était très sérieux, il était très probable que ce soit l'un de leur enfant qu'il soit visé par la prophétie dictée par Sibylle Trelawney la semaine précédente. Ils devaient prendre toutes les précautions possibles.

Pour plus de sécurité, les deux accouchements devaient avoir lieu au domicile des couples et non à Sainte Mangouste comme prévu initialement. Albus allait convaincre le gynécomage des couples et une sage femme de venir lorsque ce serait le moment. Il fut décidé que lorsque les femmes ressentiraient les premières contractions, elles devraient utiliser leur montre afin d'avertir le directeur de Poudlard, celui-ci contacterai aussitôt le gynécomage qui enverrait tout de suite une sage femme avant de venir quand il le faudrait.

Il était presque certain que Voldemort connaissait l'emplacement de leur maison, ou ne tarderait pas à le découvrir. Il leur conseilla de partir vivre ailleurs, pour plus de sécurité. De grands cris de mécontentements s'élevèrent à cette idée, les couples tenaient à leur habitation. James avait hérité la sienne de ses parents à leurs morts, alors qu'Alice et Franck avaient investi toutes leur économie dans celle qu'ils occupaient actuellement, ils avaient préparé une chambre pour leur futur nouveau né.

Albus Dumbledore les laissa se calmer, il savait qu'ils devaient exprimer leur avis avant de pouvoir l'écouter de nouveau.

- Cette maison appartenait à mes parents, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, disait James.

- Nous n'avons plus aucune économie, observa Franck.

- Nous avons construit notre vie ici, s'exclamait Lily.

- Nous avons nul part où aller, signala Alice.

Une fois le silence revenu, Dumbledore reprit :

- Je possède toujours une petite maison à Godric's Hollow, qui appartenait à ma famille. Comme vous savez, je vis en permanence à Poudlard. Avant de m'installer là-bas, j'avais acheté un foyer dans un village tranquille du nord ouest de l'Angleterre, j'y retourne que peu souvent, pendant des vacances. Ces deux habitations sont dotés de sortilèges de protection, vous pourrez y vivre autant de temps que nécessaire et que vous souhaitez. Je veux bien vous les faire visiter demain. Par contre, de la poussière doit s'être accumulé depuis le temps. En attendant, je vous laisse réfléchir à ce que vous désirez. Si vous voulez, je vous attendrez devant les grilles de Poudlard à seize heures, demain. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Tous comprirent que la discussion était close, ils saluèrent le vieil homme avant que celui regagne l'école de magie.

Alice, Franck, Lily et James continuèrent de parler un moment ensemble, ils pensaient à ce qu'ils devaient faire. Ils durent se résoudre à avouer que le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait encore raison : ils n'étaient pas en sécurité dans leur maison actuelle, ils soupirèrent à cette constatation.

Alice et Franck rentrèrent chez eux en début de soirée, quelques minutes avant que Sirius frappe à la porte, il souhaitait savoir ce qu'Albus Dumbledore leur avait dit, James lui raconta tout dans les moindre détails.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son récit, Sirius s'exclama :

- Vous pouvez venir vivre chez moi si la maison de Dumbledore ne vous plaît pas.

- C'est vrai que ce serait mieux qu'on s'installe chez toi, au lieu d'aller dans la sienne, réfléchit le second maraudeur alors que Lily coupait :

- Si Voldemort connaît l'emplacement de notre maison, il doit aussi savoir où est la tienne.

-)-(-

Le lendemain, à quinze heures cinquante-cinq, James et Lily, ainsi qu'Alice et Franck attendaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. Deux minutes plus tard, le directeur de l'établissement franchit les barrières et les salua. Il leur avoua être heureux de leur présence, en leur tendant un sachet vide de sucreries sorcières. Tous placèrent leur main sur le paquet chiffonné, quarante secondes plus tard, ils se sentirent aspiré au niveau du nombril.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient devant les grilles métalliques d'une maison de taille moyenne. Une pelouse, qui ne devait pas avoir été tondu depuis quelques temps, était présente sur le devant, trois arbres l'encadraient.

Ensemble, ils traversèrent l'allée de cailloux. L'aîné ouvrit la porte d'entrée en bois, ils purent ainsi pénétrer directement dans un grand salon, de la poussière recouvrait les trois canapés et vieux meubles présents dans la pièce, deux fenêtres permettaient d'avoir une très bonne clarté.

Toutes les personnes présentent firent le tour de la salle avant de passer à la cuisine juxtaposée. Ils visitèrent toutes les pièces, y compris les chambres à l'étage.

Peu de mots étaient échangés. La visite de la seconde demeure, un peu plus petite mais situé en plein village, se fit de la même façon. Il y avait peu de différence entre les deux habitations, l'aménagement était assez similaire La présence d'un muret, alors qu'il s'agissait d'un mur pour la première maison, entre la cuisine et le salon était la plus grande distinction intérieur.

Albus Dumbledore les laissa lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout faire visiter. Ils devaient se voir le lendemain soir, afin que les couples divulguent leur réponse. L'homme leur promis d'envoyer des elfes de maison de Poudlard afin de faire le ménage pendant les jours suivants.

Les deux familles burent un jus de citrouille chez Alice et Franck, il s'avéra que ceux-ci préféraient le calme de la première maison, alors que James et Lily aimaient les accessoires de la seconde. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de beaucoup de temps pour choisir la maison qu'ils occuperaient, ils discutèrent un peu de tout et de rien, de leur grossesse et de la prophétie.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient, les couples avaient donné leur réponse à Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait envoyé deux elfes dans chaque maison afin qu'elles soient remises en état, la poussière avait donc disparu et ce qu'il devait être réparé l'avaient été.

En attendant de pouvoir déménager, Alice et Franck s'étaient installés chez un de leur collègue en qui ils avaient entière confiance. Lily et James vivaient chez Sirius, sa maison était suffisamment grande. Les filles bougeaient peu, elles étaient impatientes d'accoucher afin de pouvoir retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement. James et Sirius étaient constamment ensemble, laissant parfois Lily seule dans le canapé. Sirius avait laissé sa chambre au couple et dormait dans le fauteuil.

Ils eurent un peu peur de la laisser seule le soir du dimanche 27 juillet. Les rendez-vous de pleine lune étaient devenus incontournable pour les maraudeurs, depuis que trois d'entre eux étaient animagi. Jusqu'à la dernière minute, James se demanda s'il allait se rendre à la cabane hurlante, il finit néanmoins par transplaner en compagnie de Sirius et Peter afin de rejoindre Remus. Lily en profita pour se coucher tôt alors que les garçons arrivaient dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard, sous leur forme animale.

Elle profita du sommeil de son compagnon et son ami afin de rester au lit le plus longtemps possible. Elle se leva uniquement pour aller se chercher un fruit au réfrigérateur, avant de se recoucher.

La vie continua très calmement jusqu'au 30 juillet. Un peu avant seize heures, Franck transplana chez Sirius, un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres. Les quatre maraudeurs et Lily étaient installés dans les fauteuils, il leur dit :

- Alice a accouché, c'est un garçon : Neville Londubat.

On ressentait la joie qu'il éprouvait dans sa phrase. De nombreuses questions s'ensuivirent, le garçon était en bonne santé et avait un poids et une taille dans la norme.

Lily voulut lui rendre visite, mais se déplacer était de plus en plus fatiguant pour elle. Lily resta donc seule alors que James et Sirius transplanaient chez leurs amis en compagnie de Remus et Peter, les maraudeurs y passèrent toute la matinée. Le nouveau né dormait beaucoup, il se réveillait pour réclamer à manger, il était tout petit dans les bras des garçons.

Alors que midi sonnait, les hommes retournèrent chez Sirius où ils déjeunèrent en compagnie de Lily. Ils étaient rentrés pour elle et passèrent le repas à lui parler du bébé et à lui donner des nouvelles d'Alice et Franck.

-)-(-

En début d'après-midi, Albus Dumbledore frappa à la porte de Sirius. Il resta peu de temps, il s'enquit de la santé de tous et de celle de la femme enceinte, il venait de rendre visite à Franck et Alice. Il fit remarquer que si Lily accouchait après minuit, la prophétie concernerait obligatoirement Neville alors que si l'enfant naissait dans les dix heures suivantes il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître la personne concernée.

Albus quitta la demeure sous ces mots, laissant planer un climat d'appréhension.

L'après-midi continua calmement, elle sentait que l'accouchement était proche, elle avait des douleurs abdominales qui revenaient plus ou moins régulièrement selon l'heure.

Vers seize heures, Lily sentit un liquide couler sur ses cuisses, elle perdait la poche des eaux, elle poussa un petit cri mêlé de peur, d'impatience et d'effroi. Les garçons l'entendirent et la questionnèrent.

- Je vais accoucher, fut la seule réponse qu'elle leur fourni.

Leurs bouches formèrent un "O" surpris. Ils mirent à peu près une minute à réagir, lorsqu'ils virent l'humidité du pantalon de la fille.

- Où est le gynécomage ? s'écria James en se levant apeuré alors que Sirius s'insurgeait :

- Mon beau fauteuil que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière !

Une fois que James se fut un peu calmé, Lily utilisa sa montre afin de contacter Albus Dumbledore. Aussitôt, celui-ci se chargea de prévenir le gynécomage. En attendant l'arrivée de la sage femme, envoyée par le médecin sorcier, la fille monta dans la chambre de Sirius située à l'étage.

La sage femme frappa à la porte d'entrée dix minutes plus tard avec une trousse contenant du matériel qui pourrait être nécessaire, tel que des gants stériles. Elle devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, Sirius la fit monter à l'étage, le garçon sortit pendant que la dernière arrivée évaluait l'avancée du travail et mettait la future mère sous monitoring afin d'avoir un tracé des contractions utérines. Sirius put revenir s'asseoir à coté de James une fois cela fait, il avait profité de ce temps pour prévenir Remus et Peter.

Le travail était en route, mais l'accouchement n'aurait pas lieu avant plusieurs heures. La professionnelle prépara sur une table, sur le coté, tout le matériel qui allait être nécessaire pendant l'accouchement ou juste après. Elle dut rassurer les trois personnes présentes, ils étaient assez angoissés alors qu'ils savaient que ce moment allait avoir lieu. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle retournait à Sainte Mangouste où du travail l'attendait, elle promit de revenir une heure plus tard. Elle pouvait savoir, à distance, l'avancé du travail grâce au monitoring. James paniqua encore plus en comprenant qu'aucun spécialiste serait là durant l'heure suivante, la femme la rassura un moment avant de partir, elle reviendrait immédiatement s'il se passait quelque chose.

Les trois personnes restèrent silencieuse durant quelques minutes, ils entendirent Remus et Peter entrer, monter rapidement les escaliers et ouvrir brusquement la porte. Leurs essoufflements prouvaient qu'ils avaient couru afin de venir le plus vite possible.

- Un troupeau d'hypogriffe aurait fait moins de bruit que vous deux, se moqua Sirius.

- Alors, il est où le bébé ? Demanda Peter, d'une voix hachée à cause de sa course, sans faire attention à son ami.

- Mon filleul va arriver dans quelques heures, affirma Sirius en bombant le torse.

- Je vais être papa, murmura James en levant sa tête, sortant de la transe dans laquelle il s'était plongé.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu le réalises, se moqua Remus.

Une longue conversation s'ensuivit, le prénom et le parrain furent abordés. Lily eut plusieurs contractions, qu'elle ne ressentit pas forcément. Il fut aussi question du déménagement prochain, ainsi que de la guerre et des souvenirs d'adolescents. Comme prévu, la sage femme vint les voir une heure après son départ, elle constata que tout se passait bien. Elle les quitta une nouvelle fois, elle repassa toutes les trente minutes durant les quatre heures suivantes, puis tous les quinze minutes l'heure d'après. Lily avait des contractions de plus en plus fréquentes et douloureuses. Le gynécomage vint également s'assurer de la santé de sa patiente une fois dans l'après-midi, tout se passait correctement.

À vingt-deux heures dix-sept, la sage femme déclara :

- L'accouchement en lui même va maintenant avoir lieu, on va sortir le petit, en voyant le gynécomage arriver. James alla prévenir ses amis, sortit durant l'examen avant de revenir aux cotés de sa femme, plus anxieux que jamais. Sirius, Peter et Remus partirent s'installer dans le salon. La tête mit plusieurs minutes pour sortir, mais le corps mit que quelques secondes. Le nouveau né cria lorsqu'il gonfla ses poumons pour la première fois. Un peu cyanosé au début, il devint rapidement rosé. James se chargea de couper le cordon ombilical, d'une main tremblante d'émotion. Lily, épuisée, put prendre quelques instants son enfant dans ses bras, James à ses coté. Le gynécomage ausculta l'enfant.

Tout s'était déroulé convenablement. Si on excepté la fatigue, tout allait bien.

Les documents administratifs furent remplis par le médecin : Harry James Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980 à vingt-deux heures trente-quatre, il pèse trois kilogrammes cinq cent pour cinquante centimètres, les parents sont James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, le parrain est Sirius Black.

James gagatisait en tenant son enfant dans ses bras lorsque les trois maraudeurs rentrèrent dans la chambre, ils furent heureux de voir le bébé.

-)-(-

Voldemort avait peu fait parler de lui durant ces deux dernières semaines, ses ennemis craignaient le pire.

Severus sentit sa marque des ténèbres le brûler alors que l'aube du vendredi premier août se levait, il sortit du lit en vitesse et enfila la première robe de sorcier noire qu'il trouva, il transplana devant le majestueux manoir qu'il savait occupé par son maître.

Il regagna la grande salle où une trentaine de mangemorts étaient déjà présents. Sur ce chemin, Severus avait été rattrapé par Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange, il s'installa donc avec eux lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres se leva pour faire son discours.

- Mes plus fidèles mangemorts, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous ai fait convoquer si tôt aujourd'hui. La raison est simple, vous êtes ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Une menace très grave plane sur moi et notre ambition, une prophétie a été dicté il y a deux semaines. Severus m'a rapporté le début, il paraît qu'un nouveau né a le pouvoir de me détruire. Je vais tuer cet enfant avant qu'il puisse s'en prendre à moi, à nous. J'ai réfléchi à l'identité de ce nourrisson : celui-ci est soit Neville, le fils d'Alice et Franck Londubat, ou soit Harry, le fils de James et Lily Potter. Le premier est né avant hier alors que le second est né cette nuit. Nous allons les attaquer aujourd'hui, notre but premier est de tuer les bébés. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez également exécuter toutes les personnes présentes, elles ne sont pas avec nous, elles sont contre nous, elles doivent donc mourir.

Severus était devenu de plus en plus pâle au fur et à mesure du discours, lorsque Voldemort avait commencé à parler de son ancienne meilleure amie. Il voulait la tuer ; la petite fille avec qui il avait grandi et passé de bon moment et qu'il aimait encore, allait quitter ce monde, il retint difficilement le haut de cœur qui lui vint lorsqu'il l'imagina raide et pâle dans un cercueil. Il avait eu du mal à cacher ses émotions, Lucius lui avait même lancé un regard suspect et demandé :

- Un problème, Severus ?

Il lui avait répondu de sa voix la plus froide :

- Aucun.

Il devait sauver Lily, ils étaient dans des camps opposés mais il ne voulait pas la voir mourir.

Les quinze minutes suivantes furent consacrés à l'établissement du plan. Voldemort donna les adresses des lieux où vivaient les couples, c'est à dire la maison de Sirius pour James et Lily et celle du collègue de Franck et Alice pour ces derniers.

Les mangemorts furent répartis en deux groupes : chacune des divisions s'occupera d'un des couples. Lucius Malefoy dirigeait celui qui devait tuer Harry Potter alors que Voldemort accompagnait ceux qui se rendait chez la famille Londubat. Severus était avec le maître des ténèbres, alors que Bellatrix et Rodulphus Lestrange secondaient le mangemort blond.

Severus réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait faire afin d'épargner la vie de sa bien aimée. L'attaque était prévue pour le soir même, il avait été libéré au moment du repas du midi, il était rentré directement chez lui, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas d'autre solution. À seize heures, après avoir longuement réfléchit, il mit sa veste et sortit de chez lui. Il transplana devant la maison qu'il savait être la demeure de Sirius, grâce à l'adresse que son maître leur avait donné plus tôt.

Il regarda autour de lui et ne repéra aucun mangemort, il valait mieux se montrer prudent. Il gravit les escaliers et sonna à la porte d'entrée du perron, il attendit trois minutes avant d'entendre :

- C'est qui ?

Il reconnut la voix de Sirius, Severus ne se sentait pas en sécurité là où il était : tout le monde pouvait le voir, il souhaitait que son ennemi d'adolescence se dépêche un peu plus. Il vit le judas coulisser et apparaître l'œil gris du jeune homme.

- Oh Servilus, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avais pas vu. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Mangemort ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant ma porte ?

- Black, tu ne changes pas à ce que je peux voir, toujours aussi accueillant. Est-ce-que je peux entrer deux minutes, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire.

- Désolé, mais je n'accueille pas les petits toutous de Voldemort dans ma maison, se moqua Sirius. Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer le frisson du garçon lors de la prononciation du nom du mage tant redouté.

- Si tu le prends ainsi, dis à Lily que le maître des ténèbres va venir ce soir tuer son fils ainsi que celui des Londubat. Il a ton adresse et celle de l'auror, déclara Severus juste avant de descendre les marches.

- Et si je ne lui dis pas ? Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir, salua Sirius.

- Vous mourrez tous, confessa le mangemort juste avant de disparaître dans un "plop" sonore.

Sirius pouffa, il remonta à l'étage et s'installa à coté du couple et d'Harry, la place qu'il occupait juste avant l'interruption. Il s'exclama :

- Notre bon vieux Servilus ne changera jamais.

- Severus ? questionna Lily alors que James levait les yeux de son fils qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Oui, c'est lui qui vient de sonner, il paraît que Voldemort compte attaquer ici et la maison où sont Alice et Franck ce soir. Il veut tuer Harry et Neville, comme si nous allions croire les propos d'un mangemort, expliqua Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel mangemort, c'est Severus. S'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai, répliqua la fille.

- Tu as bien confiance en lui, s'exclama brusquement James jalousement.

- Il a été mon ami, avoua t-elle aussi vivement.

- Mais maintenant il est un mangemort ! déclarèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Si vous ne voulez pas l'écouter, moi je lui fais confiance. Je vais préparer mes valises et quitter cette maison en compagnie d'Harry, énonça la fille en se levant.

La dispute était loin d'être terminée, les maraudeurs dirent qu'il s'agissait d'un piège alors que la femme n'en démordait pas.

Ils finirent par convenir d'appeler le professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci arriva vingt minutes plus tard. Le vieil homme ne savait que penser, il préféra prendre des précautions, Voldemort semblait vouloir avoir les couples et leurs enfants, il trouverait louche l'absence de personnes dans les maisons. Lily, Harry, Alice et Neville devraient se rendre dans une de leur nouvelle demeure pendant que James et Franck resteraient dans les maisons qu'ils avaient occupé ces derniers jours en compagnie de nombreuses personnes.

Deux heures après la visite du mangemort, les mères de famille prenaient possession de la nouvelle maison de Lily et James en compagnie des nouveaux nés. Leurs maris leur dirent rapidement au revoir après s'être assurés qu'elles étaient en sécurité pour la nuit. Ils retournèrent d'où ils venaient.

Pendant ce temps-là, Remus, Peter, Maria, Fabian et Gideon Prewett étaient arrivés chez Sirius alors que Marlène McKinnon, Alastor Maugrey, Meadowes Dorcas et plusieurs collègues de Franck étaient dans la maison où avaient vécu Alice et Franck les derniers jours. Officiellement, ils fêtaient la naissance des enfants, seul les deux couples, Sirius et le directeur de Poudlard connaissaient la réelle raison de ces rassemblement.

James et Franck étaient passés chercher des pizzas avant de rentrer, afin de nourrir tout le monde. Albus Dumbledore avaient longuement hésité à rassembler les deux couples dans la même maison, mais avait préféré les laisser séparer afin que si l'information de Severus se révélait vrai, celui-ci ne fut pas suspecté de traîtrise.

La soirée commença tranquillement. La tension, dut à la peur d'une attaque, disparut assez rapidement et fut remplacée par des rires. Tous mangeaient correctement et buvaient avec modération, personne ne devait être en état d'ivresse. Tout se passait bien dans les deux maisons, jusqu'au moment où les portes explosèrent, Voldemort avait réduit en cendre l'entrée du lieu où était Franck, alors que Lucius Malefoy avait fait de même pour celui où était James. Toutes les personnes à l'intérieur sursautèrent, le combat allait commencer, Severus avait dit vrai.

De leur coté, Alice et Lily se demandaient si tout se passait bien. Elles pouvaient utiliser leur montre magique pour le savoir, mais il avait été convenu qu'elles ne les utiliseraient uniquement si elles avaient un problème. Toutes les heures, leurs époux les contactaient, ils leur avaient dit que tout se passaient bien au alentour de vingt-trois heures. Elles n'avaient plus de nouvelles d'eux depuis plus de deux heures, cela les inquiétait énormément. Harry et Neville dormaient à point fermé dans leur berceau depuis quelques temps déjà. Elles ne pouvaient se résoudre à monter se coucher, elles étaient inquiètes, mais ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'ils s'étaient passé chez leurs amis avant quelques temps.


	7. Des décisions importantes

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Alice et Lily ont accouché à la fin du mois de juillet. Le premier août, Voldemort organise une attaque au domicile des deux famille afin de tuer les nouveaux-nés. Severus, ne souhaitant pas que Lily meurt, a prévenu Sirius de l'attaque. Dumbledore a pris pour prétexte de fêter les naissances pour rassembler plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix chez les jeunes parents.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des décisions importantes**

Dès que James entendit la porte exploser, il contacta le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix grâce à sa montre. James et Sirius étaient presque autant surpris que les autres, ils ne croyaient pas vraiment que Severus était capable de leur fournir un renseignement exact qui pourrait leur sauver la vie.

Toutes les personnes présentes avaient sorti leurs baguettes magiques lorsque les mangemorts entrèrent dans le salon où la réception avait lieu. Les mangemorts furent surpris de voir autant de monde. Lucius, entrait en tête à coté de Bellatrix, fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Il cherchait l'enfant, il le vit nul part. Il ne put approfondir sa quête plus longtemps car des sortilèges fusaient déjà vers eux, le combat s'engagea.

Les rayons verts étaient prédominants du coté des hommes en noir, alors que les attaqués préféraient utiliser le rouge du Stupefix.

Les sort ne faiblissaient pas, détruisant tout sur leurs passages. Voyant que l'enfant recherché n'était pas là, Lucius ordonna le repli, avant que des aurors arrivent. En transplanant, Bellatrix attrapa la main de son adversaire le plus proche de lui, l'entraînant avec elle.

-)-(-

La petite fête organisée chez le collègue de Franck battait son plein lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte exploser. Ils virent ensuite une épaisse fumée blanche se propager dans l'entrée et apparaître Lord Voldemort. Celui-ci s'exclama :

- Il en a du monde ici, je ne pensais pas voir tant de personne. Si vous me confiez le nouveau né, je vous laisserai peut-être en vie.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! s'exclama Franck d'une voix forte

- C'est-ce qu'on verra, petit, déclara le maître des ténèbres avant de lancer un sortilège, signe du début du combat.

Il ordonna à plusieurs de ses mangemorts d'explorer les autres pièces. Lorsqu'ils revinrent pour dire que l'enfant n'était pas présent, le maître ordonna le repli.

-)-(-

C'était l'effervescence chez Sirius, les mangemorts venaient de disparaître. Ils avaient vu Maria être emportée avec eux, elle était leur prisonnière. Albus Dumbledore arriva deux minutes plus tard, alors que des sortilèges de guérison étaient appliqués sur les petites égratignures et que ceux qui étaient plus blessés étaient transportés à Sainte Mangouste. Le salon était dans un état indescriptible, de nombreux objets étaient cassés sur le sol, les ressorts du canapé étaient visibles. Alors que Sirius et James expliquaient à leur ancien directeur le déroulement des dernières minutes et l'enlèvement de Maria, Remus s'écria :

- Tous dehors ! La maison va exploser !

Tous quittèrent rapidement la demeure, en criant de peur. Le lycanthrope avait repéré un départ de feu, déjà important, dans la cuisine, il allait bientôt atteindre le gaz. Moins d'une minute après que tout le monde fut arrivé dans la rue, la maison fut engloutie dans une immense gerbe de feu et une grande détonation.

-)-(-

Lucius et les mangemorts qu'il avait sous ses ordres pour la mission entrèrent dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres alors que celui-ci s'écriait furieux :

- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'étais pas au courant qu'ils seraient nombreux !

Il avisa le blond entrer et l'interpella :

- J'espère que tu m'apportes une bonne nouvelle. Le gosse est mort ?

- Je suis désolé, maître, mais il n'était pas présent, répondit Lucius en faisant un geste de soumission.

- Doloris, bande d'incapable, lança le seigneur des ténèbres avant que le blond finisse sa phrase. Celui-ci, sous la douleur, s'écroula à terre en criant.

- Maître, excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais voici quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. Elle était chez mon cousin, déclara Bellatrix en baissant la tête en signe de soumission.

- C'est en effet intéressant, Bellatrix. Je te félicite pour ton initiative.

Voldemort regardait sa nouvelle prisonnière, désarmée, sa peur était visible dans ses yeux, même si elle ne souhaitait pas la montrer.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

La fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, ses yeux regardaient le sol. Pas du tout patient, Voldemort lança un Doloris à la femme. Celle-ci s'écroula au sol, sous le coup de la douleur. Un fois que le sortilège fut levé, l'homme réitéra sa question. Cette fois-ci, elle répondit d'une voix faible :

- Maria.

- Ravi de te rencontrer, Maria, Tu vas avoir la chance de visiter les cachots du seigneur des ténèbres, ricana t-il dangereusement. Emmenez-là, je l'interrogerai plus tard, dit-il en direction de plusieurs de ses partisans.

Une fois Maria sortit de la salle, Voldemort repris :

- Il est inutile de préciser que la journée d'aujourd'hui est un échec. Ils nous ont échappé, mais ils ne pourront pas gagner éternellement. Ils vont sûrement se montrer plus prudent, mais nous les auront. Vous pouvez disposer pour la nuit.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle et gagna ses cachots où l'attendait Maria.

-)-(-

Après un temps de réflexion, les membres de l'ordre et les aurors pensèrent qu'il ne se passerait plus rien ce jour-là. Les personnes présentes dans les maisons où étaient Franck et James ce soir-là regagnèrent les leurs. Sirius n'avait plus de demeure, il transplana en compagnie de James pour retrouver Lily et Alice. Franck et son collègue avaient fait de même, ils seraient plus en sécurité pour la nuit.

Les filles étaient encore debout, très inquiètes, lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ils racontèrent la soirée, chacun leur tour. Ils finirent par aller se coucher, encore plus angoissé qu'en début de journée, à bout de force.

Ils avaient aucune indication sur le lieu où pouvait être retenu prisonnière Maria, ils devaient la retrouver rapidement.

-)-(-

Severus était rentré directement chez lui lorsque Voldemort avait déclaré qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Après une longue douche, il se mit au lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il repensait à son ancienne meilleure amie, qui l'était toujours pour lui, elle risquait de mourir à tout moment. Il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix en rejoignant les troupes du seigneur des ténèbres. Mais qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ? Il était seul, il voulait obtenir un peu de reconnaissance, il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à son acte.

Il se demanda également s'il avait bien fait de prévenir Lily le matin. Il finit par se dire qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il lui avait peut-être sauvé la vie. Contrairement à Stebbins que Voldemort avait touché d'un avada, il se souvint du Poufsouffle qu'il était à Poudlard, il était dans son année. Les professeurs devaient souvent lui demander de poser sa plume à la suite d'une interrogation, il s'était fait repérer par tous lors des BUSEs en cinquième année, il avait finalement réussi à devenir auror et était mort. Ils avaient le même âge, la guerre n'épargnait personne.

Il ne voulait pas que Lily meurt, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait à l'heure actuelle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. C'est avec ces pensées qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, trop épuisé pour continuer de réfléchir.

-)-(-

- Notre nouvelle prisonnière se nomme donc Maria, ricana Voldemort en entrant dans la cellule où était la fille.

- Oui, murmura la jeune femme tout en restant assit le long du mur où elle était. Elle avait vu défiler de nombreux mangemorts dans le bar restaurant dans lequel elle travaillait, mais elle se sentait en sécurité là-bas, contrairement à ici.

- Que faisais-tu dans la maison de Sirius Black ce soir ?

- Nous fêtions la naissance d'Harry, répondit-elle ne voyant rien de compromettant dedans.

- Sais-tu où il est ?

- Je ne sais pas, Lily et Harry devaient venir. Le garçon n'a qu'une journée, il lui fallait se reposer, nous ne l'avons pas vu de la soirée. Cette fois la femme avais mis plus de temps à avouer cela.

- N'en as tu pas une moindre idée ? s'énerva l'homme.

- Non, déclara la fille, augmentant encore la colère du maître des ténèbres.

- Doloris, lança t-il.

Une fois qu'il jugea la punition de sa prisonnière suffisante, il leva le sort, faisant arrêter les spasmes qui agitaient la femme. Il ne pourrait rien savoir de plus sur ce sujet, il décida donc d'en changer.

- Que sais-tu sur l'Ordre du Phœnix ? enchaîna t-il.

- Rien, le défia t-elle.

Elle se doutait qu'elle allait mourir bientôt, mais était bien décidée à emmener tout ce qu'elle savait dans sa tombe.

- Pourtant, ceux qu'on nomme les Maraudeurs en font partie, ça m'étonnerait que tu ne saches rien alors que tu étais chez eux. Je réitère ma question : que sais-tu de l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

- Rien, la défia t-il une seconde fois.

Cela ne plus guère à Voldemort qui lui lança un sortilège d'entaille, elle eu l'impression qu'un couteau lui déchirait la peau au niveau de sa jambe droite, elle cria de douleur. Elle vit du sang tacher son pantalon blanc, au dessus de sa blessure.

- Tu ne veux toujours rien dire ?

- Non, s'exclama t-elle au bord des larmes, ce qui lui valut une entaille à l'autre jambe.

Utilisant l'occlumancie, Voldemort se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus d'elle. Il la laissa sur le sol, à la limite de l'évanouissement après un :

- Demain midi, tu seras morte. Profite bien de ta dernière nuit.

Il monta retrouver ses mangemorts, il déclara que tous pouvaient faire ce qu'ils souhaitait à la prisonnière.

-)-(-

Les recherches de l'Ordre du Phœnix ne donnaient rien, ils n'avaient pas la moindre indication sur l'emplacement du repère des mangemorts. Chaque minute qui passée provoquait une angoisse supplémentaire : il savait que Maria était en danger, peut-être déjà morte, ils devaient la retrouver.

Peter était plus que motivé à retrouver sa petite amie, il était prêt à tout pour la sauver. Albus Dumbledore avait passé la nuit à tenter de trouver la moindre information. Les membres de la résistance face aux mangemorts perdaient de plus en plus espoir, mais continuaient les recherches.

-)-(-

Comme tous les jours, Severus se leva tôt le lendemain matin. Il s'habilla et transplana devant la demeure de Voldemort vers onze heures, son maître avait sous entendu qu'il voulait tous les voir ce jour-là. De nombreuses personnes se promenaient dans les couloirs lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur.

Goyle senior fut le premier à l'interpeller, le reconnaissant derrière son masque de mangemort :

- Rogue, tu as été voir la prisonnière ? Le maître nous a autorisé à nous amuser avec, il compte la tuer à midi si elle n'est pas morte avant, elle est déjà dans un sale état.

- Je vais aller la voir, déclara le jeune serpentard de son ton froid habituel en apprenant cela. Il descendit ensuite au cachot.

Il découvrit la jeune femme au bord de l'inconscience, ses vêtements tachés de sang. Son corps s'agitait de spasme à cause du Doloris qu'un mangemort, qu'il ne reconnut pas de dos, lui jetait.

Il décida de remonter., il traîna dans les couloirs durant quarante-cinq minutes avant qu'on l'informe que Voldemort voulait tous les voir dans la grande salle. Il lui fallut peu de temps pour la rejoindre, elle était déjà bien remplie lorsqu'il entra. Il vit Maria au centre de la pièce, tout le monde l'entourait.

Il fallut attendre quelques instants avant de voir apparaître le maître des ténèbres.

- Mes cher ami, hier, nous sommes partis pour tuer Harry Potter et Neville Londubat. Ces enfants sont toujours en vie, cela a donc été un échec. Ils ne sont peut-être pas mort hier, mais ils doivent mourir le plus vite possible. Une de mes plus fidèle mangemort a néanmoins rendu l'échec moins important : elle a capturé un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Approche, déclara t-il en direction de Bellatrix Lestrange, tu vas avoir le privilège de tuer notre ennemie.

Après un discret :

- Merci Maître, elle éclata d'un grand rire démoniaque en se tournant vers la fille à terre.

Elle n'hésita pas à lancer l'Avada Kedavra, la femme tomba en arrière, presque soulagée d'être morte après cette nuit et matinée de souffrance.

Les mangemorts se dispersèrent, Severus rentra chez lui. L'instant de quelques secondes, il avait imaginé Lily à la place de Maria. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, Voldemort n'accepterai sûrement pas d'épargner la femme. Il pensa rapidement au directeur de Poudlard, mais ce dit qu'il ne pourrait rien pour lui. Il était un mangemort, aller le voir signifierai qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix, qu'il trahissait les mangemorts. Il n'était pas sur de vouloir cela, il serait encore plus en danger qu'actuellement, mais il en avait marre de cette guerre où il y avait tant de morts et de torture et Lily...

-)-(-

Albus Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, en train de remplir des documents qu'il devrait envoyer au ministère de la magie afin de préparer la prochaine rentrée, lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose frapper à la fenêtre. Il s'agissait d'un hibou marron commun, il le laissa entrer et attrapa la lettre avant de nourrir l'animal.

Il fut surpris de l'identité du correspondant, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une missive de Severus Rogue, la lettre était courte :

"Venez tout de suite me retrouver sur la colline, derrière Pré-au-lard. Severus Rogue."

Le directeur de Poudlard ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait pas s'il était bon d'y aller ou pas. Il décida de s'y rendre, au risque de tomber dans un piège, il ne prévint personne et quitta le château.

Très rapidement, il gagna la colline. Severus l'attendait, seul.

- Bonjour Severus, déclara-t-il en masquant ses interrogations sur la raison de sa présence. Il n'était pas sans ignorer qu'il était un mangemort.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit le garçon en ne bougeant pas, restant assis sur un rocher, les yeux fixés sur le sol. Il savait que réfléchir plus servirait à rien, mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Il avait envoyé la lettre un peu sur un coup de tête, sans savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, il voulait seulement sauver Lily et arrêter cette guerre pour avoir une vie normale.

Voyant que son ancien élève hésitait entre avancer et s'enfuir, Albus Dumbledore lui intima :

- Comment vas-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Le garçon resta silencieux, jusqu'au moment où il déclara :

- J'en ai assez de cette guerre.

- Beaucoup voudrait qu'elle se termine, souffla le vieil homme en attendant que son ancien élève continue.

- Nous étions bien à Poudlard, nous ignorions presque tout de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

- Les adolescents ne sont pas responsables du combat des adultes, nous voulons les protéger le plus longtemps possible.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a tué une femme, une membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, Maria, ce midi, continua Severus.

Dumbledore eut un soupir à cette information, il savait qu'il avait de grande chance qu'elle soit morte, mais l'entendre dire était différent de le penser. Il mit ses pensées de coté pour se concentrer sur l'homme devant lui.

- J'ai tué et torturé beaucoup de personne... Aujourd'hui, je veux que cela cesse.

- Que proposes-tu pour que tout s'arrête ?

- Je veux vous aider, je vous fournirai les informations dont vous avez besoin.

Pour la première fois de l'entretien, le jeune homme avait levé sa tête pour fixer le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie. Celui-ci masqua difficilement sa surprise, mais fini par se reprendre, la discussion était sérieuse :

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce que tu dis est vrai ? Tu es doué en occlumancie, tu pourrai être un espion à la solde de Voldemort, constata t-il.

- Je peux vous donner uniquement ma parole, indiqua Severus.

- Tu penses bien, que malgré toute la confiance que j'ai en toi, que cela est insuffisant : des vies sont en jeu. Si tu m'expliques un peu mieux les raisons de ton revirement, je réfléchirai à ta proposition, déclara le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Severus, lassé, se leva sans prévenir, prêt à partir. Juste avant, il avoua :

- Si je suis ici, c'est uniquement pour ça. Spero patronum.

Une épaisse fumée blanche jaillit de sa baguette, elle forma une grande biche qui regarda autour d'elle, elle galopa un peu sur l'herbe de la colline avant de disparaître au loin.

- Il me semble que nous n'avons pas fini cet entretien, Severus, précisa Albus Dumbledore en voyant l'ancien étudiant prêt à regagner le village pour transplaner. Que signifie pour vous ce patronus ?

- Vous devriez le savoir, professeur, Lily Evans a le même. Il la représente simplement, je veux juste la protéger, rien de plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.

Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin. Une dernière fois, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix le rattrapa :

- Viens te rasseoir pour que nous mettions au point ton entrée dans l'Ordre.

D'un geste brusque, Severus se retourna :

- Ça veut dire que vous m'acceptez ?

- S'il y a bien quelque chose qui peut prouver la bonne foi, c'est l'amour.

- Je veux juste que Lily soit protégée, je vous donnerai toutes les informations que vous voulez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour aller me battre ou participer à vos réunions. Vous pourrez transmettre les renseignements à qui vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas que vous dîtes que c'est moi qui vous les fournit, même à Lily, conditionna Severus.

- Je veillerai à ce que tout cela soit respecté. Comment conviendrions nous des rendez-vous et comment serons-nous certain que Voldemort ne vous suit pas ?

Le silence s'installa, chacun était plongé dans ses propres pensées. Deux minutes plus tard, Dumbledore déclara :

- Vous étiez doué en potion à l'époque. Horace Slughorn veut prendre sa retraite, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Accepteriez-vous de venir donner les cours de potions ? Cela serait plus simple pour me fournir les informations.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'acceptera jamais, confessa Severus.

- Sauf si vous faîtes croire que vous voulez m'espionner.

Un air calculateur se fit voir sur le visage du plus vieux.

Le plan fut rapidement mis en place. Severus tenta d'obtenir le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, en vain. Ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant à ses occupation.

Il rentra chez lui pour se changer et transplana devant la demeure actuelle de Voldemort, il accéda facilement à la salle où son maître était présent.

Trois mangemorts le présentèrent à Voldemort, qui était assis seul au milieu de la pièce. Severus se retrouva en tête à tête avec lui, les gardes étant retournés à leur poste derrière la porte.

- Pourquoi viens-tu me déranger, alors que je suis en pleine réflexion, Severus ? demanda le maître des lieux.

- Je suis désolé de vous importuner alors que vous ne m'avez pas fait appeler, maître. Je sais que je n'ai pas encore fait entièrement mes preuves en tant que votre serviteur, mais je peux vous promettre que je vous suis entièrement dévoué. Je sais qu'Albus Dumbledore est une menace pour nous, il est à la tête de l'opposition.

- Viens en au fait, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des choses que je sais déjà, coupa le descendant de Serpentard d'un ton froid.

- J'ai eu une idée, je souhaiterai que vous me donniez votre accord pour cette mission. Severus tenta de conserver une voix assurée alors qu'il tremblait intérieurement, tout se jouait maintenant. J'ai appris qu'Horace Slughorn souhaite prendre sa retraite, Albus Dumbledore cherche un remplaçant pour enseigner les potions. J'aimerai me présenter pour ce poste. Je serais donc au sein de Poudlard et pourrais espionner nos ennemis, je vous fournirai ensuite toutes les informations que j'aurai réussi à récolter.

- C'est une excellente idée que tu as eu là, Severus, mais pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance pour cette mission ? Je pourrai la confier à un mangemort plus expérimenté et en qui j'ai plus confiance, tel que Lucius Malefoy.

- Peu de monde sait que je fais parti de vos rang, aucun soupçon ne pèse sur moi, alors que les aurors ont des doutes sur Lucius, ils ont perquisitionné son manoir plusieurs fois. Dumbledore aura sûrement plus confiance en moi qu'en lui. Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, je suis prêt à faire tout pour vous.

- Qui me dis que tu ne me trahiras pas, une fois que tu seras chez nos ennemis ?

- Je vous suis entièrement dévoué, Maître, déclara une nouvelle fois Severus en se baissant en signe de soumission.

- Malgré tout je trouve cette idée excellente, déclara Voldemort. Rentre chez toi et ne viens plus me déranger. Je te ferai appeler demain pour te signifier ma décision.

Severus se releva donc et quitta la pièce. Il rentra chez lui ou il soupira de soulagement, cela s'était mieux passé qu'il ne l'avait pensé, il était presque certain d'avoir convaincu Voldemort. Seul l'attente lui dirait s'il pourrait aller à Poudlard et ainsi avoir plus de chance de sauver sa Lily.

-)-(-

Le directeur de Poudlard réfléchit un moment après le départ de l'ancien étudiant. Il savait que l'homme n'avait pas un mauvais fond, il avait juste pris de mauvaise décision en suivant ses compagnons qui l'avaient découvert influençable. C'était le moment de se rattraper en lui confiant un poste de professeur. Severus aurait pu faire un très bon maître de défense contre les forces du Mal, mais Albus tenait trop au garçon pour le lui confier, il s'était bien rendu compte que le poste était maudit. Il savait Lily heureuse avec James, mais il savait également que Severus était un très bon ami à elle avant qu'ils se disputent. Elle tenait encore à lui, il espérait qu'ils pourraient redevenir ami.

Son entretien lui avait également permis d'apprendre autre chose : Maria était décédée. Plus les heures passaient, moins de chance ils avaient de la retrouver en vie. Il devait l'annoncer à ceux qui la connaissaient, notamment les maraudeurs et surtout Peter.

Dès que possible, il transplana devant son ancienne maison occupée par James et Lily Potter, il se doutait que les maraudeurs seraient ensemble, comme régulièrement. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte, il fallut deux minutes à James pour venir ouvrir, avec un petit bébé dans les bras.

- Bonjour professeur, s'exclama t-il, Harry vient de se réveiller. Il remarqua la mine soucieuse de l'enseignant.

- J'ai une mauvaise à vous annoncer, déclara la vieil homme en entrant dans la maison.

James le devança et le conduisit ainsi dans le salon où Peter, Remus et Sirius discutaient sérieusement. Lily les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, quittant la cuisine dans laquelle elle était en train de préparer à manger. Elle s'installa à coté de ses amis, alors que Peter se précipita verbalement sur le dernier arrivant :

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Maria ?

- C'est la raison de ma visite, déclara t-il.

- Elle va bien ? Elle est où ? demanda t-il rapidement, la peur au ventre.

- J'ai reçu la visite d'un mangemort qui me donne des renseignements, aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai bien peur que les nouvelles ne soient pas bonnes, il m'a annoncé que Voldemort lui avait lancé le sort fatal ce midi. Je ne sais pas où est son corps, mais elle n'est malheureusement plus de ce monde, annonça tristement le fondateur de l'ordre du Phœnix.

- Non ! cria Peter. Ce n'est pas vrai. Maria, non. Elle est en vie. Vous mentez ! Cet espion dit faux, elle ne peut pas être... morte, s'exclama Peter avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Sirius, qui était juste à coté de lui, le pris doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant des "chut, calme-toi", alors qu'il voulait également pleurer la mort d'une amie. Seul les sanglots des personnes présentes brisèrent le silence durant les minutes suivantes.

Ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui fut le premier à parler, déclarant qu'il allait les laisser pour le reste de la journée. Il promit de tenter de récupérer son corps, le voir ferait sûrement du bien aux amis de la fille, leur permettant de faire leur deuil. Il devrait demander à Severus s'il pouvait l'aider à faire cela.

Harry pleura, il avait faim. Lily le prit dans ses bras et se rendit dans la pièce voisine afin de l'allaiter. Les maraudeurs restèrent ensemble dans le salon, James se leva peu après sa femme pour aller fermer le four, le repas ayant terminé de cuir. Sirius l'aida à mettre la table, alors que Remus restait à veiller Peter dont les pleurs ne se tarissaient pas. Ce dernier ne mangea rien, les autres eurent peu d'appétit malgré le succulent rôti accompagné de pomme de terre servit. Le couple proposa à Peter de dormir chez eux, Sirius partagea donc la chambre qu'il s'était choisi, sa maison ayant été brûlé par les mangemorts, avec Peter. Le plus petit des maraudeurs finit par s'endormir, épuisé, peu de temps avant que l'aube se lève, il se réveilla en milieu d'après-midi.

-)-(-

Alors que Severus prenait sa douche, il sentit sa marque des ténèbres le brûler. Il pesta mentalement : il ne pouvait même pas se laver tranquillement. Il se rinça très rapidement avant de se vêtir des habits qu'il avait précédemment préparé. Après avoir transplané, il arriva devant le lord Voldemort. Celui-ci était seul, il l'accueilli :

- Te voilà enfin Severus, j'ai réfléchi à ton idée d'hier. J'ai décidé de te faire confiance, nous allons nous arranger pour que tu sois le prochain professeur de potion de Poudlard. Tu me fourniras toutes les informations que tu trouveras sur l'Ordre du Phœnix et Albus Dumbledore.

- Bien maître. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, déclara le jeune homme soumis.

- Je te donne carte blanche pour cette mission, mais si j'apprends que tu tentes de te retourner contre moi ou fait quelque chose qui me déplaît, tu subiras ma colère. Tu as de la chance que j'accepte que tu ai cette charge. Estime-toi heureux de ma confiance, ne la trahis pas.

- Oui maître.

Severus avait peur de ce que l'avenir pouvait lui apporter, il pouvait changer de vie grâce à la décision que venait de prendre le seigneur des ténèbres, mais il doutait toujours : la voie qu'il choisissait était dangereuse, il risquait de mourir à tout instant. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Surtout qu'il avait été voir Albus Dumbledore sur un coup de tête.

Les minutes suivantes, précédant le renvoi à ses occupations, furent consacrées à la manière que pourrait utiliser le jeune mangemort pour intégrer le corps enseignant. Voldemort pensait qu'il faudrait convaincre le directeur de Poudlard qu'un ancien serpentard n'était pas obligé de rejoindre les forces du Mal, cela était le plus difficile. Les enseignants étaient tellement recherchés que la qualification importait moins, surtout en période de guerre. Severus sourit intérieurement, il aimait entendre les conseils du maître des ténèbres pour convaincre Albus Dumbledore de lui donner le poste alors qu'il savait que le directeur l'accepterait. Leur plan marchait à merveille, il était devenu un espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, il avait une chance de sauver Lily.

Le soir même, il avertit le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix de la réponse de Voldemort. Il était le nouveau professeur de potion de Poudlard. Ils prévirent de se donner un rendez-vous une semaine plus tard, officiellement c'était un entretien d'embauche.

Dumbledore en profita pour demander à l'homme s'il savait où était le corps de Maria, Severus lui indiqua le lieu.

-)-(-

Il fut facile de retrouver le corps de Maria avec les indications de Severus. La jeune femme était méconnaissable, ses vêtements étaient troués à de nombreux endroits, ressemblant plus à des torchons qu'à un habit et tachés de sang mélangé à de la terre. De nombreuses plaies parsemaient son corps, y compris son visage. Ses cheveux étaient emmêles et sales. Ses yeux bleus, qui étaient si souvent remplis de joie de vivre, étaient maintenant vide et fixe. Les mangemorts n'avaient même pas pris a peine de les lui fermer. Ils ne croyaient certainement pas que lorsqu'on laissait ouvert les yeux d'un mort, celui-ci attirait le décès d'autres personnes, ou ça les arrangeait. La peur et la souffrance étaient présentes sur son visage.

.

Des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix avaient rendu le corps le plus présentable possible avant que Peter le voit. Cela n'empêcha pas le garçon de détourner le regard lorsqu'il vit le corps sans vie de son ancienne petite amie, il murmura :

- Ils sont les plus forts, nous ne gagnerons jamais, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurs, ses jambes n'avaient pas su supporter son émotion.

Les maraudeurs et Lily restèrent longtemps dans la salle où était entreposé le corps, faisant leur adieu à la femme. Peter était évidemment le plus touché.

L'enterrement eut lieu le jour suivant, le corps commençait déjà à se décomposer. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et des collègues du restaurant de Maria vinrent à la cérémonie. Quelques personnes firent un discours avant que le cercueil soit enfouit sous terre, les larmes furent au rendez-vous.

James, Lily, Sirius, Franck et Alice s'habituaient peu à peu à leur nouvelle maison. Remus venaient souvent voir ses amis, les deux couples se voyaient également presque quotidiennement. Tous avaient du mal avec la mort de leur amie, mais Peter était le plus déprimé, des idées noirs l'avaient envahi, il demandait régulièrement à quoi ça servait de se battre, tous allait finir par mourir. Le décès de sa petite amie lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'un jour aussi il mourrait et cela lui faisait peur, il avait peur de ce qu'il y a après la vie. Il se posait des questions sur le camps qu'il avait choisi, Maria était dans son camps et elle en était morte, avait-il choisi le bon groupe ? Voldemort n'était-il pas plus fort ? Tout prouvait que c'était le cas. Voldemort allait gagner cette guerre et lui allait mourir.

Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'est ce qui le poussa à transplaner devant le manoir de Lucius Malefoy. Un elfe vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait, ce à quoi le maraudeur répliqua :

- Je veux voir Lucius Malefoy.

L'homme arriva quelques minutes plus tard et l'interpella :

- Peter Pettigrow, que me vaux le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Je souhaite voir tu-sais-qui... ton maître, déclara Peter en regardant le sol.

Lucius éclata de rire gras, avant de quémander d'un ton froid, en cachant parfaitement bien sa curiosité :

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- J'aimerai rejoindre les mangemorts, déclara le maraudeur d'une voix à peine perceptible, tellement il l'avait prononcé faiblement.

- Toi, mangemort. Quoi encore ? Tu penses que je vais te croire ? Le blond ne croyait pas du tout le plus jeune homme.

- Vous êtes plus fort, je ne veux pas mourir, sanglota Peter.

- Mon maître n'accepte pas les pleurnichards, déclara le blond d'un ton sec. Une idée lui vint soudain en tête. Reviens ici dans une heure, maintenant hors de ma vue.

Sur ces mots, Lucius referma la porte au nez de son visiteur, il jubilait intérieurement. Le maître allait le remercier de lui fournir un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix sur un plateau d'argent. Sans avertir personne, il transplana.


	8. Changements

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Voldemort a attaqué les endroits où logeaient James, Lily, Alice et Franck afin de tuer Harry et Neville. Pendant le combat, Maria, la petite amie de Peter, a été capturé puis tué. Severus, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il arrive du mal à Lily, a envoyé une lettre à Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci accepte de lui confier le rôle d'espion et l'embauche comme professeur de potion. Severus a convaincu Voldemort de le laisser enseigner, étant donné qu'il pourrait obtenir des informations sur l'Ordre du Phœnix au sein de Poudlard. Peter, profondément choqué par la mort de Maria, a demandé à Lucius Malefoy de le mettre en contact avec Voldemort.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Changements**

Lucius Malefoy avançait d'un pas conquérant dans le manoir du seigneur des ténèbres, un air sur de lui sur son visage, caché par son masque de mangemort. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé devant la pièce où était présent le lord Voldemort, il quémanda aux gardes une audition auprès de son maître. Il pénétra dans la salle.

- Lucius Malefoy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si pressent pour que tu viennes me déranger en pleine après-midi ?

- Peter Pettigrow, un maraudeur membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il vient de venir me voir, il a peur, il veut nous rejoindre. Que dois-je lui dire ? Il pourrait nous donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais je ne sais pas s'il ferait un bon espion. On pourrait lui tirer toutes les informations possibles avant de le tuer, ce serait plus simple.

- Endoloris. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de qui est utile ou pas. Tu es peut-être un bon serviteur, mais n'oublies pas qui est le maître ici.

- Désolé maître, déclara Lucius en s'agenouillant.

- Quant à ce Peter, que lui as-tu dis exactement ?

Une courte discussion s'ensuivit, pendant laquelle le blond décrivit la précédente rencontre. Voldemort finit par se rendre dans le manoir des Malefoy où il attendit impatiemment Peter.

-)-(-

Peter était rentré chez lui. Durant cinquante-huit minutes, il tourna en rond dans son salon. Regardant pour la quatrième fois son horloge en moins d'une minute, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, attrapa son manteau et transplana.

Le portail s'ouvrit automatiquement à son arrivée, il hésita à entrer, mais le fit : il ne pouvait plus reculer. Qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Après avoir traversé le parc fleuri, il monta les escaliers en marbre. Un elfe l'attendait en haut, il déclara :

- Suivez-moi, mon maître vous attends.

Il retint un tremblement, il traversa plusieurs couloirs sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. On le fit entrer dans le grand salon où Voldemort et Lucius l'attendaient.

- Voilà enfin Peter Pettigrow, prononça Voldemort en détaillant le dernier arrivant.

Peter blêmit.

- Approche, n'ai pas peur. Assis-toi, je suis certain que Lucius est très heureux de te recevoir dans sa demeure.

Peter mit quelques secondes à réagir et à faire un pas. Il finit par rejoindre la fauteuil le plus proche de lui, celui qui était le plus éloigné de celui du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Comme ça, tu veux faire partie de mes mangemorts, continua le lord noir.

- Oui, bredouilla le maraudeur.

- Il me semble que tu fais déjà parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Si ma mémoire ne me fais pas défaut, cette association s'oppose à moi. En me rejoignant, tu trahirais ton clan actuel. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ?

- Je ne veux pas mourir.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire gras, avant de déclarer :

- Tu penses avoir plus de chance de vivre en me rejoignant.

- Vous êtes le plus fort, bredouilla Peter. Il avait du mal à faire une phrase correct.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, petit Peter, mais je ne vois pas ce que tu peux m'apporter. Donne-moi une seule raison de ne pas te tuer immédiatement.

Un éclat de peur passa dans les yeux du maraudeur :

- Je peux vous donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phœnix. Sa voix tremblait, ce qui réjouit Voldemort.

- Cette association ne me fait pas peur, je peux avoir tous les renseignements que je veux, mentit le seigneur des ténèbres.

Il pouvait avoir des informations, mais il n'avait pas d'espion bien placé. Peter pourrait assurer ce rôle, mais il semblait trop peureux pour cela.

- Que m'offres-tu de plus ?

- Je suis un animagi non déclaré, avoua brusquement le maraudeur, voyant en cela sa dernière chance de sortir vivant du manoir.

Il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis maraudeurs en révélant ce secret. Voldemort leva un sourcil surpris :

- Intéressant et en quoi peux-tu te transformer ?

- En rat, déclara Peter, fier de lui.

Ces mots provoquèrent l'hilarité des deux personnes présentes. Peter se rembrunit, ils se moquaient de lui, ils n'imaginaient pas tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour devenir un animagi. Ils allaient le tuer, s'en était fini de lui, rien ne pourrait plus le sauver.

- Transforme-toi, ordonna le maître des ténèbres.

Le maraudeur prit sa forme animagi quelques secondes avant de redevenir humain. Voldemort dit uniquement :

- Bienvenu chez les mangemorts. Ne tente pas de me trahir ou tu mourras, personne ne doit savoir que tu es avec moi. Maintenant tu peux disposer. Viens ici à dix heures demain, tu recevras ta marque des ténèbres et ta tenue de mangemort. Ne sois pas en retard, je n'aime pas attendre.

Sur ces mots, Voldemort se leva et quitta le manoir. Peter, sous le choc, fut ramené sur terre par le propriétaire des lieux qui s'exclama :

- Maintenant que tu l'as rencontré, tu peux partir. Je vais voir assez souvent ta sale face de rat dans les prochaines semaines pour vouloir la voir le moins possible quand je suis chez moi.

Peter se leva et quitta la demeure sans prononcer un mot, marchant tel un automate. Il rentra directement chez lui, il ne vit personne ce soir-là. Il dormit peu, il avait l'impression de trahir ses amis mais ce n'était pas une impression : il les avait trahis et ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Les yeux rougis, il fut à l'heure le lendemain, Voldemort l'attendait. Lucius était également présent, Narcissa était en train de nourrir Drago, âgé de deux mois, à l'étage. Un enfant, qui ne devait pas avoir dix ans, était assis dans un coin de la pièce, dans les bras d'une femme. Ils avaient peur, ils tremblaient, la mère tenait son fils dans les bras dans un espoir de le protéger.

- Peter Pettigrow, te voilà enfin, salua Voldemort. Pour être certain que je ne fais pas une erreur en t'acceptant dans mes rangs, je te propose une ultime épreuve. Tu vois le petit garçon là-bas ? C'est un moldu. Torture-le, fais le souffrir, fais tout ce que tu veux de lui, sauf le tuer... pour l'instant.

Les deux hommes s'assirent dans un fauteuil alors que Peter restait debout, indécis, en regardant l'enfant.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, murmura t-il.

Voldemort ricana :

- Tu as le choix, c'est lui ou toi. Tu veux nous rejoindre, ici la torture est monnaie courante, il faudra t-y habituer. Maintenant torture-le, ordonna t-il.

Ne voyant pas le jeune homme bouger, il lui lança un Doloris. La douleur envahit le corps de Peter, il s'écroula sur le sol, le sort ne dura pas longtemps, le maraudeur se releva.

- Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aime pas attendre.

Peter se retourna vers l'enfant qui se mit à pleurer. La femme murmurait :

- Non, pas mon enfant.

Peter ferma les yeux, il lança le maléfice de conjonctivite. L'enfant cria, ses yeux le brûlaient, il avait mal. La femme hurlait également. Lorsque le sortilège prit fin, le petit pleura.

- Pas mal pour un début, continue. Tu ne connais peut-être pas beaucoup de sortilèges de torture, regarde et mémorise. Apneo.

Voldemort avait lancé le sort sur la femme. Celle-ci porta ses mains à sa gorge, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle tentait de parler, en vain, ses voies respiratoires étaient bouchées. Lorsque le maître des ténèbres vit le bout de ses doigts se cyanoser, il lança le contre sort :

- Anapneo.

Bruyamment, la femme reprit son souffle, alors que son fils subissait le maléfice sous la baguette de Peter et la surveillance du seigneur des ténèbres.

Peter n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que Voldemort lança un Diffindo au garçon, sa peau s'ouvrit à différent endroit. Le maraudeur dut faire la même chose à la mère. Peter tremblait, il ne voulait pas faire cela mais il n'avait pas le choix, plus le choix. Dans quoi s'était-il embarqué ? Il avait peur, il regrettait déjà son choix mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Un éclair vert sortit brusquement de la baguette du plus vieux sorcier. Le garçon se tut, il s'écroula, mort. La mère hurla. Elle le prit dans ses bras, pleurant.

- Achève-là, murmura le lord noir. Peter ferma les yeux en lançant le sort fatidique, la femme s'écroula aux coté de son fils.

- Tu t'y feras vite, déclara le chef des mangemorts. Je vais pouvoir te faire ta marque, tends ton bras.

Peter obtempéra, sous le choc des derniers événements.

Lorsque la baguette de Voldemort toucha l'avant bras gauche de Peter, celui-ci hurla, la douleur était intense. Il ne pouvait pas enlever son bras : Voldemort l'avait emprisonné précédemment, grâce à un sortilège. Le maître des ténèbres ricana, heureux du comportement de son nouveau serviteur. Il prit tout son temps pour dessiner son dessin, se nourrissant des cris. Lucius n'avait pas bougé durant tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait un petit sourire un coin, il avait apprécié le spectacle.

Une fois la marque terminée, Voldemort s'exclama :

- Te voilà mangemort, ne me trahis pas ou tu le payeras. Lorsque tu sentiras la marque te piquer, transplane aussitôt. Elle te guidera. Lucius sera le seul à savoir que tu es avec nous, va te reposer.

Peter partit en silence, il rentra directement chez lui. Il s'allongea sur son lit aussitôt, il pleura beaucoup et finit par s'endormir. Sa marque continuait de le brûler, elle lui faisait mal. Torturer les prisonniers de Voldemort l'avait épuisé, il se rendait compte qu'il avait trahis toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait : il avait rejoint les forces du mal, il était seul.

-)-(-

Severus transplana devant Poudlard, Hagrid vint lui ouvrir peu de temps après. Il entra dans le château et monta jusqu'au bureau qu'occupait Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci lui enjoignit d'entrer, il y avait peu à dire. Severus avait peu de renseignements à donner au fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il se savait surveillé, Voldemort faisait attention à ce que le futur professeur ne le trahisse pas. Cela faisait une semaine que Voldemort avait accepté qu'il soit professeur à Poudlard. Officiellement, il passait un entretien d'embauche. Officieusement, Severus parla un peu des mangemorts et le directeur de Poudlard donna de nombreux conseils sur la manière de mener à bien un cours et lui fournit un document du ministère indiquant la matière à apprendre pour chaque année d'étude. Il finit par lui avouer les quelques renseignements qu'il pouvait donner sur Lily.

Harry ne faisait pas de différence entre le jour et les nuits, il était trop jeune pour cela. L'accumulation de la fatigue provoquée par Harry et l'acclimatation à leur nouveau domicile avaient épuisée Lily et James. Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient commencé à prendre leur marque dans la nouvelle maison et étaient de moins en moins fatigués.

-)-(-

Peter fut réveillé par des tapotements à sa fenêtre. Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, un hibou était derrière la vitre, il le reconnu comme étant celui de son ami James. Il se décida à se lever pour lui ouvrir. Des picotements étaient présents dans son avant bras gauche, il vit la marque des ténèbres sur son bras. Maria était bien morte, il s'était bien engagé chez les mangemorts, il avait tué un innocent de sang froid. Tout ceci n'était pas un mauvais rêve. Il avait peut-être fait une erreur, mais il devait l'assumer et seul. Les maraudeurs ne pourront pas l'aider cette fois-ci, il avait plus peur que jamais, il était seul.

Il ouvrit sa fenêtre, attrapa la lettre, nourrit l'hibou et lui prodigua quelques caresses. La missive était courte :

"On ne t'a pas vu hier. Dix-huit heures ce soir chez moi."

Il se souvint que c'était la pleine lune, une sortie avec ses amis dans la forêt interdite lui ferait du bien.

Il alla prendre sa douche et se prépara tranquillement, il mangea et fit un peu de ménage. Alors qu'il dépoussiérait un bibelot posé sur une armoire, il sentit une brûlure dans son avant bras gauche : Voldemort l'appelait déjà, il ne lui laisserait pas de répit.

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler sa tenue de mangemort neuve, il sortit de chez lui et suivit sa marque pour transplaner devant une vieille maison. Beaucoup de monde était déjà présent. En voyant toute ces personnes réunies, Peter prit conscience de l'importance qu'avait Voldemort. Il le savait important, mais ne pensait pas qu'il avait tant de partisan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Lucius Malefoy qui l'interpella :

- Le nouveau, je suis chargé de te garder ce soir, alors tache de ne pas faire de connerie.

Après avoir écouté les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, ils se rendirent dans un village moldu qu'ils attaquèrent. Des mangemorts s'amusaient, Peter ne se sentait pas à sa place. Sous le regard insistant de Lucius, il tortura un homme. Les aurors arrivèrent rapidement, Peter fut heureux de transplaner au QG. Certaines personnes le quittèrent rapidement, alors que d'autres fêtaient la mort de plusieurs dizaines de moldu.

Voyant l'heure passer, Peter informa qu'il rentrait chez lui. Chose qu'il fit, il se dépêcha de prendre une douche, avant de se rendre chez James et Lily. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent de sa pâleur, il indiqua être fatigué.

- Une longue nuit de pleine lune t'attends pourtant, se moqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la cabane hurlante. Bientôt, les humains prirent leur forme animale et rejoignirent la forêt interdite. La nuit passa rapidement, comme souvent. Ils coururent sous les arbres et profitèrent de repos auprès du ruisseau. Patmol et Cornedrue ne s'éloignèrent jamais l'un de l'autre, Queudver trouvait confortable l'espace entre les deux cornes du cerf, il y passa un long moment, il resta également pas mal de temps accroché à la crinière du lycanthrope. En voyant ses amis s'amuser, il se sentit mal de les trahir, il s'excluait lui même du clan des maraudeurs.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient, mais se ressemblaient beaucoup.

Maintenant que James et Lily étaient bien installés dans leur nouvelle maison, une petite routine s'était développée. Les maraudeurs bruns passaient énormément de temps ensemble, Lily prenait beaucoup de temps pour s'occuper d'Harry, Elle le veillait énormément, en plus de le nourrir. James était très présent pour son petit garçon, mais le surveillait moins que sa femme, il l'aimait pourtant autant qu'elle. James, Lily, Harry et Sirius sortaient peu de la maison qu'ils occupaient : le couple et leur fils devaient se faire voir le moins possible, leurs vies étant menacés par Voldemort.

Peter s'éloignait un peu de ses amis, mais restait néanmoins présent. Les maraudeurs mettaient son comportement sur le compte de la mort de Maria, qui l'avait perturbée. Les trois garçons tentaient de le soutenir de leur mieux.

Remus s'était également un peu éloigné de ses amis. Il les voyait presque tous les jours, mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Adriana, début août, il passait moins de temps avec eux. Ils aimaient être à deux, Remus l'avait croisée dans la rue, elle lui avait demandé s'il connaissait une bonne sandwicherie dans les environs, elle avait faim et ne connaissait pas la ville. Elle venait du nord de l'Angleterre, il était seul et paraissait gentil, Remus avait proposé de lui faire visiter la métropole dans laquelle elle avait emménagé. Ils s'étaient revus tous les jours et étaient devenus proche, ils étaient allés plusieurs fois au cinéma et dans des restaurants ensembles, ils avaient fini par s'embrasser. Les autres maraudeurs étaient heureux pour lui, mais Remus ressentait une pointe de culpabilité face à Peter qui venait de perdre sa petite amie. Il avait une copine alors que Peter avait perdu la sienne de la plus terrible des manières .

Severus avait trouvé refuge dans la préparation de ses futurs cours. Ainsi, il oubliait les morts causés par la guerre et le dangereux double jeu auquel il jouait en espionnant les mangemorts pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Lorsqu'il doutait de son choix, il pensait à Lily, il l'avait peut-être sauvée. Tout ce qu'il faisait était pour elle, cela l'avait toujours été, même lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il volait des gaufrettes dans la réserve familiale pour lui faire plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de nourriture : leurs vies étaient en jeu.

-)-(-

Lorsque le premier septembre arriva, Severus stressa. Il avait potassé de nombreux livres plus ou moins utile, pris énormément de notes, établi son programme scolaire avec des heures de théorie et de pratique pour toutes les années, mais il lui semblait ne pas être prêt, il ne le serait jamais. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté ce poste, Albus Dumbledore l'avait manipulé, il se rassurait en pensant cela alors qu'il savait que c'était faux.

En compagnie des autres professeurs présents, il vérifia que tous les élèves étaient montés dans le Poudlard Express. Une fois cela fait, il pénétra à l'intérieur du train et traversa les wagons en compagnie de Minerva McGonagall. La femme avait été mise au courant du rôle d'agent double de Severus. Ils parlaient peu, se contentant de marcher jusqu'au compartiment réservé aux enseignants, dans le premier wagon. Le train s'ébranla, ils quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ et son agitation. Des familles pleuraient le départ d'un de leur enfant vers l'école des sorciers, d'autres n'exprimaient aucune émotion, certaines étaient déjà rentrées chez elles, d'autres étaient fier de leur progéniture alors que d'autre étaient triste mais soulagé de ne plus devoir surveiller leur petit diable en permanence.

Les préfets arrivèrent au niveau du wagon dix minutes après, Minerva demanda à Severus s'il pouvait faire un tour dans le train pour voir si tout se passait bien pendant qu'elle expliquait leurs rôles aux préfets.

Severus acquiesça et sortit silencieusement, il commença sa traversée du train. Il vit des étudiants heureux de se retrouver, se racontant leurs vacances et plaisantant gaiement. Il aperçu des premières années perdus ou curieux dans le monde qu'ils découvraient, certains se montraient déjà sur d'eux alors que d'autres s'étaient isolés dans un coin.

Dans le dernier wagon présent, il aperçut un chétif petit garçon. Il était entouré de deux garçons et une fille plus vieux que lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? questionna Severus d'un ton froid. Voir l'enfant se faire maltraiter ainsi lui faisait penser à ses années d'études, où il était le souffre douleur des maraudeurs et d'autres élèves.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, déclara celui qui devait être le leader de la petite troupe après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au dernier arrivant.

- Je me mêle de ce que je veux. Et là, je t'ai demandé d'arrêter de t'en prendre à lui, énonça le mangemort d'un ton encore plus froid que précédemment.

- Qui es-tu toi, pour nous ordonner cela ? Tu es nouveau ? Fais attention, ne pense pas faire la loi à Poudlard, confessa le même garçon qui commença à observer plus attentivement Severus.

- Écoute-moi bien, petit. Les yeux de Severus lançaient des éclairs, il fixait son adversaire. Je ne pense pas faire la loi, je la fais, je suis professeur à Poudlard alors ne pense pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu as de la chance que nous ne soyons pas encore à l'école, sinon votre maison aurait perdu des points et vous auriez eu une retenue.

Les trois assaillants blêmirent lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient à faire à un membre du corps professoral et non à un nouveau étudiant. Le plus jeune regardait le plus âgé avec une lueur admirative. Severus prit les noms des personnes qui s'étaient attaquées à un autre élève avec l'intention de les donner à Minerva McGonagall. Les deux leaders étaient des gryffondors de dernière année, ils étaient secondés par un Serdaigle du même niveau et une Poufsouffle d'un an plus jeune. Celui qui avait parlé le premier se prénommé Lucas et le deuxième Karl.

Le garçon attaqué quitta le wagon, peu avant Severus. Celui-ci entendit :

- C'est Rogue, il était à Serpentard en dernière année quand nous étions en cinquième. Il traînait avec la bande de Rosier.

Severus sourit en constatant qu'on se souvenait de lui.

Le reste du voyage fut plus calme, une rumeur sur "Severus Rogue, professeur" commença à circuler. À l'arrivé à Pré au lard, peu d'étudiant n'était pas au courant. Severus avait rejoint Minerva dans le premier wagon, les préfets étaient avec leurs amis.

La descente du train se fit sans encombre, tout comme la montée dans les charrettes conduites par les sombrals ou les barques menées par Hagrid.

Severus rentra peu avant les étudiants dans la grande salle en passant par la porte arrière, réservée aux professeurs. Il put ainsi voir la pièce se remplir de monde. La répartition débuta, les jeunes s'assirent aux tables que le choixpeau leur faisait rejoindre. Le jeune garçon agressé dans le train alla à Serdaigle.

Albus Dumbledore se leva une fois que la répartition fut terminée, il fit son discours de bienvenu, rappela quelques règles tel que l'interdiction de se rendre dans la forêt bordant le château et présenta les nouveaux enseignants : Severus Rogue qui fut applaudit par les plus vieux Serpentards qui entraînaient leur plus jeune compagnon de maison, Sibylle Trelawney qui ne se leva pas et provoqua un questionnement des étudiants et Jane qui allait enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Le repas fut ensuite servi, chacun mangea à sa faim en se donnant des nouvelles, ils s'étaient manqués durant les vacances.

Une fois que tous furent rassasiés, les élèves se rendirent dans leur salle commune où ils passèrent la nuit, installèrent leurs affaires et reprirent leurs petites habitudes.

Severus avait regagné son logement. Il avait pris possession de ce lieu quelques jours plus tôt, en ramenant quelques meubles et affaires, il s'agissait d'un petit appartement situé près de la salle de cours de potion dans les cachots. Il avait préféré conserver une décoration sombre et ne pas mettre trop de bibelots inutiles.

Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement, malgré l'anxiété de dispenser son premier cours le lendemain. Il dormit, mais se réveilla régulièrement, il finit par se lever et faire un tour dans le château. À un moment, il crut entendre un bruit mais il ne vit personne.

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il vérifia que sa salle de cours était prête. Tout était en ordre, il fit entrer ses premiers élèves : les Serdaigles et Serpentards de troisième année en leur demandant de s'asseoir.

Brièvement, Severus se présenta avant d'indiquer le programme de l'année scolaire, les adolescents l'écoutèrent en silence, le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. L'anxiété de faire la classe diminua assez rapidement, il fut fier de lui en voyant qu'il avait réussi à gérer son premier cours sans problème. Bien sûr, certains étudiants avaient tenté de bavarder pendant l'heure, mais Severus les avait vite interrompus, il s'était fait respecter. Il savait néanmoins que tout n'était pas gagné : c'était seulement sa première heure de cours, les étudiants l'observaient un peu afin de déterminer les limites qu'ils ne pouvaient pas dépasser. Il savait également que la classe qu'il venait de quitter n'était pas la plus turbulente.

Severus mit peu de temps à s'adapter à sa condition de professeur, Minerva McGonagall et Albus Dumbledore furent heureux de le voir content et fier durant la pause du midi. Ils discutèrent un peu de la matinée, plusieurs première années étaient arrivés en retard à leur cours de métamorphose après s'être perdu dans les couloirs. Tout se passait également bien du coté de Jane, la nouvelle enseignante de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

L'après-midi fut un peu plus mouvementé pour Severus : il avait les septièmes années, il remarqua la présence de Lucas et Thomas. Ceux-ci se firent discret, encore sous le choc de leur rencontre dans le train.

La semaine continua, Severus et Jane rencontrèrent toutes les classes, allant des premiers années curieux au septièmes années sur d'eux. Ils commencèrent à enseigner la matière théorique et à faire des travaux pratiques, dont la fabrication de potion.

Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort, il avait dû faire un compte rendu de tout ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard avec la rentrée et tout ce qu'il avait entendu dire par le directeur de l'école des sorciers. Il avait mis au point ce qu'il pouvait dire au seigneur des ténèbres avec Albus Dumbledore peu avant de le rencontrer.

Severus aimait enseigner, même s'il n'avait jamais pensé faire ce travail. Il était à l'écoute de ses élèves, mais gardait une distance entre eux et lui. Il savait se montrer à l'écoute, mais être froid lorsqu'il fallait imposer le respect.

-)-(-

La rentrée scolaire étant un événement important dans la vie des humains, un article avait été publié dans la gazette des sorciers à cette occasion. Dans celui-ci, le nom des nouveaux professeurs étaient communiqués. James lut cet article le jeudi en début d'après-midi, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de le lire plus tôt, il s'arrêta net dans sa lecture lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Severus Rogue. Il relut le patronyme avant de bondir dans le canapé, Sirius était sortit faire les courses nécessaire à la vie de la famille, Lily était installée à coté de lui, lisant un livre de science fiction. Elle regarda son mari d'un air curieux, attendant qu'il s'exprime, ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Servilus est prof de potion à Poudlard, tu crois ça ? Albus ne peut pas avoir fait ça, il doit avoir une erreur quelque part.

Lily était surprise d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Elle ouvrit et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant d'articuler :

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te choc là dedans : Severus est un bon garçon et il était très doué en potion, il doit faire un excellent enseignant.

- Mais Lily, c'est de Servilus dont nous parlons, c'est un mangemort. James était choqué par les propos de sa femme qui défendait son ennemi d'adolescence.

- C'est aussi un homme, il a des défauts mais il a également des qualités, déclara Lily d'un ton presque froid.

- Je vais voir Dumbledore.

James se leva sur ces mots, il n'était pas convaincu par les parole de son épouse et était bien décidé à demander des explications au directeur de Poudlard. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de Lily qui indiquaient qu'il n'était pas prudent de quitter la maison.

Sirius franchit gaiement la porte d'entrée, en sifflotant, à ce moment-là, tout en portant un cabas, rempli d'achat, dans chacune de ses mains.

- Je vais avec toi. Sirius, surveille Harry, fut la seule chose que Lily prononça avant de rejoindre son mari. Celui-ci avait attrapé sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Il n'y aura pas assez de place sous la cape.

Face au regard noir et déterminé de la mère de son fils, James ne put que laisser une place à la fille qui transplana en même temps que lui. Ils eurent du mal à arriver jusqu'au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ils croisèrent quelques élèves, ceux-ci ne les virent pas, ils étaient bien invisible. Le chat du concierge miaula en leur direction lorsqu'ils les virent. Ils finirent par arriver devant la gargouille menant aux appartements d'Albus. Ce dernier accepta de les laisser monter, James enleva brusquement sa cape en reconnaissant le garçon qui sortait du bureau directorial.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama t-il hargneusement en direction de l'homme, du même âge que lui, qui était surpris de l'apparition. Celui-ci ferma son visage afin de cacher ses émotions.

- J'ai plus ma place ici que toi, Potter. Je suis professeur dans cette école et ai donc le droit d'y circuler comme je le souhaite, contrairement à toi qui ne devrait pas être ici, énonça le serpentard.

Il retint un fin sourire en voyant apparaître son ancienne meilleure amie, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de la tête au pied, elle avait peu changé depuis sa sortie du collège. Lily en faisait de même avec Severus, leurs regards se croisèrent, ils exprimaient le bonheur de se revoir mais étaient remplis de questions.

Ce fut James qui brisa ce moment en répliquant :

- Tu es un serpentard, je parie que tu es mangemort, tu ne peux pas être un enseignant.

Severus et Lily n'eurent rien le temps de répondre, Albus Dumbledore était sorti de son bureau :

- Pour quelqu'un qui doit se montrer discret, vous ne l'êtes pas beaucoup, monsieur Potter.

- Mais professeur, vous avez embauché un mangemort, s'insurgea James.

- Venez tous dans mon bureau, demanda le directeur de Poudlard. Severus et James s'affrontèrent du regard un cours instant avant d'obéir au directeur. Lily mit également un moment avant d'avancer, trop occupé à contempler l'ancien serpentard.

Une fois tous enfermé dans le bureau, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix ironisa :

- Détrompez-moi si ce n'est pas le cas, mais je présume que votre visite n'a nulle autre but que de me venter les qualités de votre ancien camarade ici présent.

- C'est un mangemort, il ne peut pas enseigner ici, répliqua le maraudeur.

- Je lui ai donné le poste de professeur de potion, il a donc le droit d'enseigner. J'ai confiance en lui, déclara Albus Dumbledore d'un ton déterminé.

James se leva d'un bond, sans crier gare, il fonça sur son ancien ennemi et remonta rapidement sa manche gauche, l'arrachant presque au passage.

- Regardez, vous avez la preuve, c'est un mangemort.

On voyait apparaître la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Severus tira sur son bras, pour ne plus être sous l'emprise de James, en lui lançant un regard noir.

James fut surpris de voir apparaître un fin sourire sur les lèvres du directeur. Lily avait la bouche grande ouverte, signe qu'elle était choquée.

- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il y a sur ce bras, tu n'as pas besoin de me la montrer, James.

Le maraudeur imita le poisson un instant, il ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de la refermer.

- Vous savez, murmura t-il, mais il faut faire quelque chose, il va tout dire à Voldemort.

- Je vous ai aussi dit que j'avais confiance en lui, il ne nous trahira pas. De plus, il me semble qu'il vous a peut-être sauvé la vie une fois en vous prévenant de l'attaque qui allait être orchestré sur votre maison et celle d'Alice et Franck.

Durant une trentaine de secondes, le silence fut au rendez-vous dans la pièce. James et Severus s'envoyaient des regards noirs, Lily était pensive, Albus observait les personnes présentes.

- Tu es quoi au juste alors ? Un agent double ? questionna curieuse Lily, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château.


	9. Révélations

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Peter a rejoint les mangemorts alors que Severus est devenu professeur à Poudlard. James et Lily découvrent la marque des ténèbres sur l'avant bras de Severus, dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

Durant une trentaine de secondes, le silence fut au rendez-vous dans la pièce. James et Severus s'envoyaient des regards noirs, Lily était pensive, Albus observait les personnes présentes.

- Tu es quoi au juste alors ? Un agent double ? questionna curieuse Lily, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arrivée au château.

**Chapitre 9 : Révélations**

Severus soupira, avant de répondre :

- J'étais un mangemort, je n'ai plus envie d'en faire partie, j'espionne donc Voldemort et ses partisans pour Albus Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu n'es pas un espion pour les mangemorts ? Tu peux leur dire tout ce que tu veux, répliqua James, sceptique.

- Monsieur Potter, je vous ai dit que j'ai confiance en Severus. Ses raisons ne regardent que lui, vous n'avez pas à les connaître. Je vous conseille aussi de révéler à personne ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à dire, vous pouvez disposer, j'ai à faire.

- Mais... fut la seule chose que fut capable de prononcer James après ce sermon, sous le sourire de Severus.

- On rentre, déclara Lily autoritaire.

Elle lança un sourire à son ancien ami en signe d'au revoir et souhaita une bonne soirée au fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix. James la suivit après un dernier regard noir vers le serpentard. Ils rentrèrent chez eux où Sirius les attendait, assit dans un fauteuil avec Harry dans les bras.

- Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Je me suis inquiété. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? demanda le maraudeur aussitôt qu'il aperçu ses amis.

- À Poudlard, répondit James. Servilus est professeur de potion.

- Mais c'est un mangemort ! s'exclama Sirius aussitôt.

- Pas d'après Dumbledore, il serait un espion, marmonna l'animagi cerf.

- James ! cria Lily alors que Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Une longue discussion s'en suivit, durant laquelle la femme expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas dévoiler le rôle de Severus. Ils finirent par convenir qu'ils diraient à Remus et Peter qu'Albus Dumbledore avait embauché Severus pour le surveiller et ainsi être plus proche des mangemorts. Ils n'aimaient pas mentir à leurs amis, mais le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait bien précisé qu'il ne fallait divulguer à personne la réelle allégeance de l'ancien serpentard, Sirius n'aurait déjà pas dû le savoir.

Lily était certaine que Severus les avait bien rejoints, même si elle n'avait que la parole de son ancien ami comme preuve, contrairement à James et Sirius qui débattirent durant un moment ensemble. Ils ne savaient pas la raison pour laquelle le mangemort avait retourné sa veste, les garçons n'en voyaient aucune alors que la fille disait que l'homme n'avait pas un méchant fond, il avait dû remarquer son erreur et tenter de la rattraper du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-)-(-

À Poudlard, Severus avait été chamboulé de revoir ses anciens camarades de classe. Il était rentré directement dans ses appartements lorsqu'il eut quitté le bureau directorial.

Il était heureux d'avoir revu Lily, elle était comme dans son souvenir. Il était moins content d'avoir pu discuter avec James Potter, mais cela lui avait fait comprendre que certaine chose ne changerait jamais. Il était déçu de voir que le couple était toujours ensemble : cela signifiait que sa Lily n'était pas libre, mais si elle était heureuse, il ne pouvait rien dire et pouvait que se réjouir de son bonheur.

Il fut surpris de voir Lily frapper à la porte de son appartement le samedi après-midi, il était seul en train de corriger des copies d'examen de début d'année qui servait à évaluer le niveau de ses élèves et classes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fut la première chose qu'il demanda.

Elle lui expliqua qu'elle souhaitait le voir, savoir comment ça se passait et ce qu'il devenait : tout simplement parler.

Severus la laissa entrer, il ne savait que faire. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé de la plus grande pièce du logement et retrouvèrent rapidement la complicité de leur enfance. Severus s'excusa, une fois de plus, de l'avoir traitée de sang de bourbe lors de leur cinquième année. Il ne le voulait pas, il était en colère à cause des maraudeurs, ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées, il n'avait jamais cessé de regretter d'avoir prononcé cette insulte. Lily lui pardonna enfin, leur adolescence était loin maintenant.

Severus voulut savoir ce que devenait la fille. Ainsi, il apprit qu'elle s'était mariée peu après avoir quitté Poudlard avant de tomber enceinte, donnant naissance à Harry. Il sut également qu'ils étaient membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix depuis leur sortie de l'école des sorciers. Elle n'avait pas entamé de formation, comme son mari. Ils avaient hérité de suffisamment d'argent de la famille de James, ils parlèrent moins de deux minutes des défunts parents de Lily et de Pétunia, sa sœur.

Ensuite, vint au tour de Severus de raconter son histoire : il avait quitté Poudlard et avait intégré les mangemorts, comme de nombreux serpentards, il avait rien d'autre à faire, plus de projets d'avenir. Il pensait que faire partie du groupe craint des mangemorts lui apporterait le savoir et la reconnaissance, il avait en effet appris de nombreuses choses, la plupart en magie noire. Mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était mal ce qu'ils faisaient, ils détruisaient des familles qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, ils ne méritaient pas ce sort. Il avait donc été voir Albus Dumbledore qui lui avait confié le poste de professeur de potion et la charge d'espionner les mangemorts pour l'Ordre du Phœnix. Difficilement, il avoua à Lily qu'elle était un peu responsable de ce changement de camps, qu'il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser se faire tuer, à la trahir une seconde fois. La première fois étant lorsqu'il l'avait traitée de sang de bourbe en cinquième année.

Ils parlèrent également de la première semaine de cours de Severus, ils ne virent pas le temps passer. Lily sursauta en regardant l'horloge, ils avaient passé plus de deux heures ensemble, sans s'en rendre compte. James et Sirius n'allaient pas tarder à rentrer chez eux, ils allaient s'inquiéter s'ils ne la voyaient pas. Les maraudeurs avaient décidé de passer une après-midi ensemble, chez Remus, afin de se retrouver. Sirius avait souhaité prendre son adorable filleul avec eux, ce qui fit plaisir à James.

Lily dit au revoir à Severus et lui avoua avoir été heureuse de le revoir et savoir qu'il était de leur coté et non dans celui des mangemorts. Le professeur déclara qu'il éprouvait la même chose, qu'il aimerait bien la revoir. Étant donné que Lily avait la même envie, ils prévirent de se revoir la semaine suivante.

Lily avait tout juste eu le temps d'enlever son manteau, ranger la cape d'invisibilité à sa place et s'installer dans le canapé avec son livre de la veille qu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. James, Sirius et Harry rentraient. Les deux plus vieux riaient à grands éclats, le plus jeune était réveillé dans les bras de son père.

Ils aperçurent la fille et s'assirent à ses cotés avant de se mettre à lui raconter leur après-midi : ils avaient bien rit, Harry avait été sage, c'était une bonne après-midi. Harry commençait à fatiguer, James monta à l'étage afin de le mettre couché. Il revint deux minutes plus tard, James demanda à sa femme si son après-midi s'était bien passé, elle répondit que oui. Elle ne parla pas de sa visite à Poudlard, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

-)-(-

Les jours s'enchaînèrent rapidement, Lily et Severus se voyaient souvent sans que James le sache étant donné qu'ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour se voir pendant l'absence des garçons.

Harry grandissait bien, James et Lily s'en occupaient tous les deux, Sirius adorait son filleul. Remus et Peter les voyaient souvent même si le couple se montrait peu en public, par souci de sécurité. Les rendez-vous étaient donc fixés dans la maison d'un des maraudeurs.

Severus appréciait également le petit qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois. La première chose qu'il avait remarqué en le voyant était les fins cheveux noirs du garçon, il avait soupiré, déçu qu'il n'ait pas la couleur de cheveux de sa mère. Un sourire était apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque le bébé avait ouvert ses yeux : ils avaient la même couleur que ceux de Lily. Il se mit à pleurer dans son lit, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait. Ce fut Severus qui le prit dans ses bras, Harry se calma, Lily sourit :

- Si James te voyait comme ça, avec Harry dans tes bras...

Le serpentard esquissa une grimace de dégoût. Quand Lily la vit, elle se moqua une fois de plus :

- Heureusement, c'est également mon fils.

- Il faut bien une fille comme toi pour empêcher de faire ressortir les défauts de Potter dans cet enfant, constata Severus.

James était toujours un sujet sensible entre eux. La plupart du temps, il évitait de parler de lui afin de ne pas créer de confits inutiles. Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité d'antan.

-)-(-

Peter était épuisé, il avait rejoint les mangemorts depuis trois semaines. Voldemort le testait, le poussait à bout : il l'avait obligé à participer à des attaques, il l'avait obligé à tuer, il l'avait obligé à torturer, toujours sous la surveillance de Lucius Malefoy. Peter ne supportait pas bien de faire tout ça. Voldemort l'avait bien compris et en profitait.

En plus de ça, le maraudeur avait dû dévoiler tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il s'était pris un nombre incalculable d'Endoloris, plus ou moins justifié, même si l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment justifier l'utilisation du sortilège interdit qui provoquait la douleur.

Peter tenait néanmoins, il était dans le camps des vainqueurs. Il avait bien fait de rejoindre les mangemorts, l'Ordre du Phœnix avait aucune chance de triompher, les mangemorts lui permettront de rester en vie.

-)-(-

Le mercredi 24 septembre, James, Sirius et Peter transplanèrent à Pré au lard. Peter se transforma en rat, alors que les deux autres maraudeurs se cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité, Remus transplana peu après eux. Alors que celui-ci rejoignait l'entrée de Poudlard, les trois autres se rendirent à la cabane hurlante.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement, de sujets divers, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir : Remus les avait rejoints. Ils refermèrent la porte et se remirent à parler tous ensemble. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que la lune allait apparaître, Remus s'isola à l'étage et les hommes se métamorphosèrent en animaux.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un hurlement à l'étage : Remus s'était transformé en loup. Sirius bondit à l'étage, il ouvrit la porte, laissant sortir le lycanthrope. Ils restèrent un peu à l'intérieur de la cabane mais finirent par sortir de la maison et rejoindre la forêt interdite.

Tout se passait bien, comme d'habitude : les maraudeurs couraient dans la forêt, le lycanthrope était calme. Tout bascula lorsqu'ils étaient couchés tranquillement sur la berge du ruisseau, Lunard sentit l'odeur d'un humain, il se releva brusquement. Remarquant le geste, Patmol et Cornedrue se mirent également sur leurs pattes. Queudver était entre les bois du cerf en train de paresser, il s'accrocha comme il le put aux poils de l'animal.

Lunard commença à courir. Les grands animaux le rattrapèrent et lui bloquèrent le passage. Le loup était excité par l'odeur. Ils sentirent l'arôme s'éloigner, la personne devait retourner vers le château et devait être restée à l'orée de la forêt.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de retourner dans la cabane. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'ils avaient décidé ce qu'il fallait faire dans ce cas. Ils attendirent quelques minutes, sur leur garde, que le loup fut un peu plus calme.

Sirius remarqua une trace de sang sur la patte avant gauche du cerf, il aboya en pointant la blessure du museau.

Ils n'eurent pas de problèmes à arriver jusqu'au saule cogneur, ce qui soulagea grandement les trois maraudeurs qui craignaient le pire. Lunard entra le premier sous l'arbre, poussé par les plus gros animaux. Queudver appuyait sur la branche permettant d'entrer sans se prendre de coup. Patmol suivit le loup dans le passage, il aboya afin que le cerf reste à l'extérieur. Patmol réussit à emmener le lycanthrope jusqu'à la cabane et à refermer la porte derrière lui. Ensuite, il regagna l'entrée du passage et trouva facilement le cerf et le rat. Les trois garçons reprirent forme humaine, James poussa un cri de douleur, sa jambe droite lui faisait mal, du sang s'écoulait lentement.

En silence, Sirius passa un bras sous son épaule afin de le soutenir. Ils prirent la décision de ramener James chez lui. Il déclara pouvoir se débrouiller seul, mais manqua de tomber en faisant un pas. Sirius, le plus proche de lui, le rattrapa pour la seconde fois. Il fut convenu que Sirius ramenait James chez lui pendant que Peter retournait tenir compagnie à Lunard. Patmol devait les rejoindre dès que possible.

Sirius aida son ami à marcher jusqu'à la grille, ils sortirent sans s'être fait voir et transplanèrent chez James.

-)-(-

Lily savait qu'elle allait se retrouver seule en ce soir de pleine lune. Elle aurait pu aller chez Alice et Franck, mais elle voulait leur laisser un peu d'intimité, surtout qu'ils s'étaient vus en début d'après-midi. En plus, Harry avait besoin de dormir et il aurait été forcément réveillé lorsque Lily serait rentrée chez elle. Elle ne devait donc pas quitter sa maison. Ne voulant pas passer sa soirée seule, elle demanda à Severus de venir. Le garçon accepta, cela lui ferait une coupure dans sa semaine de cours et il pourrait passer un peu de temps avec Lily, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis une semaine.

Ils mangèrent ensemble le fromage fondu accompagné de pomme de terre que Lily avait préparé. Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le salon. Harry se réveilla une fois pour manger, il fut recouché après avoir fait son rot.

La soirée se passa bien, ils discutèrent beaucoup et firent quelques jeux qu'ils remportèrent à tour de rôle.

Harry pleura à l'étage, Lily alla s'en occuper et lui donna le sein. Pendant ce temps, Severus feuilletait un journal. Brusquement, il entendit la sorte s'ouvrir. Il sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce que de la visite arrive. Il regarda l'horloge, elle indiquait minuit vingt-sept, il n'était donc pas très tard. Lily avait dit que son mari passerait la nuit avec les autres maraudeurs, il fut donc surpris de voir apparaître James, soutenu par Sirius Black.

Ceux-ci étaient aussi surpris.

- Servilus ! Que fais-tu chez moi ? Où est Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? questionna t-il avec un pointe de peur dans la voix qu'il tenta de cacher en paraissant assuré. Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal...

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. En entendant du bruit, Lily était sortie de la chambre à l'étage, Harry dans les bras. En voyant les derniers arrivants, elle s'exclama, surprise :

- James ! Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas où vous étiez partie ? demanda-t-elle en se souvenant de la présence de Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ta jambe ? Tu as du sang partout.

Elle était paniquée et s'approchait rapidement de son mari.

- Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Bien sûr que je vais bien, je ne voulais pas rester seule ce soir alors j'ai demandé à Severus de venir. Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry se mit à pleurer.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé de venir à lui ? Tu ne pouvais pas voir Alice, Franck ou d'autres de nos amis au lieu de ce mangemort. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? La douleur provoquée par sa blessure, en plus de son caractère naturel, faisait que James employait un ton sec et froid.

- On a discuté, rien de plus.

Ils parlaient de plus en plus fort. Les pleurs du bébés redoublèrent, Lily tenta de la calmer en le berçant tout en parlant.

- Tu as vu ta tenue ? Et après, tu me dis que vous avez que discuté. Personnellement, je ne parle pas à moitié nu. On semble déranger, passez une bonne soirée, nous allons ailleurs.

Sur ces mots, James, en colère et jaloux, se dirigea difficilement vers la porte, soutenu par un Sirius sous le choc.

Lily tenta de le rattraper :

- James ! Je donnais à boire à Harry.

Il transplana juste après. Lily donna Harry à Severus et remit son sein dans son maillot lorsqu'elle eut récupéré ses deux mains. Elle était en train d'allaiter, avec la précipitation, elle n'avait pas fait attention à se rhabiller convenablement.

Harry se calma dans les bras de Severus. Lily pleura, elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le professeur de potion mit la tête d'Harry sur son épaule droite afin qu'il puisse effectuer correctement son renvoi. Il prit la femme de son coté gauche, elle pleura dans ses bras. Severus ne savait pas quoi faire pour la fille.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa t-elle lorsque ses larmes se furent tarit.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Potter n'avait pas à te parler comme ça, déclara Severus.

- Il ne devait pas rentrer cette nuit. Il était blessé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, Lily se remit à sangloter.

Severus lui caressa le dos en lui murmurant des mots rassurants tel que "Ce n'est pas de ta faute". Harry fit son rot de l'autre coté.

Lily finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ami, Severus s'en aperçut. Harry dormait également sur son épaule. En faisant attention à ne pas réveiller la fille, doucement il se leva, il monta à l'étage où il coucha le garçon dans son berceau. Il redescendit dans le salon et réussit à installer Lily dans une position confortable, sur le canapé. Elle ne se réveilla pas, il lui essuya ses joues encore humide. Délicatement, il déposa un baiser sur son front. D'un coup de baguette il fit apparaître deux couvertures, il en déposa une sur Lily et se coucha dans le second fauteuil, sous l'autre couvre-lit. Il éteignit la lumière, pensa un peu avant de finir par s'endormir.

-)-(-

James avait transplané en même temps que Sirius chez Remus. Ils avaient le choix entre la maison de Peter et celle de Remus, ils avaient préféré celle du lycanthrope où il y avait plus d'onguent pour soigner les blessures. Difficilement, James s'assit sur le canapé. Sa jambe lui faisait mal, mais il n'en avait que faire. Il sanglota tout seul à voix haute :

- Elle m'a trompé, et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Servilus. Elle pouvait le faire avec n'importe qui, mais il a fallut que ce soit avec ce mangemort de serpentard aux cheveux gras. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Elle a bien joué son jeu, je me suis rendu compte de rien. Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Je parie qu'elle a continué de le voir après Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si nous ne les avions pas surpris aujourd'hui ? Ils auraient continué de se voir en secret et moi j'aurai continué de penser qu'elle m'aimait. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait avant que nous arrivions ? Et Harry dans tout ça. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? En plus, Voldemort le cherche. Peut-être que ce n'est même pas mon fils, c'est peut-être celui de Rogue. Moi qui lui ai tout donné depuis sa naissance. J'ai tout fait pour elle. Elle s'est bien joué de moi.

- Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça de Lily, avoua Sirius. Vous sembliez bien ensemble. En plus, tu vaux cent milles fois mieux que Servilus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve. Si j'aurai su... James laissa sa phrase en suspend. La colère était passée, faisant maintenant place à l'incompréhension. Il fit une grimace, il avait légèrement bougé sa jambe.

Sirius s'approcha de son ami et l'aida à se lever. James ôta la boucle de son pantalon qu'il laissa tomber, le vêtement collait à sa peau, au niveau de sa blessure. James se rassit sur le fauteuil afin d'avoir plus de facilité. Sirius lui enleva ses chaussures avant de terminer de lui ôter délicatement son fut, alors que James esquissait une grimace de douleur lors du décollement entre la peau et le tissu. Le descendant des Black examina la plaie, elle était peu profonde. Remus en avait déjà eu des plus grave après certaines nuits de pleine lune.

Il ramena un antiseptique aqueux, une pommade contre les ecchymoses et des compresses de la salle de bain. Lunard avait blessé inconsciemment James, mais c'était ses produits qui allaient le remettre sur pied.

Toutes les affaires à sa disposition, Sirius s'assit à la droite de son ami. Délicatement, James posa sa jambe gauche sur celles de l'autre garçon, la laissant pendre dans le vide. Ce geste lui avait fait mal, mais il savait qu'il allait bientôt être guéri. La position n'était pas très confortable pour le maraudeur à lunettes, il déposa son second membre valide à coté de celui accidenté, provoquant :

- Ne te gêne surtout pas, prends tes aises, de l'autre personne présente.

James sourit de la réplique de son ami et le prit au mot en s'allongeant, les bras derrière la tête sur l'appui du canapé, lui provoquant une grimace de douleur. Sirius grogna des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante.

Il fit mine de ne pas voir le sourire de son ami et désinfecta la plaie, enlevant le sang séché. Une fois qu'elle fut propre, il la referma d'un coup de baguette magique. En silence, il appliqua l'onguent sur les ecchymoses et hématomes présents sur la jambe et cuisse du maraudeurs. La douleur avait disparût au moment où l'entaille était devenue une fine ligne claire. Minuit avait sonné depuis un moment, la soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos, James avait fermé les yeux afin de recevoir les soins de son ami.

Lorsque Sirius eut fini de faire disparaître les bleus de l'animagi cerf, il releva les yeux vers James en disant :

- Voilà, c'est fini. Tu es comme neuf.

Il s'apprêtait à enlever les membres inférieurs de son ami de ses jambes, quand il se moqua :

- Mes talents de masseurs sont appréciés, il venait de remarquer que le caleçon de son ami était légèrement déformé.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as des mains de fée, fit remarquer James sans paraître gêné et en conservant la position qu'il occupait.

- Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, accorda Sirius.

- C'était le bon vieux temps, où nous étions de jeunes innocents voulant tout tester, où la guerre n'occupait pas toute notre vie, où nous menions une petite vie sans tracas, sans petite amie qui nous trompe avec un serpentard, se remémora le maraudeur à lunettes avec une pointe de nostalgie.

- Arrête de parler comme ça. On croirait entendre quelqu'un qui a cent ans, se moqua Sirius. Mais je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que c'était mieux avant.

- Tu vas voir si je parle comme un centenaire, s'insurgea James en se relevant brusquement, se mettant au même niveau que l'autre maraudeur.

- Il ne te manque plus que la longue barbe blanche et on pourra te comparer à Dumbledore.

James n'attendit pas plus pour renverser son ami et se mettre à le chatouiller. Sirius se mit à rire, sous la torture de son ami, il ne supportait pas les chatouilles. Il le pria d'arrêter, chose que James refusa jusqu'au moment où il jugea son ami suffisamment puni. Il lui bloqua les mains afin qu'il ne puisse plus se libérer avant de murmurer :

- Tu ne fais plus le malin maintenant que tu es mon prisonnier.

- Rêve toujours, je ne suis pas ton otage, répliqua l'homme en se débattant, n'admettant pas sa défaite.

- Il y a eu un moment où tu aimais être captif, susurra James à l'oreille de son ami.

- Les temps ont changé, tu es avec Lily maintenant, nous étions jeune et souhaitions tout découvrir, déclara Sirius avec une pointe d'amertume.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne recommencerait pas aujourd'hui ?

Sirius ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise :

- Tu es avec Lily, vous avez un fils, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Lily m'a trahi, elle est avec Servilus, elle m'a abandonné. Toi, tu as toujours été présent pour moi.

Sirius put sentir la détresse de son ami, qui était proche de fondre en larme. Celui-ci avait relâché son emprise sur les mains de Patmol qui en profita pour se libérer et prendre son ami dans les bras. Le fauteuil n'était pas très grand, ils tenaient difficilement ensemble.

James se calma sous les mots rassurants de son ami :

- Je serai toujours là pour toi.

James l'embrassa, Sirius répondit. En sentant les caresses devenir plus insistante, Sirius le repoussa en déclarant :

- Il faut que tu parles à Lily pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

James voulut protester, mais Sirius l'en empêcha en reprenant :

- Tu es encore sous le choc de ce que tu as vu ce soir. Demain, tu regretteras et je n'ai pas envie de cela. En plus, Queudver est seul avec Lunard, je dois aller le retrouver.

Il se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements afin de les remettre en place. Voir son ami comme ça lui faisait de la peine, il ne le regarda pas en se dirigeant vers la porte, il savait que s'il se retournait vers lui, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé à faire. Cela faisait tant de temps qu'il n'avait pas été si proche de lui, depuis que James était avec Lily. James et Sirius avaient été ensemble un moment, voulant voir ce que cela faisait avec garçon, avant que Lily accepte d'être la petite amie de James. Ils avaient cessé toute relation à cet instant-là, se contentant d'être les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Attends, je viens aussi, s'exclama James en remettant son pantalon, les pommades et les sorts avaient fait leur effet car il n'était plus douloureux. En silence, ils refermèrent la porte de l'appartement de Remus et transplanèrent à Pré au lard. Discrètement, il rejoignirent le sentier menant à la cabane hurlante. Faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir, ils reprirent leur forme animale et entrèrent, il virent un rat dans un coin de la pièce alors qu'un loup cassait une table en donnant de grand coup de patte dedans.

Afin d'éviter qu'il se fasse mal, Patmol et Cornedrue le divertirent. Queudver sortit de sa cachette. Le chien et le cerf oublièrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient vu et s'était passé depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le loup et le rat.

-)-(-

Severus fut réveillé par des pleurs à l'étage. Soucieux de ne pas réveiller son amie, il se dépêcha de se lever, le nourrisson se tut lorsqu'il le pris dans les bras.

- Tu as faim, il ne faut pas pleurer. Ta maman dors, je vais te donner à boire, lui murmura t-il doucement.

Il se rendit à la cuisine où il sortit un genre de biberon du réfrigérateur. La tétine avait la forme et taille d'un mamelon afin qu'Harry ne perde pas le réflexe de succion. Lily avait rempli le container de son lait, grâce à un tire-lait. D'un sortilège, le liquide fut à la bonne température. Severus s'assit sur une chaise et commença à donner à boire au bébé, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Lily s'était moquée de lui lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué trois semaines avant comment faire.

- Tu te débrouilles comme un professionnel, fit une voix féminine venant du cadre de la porte. Lily était réveillée derrière lui. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent, ça te va bien. Tu ferai un très bon papa.

Le sourire de Severus se réduit un peu, mais il en conserva une partie. Il n'aimait pas montrer ses émotions, même devant Lily. Il reporta son attention sur le bébé qu'il avait dans ses bras, occupait à téter goulûment.

La fille s'approcha doucement et s'assit à coté de l'homme en le gratifiant d'un :

- Merci d'avoir été là ce soir et de t'être occupé de Harry.

- Il me semblait que Potter ne devait pas rentrer cette nuit, s'exclama le professeur.

- Il ne le devait pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. En plus, il était blessé. Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter va revenir, soupira Severus. Il n'avait pas envie de s'étendre sur les problèmes de couple de celle qu'il aimait.

Lily remarqua le malaise de son ami :

- Je suis désolée de te parler de lui. Il peut penser ce qu'il veut, mais tu es mon ami et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Quoi qu'il en pense, nous continuerons de nous voir.

Harry avait terminé de boire.

- Va te coucher, tu as des cours à assurer tout à l'heure.

Severus rendit son fils à son amie, lui souhaita une bonne fin de nuit et lui avoua qu'elle pouvait venir le voir quand elle le voulait à Poudlard. Il préférait ne pas prendre l'initiative de venir la voir, étant donné que James ou d'autres maraudeurs pouvaient être présents.

-)-(-

La lune finit par décliner, trois maraudeurs furent heureux de cet état. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu une sortie si difficile. Remus reprit forme humaine après une douloureuse transformation. Un petit cri de douleur fut entendu lorsqu'il reprit conscience, couché sur le plancher de la cabane.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? J'ai l'impression qu'un hippogriffe m'est passé sur le corps, questionna t-il d'une petite voix à l'intention de ses trois amis qui s'étaient également métamorphosés.

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Sirius. Mais avant, il faut soigner tes blessures.

Pour la seconde fois de la nuit, le maraudeur fut en possession d'une boite à pharmacie. Les garçons purent constater qu'elles étaient plus graves et plus nombreuses qu'habituellement. En silence, Sirius et James soignèrent les plus petites alors que Peter allait chercher l'infirmière de Poudlard, ils souhaitaient être certain que leur ami encourait aucun risque et obtenir un peu d'aide pour les plus grosses. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard alors que James finissait de s'occuper de la dernière petite. Il restait que la plus grosse à l'abdomen dont l'infirmière s'occupa. Elle s'assura qu'il n'avait pas de problème interne qui pouvait passer inaperçu à l'œil nu, rien ne fut détecté, elle accepta donc que les maraudeurs rentrent à son domicile.

Remus souhaitait avoir des indications sur la nuit, James demanda s'il pouvait se rendre chez le loup-garou, Remus acquiesça et leur ouvrit la porte de sa maison. En entrant, il se demanda si quelqu'un était venu pendant son absence, il lui semblait que les oreillers du canapé avait changé de place, tout comme des affaires sur la table. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait sorti et laissé sa pharmacie sur la table du salon. Il mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'assirent dans le fauteuil. Ce fut James qui raconta le déroulement de la nuit : il expliqua la présence d'un humain et sa blessure, il cacha ce qu'il avait vu chez lui et dit qu'il était venu directement chez Remus, arguant qu'il savait que c'était lui qui avait le plus de produits médicaux. Le lycanthrope comprit enfin pourquoi il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était venu : ce n'était pas seulement une impression.

Peter bailla une fois de plus. Le récit étant terminé, il dit au revoir à ses amis et transplana chez lui.

Gêné, James demanda s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez Remus, il ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter Lily tout de suite. Surpris, le lycanthrope accepta la requête. James et Sirius transformèrent le canapé en un lit deux places. Remus leur donna des couvertures, avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Les deux maraudeurs s'endormirent presque en même temps, la nuit avait été difficile.


	10. On apprend des choses

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Severus et Lily ont retrouvé leur complicité d'antan. James est blessé durant une nuit de pleine lune, lorsqu'il rentre chez lui pour se soigner, il découvre la présence de Severus chez lui. Il transplane chez Remus en compagnie de Sirius à qui il explique qu'il se sent trahis. Les deux maraudeurs finissent par rejoindre leurs amis en pleine forme, avant de se reposer chez Remus.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : On apprend des choses**

James fut le premier à se réveiller, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut surpris de tomber sur le visage endormi de Sirius. Le lit étant petit, leurs corps étaient proches l'un de l'autre. La nuit lui revint en mémoire, il n'arriva pas à retenir quelques larmes en pensant à Lily, il se sentait trahi. Mais comme Sirius lui avait conseillé, il devait lui parler afin de savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Le plus doucement possible, afin de ne pas réveiller son ami, il bougea sa main pour essuyer son visage. Lorsque sa figure fut sèche et qu'il ôta sa main, il tomba sur deux yeux gris ensommeillés.

- Bonjour, salua le propriétaire de ses iris.

- Salut, désolé si c'est moi qui t'ai réveillé, s'excusa James.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda le maraudeur.

Le garçon à lunettes attrapa sa baguette, il fit attention de ne pas donner un coup à son ami par inadvertance. Sur le dos, il lança le sortilège permettant de savoir l'heure : il était treize heure huit.

Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent en silence, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées. James soupira en regardant son ami qui n'avait pas changé de positon, toujours sur le coté, tourné vers lui.

- Faut que nous nous levions et rentions.

Il n'était pas motivé à faire cela, il était bien au chaud sous les couvertures.

- Allez Cornedrue, tu peux le faire. Il faudra bien que tu affrontes ta tigresse un jour et plus vite fait, plus vite tranquille, l'encouragea le descendant des Black.

- Notre relation a été moins compliqué que celle avec Lily, c'était plus simple, soupira James.

- Tu peux me rappeler combien de temps tu as couru après Lily avant de l'avoir ? rappela Sirius. À l'époque, nous parlions plus d'expérience que de réelle relation.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment de différence entre ces deux termes, notre amitié a toujours été particulière.

- Le passé est le passé. Maintenant, il faut se lever, déclara Sirius, pressé de clore cette discussion qui le ne le mettait pas très à l'aise, en sortant du lit.

James soupira une fois de plus et se leva également. Ils vérifièrent que Remus allait bien, il était encore endormi dans sa chambre, avant de mettre des vêtements au dessus de ceux qu'ils avaient et de transplaner devant la maison de James et Lily.

Sirius lança un regard d'encouragement à son ami et ouvrit la porte de la demeure. Ensemble, ils entrèrent, regardèrent à droite et à gauche. Ils ne virent personne, ils avancèrent donc et découvrirent la femme qu'ils cherchaient dans le salon. Elle venait de se lever du canapé, était sur ses gardes, sa baguette en main devant elle.

- Ah, c'est vous, vous m'avez fait peur, déclara t-elle en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil derrière elle.

- Tu t'attendais peut-être à voir quelqu'un d'autre, s'exclama James, acide, aussitôt.

- Je vais prendre une douche, informa Sirius, laissant ainsi le couple seul en tête à tête.

- Je me suis inquiétée pour vous, j'étais prête à tout raconter à Dumbledore en ne vous voyant pas quand je me suis levée. Vous ne répondiez même pas à mes appels sur votre montre. James se rappela avoir été réveillé durant la nuit par sa montre qui vibrait, il avait vu que c'était Lily qui tentait de le contacter et n'avait pas prit la communication, il avait mis peu de temps avant de regagner les bras de Morphée. Remus m'a dit que vous étiez chez lui, je l'ai réveillé. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Un humain est passé à l'orée de la forêt, Lunard, excité par l'odeur du sang, m'a blessé. Nous avons mis Remus en sécurité dans la cabane hurlante, Sirius m'a aidé à venir ici afin de me soigner et nous t'avons surpris avec Servilus. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ? Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, James avait augmenté le ton.

- Severus est juste un ami, répliqua Lily, clairement consciente de la colère de son mari.

- Il t'arrive souvent de te balader à moitié nu devant tes amis ? Pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne m'a pas dit qu'il venait ?

- Tu aurai accepté qu'il vienne si je te l'avais dit ? Non, tu aurai refusé que je le vois, alors ne commence pas. De plus, je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je ne me suis pas rhabillée convenablement après avoir nourri Harry. Vous êtes arrivés précipitamment, désolé de redouter de me faire attaquer par les temps qui cours.

- Il a la marque des ténèbres, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il peut dire à Voldemort, nous devons nous montrer prudent. Alors non, je n'aurai pas accepté qu'il vienne ici.

- Dumbledore a confiance en lui. Il est membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et a été mon ami à Poudlard, expliqua Lily.

- Il t'a traité de sang de bourbe.

James était hargneux.

- Il s'est excusé pour ça. Il a fait ça sous le coup de la colère, vous veniez de l'humilier publiquement une fois de plus.

- C'est de ma faute en plus s'il t'a traité comme ça ! s'exclama James dont la colère augmentée.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute directement, mais sans toi, il ne m'aurait pas parlé ainsi.

Le ton avait augmenté entre les deux interlocuteurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va le rejoindre ! Tu n'attends que ça. Lui aussi souhaite que ça.

- Nous sommes juste ami, répondit une fois de plus la femme.

James eut un rire jaune, avant de dire :

- Tu as déjà vu comment il te regarde ? Il t'aime, il aimerai bien être à ma place.

- N'importe quoi, tu es juste jaloux. L'air était encore orageux, mais moins que précédemment. Tu passes plus de temps avec Sirius qu'avec moi, mais est-ce-que je dis quelque chose ? Non, alors laisse moi voir qui je veux.

- Va le retrouver si tu veux. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de le voir, mais ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où il t'aura fait du mal. Ne mêle pas Sirius à nos problèmes, il est mon meilleur ami et est sûrement plus fiable que ton très cher ami.

Sur ces mots, James quitta la pièce. Maintenant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. La discussion l'avait épuisé, elle ne s'était pas passée exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien entre son ancien ennemi et sa femme, mais ne s'était pas réconcilié avec elle pour autant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Il entendit Sirius sortir de la salle de bain, de l'autre coté du couloir. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il se coucha sur le lit, en pensant aux derniers événements. En levant la tête, il aperçut des albums photo sur une étagère, il se décida à les feuilleter.

.

Dans le salon, Lily n'avait pas bougé du canapé, elle était encore sous le choc de la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle ne savait pas non plus quoi faire, elle avait besoin de réfléchir mais ses pensées tournaient en rond.

.

Sirius avait souhaité laisser ses amis seuls afin qu'ils s'expliquent, il n'avait pas à intervenir dans leur vie de couple. Afin de passer le temps, sans les espionner derrière la porte, il avait été prendre sa douche. Malgré ça, il n'arrivait pas à les oublier. Une fois propre, il regagna la chambre qu'il occupait dans la maison qu'Albus Dumbledore avait prêté à James et Lily. Même si c'était tentant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller les voir. Il savait que son meilleur ami aurait peut-être besoin de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas choisir pour lui, surtout en ce qui concernait Lily. Même s'il appréciait beaucoup la femme, il était un peu jaloux d'elle car elle lui prenait son meilleur ami. James s'était éloigné de lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à sortir avec Lily, même s'ils étaient restés très ami. Il regrettait le moment où ils formaient encore un couple, même si personne d'autre était au courant, même pas les deux derniers maraudeurs. Il doutait quand même sur ce que savait Remus, il lui avait semblé qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius décida que si James avait besoin de lui, il viendrait de lui même le voir.

.

James feuilletait l'album photo, il avait choisit celui qu'il avait commencé à son entrée à Poudlard, il avait classé les images par ordre chronologique. Il put ainsi se souvenir de comment il était petit à l'âge de onze ans, tout comme les autres maraudeurs. Il se revit grandir. Il esquissa un sourire au souvenir de certaines farces qu'ils avaient fait, il se mit presque à plaindre leur professeur. Il se rendit compte que les maraudeurs avaient dû leur donner du fil à retordre, mais les enseignants n'avaient pas l'air de leur en tenir trop rigueur. Il y avait également quelques photos de sa femme à l'intérieur, il remarqua qu'il en avait quelques unes de son souffre douleur préféré. Bien sûr, Severus était toujours dans des positions qui ne le mettaient pas en valeur, comme lorsqu'il avait été transformé en femme, mais il était présent quand même.

Regarder tout ces clichés lui rappela des bons et plus mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappela la première fois que tous les maraudeurs s'étaient transformés en animaux, ainsi que la première pleine lune à quatre. Il y avait également des photos de fille avec lesquelles ils étaient sorties, mais souvent c'était l'un des maraudeurs qui était dessus. Il se rendit compte que Sirius était souvent présent sur les clichés sur lesquelles il était, du début à la fin de l'album, alors que Lily apparaissait rarement avant le milieu de l'album.

Regarder les photos lui avait fait passer le temps, mais ne l'avait pas aidé à réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas à quoi réfléchir : Lily avait raison, elle avait le droit d'avoir des amis, même si lui n'aimait pas ces personnes là. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner de ne pas l'avoir averti plus tôt de son amitié avec le serpentard. Il n'admettait pas qu'il aurait refusé cette amitié, il faudrait qu'il reparle de tout ça avec sa femme. Il lui dirait qu'elle pouvait voir Severus, mais qu'elle ne devait plus lui mentir et lui dire quand elle le voyait.

.

Lily avait également pensé de son coté, elle ne voulait pas arrêter de voir Severus, le laisser tomber pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle était déterminée à faire accepter cela à son époux, elle n'avait pas compris sa réaction : ils n'avaient rien fait de mal, ils s'étaient vus et avaient discuté. Elle savait que James n'acceptait pas qu'elle lui cache des choses, mais elle savait qu'il aurait refusé qu'elle le voit s'il avait été au courant. Elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir caché, elle regrettait juste sa réaction. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner si facilement.

.

Harry se réveilla dans le courant de l'après-midi, un moment après la fin de la dispute de ses parents.

Sirius était en train de faire un jeu de carte solitaire sorcier lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs de son filleul. Il en avait marre d'être enfermé tout seul et de ce jeu. De plus, il n'était pas certain que ses amis soient aptes à s'occuper du bébé. Il se leva donc et se rendit dans la chambre du nourrisson, le prit dans ses bras, pour le plus grand soulagement de l'enfant qui arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et produisit quelques bruits de contentement.

Sirius descendit les escaliers. Lily l'interpella, elle préférait donner le sein au lieu d'un biberon, Harry changea donc de bras. Sirius se retrouva donc inoccupé, il avait le choix entre remonter s'enfermer dans la chambre ou rester dans le salon. Lily s'installa dans la cuisine, il se décida donc à s'asseoir dans le canapé en écoutant la radio.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entendit des pas descendre l'escalier, il n'était pas compliqué de deviner qu'il s'agissait de James. Celui-ci arriva dans le salon quelques secondes plus tard, il fit un tour de la pièce des yeux et remarqua son meilleur ami avant de s'affaler à ses cotés :

- Les femmes sont trop compliquées pour moi. En plus, il a fallut que je choisisse celle que je connais qui a le plus de caractère.

- C'est que notre Cornedrue attraperait presque des cheveux blancs avec sa Lily, se moqua le maraudeur.

- Rigole bien, tu verras quand ça sera ton tour.

- Mais mon tour n'est pas encore arrivé, je te laisse te débrouiller avec ta tigresse.

- Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu devrais me soutenir, s'insurgea James.

- Je sais reconnaître une cause perdue.

- Faux frère, s'exclama t-il.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, avant de déclarer :

- Je vais la voir. À tout à l'heure, si je suis toujours en vie.

Sirius rit à ses paroles alors que James avait la tête de quelqu'un qu'on emmenait à l'échafaud.

Il se retourna une dernière fois avant de franchir le seuil de la cuisine. Sirius lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il aperçut Lily, assise sur une chaise, en train de nourrir Harry.

- Je suis désolé de m'être emporté tout à l'heure. James était gêné, il chancelait d'un pied sur l'autre.

- J'imagine que je ne pourrai pas mieux avoir comme excuse, du coup je m'en contenterai, soupira Lily.

- J'accepte que tu vois Rogue. Mais je veux que tu ne me caches plus rien, je souhaite que tu me le dise quand tu vas le voir.

- Pour résumer, tu sais que, quoi que tu dises, je continuerai de voir Severus alors tu préfères prendre les devant en m'imposant tes conditions pour que tu puisses me surveiller, répliqua Lily.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'exclama le maraudeur.

Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle prendrait cette proposition comme un moyen de l'épier, c'était pour la protéger qu'il faisait ça. Personne ne savait ce que pouvait faire un mangemort, ancien ou actuel.

- Je veux simplement te protéger, continua le garçon.

- Je suis d'accord pour te dire quand je vais le voir. De toute façon, je me doutais que tu allais me poser cette condition, mais tu n'as pas intérêt de monter un de tes plans tordus pour m'empêcher de le voir.

James soupira avant de donner son accord, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner contre sa femme. De toute façon, en cas du moindre problème, il serait toujours là pour faire payer à Servilus ce qu'il avait fait. En plus, Lily finirait bien par comprendre que l'ancien serpentard n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait être son ami.

- Depuis qu'Harry est né, nous n'avons plus vraiment de temps ensemble, il faut s'en occuper. Il y a eu le déménagement ici, Sirius qui vit ici depuis la destruction de sa maison, les visites quotidienne de Remus de Peter. Tes amis sont toujours là, lorsque Remus et Peter partent, tu passes ton temps avec Sirius. Tu montes te coucher tard, nous ne pouvons plus nous voir sans que Sirius soit présent, constata Lily.

- Je t'autorise à voir Servilus, alors que tu sais que je ne l'aime pas. Et pour me remercier, tu me demandes de ne plus parler à Sirius. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! James n'aimait pas cela. Je te signale que Franck et Alice viennent régulièrement aussi.

- Mais non, je ne te demande pas de ne plus lui parler, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui et qu'il tiens à toi. Mais avoue que nous nous sommes éloignés. Quant à Franck et Alice, se sont nos amis aussi.

- C'est Servilus qui t'a mis ça en tête ? questionna James.

- Severus et arrête de l'appeler Servilus, ne m'a rien mis en tête ! Arrête de tout lui mettre sur le dos. Lily commençait également à s'énerver, Harry dans les bras.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais imposé de choisir entre Sirius et toi avant aujourd'hui. J'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur la raison de ce chantage.

- Ce n'est pas un chantage, c'est une constatation, déclara Lily.

- Je ne vois pas de différence entre les deux, expliqua James.

Seul le silence fut présent durant les quelques minutes suivantes. James était debout, dans le milieu de la cuisine. Lily était assise sur une chaise, avec Harry dans les bras. James fixait Lily sans la voir, alors que la femme berçait l'enfant par automatisme.

- Je vais le prendre un peu, déclara James en portant son fils, je crois que nous devrions prendre quelques jours pour réfléchir un peu. Nous sommes confinés dans cette maison, nous sortons rarement. La guerre est à l'extérieur, Voldemort cherche à nous tuer, nous sommes donc en pression permanente. Ce ne sont pas des conditions idéals pour un couple. Avec quelques jours de répit, ça ira mieux et nous pourrons reformer le famille que nous sommes.

Lily acquiesça, elle était tout à fait d'accord avec son époux. Ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner un peu afin de pouvoir se retrouver, il fallait qu'ils évacuent toute la pression provoquée par les derniers événements, il était en plein cœur d'une guerre, c'était difficile.

- Je dormirai sur le canapé jusqu'au moment où ça ira mieux, indiqua le garçon en sortant, son enfant dans les bras, le promenant un peu. Il y avait que trois chambres dans la maison, une qu'il occupait avec Lily habituellement mais qui lui laissait, celle d'Harry et celle de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas déranger ces deux dernières personnes, il avait donc pris cette décision.

James aperçut Sirius assit dans un canapé en train de feuilleter un journal, il remarqua que c'était la gazette du sorcier.

- Que raconte les dernières nouvelles ? questionna t-il, désireux de se changer les idées.

- Comme d'habitude. La marque des ténèbres est apparue au dessus d'une maison occupée par un couple de sorciers nés-moldus, ils sont tous les deux morts, tout comme leurs trois enfants, soupira le maraudeur aux cheveux lisses.

- Quand est-ce-que cette guerre se terminera t-elle, souffla le père de famille.

- J'espère que ça sera bientôt, mais Voldemort prends de la puissance. Il n'a jamais été aussi fort qu'actuellement.

Tout était dit, il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Sirius retourna à sa lecture du journal, alors que James s'occupait de son fils.

-)-(-

Peter avait été le premier maraudeur à se lever en ce lendemain de pleine lune. Sa marque des ténèbres l'avait brûlé, Voldemort ne se préoccupait pas des occupations de ses serviteurs, il les appelait quand il le voulait. Peter avait été obligé de transplaner, après s'être vêtu le plus vite qu'il pouvait, il n'avait pas envie de faire attendre son maître, il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas le faire patienter lorsqu'il s'était pris un Endoloris alors qu'il était arrivé cinq minutes après l'appel. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'isoler des maraudeurs plus vite, ceux-ci l'avait retenu afin de lui dire au revoir.

Ensommeillé, il se présenta devant le seigneur des ténèbres, il était seul dans la salle. Cela était normal étant donné que peu savait qu'il avait rejoint les mangemorts.

- Peter Pettigrow, cela va bientôt faire un mois que tu es venu voir Lucius afin de me rejoindre. Je t'ai apposé la marque très rapidement, tu vas enfin pouvoir me prouver que tu es digne de la porter.

Peter écoutait religieusement le seigneur des ténèbres, comme d'habitude, il le laissa continuer afin d'obtenir plus d'informations.

Tu m'as averti que tu es un animagi, non déclaré en plus. Tu n'as aucun talent durant les batailles, tu rechignes à torturer et tuer, je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais tu finiras bien par t'y habituer. Mais je vais peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi, je voudrais que tu t'introduises au sein du ministère sous ta forme de rat. Tu te rendras à l'étage de déclarations des créatures magiques. Je veux que tu trouves le registre où tous les noms et adresses de ces êtres sont répertoriés, tu le dédoubleras et m'en rapporteras un exemplaire, tu laisseras l'original au ministère à sa place.

Sa mission semblait assez simple, il pouvait la réussir. Il devait la réussir, sinon il devrait subir le courroux de Voldemort et il n'avait pas envie de se prendre des Endoloris. Il savait être dans le groupe le plus fort, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter de se faire punir de cette façon lors d'un échec ou quand Voldemort était en colère. Il aurait reçu plus de soutien et d'aide si la mission avait été exécuté pour l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Voldemort donna toutes les informations qu'il possédait à son serviteur. Une fois tout prévu, Peter pût disposer, il ne devait parler à personne de sa mission. Il rentra directement chez lui ou il se recoucha un peu afin de grappiller un peu de sommeil, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu beaucoup durant la nuit. Néanmoins, il n'arriva pas à dormir. Il se releva une petite heure plus tard, au alentour de midi.

-)-(-

Remus quitta son lit en milieu d'après-midi, il était encore fatigué et ne se souvenait pas de la nuit, mais son corps se rappelait de la douleur, il était tout endoloris. Il se demanda si James et Sirius étaient encore dans le salon ou étaient rentrés chez eux, il savait qu'il l'aurait laissé dormir. Il remarqua que son salon était rangé et le canapé replié, ils s'étaient réveillés plus tôt que lui. Il alla prendre sa douche et grignota ce qu'il lui restait du repas de la veille.

Il passa dire bonjour à Sirius, James et Lily. Il remarqua la présence d'une tension ambiante mais ne s'attarda pas longtemps, il salua également un Peter baillant deux minutes avant de rejoindre Adriana. La fille ne savait pas qu'il était un lycanthrope, il ne voulait pas lui dire, de peur de se faire rejeter. Il tenta donc tant bien que mal de cacher sa fatigue musculaire et celle dut au manque de sommeil.

Ils parlèrent un petit moment, assis dans le salon, de la petite maison qu'occupait la fille. Lorsque dix-neuf heures sonna, ils se rendirent dans un petit restaurant du quartier, ils avaient souhaité faire une petite sortie ensemble, ils mangèrent convenablement un repas pas trop cher. Remus avoua être fatigué et rentra tôt chez lui, Adriana n'insista pas, elle avait remarqué les bâillements que le garçon tentait de camoufler le mieux qu'il le pouvait, sa tête qui voulait s'effondrer dans l'assiette à tout moment et la difficulté qu'il avait à donner des réponses. Elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur.

Remus se mit en pyjama et se coucha dès qu'il fut rentré.

-)-(-

Peter réfléchit un peu à ce que Voldemort lui avait demandé avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, peu de temps après avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, il n'était pas remis de sa nuit presque blanche.

.

Dans la maison des Potter, ce fut Sirius le premier à présenter des signes de fatigue, il dit au revoir à ses amis avant de rejoindre son lit.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, James alla chercher une couverture dans l'armoire à l'étage et son oreiller, il transforma le canapé en un petit lit et pu se coucher. Comme il était fatigué, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil.

Lily, sachant les garçons fatigués, s'isola dans sa chambre assez tôt dans la soirée, elle avait pris un peu de lecture avant de dormir, afin de passer le temps.

En se levant, Sirius fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami maraudeur allongé sur le fauteuil transformé en lit, il fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où il se prépara un copieux petit déjeuner. Lily arriva dans la pièce au moment où le garçon s'apprêtait à casser des œufs dans une poêle.

- Bonjour, salua t-il joyeusement. Bien dormi ? Tu veux des œufs ?

Lily lui rendit son salut et lui indiqua qu'elle souhait qu'un seul œuf, elle n'avait pas très faim, en sortant quelques aliments du réfrigérateur. Les assiettes furent posées sur la table et remplies des différents mets.

Sirius profita de la présence d'une personne pour obtenir la réponse à la question qu'il s'était posé en arrivant dans le salon. Il apprit ainsi que James avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé quelques jours, en attendant que ça aille mieux entre Lily et lui.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'entra un James, baillant, dans la cuisine. Il se frotta les yeux, avant de saluer les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête, il s'assit à table et attrapa une tranche de bacon. Une fois qu'il eut finit de la manger, il fut plus apte à entretenir une discussion. Tous avait compris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas déranger le maraudeur tant qu'il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose. Il se fit cuire un œuf en demandant à ses amis s'ils avaient passé une bonne nuit, ceux-ci répondirent par la positive.

L'animagi chien demanda à son meilleur ami pourquoi il ne lui avait pas quémandé de dormir dans la chambre qu'il occupait, il y avait suffisamment de place pour installer une seconde couche. En plus, il n'aurait pas été réveillé par les bruits de la cuisine et de la descente des escaliers. Sirius et Lily avaient fait que peu de bruit, mais ils savaient que leur ami dormirait encore s'ils n'avaient pas été présent.

La journée passa rapidement, les quatre maraudeurs se virent dans l'après-midi. En compagnie d'Alice, Franck et Lily, ils se battirent en duel sous la supervision de Maugrey Fol œil. Même si les deux couples ne se montraient plus à l'extérieur et n'allaient plus sur les lieux d'attaque, ils devaient continuer à s'entraîner ; ils n'étaient pas à l'abri de se retrouver face à des mangemorts, ils y étaient même très exposés à cause de la prophétie édictée par Sibylle Trelawney, ils redoublaient d'effort.

Minerva McGonagall fut heureuse de s'occuper d'Harry, elle n'avait pas de cours à assurer le vendredi après-midi, elle pouvait donc le garder. Elle n'avait jamais put avoir d'enfant, elle avait bien eu des relations sérieuses. Le premier moldu avec qui elle avait été l'avait rejeté en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière. Le second, qu'elle avait épousé, était mort trois ans après leur mariage sans lui en avoir donné un. Elle n'avait donc jamais pu en avoir, elle avait donc reporté l'affection qu'elle aurait donné à un enfant sur ses étudiants, même si elle devait parfois savoir se montrer ferme pour imposer le respect. Là, c'était différent, ce n'était pas encore un élève, elle pouvait donc s'en occuper sans problème en le chouchoutant lorsqu'il ne dormait pas.

Tous les combattants avaient un niveau similaire, même si Franck était le plus doué, mais il avait l'avantage d'avoir fait une formation d'auror et que Peter était le moins fort. Ils se bâtirent longuement, ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient afin de s'entraîner le mieux possible.

Chacun rentra à son domicile épuisé et en sueur. James, Sirius et Lily regrettèrent de n'avoir qu'une seule douche dans leur maison. Les garçons laissèrent la fille se laver en premier, en faisant passer cela pour de la galanterie. La femme leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne refusa pas l'offre. Sirius et James parlèrent un peu de la journée qu'ils venaient de passer avant de pouvoir aller dans la salle de bain à tour de rôle. Lily alla rechercher Harry, étant la première à pouvoir le faire, elle en profita pour dire bonjour à Severus. Lorsqu'elle rentra, les deux maraudeurs qui vivaient avec elle étaient sortis de la douche et avait préparé à manger, elle put ainsi mettre les pieds sous la table rapidement.

-)-(-

La semaine avait passé rapidement, les jours s'enchaînaient et se ressemblaient. Lily et James se parlaient cordialement, ils réapprenaient à se connaître afin de reformer un couple. Le maraudeur continuait de dormir dans la chambre de Sirius. Après s'être fait réveiller deux jours consécutifs, il avait accepté l'offre de son ami et avait installé un lit supplémentaire.

Les deux garçons passaient donc énormément de temps ensemble, surtout lorsque Lily allait à Poudlard voir Severus, en emportant la cape d'invisibilité. James soupirait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait partir, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait décidé de la laisser faire ses choix.

Remus avait promis à ses amis de leur présenter Adriana, ils avaient prévu un rendez-vous mi-octobre chez le lycanthrope. Peter stressait au fur et à mesure que le jour de sa mission pour Voldemort approchait, il pensait ne rien avoir oublié.

Franck et Alice menaient une paisible petite vie en compagnie de Neville qui grandissait très vite, comme Harry.

-)-(-

Le 4 octobre, ils oublièrent la guerre à l'extérieur. Minerva McGonagall fêtait ses cinquante-cinq ans. Pour l'occasion, elle avait organisé une petite soirée. L'enseignante avait vendu sa maison il y a quelques années, peu après le décès de son mari. Elle avait emménagé à Poudlard, mais n'avait plus d'autre lieu où aller. Elle avait bien pensé organiser son anniversaire au sein de l'école de magie, mais elle avait vite abandonné cette idée : il y aurait encore des étudiants en cours et le collège n'était pas un lieu où l'on pouvait organiser des réceptions.

Elle avait cherché une salle qui pouvait accueillir ses invités et où l'on pouvait transplaner facilement. Elle avait trouvé son bonheur dans une petite ville proche de Londres, elle avait loué la pièce pour le week-end.

Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait demander de l'aide à plusieurs elfes de maison si elle en avait besoin. Elle avait ainsi réquisitionné deux elfes pour aménager la salle, ainsi que pour préparer et servir le repas. Un autre elfes garderait les jeunes enfants, afin de décharger les parents.

Vers dix-huit heures, ses invités commencèrent à arriver. Peu de monde était présent. Presque tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient là, ainsi que des enseignants de Poudlard. Severus n'avait pas voulu venir. Les maraudeurs, Lily, Alice et Franck passèrent le début de soirée ensemble. Ils mangeaient bien, ils riaient bien, ils buvaient beaucoup. L'elfe de Poudlard s'occupait d'Harry et de Neville.

La soirée se passait convenablement. Cela faisait longtemps que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas autant bu, tout le monde s'amusait, le repas se termina. Alors que certaines personnes continuaient de discuter en petit groupe, d'autres dansaient. Lily soupirait devant le comportement de son mari et de son colocataire. Remus parlaient avec Franck, il avait moins bu que les autres. Peter ronflait sur sa chaise, Lily eut pitié de lui et le réveilla. Elle lui dit de rentrer chez lui, le garçon mit un moment pour se lever, il tituba un peu en commençant à marcher. Lily l'aida à sortir de la pièce et le fit transplaner jusqu'à chez lui. Une fois qu'il fut dans son lit, la fille retourna à la réception.

Remus lui indiqua qu'il allait également aller se coucher, il était fatigué. Une heure avait sonné depuis quelques minutes. Lily aperçut James et Sirius sur la piste de danse, ils riaient et tenaient à peine debout, ils tentaient de danser, mais avait du mal à faire un pas correct. Lily soupira, elle alla les voir et leur demanda quand ils comptaient rentrer. Elle obtenu que des rires en réponse et ne fut pas certaine qu'ils aient compris sa question. Alice et Franck la rejoignirent à ce moment-là, ils lui indiquèrent que si elle souhaitait rentrer tout de suite, elle le pouvait. Ils se chargeraient de faire transplaner les deux maraudeurs jusqu'à chez eux. Lily acquiesça, elle alla rechercher Harry, sans le réveiller et transplana chez elle où elle se coucha tout de suite, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Elle fut réveillée par des bruits dans l'escalier : des personnes riaient en tentant de monter. Elle soupira, elle espérait juste qu'Harry ne serait pas réveillé. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, elle entendit la porte claquer, Harry se mit à pleurer à ce moment-là. Elle se doutait que le boucan fait allait le réveiller, elle alla le chercher, les maraudeurs faisaient toujours autant de bruit. Elle se décida à leur dire de se taire, même si elle savait que ce serait difficile avec l'alcoolémie qu'ils avaient, elle pouvait juste espérer qu'ils s'endorment.

Harry dans les bras, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Sirius, dans laquelle dormait James depuis quelques nuits. Elle manqua de faire tomber son enfant, en relâchant ses bras face à la surprise, mais elle eut le réflexe de les resserrer à temps. James et Sirius étaient couchés, nus, dans le même lit. James laissait courir ses mains le long du corps de l'autre garçon.

Lily referma la porte de la chambre, elle n'avait plus la force de leur dire quoi que ce soit, elle était vide. Par automatisme, elle continua à bercer Harry qui finit par s'endormir. Lily se recoucha, mais ne dormit pas bien du reste de la nuit. Durant trois heures, elle avait pleuré sur son oreiller. Elle avait dormi moins d'une heure avant de se réveiller pour ne plus se rendormir. Elle ne serait plus jamais en couple avec James.


	11. Une page se tourne

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Lily et James se sont disputés à cause de l'amitié qui uni Severus à la femme. Le couple a décidé de faire une petite pause. Lors de l'anniversaire de Minerva McGonagall, les maraudeurs bruns ont bu beaucoup, Lily les a trouvé dans une position compromettante.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une page se tourne**

Alors que huit heures sonnaient, Lily se leva. C'était dimanche, mais elle ne ferait pas une grasse matinée. Elle en avait marre d'être éveillée dans son lit, toujours à ressasser les même choses. Elle prit sa douche, tout en espérant avoir une meilleure mine en passant son visage sous l'eau. La douche la détendit. Elle était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'elle entendit Harry pleurer. Elle alla le chercher, finit son repas avant de laver le nourrisson et de lui donner à manger.

Elle n'avait plus grand chose à faire dans cette maison. Comme elle ne voulait pas rester seule à tourner en rond, elle décida de rendre visite à Severus. Comme c'était le week-end, il se trouvait dans sa maison situé à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Elle le joignit grâce à sa montre, chose que Severus avait également reçu grâce à son statut de membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il pouvait avoir besoin de contacter quelqu'un en urgence, même si seul Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, James et Lily connaissaient son statut de membre de l'association.

Même si les montres avaient été créé pour que les opposants aux mangemorts aient un moyen de se contacter, les possesseurs de ses appareils s'en servaient pour des raisons personnelles, cela ne posait pas de problème. Severus était seul chez lui, Lily pouvait donc lui rendre visite. Il était surpris qu'elle veuille le voir si tôt. Elle transplana donc pas loin de là, traversa les rues pavés, ne fit pas attention aux réverbères cassés et aux quelques maisons qui n'étaient pas tous en bon état.

Le professeur de potion lui ouvrit peu de temps après qu'elle ait frappé à la porte. Afin qu'Harry n'attrape pas froid, elle rentra rapidement dans la maison. En ce début d'Octobre, il faisait meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, l'automne était bien présent. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas ce jour-là, contrairement aux trois jours précédents.

-Que fais-tu là ? questionna le garçon, curieux.

- Je ne peux plus venir te voir ? répondit la femme, dont les larmes tentaient de gagner ses yeux, fasse à la réaction de son ami.

- Bien sûr que si, tu sais que tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux. Je trouve juste que c'est bizarre que tu viennes si tôt. D'habitude, tu viens plutôt l'après-midi. Tu n'es jamais arrivée à neuf heures. En plus, tu es pâle comme un mort et tu as des cernes sous les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lily éclata en sanglot à la suite de cette réplique. Severus ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il n'avait jamais été doué pour rassurer une autre personne. Harry commençait à s'agiter dans sa poussette, Severus le prit dans les bras, il laissa la mère de l'enfant se calmer en lui fournissant son épaule pour pleurer.

Une fois que ses larmes se furent taris, Lily put expliquer qu'elle avait surpris James et Sirius, ensemble, la nuit dernière. Bien sûr, ils étaient saouls et ne se souviendraient peut-être pas, mais elle ne pourrait pas pardonner cela à James.

Severus retint difficilement la colère qu'il éprouvait contre le maraudeur à lunettes. Lui, il aurait tout fait pour protéger Lily et qu'elle soit heureuse, alors qu'il avait l'impression que James faisait tout pour faire souffrir la fille. Il ne la méritait pas.

Severus ne put retenir sa rancœur contre le maraudeur en énonçant beaucoup de ses défauts. Cela ne rassura pas Lily, au contraire. Il aurait voulu l'apaiser, mais il ne pouvait pas dire des choses qu'il ne pensait pas sur son vieil ennemi. Voyant que le moral de son amie ne s'améliorait pas, l'ancien serpentard changea de sujet. Rapidement, la jeune femme retrouva son sourire et sa joie de vivre habituelle.

Elle ne vit pas le temps passer, Harry s'était endormi. Lily l'avait installé, au calme, dans sa poussette qu'elle avait métamorphosé en un petit lit. Elle se rembrunit en regardant l'horloge, il était midi. Elle devait rentrer, elle dit au revoir à Severus. Celui-ci l'informa qu'elle pouvait venir dès qu'elle le voulait et lui souhaita bon courage. Elle devait le faire : pour Harry. C'était trop dangereux de ne plus vivre avec James alors qu'ils étaient recherchés par Voldemort, ils étaient plus fort à deux.

-)-(-

Sirius fut réveillé par une lumière vive dans les yeux. Le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, ses rayons traversaient les fins rideaux de couleurs clairs, ils éclairaient toute la pièce. Le garçon referma ses paupières dès qu'il les eut ouvertes en portant son bras devant ses yeux afin de les protéger, mais cela eut aucun effet. Le mouvement lui parut très difficile à effectuer, il avait la bouche pâteuse et l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur à la place du cerveau. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur, sa tête lui faisait mal. Il venait de se réveiller, mais sa nuit lui avait procuré le même repos que s'il avait passé une nuit blanche.

James se réveilla moins de deux minutes après son ami, ses mouvements et le bruit qu'il faisait étaient responsables de l'interruption de son sommeil. Le maraudeur à lunettes était dans le même état que son ami : nauséeux, fatigué avec des céphalées, incapable d'aligner deux pensés corrects. Ils étaient bien saouls tous les deux.

Sirius fut le premier à le dire à haute voix :

- Nous avons la gueule de bois.

- Oui, faut une potion, fut la seule chose que fut capable de répondre James.

Doucement, il arriva à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Péniblement, il se leva. En titubant, il alla jusqu'à l'armoire de la pièce, ouvrit le troisième tiroir, manquant de tomber en arrière, ne maîtrisant pas sa force. Il en sortit deux petites fioles, il décapsula la première au prix de nombreux effort. Il se boucha le nez et avala tout le contenu d'une seule traite.

- Imbuvable ce truc, indiqua t-il lorsqu'il eut reposé le flacon, mais drôlement efficace.

Il donna la seconde fiole à Sirius, qu'il but son contenu sans un mot.

- Ce goût est vraiment affreux. C'est très utile, mais il faudrait voir à changer sa saveur, déclara Sirius.

Les minutes suivantes passèrent silencieusement, les deux garçons reprenaient peu à peu leur esprit, la potion éliminait l'alcool encore présent dans les veines et le foie. Ils s'étaient allongés, trop fatigués.

James fut le premier à se poser la question :

- Pourquoi est-ce-que nous sommes nus ?

Sirius ne put répondre, ils avaient conservé aucun souvenir de la veille.

- Je vais prendre une douche, je me sens tout poisseux, déclara le descendant des Black en faisant ce qu'il avait dit.

James acquiesça, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait s'il avait le courage. Il ferma les yeux et mit peu de temps avant de retrouver les bras de Morphée, qu'importe le soleil omniprésent dans la pièce, il voulait seulement dormir.

Sirius se traîna difficilement dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa toilette effectuée, il était en meilleure forme. En retournant dans sa chambre, il vit que son ami dormait, il le laissa récupérer de la nuit et se coucha dans le canapé du salon. Il ne fit rien, juste se reposer. Décidément, ils avaient bien bu à la soirée de Minerva McGonagall, il n'avait pas pensé être dans cet état après une soirée organisée par leur ancien professeur.

Lorsque Lily entra, Sirius s'était endormi dans le canapé alors que James sortait de sa douche. Son absence ne devait pas avoir été remarqué. Elle monta à l'étage pour mettre recouché Harry dans son lit qui ne fut pas réveillé durant cette action. Lily s'étonnerait toujours du nombre d'heure que pouvait dormir un bébé.

En sortant de la chambre, elle croisa James qui fermait la porte de la salle de bain.

Le garçon salua la fille avec un :

- Bien dormi ?

- Moins bien que toi, mais je suis contente de voir que tu as décuvé, répliqua acide la femme.

- Tu t'es levée du pied gauche ce matin, constata le maraudeur.

- Je dirai plutôt que la fin de ma soirée d'hier a été pleine de surprise et de désillusion.

James ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lily remarqua que son époux ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle disait.

- Quel dommage, tu as vidé tant de bouteille de Whisky pur feu que tu as oublié ta soirée. Son ton était toujours acide.

- Je ne vois pas le mal à nous amuser de temps en temps. Nous sommes en guerre, nous risquons de mourir à tout instant, il faut que nous profitions un peu de la vie, se défendit l'homme. Cela ne plus guère à sa femme.

- Tu ne vois donc également aucun inconvénient à coucher avec ton meilleur ami.

James était surpris et perdu face à cette phrase. Il déclara :

- Ça fait plusieurs années que je ne l'ai pas touché, depuis que je suis avec toi. En plus, c'était que des expériences avec Sirius.

- Pourtant, hier soir vous sembliez bien occupé. Je vous ai vu, dans le lit de Sirius. Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de le cacher sous ton chapeau, c'était plus qu'une expérience. J'ai toujours pensé que vous étiez beaucoup trop proche pour de simple meilleur ami, j'ai mis ça sur le compte d'une amitié fraternelle, j'avais tort. Considère que notre relation est officiellement terminé. Pour la survie d'Harry, je continuerai de vivre dans cette maison en ta compagnie jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, mais nous ne sommes plus un couple.

Ces phrases avaient été prononcé sur un ton plus doux que les précédentes, elle éprouvait une certaine pitié pour son encore époux.

Sur ces mots, elle s'enferma dans sa chambre, laissant un James perplexe qui n'avait pas encore assimilé les dernières informations.

James ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut-être qu'en parlant à son ami, il apprendrait plusieurs chose sur cette nuit, il le rejoignit donc au salon. Le garçon dormait encore, il alla se chercher un petit en-cas, il n'avait pas mangé ce matin. Il mit ensuite un repas à cuire pour ce midi-là.

Il mit en route le poste de radio, à bas volume. Il s'assit dans un des fauteuils non occupé, en attendant le réveil de son ami ou la fin de la cuisson du repas. La musique le détendit. Il commençait à prendre conscience de ce que Lily lui avait dit plus tôt : il n'était plus en couple, il ne la récupérerait jamais, il était seul et ne savait pas quoi faire.

Sirius s'éveilla doucement, il ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé et à se rappeler qu'il avait bien bu la veille. Il remarqua son meilleur ami, pensif, dans le fauteuil voisin.

- Mais ce serait que notre bon vieux James serait capable de réfléchir, se moqua t-il.

James sursauta, il était tellement dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami était éveillé. Cela fit rire l'autre garçon.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de bouse de dragon, râla le garçon.

Ils restèrent en silence un instant, avant que James ose poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Tu te souviens de la nuit dernière ?

Sirius bougea sa tête de gauche à droite, avant d'expliquer :

- Je me rappelle que nous avons transplané dans la salle des fêtes que Minerva avait loué. Ensuite, nous avons bu un apéritif, mangé un bon repas. Nous avons continué de boire. J'ai discuté avec Franck et d'autres personnes. J'ai été danser. Après, plus rien. Je ne sais pas comment je suis rentré ici. Je me suis réveillé ce matin, à tes coté. Et toi ?

James soupira :

- Je ne me souviens pas de plus de chose que toi.

- Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que nous n'ayons pas marqué l'esprit de toutes les personnes présentes en disant une bêtise ou fait quelque chose, mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas la première fois et nous le saurons bien vite si nous avons fait quelque chose de mal, rit Sirius. Tu te souviens de la fois où, sous l'emprise de l'alcool, j'avais repeint toute la salle commune en blanc, Minerva était verte de rage après ça. Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait, mais je me rappelle du mois de retenue que j'ai dû faire après, ainsi que les longues heures où j'ai dû remettre la pièce en état. Le garçon fit une pause et observa son ami, avant de reprendre : Bon, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. D'habitude, tu ris toujours à ce souvenirs, tu sembles dans tes pensées et il est impossible de te dérider.

James émit un soupire, il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. De toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il lui dise, de préférence avant que sa toujours femme sorte de la chambre. Il expliqua donc :

- Il semblerait que Lily nous ait surpris dans une position compromettante hier soir.

- C'est intéressant ça. Il semblerait qu'on puisse avoir un minimum d'information sur la soirée d'anniversaire de notre très cher professeur. Nous faisions quoi ? Quelqu'un d'autre le sait ? Sirius était curieux.

- Apparemment, nous étions en train de coucher ensemble. En haut, dans ton lit.

- Oh, fut la seule onomatopée que fut capable d'articuler le garçon sous le coup de la surprise. Il avait perdu son sourire, en réalisant les conséquences que cet acte pouvait avoir sur le couple de son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? Tu es certain de cela ? Parce que en tout cas je suis certain de ne pas avoir été en dessous, j'ai aucune douleur de ce coté là. Il tentait de détendre un peu de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est vrai ? Moi non plus, nous n'avons peut-être rien fait. Elle a peut-être tout imaginé, elle avait un peu bu et était fatiguée. Elle m'a quitté, elle veut continuer de vivre ici pour protéger Harry mais ne souhaite plus que nous formions un couple.

- La seule façon de connaître la vérité est de monter regarder les draps dans lesquelles nous avons dormi la nuit dernière, fit remarquer l'animagi chien.

James acquiesça, ils se rendirent dans la chambre. Avec appréhension, James souleva les draps et émit un soupir de désespoir : une trace blanche était présente au milieu. Aucun doute restait sur la provenance de cette marque, la substance n'avait pas été entièrement absorbé, l'odeur du sexe était également présente dans la pièce. Ils se demandèrent comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt, sûrement à cause de leur réveil difficile.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Sirius. Il se sentait un peu coupable de la séparation de son meilleur ami, même s'il ressentait un genre de satisfaction puisque, sans Lily, il pouvait passer plus de temps avec James. Il n'en avait jamais assez, il avait bien remarqué qu'il était plus avec lui qu'avec sa femme ces derniers temps, pour le plus grand désespoir de la femme.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit James, je suis autant responsable que toi. Nous étions saouls et nous nous rappelons de rien. Si Lily ne peut pas accepter de nous pardonner, c'est qu'elle ne tient pas vraiment à moi et que notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai vue changer, elle n'est plus celle que j'ai connu. Si je m'accroche tant, c'est à cause d'Harry, je ne peux pas laisser mon fils. Mais si elle veut me quitter, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème. Il me faudra juste du temps à m'habituer à l'idée. Je vous ai vous, les quatre maraudeurs sont toujours là.

Sirius était surpris de la déclaration de son ami. Il avait bien remarqué que le couple était en difficulté, mais il n'avait pas pensé qu'il en était à ce point là. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le descendant des Potter qui déclara que le repas devait être cuit.

Ils descendirent et Lily les rejoignit. Le repas se déroula en silence, seulement brisé par l'animation présente à l'extérieur de la maison.

Afin de réduire la tension présente dans l'habitation, James s'isola avec sa femme dans la chambre qu'ils avaient partagé lors de leur emménagement dans la demeure, il déclara :

- Je ne me souviens pas de ce que j'ai fait cette nuit, Sirius non plus. Par contre, je suis d'accord pour que nous nous séparions si c'est la seule solution. Nous avons changé, nous ne sommes plus vraiment les même. Tout comme toi, je pense que nous ferions mieux de continuer à vivre ensemble le temps que la guerre se termine. Je pense que c'est faisable, sans qu'il y ait trop de problème. Je crois aussi que nous devrions parler à personne de notre rupture. Si Voldemort l'apprends, il nous pensera plus vulnérable et en profitera pour nous attaquer.

- Ce matin, je l'ai dit à Severus, avoua Lily.

Une pointe de jalousie et de résignation apparut dans ses yeux, il déclara que Sirius était également au courant. Ils décidèrent d'en parler à personne d'autre, même aux deux derniers maraudeurs. James s'était opposé à cela, mais Lily avait été la plus forte. Une dernière fois, ils se serrèrent dans les bras, ils se quittaient en bon ami. Lily alla rendre visite à Severus pour la seconde fois de la journée, alors que James retrouvait Sirius.

-)-(-

Peter avait peur, c'était le grand jour : il devait effectuer sa mission au ministère et n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, trop angoissé.

Au petit matin, il se vêtit de sa robe noire de mangemort, il transplana dans une rue voisine de la cabine téléphonique permettant d'accéder au ministère. Il regarda à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière lui afin de vérifier que personne ne pouvait le voir. Il prit sa forme animagi afin de devenir un petit rat. En faisant attention à ne pas se faire écraser par une voiture ou par des pieds humains, il rejoignit la cabine et s'arrêta devant. La porte était fermée, le jour n'était pas encore complètement levé, il attendit un moment.

Au bout d'un certain temps, un homme corpulent, pestant contre l'annulation des trains, apparut dans son champs de vision. Il profita qu'il pénètre dans la cabine pour le suivre, le garçon se mit à crier encore plus fort :

- En plus, pas moyen de trouver un téléphone qui fonctionne dans cette ville !

C'était un moldu, qui sortit de l'habitacle quelques secondes plus tard en claquant la porte. Il n'avait pas vu le rat et lui écrasa la queue sans faire attention. Il n'entendit pas le cri de l'animal, provoqué par la douleur, Peter avait eu mal. Heureusement, la souffrance finit par disparaître au bout d'un moment qui parut durer des heures à Peter. Il se calma en voyant la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir. Il lui semblait que l'arrivant était un géant, face à sa petite taille, alors qu'il avait la grandeur d'un humain normal.

Il vit et entendit la personne prononcer le code d'entrée et son nom, il travaillait au ministère. D'un coup, la cabine descendit dans les profondeurs de la terre, comme un ascenseur.

Peter s'était replié dans un coin de l'habitacle, afin de ne pas se faire voir. Il attendit que le garçon ait quitté l'endroit pour sortit à son tour, il était maintenant dans l'atrium du ministère de la magie, il avait réussi la première partie de son plan. De nombreuses personnes s'activaient, plusieurs arrivaient par des cheminées présentes au fond. Tout le monde devait présenter sa baguette au bureau d'accueil. Peter, sous forme de rat, arriva rapidement aux ascenseurs, sans avoir rempli les taches administratives.

Plusieurs hommes et femmes attendaient. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, en compagnie des travailleurs. Les portes se refermèrent, ils étaient beaucoup à l'intérieur, il avait peur de se faire écraser.

Soudain, une fille cria :

- Un rat, il y a un rat, sous le coup de la peur.

Un homme sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers lui, Peter voulait fuir, il devait fuir avant de se prendre un sort, il se mit à courir sur ses petites pattes. Les portes s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là, l'animagi vola lorsqu'il se prit un sortilège de plein fouet. Il avait été projeté à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur, sa tête lui tournait, il se l'était cogné sur un mur proche. Il mit un moment à retrouver une vision correct après ce grand choc. L'ascenseur était reparti, il allait devoir attendre que quelqu'un arrive pour remonter dedans, n'étant pas à l'étage où il devait se rendre.

Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner des ascenseurs, de peur que quelqu'un arrive pour le prendre alors qu'il ne serait pas présent. Il entendit des hommes et des femmes plaisanter dans une salle voisine, avant qu'ils se remettent à travailler en silence. Il vit plusieurs personnes passer devant lui, plus ou moins pressées.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut une éternité, caché le long du mur, il vit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année en sortit rapidement, il en profita pour entrer à l'intérieur, sans avoir repéré une rate qui le suivait.

Il la remarqua une fois que les portes de l'habitacle se furent refermés, elle avait émit quelques couinements. Sous sa forme animale, Peter écarquilla les yeux, sa mission risquait d'être compliquée si une femelle lui tournait autour. Les cris de la rate attirèrent l'attention des deux hommes présents, l'un d'eux pesta :

- Que font les elfes de maison. Des rats dans les ascenseurs, je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Moi non plus, le ministère n'est plus ce qu'il était, il se relâche, il va falloir veiller à ce que cela change.

Ils clôturèrent leur discussion sur ces mots. Ils sortirent au premier sous sol, tous les deux. Peter devait aller trois étages plus bas, au quatrième sous sol. La rate était toujours là, elle était à coté de lui, tentant de se faire repérer. Queudver faisait semblant de ne pas la voir, il espérait qu'elle se lasserait et le laisserait tranquille. Contrairement à ses espérances, elle ne se fatiguait pas, à la plus grande exaspération de l'animagi.

Les portes se refermèrent, ils se retrouvaient qu'à deux. Peter mordit sa compagne, elle émit un petit cri de douleur mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer sa quête.

L'ascenseur se remit en marche, il descendit de deux étages où il vit entrer le ministre de la magie qui s'arrêta au quatrième sous sol. Peter soupira, il était enfin à son étage. Il se dépêcha de quitter l'habitacle en espérant que la rate ne le suive pas, en vain.

Il fit attention à ne pas se faire voir par le ministre, il se cacha un instant dans un trou où il attendit que plus personne ne soit dans les environs pour sortir de sa cachette. La rate l'exaspérait, elle continua de le suivre. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs, tourna à droite et à gauche. Il arriva enfin devant la porte qu'il espérait atteindre depuis le début de la matinée. Il l'observa, la porte était entrouverte, il entra et admira la pièce : elle était grande, trois bureaux étaient présents, un était au milieu alors que les deux autres étaient installés perpendiculairement au premier. Il y avait également plusieurs étagères contenant de gros classeurs.

Une femme était assise au bureau centrale, elle ne repéra pas le rat. Patiemment, Peter attendit en grognant face à l'autre animal. La fille finit par se lever et quitter le bureau, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil en arrière. Il entendit le verrou se fermer.

Il vérifia que personne n'était encore dans la pièce avant de reprendre forme humaine. La rate, surprise, le regarda avant de prendre la fuite. Peter fut plus rapide qu'elle, il dégaina sa baguette magique et lança un Avada Kedavra sur le petit animal qui s'effondra, raide morte, en poussant un petit cri suraigu.

C'était la première fois qu'il lançait un Avada de sang froid, il mit quelques secondes à l'accepter. Il prit conscience que faire partie des mangemorts l'avait changé : jamais il n'aurait lancé ce sortilège de cette façon, il n'aurait même pas pensé utiliser ce maléfice. Il se reprit rapidement, ce n'était pas le moment de penser.

D'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers les gros classeurs, il lut les noms marqués sur leur dos et finit par trouver ce qu'il était venu chercher. Grâce à la magie, il duplicata tous les documents que le lord Voldemort lui avait quémandé de ramener. Il les plaça dans un sac, avant de le rétrécir et le remettre dans la poche de son blouson. Il reprit sa forme animale et se mit dans un coin près de la porte. Il attendit, il patienta de longues minutes avant que la porte se déverrouille. Un homme entra et s'installa au bureau de gauche où il commença à trier des papiers. Peter profita que le garçon ait laissé la porte ouverte pour se faufiler à l'extérieur.

Il regagna l'ascenseur. Une fois de plus, il attendit que quelqu'un l'appelle pour pénétrer à sa suite, il regagna rapidement l'atrium. De là, il remonta dans la vieille cabine téléphonique en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il souffla en sortant : il avait réussi sa mission. Il regagna la petite rue qu'il avait utilisé le matin, il reprit forme humaine après avoir vérifié que personne n'était présent et transplana chez lui.

-)-(-

L'après-midi passa, Lily resta avec Severus alors que James et Sirius étaient dans le salon de la maison où les Potter habitaient.

Le désormais ancien couple se vit que peu de temps, lorsque la femme rentra. Ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, tout avait été dit plus tôt, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur le fait que leur relation était terminée.

Comme il l'avait prévu, ils ne firent rien paraître le soir même. Remus les avait invités à manger chez lui afin de leur présenter Adriana, les autres maraudeurs et Lily purent ainsi faire sa connaissance. La jeune fille était petite, brune coupée court, aux yeux bleus. Ils passèrent une bonne soirée, il s'avéra que la femme aimait rire. Ils mirent peu de temps à comprendre son sens de l'humour, elle n'hésitait pas à répondre à leurs piques.

La soirée se passa donc tranquillement. Un peu avant minuit, Peter rentra chez lui, alors que James, Lily et Sirius faisaient de même. Adriana fut la dernière à quitter Remus. Ce dernier était heureux, ses amis appréciaient la fille.

Néanmoins, la journée n'était pas terminé pour Peter : en rentrant chez lui, il termina de trier toutes les informations qu'il avait volé durant la journée, les feuilles s'étaient mélangées dans son sac, il devait donc les remettre dans l'ordre. Les personnes figurants sur ses listes étaient triés par race, tel que vampire, loup-garou ou centaure, puis dans l'ordre alphabétique suivant leurs patronymes.

Avant d'aller chez ses amis, il avait remis dans l'ordre la plupart des catégories. En dernier, il s'attela aux lycanthropes. Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention aux noms de famille inscrits sur les feuilles, il en avait trop et ce n'était pas sa principale préoccupation. Il fut néanmoins attiré par l'inscription "Remus John Lupin". Il prit le temps de lire ce qui était noté en dessous "Lycanthrope. Né le 10 mars 1960. Transformé le 3 juin 1968 par Fenrir Greyback. A étudié à Poudlard." D'autres informations, comme le nom de ses parents et ses domiciles successifs, étaient consignées.

Un de ses meilleurs amis étaient dans les feuilles qu'il devait donner à Voldemort, il se doutait qu'il voulait les ramener à sa cause ou les tuer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était pris entre sa peur du seigneur des ténèbres et sa loyauté envers ses amis. Il ne pouvait pas leur faire ça, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui. Il ferma ses yeux, pointa sa baguette sur les informations concernant Remus et les effaça d'un sortilège, faisant comme ci elles n'avaient jamais existé.

À l'aube, Peter se présenta devant Voldemort avec le classeur contenant toutes les données dérobées la veille.

-)-(-

De leur coté, Lily, James et Sirius arrivèrent chez eux directement après avoir dit au revoir à Remus. Une fois dans la maison, Lily demanda à son encore mari :

- Comment est-ce-que nous nous organisons pour dormir ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je pense que tu ne veux plus qu'on partage le lit et je comprends tout à fait. Si Sirius est d'accord, je te laisse notre ancienne chambre et je continuerai de dormir dans celle de Patmol. Nous avons déjà installé un matelas, nous pourrons voir demain ou plus tard pour trouver une autre solution qui laisserait une liberté à chacun, mais aujourd'hui je suis fatigué. Alors Sirius donne vite une réponse que je puisse aller dormir, déclara James.

- Bien sûr que tu peux dormir dans ma chambre. Au début, cette maison devait être la votre, la mienne a été réduite en cendre et vous m'avez accueilli, c'est vous qui décidez. En plus, James, tu sais très bien que tu me déranges jamais, expliqua le descendant des Black.

Sur ces mots, James monta dans la chambre et se coucha après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à ses deux colocataires.


	12. Un emprisonnement

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Après avoir surpris James et Sirius ensemble, Lily a rompu avec James. Peter a dérobé des informations sur des créatures magique au ministère pour Voldemort, il a effacé celle concernant Remus. Ce dernier a présenté aux autres maraudeurs sa nouvelle petite amie : Adriana.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un emprisonnement**

James, Lily et Sirius étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormirent peu de temps après avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain, James fut le premier à se réveiller dans la chambre occupée par les garçons. Il entendit son ami se tourner dans son lit plusieurs fois, il tenta de regagner les bras de Morphée mais n'y arriva pas. Il passa donc tout ce temps éveillé à ressasser des souvenirs, plus ou moins vieux, qui lui venaient en mémoire.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Sirius Black qui se moqua :

- Déjà dans les nuages, Cornedrue.

- Pas du tout, Patmol, nia t-il en mauvaise fois.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? Sirius pouvait parfois se montrer très curieux.

- Ça fait bizarre de se dire que je ne suis plus en couple avec Lily.

James avait baissé les armes.

- Tu lui as couru après pendant la majorité des années que nous avons passé à Poudlard, tu revenais en pleure à chaque fois qu'elle te rejetait, tu nous cassais les oreilles en ayant toujours son prénom à la bouche, tu as été le plus heureux des hommes lorsqu'elle a enfin accepté de former un couple avec toi, tu es le meilleur des papas que je n'ai jamais vu. Depuis Poudlard, Lily a toujours fait parti de ta vie, de notre vie. Savoir que vous n'êtes plus un couple et que tu ne lui cours plus après me fait bizarre également.

- Nous allons bien finir par l'accepter un jour, soupira James. Il faudra bien.

- C'est fou comme Lily a toujours été avec nous. Sans elle, notre relation ne serait pas la même aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si nous serions toujours autant en contact, ou si nous nous serions éloignés, ou si nous nous serions rapprochés. Qui sait ce qui se serait passé sans elle. Tu sais, j'ai été très triste qu'on redevienne que les meilleurs amis lorsque tu t'es mise en couple avec elle. En tout cas, quelque chose dont tu peux être fière, c'est Harry. Jamais ce petit ange serait né sans votre relation, rassura Sirius.

- C'est vrai qu'Harry est ce qui m'est arrivé de meilleur au monde, au même niveau que les maraudeurs. J'ai également été triste quand nous avons arrêté nos expériences, mais je ne pouvais pas faire ça à Lily. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas ce que je choisirai si j'avais le choix. En tout cas, je ne l'ai plus puisque Lily m'a quitté.

Un paisible silence s'installa durant quelques minutes, ce fut Sirius qui le brisa :

- Je suis d'accord pour reprendre nos expériences, comme nous les appelions à l'époque, quand tu veux. Aujourd'hui, c'est trop tôt, tu es à peine séparé de Lily. Mais du moins, tu sais que si l'envie t'en prends, tu sauras où me trouver.

- Serai-ce une déclaration, Patmol, se moqua James.

- Mais bien sûr, Cornedrue, répliqua Sirius.

C'était leur méthode à eux pour ne pas être gêné, le rire leur avait toujours tout fait surmonter. La conversation s'arrêta là, le calme revint. Ils se levèrent peu après, vite rejoint par la fille dans la cuisine.

-)-(-

Deux semaines passèrent tranquillement, après la séparation de James et Lily Potter. Ils ne se disputaient pas, tous deux s'occupaient d'Harry. Leur habitude avait peu changé : le plus grand bouleversement étant que l'ancien couple ne partageait plus la même chambre. Seul Sirius et Severus étaient au courant de l'éloignement de leur ami, même les autres maraudeurs l'ignoraient.

Lily voyait souvent le professeur de potion de Poudlard, le garçon avait dû beaucoup rassurer la fille après qu'elle ait rompu avec le maraudeur. Cependant Lily avait fini par s'en remettre.

Peter continuait de servir Voldemort, ce dernier avait apprécié la réussite de la mission de son serviteur. Il l'avait félicité à sa manière, c'est à dire en ne lui lançant pas de Doloris ce jour-là.

Remus passait presque toutes ses journées en compagnie d'Adriana, ce couple fonctionnait à merveille.

Le jeudi 23 octobre, les maraudeurs se retrouvèrent une fois de plus à Poudlard. Sous leur forme animale, il explorèrent la forêt interdite qu'ils connaissaient maintenant très bien.

Il rentrèrent à l'aube, un fois que Lunard fut redevenu humain.

Remus avait peu de blessure, les quatre maraudeurs s'assoupirent rapidement, les soirées de pleine lune était fatigantes.

Néanmoins, Peter ne put pas beaucoup se reposer cette nuit-là. Deux heures après s'être couché, il se réveilla brusquement. Son avant bras gauche le brûlait, la douleur l'avait éveillée, il soupira, il était fatigué. Il aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir, mais Voldemort l'appelait, Voldemort n'attendait pas. Il se leva, passa sa robe de mangemort au dessus de son pyjama, transplana avant de parcourir les couloirs déserts du repère du lord noir.

Il pénétra dans la pièce centrale de l'habitation, Voldemort l'attendait.

- Peter, te voilà enfin, j'ai à te parler. J'ai analysé les documents que tu m'as ramené du ministère. Penses-tu que j'avais suffisamment confiance en toi pour te confier une mission si importante, seul ? Il se trouve que cette mission était un test, j'ai envoyé un mangemort qui m'a prouvé sa loyauté faire la même chose que toi. Il l'a accomplie différemment, mais il l'a réussie, j'ai comparé vos documents. Alors que les siens étaient rangés convenablement, les tiens n'étaient pas tous dans le bon ordre. En plus, il se trouve qu'il manque une personne dans ta liste des lycanthropes. Il s'agit de quelqu'un que tu connais bien : Remus Lupin, ce nom doit certainement te dire quelque chose. Ne l'aurais-tu pas sciemment effacé ? Tu m'aurais presque dupé si je n'avais pas eu le deuxième exemplaire. Avoue, Endoloris, déclara Voldemort dans une longue tirade.

Peter s'écroula au sol, le chef des mangemorts était vraiment très doué pour lancer des Doloris faisant énormément souffrir, la grande expérience devait être importante. Il mit fin au maléfice en rageant :

- Qu'as-tu fais ?

Sa colère était palpable.

Peter, encore couché sur le sol, tremblait de tout ses membres. Il savait que si son maître découvrait ce qu'il avait fait, sa punition serait terrible. Il l'avait découvert, il allait être puni. Peut-être finirait-il mort, comme d'autres mangemorts. Il ne pouvait se perdre dans ses pensées plus longtemps, le lord attendait une réponse, il la prononça :

- J'ai effacé ces données.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu avoues si facilement. Mais c'est trop tard, tu ne mérites pas que je t'accorde la moindre petite parcelle de confiance. Endoloris.

Il continua :

- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est un loup-garou, il est encore en dessous de toi qui n'est rien du tout. Je présume qu'il a dû te promettre mille choses, mais sache que tu ne peux rien attendre de lui.

Il arrêta le sortilège, avant de reprendre :

- Pour comprendre à quel point ce que tu as fait est mal, tu vas rester quelques temps dans mes cachots. Une semaine devrait être suffisant.

Il éclata d'un rire froid. D'un Accio, sa robe de mangemort disparut de son corps pour arriver dans la main de Voldemort.

- Tu la récupéreras quand je te jugerai digne de la porter.

D'un sort, la porte s'ouvrit, il ordonna à deux mangemorts d'entrer et d'emmener le garçon étalé par terre dans une cellule du sous sol, après lui avoir ôté sa baguette.

Peter tenta d'implorer son maître, lui jurant de ne plus jamais le trahir, mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas.

-)-(-

Severus avait prit beaucoup d'assurance dans son poste d'enseignant depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler. Il n'avait aucun diplôme, il était un mangemort, il était devenu membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix en espionnant ceux qui avait été un jour ses alliés, on lui avait donné un poste de professeur.

Ses étudiants avaient vite appris à le respecter malgré sa jeunesse, même s'il avait parfois du mal à contrôler les plus âgés. Les gryffondors ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, tous avaient remarqué qu'il avait tendance à mettre des punitions plus lourdes et se montrer plus sévère avec eux, alors qu'il se montait plus clément avec les serpentards, ceux-ci le laissaient donc tranquille. Tant qu'un enseignant ne leur faisait pas de problème, ils n'allaient pas lui chercher des ronflacks cornus.

Une vrai animosité était né entre Severus et les quatre personnes qu'il avait surpris dans le train, le jour de la rentrée, dans le Poudlard express. Il en faisait baver à Lucas qui ne se gênait pas pour lui faire discrètement payer. Par exemple, il avait remplacé les yeux de grenouille par des yeux de crapaud dans son armoire d'ingrédients destinée aux élèves. Les deux ingrédients se ressemblaient, mais n'avaient pas les même propriétés, ainsi, de nombreuses explosions retentirent, presque simultanément, dans la salle de classe, lorsque les étudiants rajoutèrent le constituant. L'enseignant avait traité d'incapable le premier à rater la préparation, il avait eu du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son cours, le coupable ne s'était pas dénoncé.

Ces derniers temps, ses élèves avaient remarqué que leur professeur était un peu plus tolérant, ils s'étaient posés des questions sur le pourquoi de cela. Des rumeurs sur la vie amoureuse circulaient dans tout Poudlard, certains disaient qu'il avait une petite amie, des noms circulaient, parmi ceux-là, il y avait même des prénoms de plusieurs enseignantes comme Sibylle Trelawney.

Severus faisait comme s'il n'était pas au courant de ces racontars, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si heureux qu'à ce moment-là. Il avait l'impression d'être utile, il avait une activité et un logement, il passait du temps avec Lily, il ne pouvait rien rêver de mieux.

.

Régulièrement, Severus transplanait à l'entrée de la résidence de Voldemort, il attendait un peu que l'homme le rejoigne pour commencer son rapport bihebdomadaire. Deux fois par semaines, le mangemort retrouvait son maître afin de lui fournir les dernières informations qu'il avait collectées. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'avant chaque rendez-vous, Severus voyait Albus Dumbledore afin de choisir ce qu'il fallait dévoiler au seigneur des ténèbres.

Le samedi 25 ne dérogea pas à l'habitude. En début d'après-midi, Severus Rogue se rendit dans le repère de Tom Jedusor, il attendit un gros quart d'heure avant que le Lord lui accorde un peu d'attention. Il déclara avoir que peu de nouveau, Albus et l'Ordre ignoraient tout de l'emplacement de son repère. Il disait ne pas être un membre de l'association de Dumbledore, il ne savait donc pas tout, mais il pensait qu'il ne connaissait rien des plans du mage noir. Voldemort fut ravi de ces informations, même s'il les trouvait faible.

Une fois la discussion terminée, Voldemort indiqua à son serviteur qu'il avait un nouveau prisonnier. Il pouvait aller le voir et faire ce qu'il en voulait, sauf le tuer, il voulait qu'il reste en vie.

Curieux de savoir qui était la pauvre personne qui s'était fait prendre, il descendit dans les cachots où il fut surpris d'y trouver Peter Pettigrow. Il se demanda comment il s'était fait attraper, il se souvint que Lily lui avait dit le matin même que James et Sirius commençaient à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de leur ami. Ils avaient prévu de lui rendre visite en début d'après-midi, ils devaient s'être aperçu de sa disparition à l'heure qu'il était. Peter était assis, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, il était pâle, sa peau ne devait pas avoir été en contact avec les rayons du soleil depuis plusieurs jours. Il paraissait avoir perdu un peu de poids, mais pas énormément, Voldemort devait le nourrir relativement bien. Il avait quelques balafres un peu partout sur les parties découvertes de son corps, ses vêtements étaient déchirés, les laissant en lambeau.

Severus n'avait pas envie de le torturer physiquement, cela faisait quelques mois qu'il n'éprouvait plus de plaisir à faire ça. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait un maraudeur à sa merci, même si ce n'était pas celui contre lequel il avait le plus de ressenti, au contraire, c'était le plus insignifiant, celui contre qui il n'avait pas grand chose, mais c'était quand même un maraudeur.

- Alors Pettigrow, tu fais moins le malin ici, déclara t-il d'une voix traînante.

Peter leva doucement les yeux vers son interlocuteur, auquel il répondit :

- Et toi, tu fais bien le fier.

- Désolé, mais tu n'es pas en position de force. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis enfermé comme un moins que rien, constata le brun.

- Vas-y, tortures-moi qu'on en finisse, déclara Peter, blasé.

- Qui te dis que j'ai l'intention de te torturer ? Je trouve plus amusant de te rabaisser que de t'infliger des sortilèges de douleur, ricana-t-il, provoquant un soupir désespéré de Peter, rien ne lui serait donc épargné.

Severus se souvenait très bien de ses années à Poudlard et des nombreuses farces des maraudeurs dont il avait été la victime. Il sortit donc sa baguette avec un fin sourire démoniaque qui fit dépérir le mangemort enfermé, Severus reprit :

- Mais c'est si gentiment demandé.

Il lança un maléfice, un seau d'eau froide se renversa sur l'homme assis. Un hoquet de surprise, dû à la nature et réception du sortilège, s'échappa de la cellule.

- Pas trop froide l'eau ? se moqua le possesseur de la baguette, avant de lancer un Lévicorpus. Le maraudeur se retrouva en hauteur, la tête à l'envers, ses pieds touchant le plafond. Il le fit déplacer dans toute la pièce, le faisant monter et descendre, le renversant. Il finit par le remettre sur le sol en le déposant dans une mare de boue qu'il avait fait apparaître juste avant.

- On dirait que les beaux maraudeurs ont perdu de leur puissance, déclara t-il en sortant de la pièce, laissant le garçon se relever, seul et sale. Pour finir, il s'était bien amusé, il s'était un peu vengé de tous les affronts qu'il avait subi à l'école des sorciers. Il n'était pas certain que Lily soit d'accord avec cette façon de faire, mais il était un serpentard et ne pouvait pas tout laisser passer, il avait trop souffert à cause des maraudeurs.

En rentrant chez lui, il se promit de parler au fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix : il devait lui signaler que Peter était prisonnier.

-)-(-

Dès que Severus fut rentré à Poudlard, il se rendit dans le bureau directorial. Le dirigeant de l'école était en train de lire un vieux livre poussiéreux, il accueillit avec entrain son invité en lui proposant un thé et un bonbon au citron que le garçon accepta. En buvant, Severus lui expliqua que son entretien avec Voldemort s'était déroulé sans encombre, il donna également toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur la captivité de Peter. Albus Dumbledore apprit ainsi l'état de la victime et sa localisation exacte, ainsi que les différents chemins menant à lui. Il remercia son espion et réfléchit à un plan qu'il pourrait soumettre aux autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, ils devaient aller libérer Peter Pettigrow.

.

De leur coté, James, Remus et Sirius commençaient à s'inquiéter. Les deux bruns s'étaient endormis en se disant qu'ils devraient aller remonter les bretelles de Peter le lendemain, il ne leur avait pas donnés de nouvelles depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés après la pleine lune. Ils avaient trouvé normal de ne pas voir leur ami le lendemain de leur escapade, tous les maraudeurs dormaient la plus grande partie de la journée afin de récupérer de la nuit. Ils avaient pensé qu'il viendrait les voir le jour suivant, mais il n'était pas venu, ils avaient donc prévu de lui faire un long sermon sur l'amitié et l'importance de donner des nouvelles souvent.

Ils avaient donc transplané devant sa maison le samedi matin, après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner tranquillement. Ils trouvèrent la maison vide, les portes étaient fermées et les sorts de protection convenablement apposés. Il pensèrent que le garçon était parti se promener, la magie pouvait détruire les boucliers d'une demeure. Ils retournèrent chez eux où ils y passèrent toute la matinée. James gagna la partie d'échec qu'ils disputèrent.

En début d'après-midi, ils retournèrent chez leur ami, la porte était toujours close. À l'abri des regards indiscrets, au calme dans le canapé de la maison dans laquelle ils logeaient, ils tentèrent de le joindre grâce à leur montre. Ils ne reçurent aucune réponse, ils tentèrent de l'appeler plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi en vain.

Inquiet, ils se décidèrent à contacter le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix en début de soirée. Ils expliquèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus de nouvelles de leur ami depuis jeudi matin. Albus leur expliqua qu'il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer : il savait où se trouvait le maraudeur, mais il n'était pas en bonne position. Il leur expliqua que le garçon était retenu par des mangemorts et il leur donna toutes les informations qu'il possédait.

James et Sirius étaient sous le choc de la nouvelle. Ils savaient que chacun risquait de devenir prisonnier ou mourir à chaque seconde, mais ils espéraient que cela ne toucherait pas un des maraudeurs. Ils mirent du temps à assimiler l'information et posèrent de nombreuses questions afin d'être certain que ce qui avait été dit était vrai. Ils voulurent foncer tout de suite dans le repère des mangemorts et ramener leur ami, mais Albus les convint de ne pas faire cela : c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour se faire tuer ou rester dans les geôles.

Ils coupèrent la communication lorsque les deux maraudeurs promirent de ne rien faire ce soir-là, en compagnie de Lily qui les avait rejoints. Remus fut mis au courant de la situation deux minutes plus tard, chacun était sous le choc, ils avaient peur pour leur ami. De plus, ils ne savaient pas que Voldemort n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer, juste de lui faire payer son action après sa mission.

-)-(-

Dans sa cellule, Peter prenait entièrement conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il savait que peu de personne était au courant de sa présence dans les cachots, seulement les plus fervents serviteurs du mage noir qu'il souhaitait remercier.

Il regrettait d'avoir falsifié le document, il avait trahi ses amis en rejoignant les mangemorts, il avait trahi Voldemort en souhaitant protéger son ami d'adolescence, il trahissait tout le monde. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, il était obligé de suivre les mangemorts, il devait quitter les maraudeurs mais ils ne voulaient pas leur faire de la peine, il continuerait de leur mentir, cela valait mieux.

-)-(-

Les trois maraudeurs en liberté dormirent très mal la nuit suivant l'annonce de l'enlèvement de leur camarade.

Plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix participèrent à la réunion organisée en urgence, le lendemain matin. Ils mirent au point leur plan, malheureusement, celui-ci ne pouvait pas se réaliser avant plusieurs jours. Les trois maraudeurs s'opposèrent mais ils furent bien obligés d'admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire plus tôt, il fallait espérer que Peter ne soit pas mort avant.

Peter fut au centre de la conversation durant les jours suivants, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour sa détention.

.

Le 31 octobre arriva. À sept heures du matin, de nombreux aurors transplanèrent devant le repère du lord Voldemort, des alarmes assourdissantes retentirent, ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans le manoir. Des hommes vêtus de longues robes noires et de masques apparurent alors que le grand groupe terminait de traverser le hall. Des sorts se mirent à fuser, des rayons de toutes les couleurs s'échangeaient, certains se perdaient sur des murs ou objets alors que d'autres touchaient leurs cibles.

Peu de mangemorts étaient présents, il était tôt et peu passait leurs nuits dans le repaire de Voldemort. Les représentants de l'ordre savaient qu'ils avaient peu de temps : le maître des ténèbres allait appeler du renfort en se voyant attaquer. Ils essayèrent de faire le plus vite possible, un groupe continuait de se battre dans le hall alors que d'autres s'étaient éloignés vers l'escalier qu'ils empruntèrent, ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers les cachots.

Les mangemorts présents étaient trop peu nombreux pour réussir à les retenir, presque tous les aurors avaient été réquisitionné pour cette attaque. Ils avaient pour mission de kidnapper le plus de mangemorts possibles et de libérer tous les prisonniers.

Alastor Maugrey menait d'une main de maître le premier groupe. Tous se battaient correctement, ils retenaient les mangemorts et faisaient des prisonniers, qui étaient souvent libérés par un de leur partenaire, permettant ainsi au second groupe d'avancer sans encombre vers les cachots. Ils savaient exactement où aller, ils n'eurent ainsi aucun mal à arriver au niveau des cellules, celles-ci furent ouvertes en quelques sortilèges. Les personnes retenues contre leur gré purent sortir. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, tous durent remonter à l'étage.

Tout s'accéléra lorsque les aurors furent réunis dans le hall en compagnie des anciens prisonniers, certains avaient du mal à marcher, plusieurs étaient dans un état déplorable, prêt à passer l'arme à gauche. Des mangemorts étaient arrivés, prêtant main forte à ceux présents au début, leur nombre augmentait de plus en plus de minute en minute. Ils redoublaient de férocité, souhaitant en finir avec les aurors. Voldemort se battait contre Maugrey, ce dernier se prit un sortilège en plein œil gauche qui se mit à saigner faiblement. Les aurors aidaient les prisonniers à transplaner ou les protégeaient, les prisonniers furent sortit de la maison en empruntant les portoloins créés pour l'occasion.

-)-(-

Peter était épuisé, il savait qu'il était bien traité pour un prisonnier mais il trouvait la situation difficile. Il avait à manger en proportion respectable, chose que peu de détenu avait, mais ce n'était très bon. Il recevait la visite de plusieurs mangemorts, mais il savait que normalement un prisonnier était plus torturé que cela. Il dormait sur une fine couverture posée à même le sol de pavés froids, il savait que cela était dû au fait qu'il faisait parti des mangemorts et que cette incarcération était une punition.

Ils comptaient les jours, Voldemort venait le voir tous les jours quelques minutes, principalement pour discuter. Quotidiennement, il s'excusait d'avoir effacé les informations concernant son ami, il regrettait de l'avoir fait et promit au mage noir de ne plus rien faire qui pourrait lui déplaire.

Il savait qu'il tiendrait cet engagement, les punitions étaient trop difficile. Voldemort avait également compris qu'il ne serait plus désobéi par le peureux ancien gryffondor.

Au soir du 30 octobre, Voldemort l'avait informé qu'il viendrait lui rendre sa baguette et ouvrir sa cellule afin qu'il retrouve sa liberté dans le milieu de la matinée.

Il s'endormit sur le sol dur et froid heureux : le lendemain, il retrouverait son lit, sa nourriture et ses amis. Ils savaient que ceux-ci devaient s'inquiéter, il avait senti sa montre vibrer, signe qu'on tentait de le joindre, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Il devait finir sa punition, sinon celle-ci serait encore plus terrible. Il savait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix devaient le rechercher, mais il ne s'en souciait guère, il voulait que cette guerre se termine. Il avait compris que cela ne serait pas pour maintenant, il voulait vivre, il était donc motivé à soutenir le camps le plus fort, c'est à dire les mangemorts.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut par du bruit à l'étage au dessus, celui de l'entrée. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait, il aurait voulu aller voir mais il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il sentit sa marque des ténèbres lui brûler l'avant bras mais il ne pouvait pas répondre à l'appel, il s'imagina qu'il y avait une attaque à l'étage. Il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'il vit des aurors, reconnaissables à leur tunique, terminer de descendre les escaliers.

Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre les autres prisonniers qui étaient libérés, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres. Il suivit, sans rien faire et il disparut avec un groupe en utilisant un portoloin en forme de canne.

Il arriva à Sainte Mangouste où il fut pris en charge rapidement, mais moins vite que les personnes dont l'état de santé était plus grave que le sien. On lui fit passer des tests qui indiquèrent qu'il était en bonne santé. Grâce à un habile sortilège de dissimulation qu'apprenait Voldemort à la plupart de ses partisans, les médicomages ne repérèrent pas la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche. Il répondit aux questions des aurors sur son enlèvements et son incarcération, avant de pouvoir rejoindre son domicile. Il raconta que des mangemorts, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu, lui étaient tombés dessus alors qu'il partait faire des courses, il avait été descendu dans les cachots peu de temps plus tard.

Il était à peine rentré chez lui que ses amis lui sautèrent dessus afin de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il répondit tant bien que mal à leurs questions, il était gêné de leur mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ce serait plus simple s'ils faisaient partis des mangemorts, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne s'abaisseraient jamais devant Voldemort.

Il déclara être fatigué et il put aller se coucher après plus d'une heure de discussion, il promit aux trois maraudeurs de venir les voir le lendemain.

.

Alastor Maugrey ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. Après examen, il s'avéra que son œil était mort, on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour tenter de le récupérer. Après discussion, l'auror accepta de porter un œil de verre, il resta trois jours à Sainte Mangouste, il ne voulait pas rester à l'hôpital plus longtemps. Il avait choisi un œil magique, il pouvait maintenant voir à travers les murs.

-)-(-

Remus rentra chez lui, après avoir salué ses amis. Il devait dire la bonne nouvelle à Adriana qui l'attendait pour manger le repas qu'elle avait préparé. Elle se montra heureuse de l'annonce, elle voyait que son petit ami était content de la libération de son ami.

James et Sirius transplanèrent également chez eux, Lily les attendait et prit des nouvelles du garçon libéré. Ils parlèrent un long moment, ils auraient souhaité protéger Peter afin qu'il ne subisse pas cela, ils ne savaient pas que seul Peter était responsable de ce qui s'était passé.

Une fois qu'il fut sous ses chaudes couvertures, Sirius déclara à son meilleur ami, présent dans l'autre lit de la pièce :

- Je suis content qu'il ne soit rien arrivé de grave à Peter, les maraudeurs ne peuvent pas être dépossédés d'un membre.

- Ensemble, nous sommes un tout. Nous ne serions jamais plus les même avec une personne en moins, je préfère mieux pas y penser, ce serait terrible. J'ai eu trop peur pour Peter cette semaine, il est si fragile. Je suis certain qu'il ne nous a pas dit tout ce qu'il lui est arrivé, ça a dû être terrible pour lui, répondit James.

Sirius acquiesça, le silence retomba. Durant ce temps-là, leurs pensées prirent la même route, ils imaginaient les horribles souffrances qu'avaient pu endurer leur ami. Ils tentèrent de concevoir ce que serait la vie sans l'un des maraudeurs, ils se voyaient en ne réussissant plus à sourire, avec seul leurs souvenirs pour leur rappeler les bons moments passés ensemble.

James fut le premier à ouvrir le bouche, après avoir quitté ses terribles réflexions :

- La mort de Peter ou de Remus serait terrible, j'aurai du mal à m'en remettre, je ne suis même pas certain de réussir à m'en remettre. Par contre, la tienne serait horrible, tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, depuis que nous sommes devenus amis à Poudlard. Je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi.

- Moi non plus je n'arriverais pas à vivre sans toi, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Tu comptes plus que Lily, tu as toujours plus compté qu'elle, quoi que j'ai pu penser. Je ne regretterai pas ce que j'ai vécu avec elle, mais avec toi c'est différent. Tu es plus qu'un ami.

- Tu es également beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour moi, avoua Patmol.

- Nous pouvons mourir n'importe quand, peut-être demain. Il faut profiter de la vie, embrasse-moi, murmura Cornedrue.

Sirius fut surpris de la demande, il regarda son ami quelques secondes avant de s'approcher doucement du second maraudeur. Il l'embrassa délicatement, il se recula, continuant de fixer l'autre garçon. James reprit les lèvres de son compagnon, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser quelques minutes. Leurs caresses se firent plus poussées, ils refirent l'amour ensemble ce soir-là, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois ans en étant pleinement conscient de ce qu'ils faisait. Ils retrouvèrent les sensations qu'ils avaient éprouvées d'antan, encore plus forte que dans leur souvenir. Ils s'endormirent longtemps après, Sirius dans les bras de James, leurs deux lits formaient plus qu'un. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Sirius murmura à son ami :

- Je t'aime.

Il reçut un sourire et un baiser de son ami en réponse.


	13. Célébration et anniversaires

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Voldemort découvre que Peter ne lui a pas transmis toutes les informations collectées durant sa mission, il l'enferme dans ses cachots. L'Ordre du Phœnix vint le libérer, en même temps que les autres prisonniers. Cette détention fit réfléchir James et Sirius, ils pouvaient mourir n'importe quand, ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Célébration et anniversaires**

Durant les jours suivants, Sirius et James apprirent à se redécouvrir. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais, encore plus inséparable que durant les semaines précédents le moment où James et Lily s'étaient mis en couple. Seul Lily était au courant de leur relation.

Lily souhaitait laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux garçons, elle était contente pour eux, elle les voyait heureux. Elle était un peu jalouse que celui qu'elle avait épousé l'ai quitté pour se mettre avec Sirius. Elle savait que cela pouvait arriver, elle avait toujours trouvé la proximité des deux garçons très suspecte. Elle n'était donc pas énormément surprise de ce qu'il se passait, elle se trouvait juste bête d'être restée si longtemps avec le maraudeur. Elle ne le regrettait pas, elle avait passé de bons moments avec lui, elle avait eu un fils.

Afin de laisser les hommes ensemble, elle rendait souvent visite à Severus Rogue qui était content de passer du temps avec la fille. Ils se trouvaient encore plus de points communs et d'affinité que durant leur enfance, ils étaient très proches et parlaient de tout et de rien. Leur discussion pouvait passer des cours de Severus, à la guerre, en faisant un tour par la météo.

Sirius, James et Lily avaient remercié Severus de les avoir aidés à libérer Peter, même si les deux premiers avaient plutôt sous-entendu leur reconnaissance en déclarant à Lily :

- Servilus aura fait une bonne action dans sa vie.

La fille l'avait répété à son ami, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait obtenir plus que cela. Elle était déçue que seul elle, James, Sirius, Albus et Minerva connaissent la réelle allégeance du professeur de potion. Peter se remettait bien, il voyait tous les jours les autres maraudeurs qui le surveillaient activement et faisaient bien attention aux moindres signes qui prouveraient qu'il avait un problème. La surprotection dont il était victime l'exaspérait un peu, mais il ne disait rien, il était content d'être, pour une fois, au centre de l'attention. Le soir de sa libération, Peter sentit sa marque des ténèbres le brûler, il transplana aussitôt. Suite à l'attaque, Voldemort avait changé son lieu de résidence, Peter lui jura fidélité et lui rapporta toutes les questions que les aurors et membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix lui avaient posés, Tom Jedusor apprit ainsi quelques détails supplémentaires.

-)-(-

Cinq jours après que des prisonniers aient été libéré du repaire de Voldemort, l'Angleterre fêtait Guy Fawkes.

En 1605, un sorcier prénommé Guy Fawkes avait souhaité établir une paix entre les sorciers et les moldus, un parlement avait été demandé spécialement pour discuter de cela le 5 novembre. De nombreux sorciers, plus ou moins influents, devaient être présents pour discuter, on les dirigea vers une grande pièce. C'était en fait un piège, les sorciers s'en rendirent compte : des moldus tentèrent de faire flamber la poudre afin de tous les tuer. Les magiciens avaient sorti leur baguette, ils lancèrent des sortilèges. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir les rayons lumineux. Les sorciers finirent par transplaner, avant de se retrouver en fâcheuse posture. Guy Gawkes ne put partir avec ses compagnons, il avait été assommé avec une pelle durant le duel, il fut fait prisonnier.

Durant les jours suivants, plusieurs de ses collaborateurs furent emprisonnés, tel que des membres de la famille Rookwood ou Grant. Tous furent condamnés au bûcher ou à être pendu. Grâce à la magie, ils s'en sortirent sain et sauf, le sortilège de gèle flamme et les illusions étaient très utiles, les moldus n'y virent que du feu.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, les racontars firent leur effet. Les moldus racontèrent que des catholiques avaient souhaité assassiner leur roi durant la cérémonie d'ouverture du parlement, avec trente six barils de poudre. Les dirigeants avaient reçu une lettre anonyme les informant de ce complot et l'avaient déjoué.

Les sorciers considérèrent cela comme un manque d'envie d'instaurer la paix. La guerre était déclaré, les sorciers continueraient de se cacher des moldus et ne leur feraient pas de cadeaux.

Tous les 5 novembre, les sorciers se souvenaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire confiance aux moldus, ça leur rappelait que la loi du secret devait être impérativement respectée. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoir, fêtaient la non destruction du parlement.

À la nuit tombée du 5 novembre 1980, tous les habitants d'Angleterre purent entendre résonner des :

"Remember, remember the fifth of November,_  
_Gunpowder Treason and Plot,_  
_I see no reason why the gunpowder treason _  
_should ever be forgot. _"_

(_Souvenez-vous, souvenez-vous du 5 novembre,  
Poudre à canon, trahison et conspiration  
Je ne vois aucune raison de jamais oublier_  
_La trahison des poudres.)_

C'était une chanson écrite spécialement pour cette occasion. Parfois, les moldus la prolongée, se servant des paroles pré-cités comme d'un refrain. Dans la suite, ils expliquaient comment, selon eux, Guy Fawkes avaient été attrapé avant de craquer une allumette dans la poudre, comment la vie du roi avait ainsi été sauvé.

Afin de respecter la tradition, les maraudeurs, Alice, Franck et Lily mangèrent des wrapped potatoes, c'est à dire des pommes de terre recouvertes d'aluminium avec des saucisses et marshmallows grillés.

Ils auraient voulu les déguster dans la rue, autour des nombreux bûchers qui brûlaient un peu partout, mais ils n'osèrent sortir : la guerre était à l'extérieur, il fallait mieux se montrer prudents. Ils se contentèrent donc de manger tout cela ensemble dans l'une des maisons prêtée par Albus Dumbledore. Le Parkin cake, un gâteau constitué principalement de flocons d'avoine, sirop et mélasse fut également très apprécié.

À minuit, ils entendirent et virent depuis leur fenêtre, un grand feu d'artifice. Des pétards explosaient, des rayons illuminaient le ciel. Harry et Neville pleurèrent, ils avaient été réveillé par le bruit des festivités. Sirius et Franck s'en occupèrent. Tous aimèrent la soirée qu'ils avaient passé, ils avaient passé un bon moment, oubliant la guerre et se retrouvant entre amis.

-)-(-

Lily fut triste de ne pas avoir passé sa soirée avec Severus, mais elle se rassura en se disant qu'elle pourrait le voir le jour suivant. Le professeur de potion avait passé la nuit avec Lucius Malefoy et d'autres mangemorts.

Voldemort n'avait pas oublié que les moldus avaient souhaité tuer des sorciers quelques siècles plus tôt, au moment où la fête de Guy Fawkes avait été instauré. Tous les mangemorts qui le souhaités avaient prévu de se rendre dans un petit village moldu et de torturer tous ceux qu'ils trouvaient. Severus n'était pas au courant de cette organisation, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de participer et torturer quelques hommes, femmes et enfants. Il n'arriva pas à éprouver le même plaisir que ses compagnons en faisant du mal à des innocents.

-)-(-

Durant les semaines suivantes, Severus et Lily continuèrent de se rapprocher. Harry se laissait chouchouter par le professeur, la femme était libre. En voyant qu'elle ne pensait plus au père de son enfant, l'enseignant de potion en profita pour déclarer sa flamme à celle qu'il aimait au détour d'une conversation. Lily avoua qu'elle aimait bien aussi le garçon, mais ne se sentait pas prête pour démarrer une relation avec quelqu'un.

Il fallut un long mois, où les deux personnes se virent presque tous les jours et se battirent contre les forces du Mal, avant que Lily et Severus s'embrassent pour la première fois. James avait gardé Harry en compagnie de Sirius alors que Lily était partie rejoindre le garçon, ils étaient assis sur le canapé lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, avant d'approfondir le baiser.

De leur coté, tout allait bien entre Sirius et James, ils s'étaient finalement avoués leur amour et profitaient de chaque instant. Ils n'avaient pas eu le courage d'annoncer leur liaison, ainsi que la fin de celle entre James et Lily à Remus et Peter. Ils pensaient que Remus se doutait de quelque chose, mais ils ne lui fournirent aucun renseignement, ils n'avaient jamais été si heureux.

Peter n'avait plus osé cacher la moindre information à Voldemort et faisait du mieux possible ce que le maître des ténèbres lui ordonnait de faire. Il avait remarqué que de plus en plus de personne se promenaient dans le repère de Voldemort, la quantité de mangemort augmentait, le nombre d'attaque également. Il y avait de plus en plus de morts, les pompes funèbres avaient beaucoup de travail et les journaux réservaient une page à la nécrologie. La guerre faisait des dégâts, elle détruisait des vies, des familles. Le ministère semblait corrompu, des lois étaient adoptées, tout le monde était surveillé. Les mariages entre moldus et sorciers furent interdits, toutes les créatures magiques durent passer une visite au ministère. La gazette du sorcier annonçait les nouvelles lois et leur utilité, elle ne disait jamais ce qui était mal, c'était un moyen pour conserver le contrôle sur le peuple. De nombreuses personnes quittaient l'Angleterre, espérant être plus en sécurité dans un autre pays.

Lorsque le samedi 22 novembre arriva, Peter joignit ses amis afin de leur dire qu'il était malade, il déclara vomir. Ses amis s'inquiétèrent, il les rassura en disant qu'il irait mieux le lendemain. Il était gêné de mentir à ses compères, il était en pleine forme, pas plus souffrant qu'eux, mais il savait que la pleine lune était le soir même. Il aurait dû aller avec ses amis, toutefois il ne pouvait pas y aller : Voldemort lui avait confié vouloir le voir cette nuit-là. Il ne pouvait pas dire non au seigneur des ténèbres, il n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de mentir à ses amis. Ils se montrèrent déçu de l'absence du maraudeur pour le soir. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'ils pouvaient se transformer en animagus, qu'ils ne seraient pas à quatre. Les trois garçons passèrent une bonne nuit quand même, alors que le quatrième regrettait de ne pas être avec eux, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Au coté de Voldemort et d'autres mangemorts, il tortura une famille nombreuse. Il le fit par automatisme, cela ne lui faisait plus rien, il était blasé, résigné. Il devait le faire s'il voulait vivre, il avait trop peur de la mort pour risquer d'être tué pendant la guerre.

Le plus difficile pour lui était de mentir à ses amis, auxquelles il n'avait rien caché auparavant, mais cela le dérangeait de moins en moins. S'ils voulaient risquer leur vie pour une cause perdue, ça ne le concernait pas. Personne ne le soupçonnait d'être un mangemort et de donner des informations sur l'Ordre du Phœnix aux opposants de ces derniers.

Le lendemain de la pleine lune, Peter fit le fatigué devant ses amis. Il demanda des renseignements sur la nuit passée, tout s'était déroulé comme habituellement, sans problème.

-)-(-

Sirius et James s'inquiétait pour la fille qui vivait avec eux, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle passait de plus en plus de temps avec Severus Rogue. Elle semblait heureuse, même encore plus qu'auparavant, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de douter de leur ancien ennemi.

Durant un long moment, ils discutèrent à trois. Lily leur avoua qu'elle était en couple avec le garçon, mais que personne ne devait être au courant : Severus était un mangemort qui espionnait pour l'Ordre du Phœnix, il fallait se montrer prudent. James se montra d'abord un peu jaloux, il avait quand même été avec la fille durant trois longues années. Néanmoins, il finit par accepter la relation en voyant que le femme était vraiment heureuse. Les deux garçons voulurent vérifier par eux même que leur amie ne courrait aucun danger, ils proposèrent donc que l'homme vienne manger une fois chez eux.

Ils prirent rendez-vous pour la semaine suivante, Sirius commanda quatre pizza pour l'occasion. Severus pénétra dans la demeure peu avant dix-neuf heures, Lily l'accueillit joyeusement en l'embrassant. Les deux maraudeurs se montrèrent plus réservés et se contentèrent d'un signe de la tête en direction de l'invité.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis et ne le serons jamais, déclara James, mais il s'avère que Lily semble tenir à toi, pour une raison qui me reste obscure. Pour elle, nous avons décidé de faire un effort, nous voulons savoir si elle est en danger en restant avec toi.

- Potter, si j'ai accepté de venir dîner en votre compagnie, c'est pour Lily. Pour une raison qui me reste obscure, elle semble tenir à vous. Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais ce que vous m'avez fait à Poudlard, mais comme vous sembliez pressés de me revoir et que Lily y tenait également, je suis venu, néanmoins ce sera sûrement la dernière fois. Moins que je vous vois, mieux je me porte. Dès que possible, je rentrerai chez moi, expliqua Severus.

- Heureux de l'entendre, nous n'avons pas envie de respirer le même air que toi plus longtemps que nécessaire, constat Sirius.

- Vous n'allez pas déjà commencer à vous disputer ! râla la femme.

Elle imposa le silence, si on exceptait les bougonnement des deux maraudeurs. Elle demanda à ce que tout le monde passe à table. D'un coup de baguette magique, les pizzas furent réchauffées et prêtes à être consommées. Ils prirent place sur la table rectangulaire, James étant à coté de Sirius et en face de Lily qui était assise aux coté de Severus.

Ils commencèrent à manger, chacun sur ses gardes : les maraudeurs se méfiaient du professeur de potion, qui lui redoutait les deux garçons. Lily avait peur que la situation dégénèrent entre les trois autres personnes. Chacun se lançait des coups d'œil, tout sauf discret, un climat de tension s'était installé.

Chacun coupa un premier morceau de repas, Severus porta sa fourchette à sa bouche, tout en surveillant les deux personnes face à lui qui faisaient de même. Il recracha sa première bouchée, dès qu'il l'eut mis en bouche. Elle atterrit juste en face de l'homme, c'est à dire en plein dans l'assiette de Sirius qui s'exclama :

- Servilus ! Que tu n'ais aucune règle de savoir vivre ne me pose pas problème, mais je ne tolérai pas que tu craches dans mon repas. Maintenant, ma pizza est bonne pour aller à la poubelle, je ne prendrai pas le risque d'être contaminé par tes microbes.

- Je n'aurai pas craché dans ta pizza si vous ne vous étiez pas amusés à me verser une potion au goût exécrable au dessus de la mienne. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi et à ton petit ami, expliqua Severus en détachant chaque syllabe.

- James et Sirius ! Vous n'auriez pas osé faire cela ? Commença à exploser Lily. Voyant aucune réaction chez les personnes concernées, elle continua :

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez quel âge ? Harry est peut-être plus mature que vous. Quand est-ce-que allez grandir un peu. J'ai déjà eu du mal à l'emmener ici, alors que vous m'avez presque obligé à le faire venir. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que vous vous amusiez à lui faire une blague stupide. Vous êtes que des immatures, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de le convaincre de venir. Quand je pense que j'ai fait tout ça pour que vous vous rendiez compte que je ne courrai aucun danger en sa compagnie, vous ne méritiez pas que je fasse ça pour vous.

- Mais euh, Lily-jolie, plaida James. C'était trop tentant, nous voulions juste mettre un peu d'ambiance, nous savions que nous risquions de nous ennuyer en sa compagnie.

- James Potter, je te conseille de te taire avant de continuer de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, déclara Lily. Severus va rentrer chez lui pour ce soir et je pars avec lui. Je n'aurai jamais dû vous écouter en pensant que vous vouliez faire une bonne action. J'ai confiance en Severus, si vous avez confiance en moi, vous devriez lui faire confiance.

- Mais Lily, on a confiance en toi, c'est en lui qu'on ne croit pas, expliqua Sirius.

- À partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras te reposer sur mon jugement. Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Sur ces mots, Lily se leva, Severus la suivit. Sans dire au revoir, ils transplanèrent au domicile de l'ancien serpentard.

Une fois là-bas, Lily s'excusa du comportement des maraudeurs. Severus l'excusa aussitôt, elle n'était pas responsable de ce que faisaient ses amis.

Ils n'avaient pas encore mangé, ils décidèrent de se faire cuire des pâtes qu'ils accompagnèrent de viande. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire, ils se mirent au lit de bonne heure.

-)-(-

De leur coté, Adriana et Remus se couchèrent également assez tôt, ils avaient passé la soirée en tête en tête, discutant et plaisantant. Le garçon avait eu du mal à autoriser la fille à rester dormir chez lui, mais il avait finalement accepté quelques jours avant. Il avait honte des cicatrices qu'il accumulait lors des nuits de pleine lune. En plus, il avait peur qu'elle lui pose des questions sur leur provenance, chose que Remus appréhendait plus que tout, il avait peur que la femme change d'avis sur lui et le rejette après avoir appris son secret.

Il faisait donc tout pour lui cacher au maximum, se couvrant ou en restant dans le noir, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été si proche d'une autre personne que les maraudeurs.

La fille ne semblait rien remarquer de bizarre. Afin de voir plus souvent Remus, elle avait revu plusieurs fois James, Sirius et Peter, tous s'entendaient bien avec elle.

Au début, Remus l'avait prise pour une moldue, mais il avait fini par découvrir qu'elle était une sorcière. Il avait été très surpris d'apprendre cela, étant donné qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle à Poudlard, ce qui était normale puisqu'elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle était originaire d'Amérique et avait fait ses études à l'institut de Salem. Ses parents étaient décédés dans un accident de la route, elle n'avait plus rien outre Atlantique, elle était donc revenue en Angleterre où tout le reste de sa famille résidait. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment remise de la mort de ses parents, ils se promenaient à pied tranquillement lorsqu'il s'était fait renverser par une voiture qui venait de griller un feu rouge. Sa mère était morte sur le coup, alors que son père avait tenu deux jours de plus dans le coma.

Son grand père paternel avait accepté de l'héberger quelques temps, mais il avait peu de ressource pour subvenir à ses besoins. L'argent de l'héritage de ses parents et de la maison l'avait bien aidé. Elle avait commencé à enchaîner les petits boulots, un jour d'un coté, un jour de l'autre. Elle avait vécu un temps dans un petit studio, mais elle n'avait plus les moyens de le payer. En voyant que la fille ne trouvait pas d'autre logement moins cher, Remus lui avait proposé de vivre chez lui.

Lorsque Adriana avait raconté son histoire à Remus, celui-ci s'était montré très ému. Il avait bien compris qu'elle regrettait sa petite vie tranquille en Amérique, où elle était chouchoutée par ses parents et ne travaillait pas.

De temps en temps, Adriana évoquait son ancienne vie, mais elle ne s'attardait pas beaucoup dessus. Elle devait aller de l'avant, le passé faisait trop mal. Sa vie avait changé en peu de temps et tout ça à cause d'un moldu inconscient.

Elle avouait qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait sans Remus, il avait été l'épaule contre laquelle elle avait pu s'appuyer, il avait été l'oreille attentive.

Malgré toutes les révélations que lui avait faite Adriana, Remus n'avait pas réussi à lui avouer sa maladie. Il avait peur qu'elle le quitte et se mette à déprimer parce qu'elle n'avait plus personne à qui se confier, il aimait la protéger. Par mesure de sécurité, il ne lui avait jamais parlée de l'Ordre du Phœnix : il l'aimait bien, mais elle était trop fragile pour en savoir plus. Ils avaient quand même parlé de la guerre ensemble.

Ce fut justement sur ce sujet de conversation qu'ils eurent leur première dispute : Adriana disait que c'était les moldus qui étaient responsables de la mort de ses parents, Remus lui avait fait comprendre que c'était une personne et non un groupe qui en était coupable. Il y avait des bons et des mauvais moldus, comme pour les sorciers. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre tout le monde dans le même panier. La dispute avait été vite close, Adriana s'était rangée à l'avis du lycanthrope.

Ils avaient évoqué le sujet plusieurs fois par la suite et la fille disait toujours être du même avis que le garçon, elle ne pouvait pas juger un groupe sur une seule personne.

-)-(-

C'était très difficile pour Franck et Alice de rester autant enfermé. Tout comme Lily et James, ils devaient faire attention, leur fils pouvait être la personne que citait la prophétie. Leur travail, en tant qu'auror, au ministère leur manquait, ils avaient plus de temps libre, trop, ils s'ennuyaient. Bien sûr, ils étaient ensemble. S'occuper de Neville était fatiguant, comme l'enfant n'avait pas d'heure pour s'éveiller, tout comme Harry. Ils faisaient beaucoup d'activités, mais celle-ci se faisait presque exclusivement à l'intérieur de leur maison. Quelqu'un se chargeait de leur faire leurs courses. Parfois, Sirius les faisait en même temps que celles pour James et Lily, ainsi que lui-même. Ils rendaient visite à beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais ils se montraient toujours prudents lorsqu'il transplanait d'un logement à l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas se faire voir.

C'est pour cela qu'ils furent heureux d'être invité à la réception qu'avait organisé Albus Dumbledore et Rubeus Hagrid. Ils étaient tous les deux nés le même jour, le 6 décembre. Pour fêter leur quatre-vingt-dix-neuf et cinquante-deux ans, ils avaient invité tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix déclaré, à venir dans une petite maison d'Albus Dumbledore, c'était sa dernière inoccupée. Severus, étant donné son rôle d'espion que seul cinq personnes connaissaient, n'avait pas été convié, le directeur de Poudlard lui avait expliqué la situation afin qu'il ne se sente pas vexé. Pour ne pas mettre en danger les membres de l'association, les personnes n'en faisant pas parti n'avaient pas été invité.

Tout le monde pouvait donc venir en sécurité, l'information s'était donnée de bouche à oreille et tous connaissaient les conditions d'invitations.

Les invités se vêtirent de leur plus belles parures et se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous pour dix-neuf heures, comme prévu.

Beaucoup de monde était déjà là, James discutait avec Sirius et Alastor Maugrey. Remus parlait avec Minerva McGonagall. Peter était en compagnie de Marlène McKinnon et Dorcas Meadowes.

Une douce mélodie était diffusée en musique de fond, elle n'était pas très forte afin de ne pas assourdir les personnes présentes, mais avec un volume suffisamment élevé pour pouvoir être entendue.

Un buffet avec petits biscuits apéritifs et boissons alcoolisées ou non étaient présents sur un coté de la pièce, chacun avait un verre dans les mains. Des toasts étaient servis par deux elfes de maison.

Des petits groupes se créaient, les discussions étaient au rendez-vous. Certaines personnes étaient contentes de se voir, ça faisait parfois quelques semaines qu'ils n'avaient fait que se croiser ou ne s'étaient même pas aperçus.

Au bout d'un moment, Albus Dumbledore vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier violette avec des paillettes et Hagrid dans son costume de soirée marron, entrèrent dans la pièce principale où avait lieu la réception.

Tout le monde se retourna sur leur passage, il faut dire que la taille du garde chasse et l'excentricité du directeur de Poudlard ne les laissaient pas passer inaperçus. Lorsqu'une personne commença à applaudir les derniers arrivants, ceux qui ne les avaient pas vus car ils étaient de dos les repérèrent et les acclamèrent également.

Les hommes profitèrent que l'attention était portée sur eux pour remercier toutes les personnes d'être venues et leur demander de passer à table. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que tous s'assoient aux places qui leur était attribuées. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient au coté de Lily, Alice et Franck.

Rapidement, les entrées furent servis, le repas était délicieux, les elfes avaient fait un très bon travail, tous se régalèrent.

Il fallut attendre un petit moment pour que le roast lamb and mint sauce soit amenés. Le rôti d'agneau accompagné d'une sauce aigredouce à la menthe avec des pommes de terre rôties et légumes variées, eut également son petit succès.

Afin de digérer un peu, le niveau sonore de la musique fut augmenté et les chansons furent plus dynamiques. Beaucoup allèrent se déhancher sur la piste de danse, tout le monde s'amusait et riait, tout le monde était heureux.

-)-(-

Dans son repère, Voldemort était content, tout était prêt. Il voulait souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Albus Dumbledore à sa façon. Peter Pettigrow l'avait informé de la réception qui avait lieu le soir même, il connaissait l'endroit des festivités et savait que seul des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix seraient présents. Il voulait profiter de cette soirée pour donner un grand coup au directeur de l'école de sorcellerie anglaise et son association qui osait s'opposer à lui.

Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile et était conscient que les personnes attaquées allaient se défendre, il se doutait qu'il allait y avoir des blessés et des morts. Afin d'avoir plus de chance d'affermir sa puissance, il avait bien réfléchi au plan qu'il avait expliqué à ses nombreux mangemorts réunis en milieu d'après-midi.

Peter connaissait son rôle depuis la veille et ne devait pas trahir sa couverture : il fallait que les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix pensent qu'il était encore avec eux, il devait donc se présenter à la fête et faire comme si ça allait bien. Une fois que les mangemorts seraient là, il ne devaient pas se battre, se cacher. Ainsi, il n'avantagerait pas les alliés de Dumbledore, mais il ne compromettrait pas sa couverture.

Peu après seize heures, Severus sentit sa marque des ténèbres brûler sur son avant bras gauche, il soupira, Voldemort l'appelait. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de le faire attendre, il arrêta sa correction de copie au milieu de la feuille et transplana avec sa longue cape et son masque. Il remarqua rapidement que beaucoup de mangemorts avaient été appelé, il se demanda ce qu'il se préparait.

Il attendit avec les autres l'entrée du seigneur des ténèbres ainsi que les informations et les ordres qu'il ne manquerait pas de donner.

Voldemort expliqua donc son plan à ses partisans, il les informa de la réception pour l'anniversaire des hommes et la présence de beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils devaient les prendre par surprise, un groupe entrerait par la porte arrière, alors que l'autre arriverait par la porte principale, Voldemort souhaitait entrer le premier.

Durant le reste de l'après-midi, il forma les groupes et régla les derniers détails.

Severus avait peur : Lily était en danger. Il fallait qu'il la prévienne qu'une attaque se préparait. Une fois, dans l'après-midi, il réussit à s'isoler dans les toilettes, elle ne répondit pas à son appel qu'il passa avec sa montre. Elle devait être occupée, mais lui, il ne réussit plus à s'isoler, il avait toujours quelqu'un avec lui et les urinoirs étaient très utilisés.

Voldemort souhaitait lancer son attaque en fin de soirée, il espérait que les invités soient inhibés d'alcool et aient ainsi des difficultés à se battre convenablement. Voldemort donna l'ordre de départ à vingt-trois heures trente.

Severus réussit à se retrouver seul deux minutes auparavant, il désespérait de réussir à joindre son amie, le débit de sa voix était donc élevé. Sa voix était pressée et emplie d'angoisse lorsqu'il lui sortit d'un coup, en entendant un "Hallo" interrogateur :

- Lily, enfin, il faut que tu partes. Le maître a décidé de vous attaquer, il arrive dans cinq minutes. Nous sommes nombreux, fuyez.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Severus entendit la voix de Voldemort raisonner dans toute la maison :

- Tout le monde dehors. Transplanage dans une minute.

L'ordre du départ était donné. Il adressa un dernier "Fuis !" à Lily avant de couper la communication et de rejoindre les autres.

-)-(-

Le crumble aux pommes, prunes ou groseilles, au choix, commençait à être servi lorsque Lily sentit sa montre vibrer, elle sourit en voyant que c'était Severus qui l'appelait. De toute façon, il était l'un des seul membre de l'Ordre à ne pas être présent. Elle se souvint qu'il avait tenté de la joindre en début d'après-midi. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre, Harry était en train de pleurer. Par la suite, elle avait été occupé et n'avait plus eu le temps ou pensait à l'appeler.

Elle s'isola dans le vestiaire où était entreposé tous les manteaux afin de répondre, sous l'air moqueur des deux maraudeurs bruns qui avaient deviné l'identité de l'appelant.

Elle fut surprise devant la voix paniquée de son ami, elle eut du mal à tout comprendre ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, elle assimila le principal : les mangemorts allaient les attaquer ce soir. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Elle sortit en trombe du petit entrepôt, les personnes les plus proche d'elle se retournèrent face au bruit qu'elle fit. Elle était pâle, elle fit le tour de la pièce des yeux et se mit à crier :

- Les mangemorts arrivent, ils vont nous attaquer.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, chacun était surpris du comportement de la femme, ils se demandaient si elle n'était pas devenue folle comme ils ne voyaient pas d'assaillant. Le directeur de Poudlard fut le premier à demander :

- Il n'y a aucun mangemort ici. Seul les personnes présentes savent le lieu de la réception. Comment pouvez-vous être certain qu'on va nous attaquer ce soir ?

- J'en suis sûr, je ne peux pas vous donner plus de renseignements tout de suite, mais je sais ce que j'avance. Ils vont arriver.

Elle était paniquée en voyant les autres ne pas réagir, elle avait sorti sa baguette qu'elle avait caché dans sa robe.

Albus comprit que c'était sérieux, il demanda à ce que tout le monde se rassemble au centre de la pièce et sorte leur baguette. Il fallut deux bonnes minutes pour que tous furent réunis au centre.

Peter tremblait, il avait peur de devoir se battre et de risquer de se prendre un sortilège mortel. Il se demandait comment Lily avait bien pu savoir qu'une attaque devait se profiler. Il espérait s'en sortir en vie.

Harry, Neville et les autres enfants furent confiés aux elfes, afin qu'ils les mettent en sécurité. L'un d'entre eux était parti prévenir les aurors, sous l'ordre de l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

Tous les adultes regardaient les portes, la baguette levée, les oreilles tendues. Ils entendirent quelques bruits de transplanage. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils virent les deux portes voler en éclat. Voldemort entra, entouré par la poussière provoquée par l'explosion. Il s'exclama :

- Bon anniversaire Dumbledore.


	14. Des confidences et des réveillons

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : La vie poursuit son court en temps de guerre. Peter est chez les mangemorts. Sirius et James sont en couple, tout comme Lily et Severus, mais ces liaisons sont cachés. Hagrid et Albus organisent une fête pour leur anniversaire, Peter a averti Voldemort qui décide de les attaquer.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Des confidences et des réveillons**

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix furent un peu surpris de voir entrer les nombreux mangemorts. Lily les avait prévenue, mais ils ne l'avaient pas vraiment crue : seul les personnes présentes auraient dû être au courant de la fête. Ils utilisèrent des sortilèges de protections pour se défendre des premiers rayons qui fonçaient droit sur eux.

- Vous êtes pressés de mourir, ricana Voldemort.

Par la suite, chacun se concentra sur les combats qu'ils menaient, tout le monde se dispersa dans la salle, chacun hérita d'un assaillant qui changeait régulièrement en fonction des mouvements. Les sorts s'enchaînaient, des rayons multicolores atteignaient des personnes ou se perdaient dans le vide, des hommes étaient blessés.

Peter avait réussi à atteindre les toilettes, la pièce voisine de la salle de réception. Il s'était enfermé à l'intérieur de la cabine, il avait peur que quelqu'un arrive. Il entendait des cris, des pas, des sanglots, des explosions mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il était conscient que ses amis risquaient de mourir à tout moment et qu'il était responsable de cette attaque, il fut surpris de ne pas avoir autant de remords qu'il avait cru. Il pensait que les membres de l'Ordre étaient des ignorants qui ne pouvaient pas gagner, il espérait que cette attaque leur ferait comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire et ainsi qu'ils arrêteraient de se battre, ainsi ils auraient une chance de rester en vie. Il trouvait qu'il avait eu de la chance de se rendre compte à temps qu'il se battait pour une cause perdue et ainsi pouvoir changer de camps.

Dans la salle de réception, James affrontait Bellatrix Lestrange, elle tentait de le désarçonner tout en se souvenant bien que son maître avait souhaité tuer le couple quelques mois plus tôt. James avait du mal à lui résister, il s'épuisait vite. Heureusement, Lily vint à son secours. À deux contre un, ils étaient plus fort.

Durant de longues minutes, le combat continua. Voldemort se battait contre Dumbledore en silence, chacun tentait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre toutefois leur niveau était à peu de chose près identique.

Severus reconnaissait quelques personnes contre laquelle il se battait, il ne lançait pas de sortilèges de la mort, se contentant de se protéger et des Stupefix. Au loin, il avait vu Lily se battre, elle se débrouillait bien, il espérait que le combat ne durait pas longtemps.

Les personnes ayant consommées le plus d'alcool avaient du mal à viser juste.

Il fallut attendre l'arrivée des aurors, prévenus par un elfe désigné par le directeur de Poudlard, quelques minutes plus tard, pour que les mangemorts commencent à transplaner : ils ne voulaient pas se faire capturer et risquer d'être en infériorité numérique. Avant de disparaître, des maléfices de Feudeymon furent lancés, de grande flammes envahirent la salle de réception. Les derniers mangemorts et Voldemort rentrèrent au repère du seigneur des ténèbres.

Les personnes encore présentes dans la maison crièrent, le feu progressait et envahissait tout. Ils devaient fuir, la demeure allait s'effondrer. Les membres de l'Ordre tentaient de maîtriser le sortilège avec la magie mais il était puissant, il n'arrivait pas à le contrôler.

- Tout le monde transplane, hurla Albus Dumbledore. Chacun lui obéit, les blessés étaient aidés par ceux qui savaient encore bouger correctement, avant d'être emmenés à Sainte Mangouste.

James, Remus, Sirius, Lily, Dumbledore, Minerva et beaucoup d'autres transplanèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur, d'où ils se remirent à tenter de contenir le feu fou.

Les trois maraudeurs se demandèrent où été le quatrième, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis le début du combat, ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour lui. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à l'intérieur de la maison de Dumbledore, en flamme. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de maîtriser au plus vite le feu, chose dans quoi ils mirent toute leur énergie.

Occupé à leur tâche, ils entendirent un "plop" sonore, caractéristique du transplanage, derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, sur leur garde, ils ne savaient pas qui c'était mais cela pouvait être un ami autant qu'un ennemi. Le dernier arrivant toussa bruyamment, James se précipita vers le garçon en criant :

- Peter.

Le jeune homme continua de tousser un peu, avant de reprendre de l'air. Ses vêtements et les parties découvertes de son corps étaient couverts de noir. Il avait inspiré de la fumée du feu, qui l'avait également taché.

Sirius s'inquiéta en lui demandant si ça allait bien. Peter hocha la tête, en signe d'acquiescement, il allait mieux. Une fois remis, il expliqua qu'il s'était retrouvé prisonnier dans la cuisine, il avait eu du mal à pouvoir transplaner. Il avait inventé cette histoire afin de ne pas avouer qu'il avait mis du temps avant de comprendre que la maison brûlait, alors qu'il était caché dans les toilettes. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un lâche.

Le feu fut finalement maîtrisé, cependant la maison était devenue inhabitable, elle était détruite de tous les cotés.

Peter passa quelques tests à Sainte Mangouste, avant de rentrer chez lui, il était en parfaite santé. La fumée n'avait pas eu de conséquences néfastes sur lui. Ce n'était pas le cas de trois membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix et deux mangemorts qui s'étaient fait tuer durant le combat ou avait succombé à leur blessure peu de temps après.

Tous soufflèrent après ce combat, ils étaient épuisés. En rentrant, tous arrivèrent à s'endormir rapidement. Des images du combat du soir même défilèrent devant leurs yeux, mais ils étaient souvent trop fatigués pour rester éveillés. Toutes les personnes présentes devaient passer au bureau des aurors le jour suivant afin de remplir leur déposition, pour dire ce qu'il s'était passé le soir même.

Au grand soulagement de leurs parents, Harry et Neville ne se réveillèrent pas beaucoup durant la nuit, ils purent donc se reposer.

Dumbledore était pensif : ce qu'il redoutait était arrivé, il avait un mangemort qui les espionnait. Il ne connaissait pas son identité et n'en avait aucune idée. Il savait juste que Voldemort avait appris qu'il organisait une soirée, chose qui n'aurait jamais dû se passer étant donné qu'il avait bien fait attention à ce que seul les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix soient au courant. Il allait devoir se montrer encore plus prudent, il fallait qu'il démasque celui qui les trahissait, mais comment faire quand il n'avait aucun suspect ?

-)-(-

Les jours suivants passèrent très rapidement, il y eut d'abord l'enterrement des personnes décédées le jour de l'anniversaire d'Albus et de Hagrid. Ensuite, des décorations de Noël furent installées un peu partout dans chaque maison, ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait la guerre qu'il fallait arrêter de vivre. Au contraire, il fallait profiter de chaque moment.

Les quatre maraudeurs décorèrent ensemble leurs maisons en compagnie d'Harry, Lily et Adriana, ils eurent donc du travail avec les trois demeures. Remus et Peter voulaient peu d'ornement, alors que James et Sirius avaient décidé que la leur serait la plus visible de tout le quartier, au grand détriment de Lily.

Harry avait bien participé à la garniture, il s'était retrouvé avec une guirlande enroulée autour de lui et à taper dans des boules de Noël, on lui montra le sapin qui s'était rempli de décoration. Des guirlandes magiques clignotantes furent accrochées à l'extérieur, des tonnes d'objets de Noël étaient présents à l'intérieur de la maison. Tout le monde était heureux.

Les jours suivants, ils s'attaquèrent à l'appartement de Remus, puis à celui de Peter. Adriana était présente à chaque fois. Les trois maraudeurs qui la connaissait moins bien, l'appréciaient de plus en plus, elle était remplie de joie de vivre et très douce avec Harry qu'elle cajolait. Même si la maison des deux derniers étaient moins garnis, elles étaient quand même bien décorées.

Severus n'avait pas souhaité rajouter des décorations pour Noël, il trouvait cela inutile. Lily avait insisté, il avait fini par accepter la présence d'un petit sapin dont les branches bougeaient toute seule grâce à la magie et d'un bonhomme de neige.

Alors que Sirius et James avaient aucun mal pour se voir, ce n'était pas la même chose pour Lily et Severus. Le garçon devait assurer ses cours à Poudlard, cela lui prenait beaucoup de temps, surtout qu'il devait corriger les devoirs de ses élèves. En plus, ils devaient se montrer discret, seul James et Sirius étaient au courant de leur relation, il ne fallait pas que Voldemort apprenne qu'ils se fréquentaient au risque de se faire tuer. Cela réduisait donc le temps qu'il pouvait passer ensemble, la cape d'invisibilité de James était très utile pour qu'ils puissent se voir. Souvent, ils se rencontraient à la tombée de la nuit et se séparaient au petit matin.

Seul Lily et Severus étaient également au courant pour la relation entre James et Sirius. Remus se doutait de quelque chose, mais doutait beaucoup. Peter était trop préoccupé par sa peur de la guerre et son rôle de mangemort pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

-)-(-

Le 17 décembre, James fut très présent pour Sirius : son frère était mort un an plus tôt, il s'en voulait toujours même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il pensait qu'il aurait dû faire quelque chose, le protéger. Durant un long moment, ils discutèrent. Sirius raconta les souvenirs qu'il avait de son frère, James les connaissait déjà mais il écouta patiemment son ami. James sut écouter et rassurer son compagnon, il lui changea les idées lorsqu'il jugea le moment nécessaire.

Les quatre maraudeurs se retrouvèrent le soir de la pleine lune. Ils oubliaient la guerre pendant ce moment-là, ils redevenaient les petits garçons innocents et inconscients qu'ils étaient quelques années plus tôt, lorsque la guerre n'était pas encore entrée dans leur vie, au moment où l'Angleterre était en paix.

Remus et les autres maraudeurs étaient à peine remis de la pleine lune que Noël était arrivé, il y avait eu quelques flocons mais pas énormément, l'hiver n'était pas rude comme certaine année. Même si la neige n'était pas beaucoup au rendez-vous, cela n'empêchait pas d'avoir des températures glaciales, il fallait bien se couvrir pour sortir. Les manteaux, écharpes et gants étaient devenus presque obligatoire.

C'est sans problème que James, Sirius, Lily, Remus, Adriana, Peter, Alice, Franck, Benjy Fenwick et Dorcas Meadowes se rassemblèrent dans la maison qu'occupaient les maraudeurs bruns, au soir du 25 décembre. James, Sirius et Lily avaient invité tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix à venir mais certains avaient déjà autre chose de prévu. Ces personnes-là avaient accepté l'invitation.

Les maraudeurs avaient passé toute la journée dans la cuisine en compagnie de Lily afin de préparer tout le repas, ils avaient choisi de faire un menu de Noël traditionnel.

Ils furent heureux de passer une bonne soirée, Benjy et Dorcas rirent avec Adriana qu'ils rencontrèrent, sous l'air attendrit de Remus. La fille avait embêté les garçons toute la soirée, elle avait remplacé le morceau de dinde de Sirius par un jouet mou du même aspect et contenance. Il n'avait rien vu avant d'avoir la portion en bouche, il l'avait recraché aussitôt, provoquant le rire des autres personnes présentes. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée là : elle avait placé discrètement un coussin péteur sur la chaise de Peter qui avait été gêné en s'asseyant et qui avait fini par trouver la coupable. Un peu plus tard, d'un geste brusque, elle avait renversé son verre de bièraubeurre sur la table, le liquide avait coulé rapidement jusqu'à James qui était en face d'elle. Il s'était relevé, le pantalon trempé avec un regard noir vers la femme qui arborait un air innocent, comme si elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais personne n'était dupe.

Les quatre maraudeurs s'isolèrent discrètement dans la cuisine, prenant pour excuse de débarrasser la table. Ils se concertèrent et décidèrent à l'unanimité de se venger de la femme. Angéliquement, ils retournèrent dans la salle à manger en parlant du temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur, sujet innocent. Ils s'approchèrent de leur place à table, Adriana les guettait du coin de l'œil en discutant avec Dorcas. Elle n'eut rien le temps de faire que les maraudeurs l'avaient attrapée tous ensemble, par les pieds et les bras, elle ne pouvait plus bouger correctement mais se débattait pour sortir de la prise des garçons, en vain.

Les hommes la traînèrent jusqu'à la salle de bain, toute proche où ils firent un effort afin de la soulever et la déposer dans la baignoire. Remus avait lâché la fille afin d'ouvrir le robinet sur l'eau froide. Adriana fut plongée, toute habillée, dedans, elle hurlait et se débattait, elle était trempée. Les garçons rirent. Ils la lâchèrent, juste avant de se sauver en courant. La fille mit peu de temps à sortir de la baignoire, de l'eau dégoulinait de ses cheveux et de sa longue robe qu'elle regarda consternée.

- Vous allez me le payer, menaça t-elle, provoquant les rires des maraudeurs. On pouvait quand même voir qu'elle était amusée de la situation, même si elle aurait préféré restée sèche.

Adriana arrêta de contempler sa tenue et se lança à la poursuite des garçons. Elle fit attention de ne pas tomber, avec ses hauts talons dont la semelle était remplie d'eau.

Elle les rattrapa alors qu'ils s'étaient mis aux coté des autres à table, toutes les personnes présentes explosèrent de rire en la voyant. Elle lança des regards noirs à tout le monde, avant de tenter d'attraper l'un des responsable de sa condition, afin de le serrer dans les bras et ainsi le mouiller, en vain : les maraudeurs étaient rapides. Ce fut Alice qui fut la victime d'Adriana, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise et était la plus proche d'elle lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, la mère de Neville se retrouva avec des vêtements humides mais ne s'en soucia guère, elle rigolait. Au bout d'un moment, Adriana se sécha d'un coup de baguette. Ils nettoyèrent le dallage qu'ils avaient fait en s'amusant.

La bonne humeur resta au rendez-vous. Un peu plus tard, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux, au pied du sapin, juste avant de manger le dessert.

Chacun fut heureux de son présent, certains reçurent des petits objets plus ou moins utiles alors que d'autres avaient de l'argent.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque tout le monde regagna son domicile, content de sa soirée.

Avant de s'endormir, Lily eut une petite pensée pour Severus qui avait passé Noël à Poudlard. Elle savait qu'une petite soirée était organisée dans la grande salle pour les enseignants et étudiants qui étaient restés au château pour les vacances. Elle se doutait que le garçon solitaire n'avait pas dû beaucoup s'amuser, malgré la présence d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick.

Ils s'étaient tous couchés tard, ils se levèrent donc en début d'après-midi même si Lily s'était levée une fois vers six heures afin de nourrir Harry.

-)-(-

La semaine sembla passer très rapidement, Dorcas et Benjy avaient prévu quelque chose pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Ainsi, elles ne furent pas présentes chez Alice et Franck qui avaient tout organisé. Toutes les autres personnes qui avaient fêté Noël avec eux, étaient invitées. La soirée se passa bien, des minis-feus d'artifices résonnèrent dans la maison à minuit. Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne année, en espérant que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'ils fêtait le changement d'année.

Adriana alla rendre visite à son grand père le lendemain, alors que Lily passait la journée avec Severus, les autres se reposèrent.

Durant les jours suivants, on entendit beaucoup de "Bonne année" prononcé, il fallait le temps pour que tout le monde se voit.

Voldemort s'était montré discret depuis l'anniversaire de Dumbledore et Hagrid, il avait bien organisé quelques attaques mais tous étaient de petites envergures.

Severus continuait de faire ses rapports bihebdomadaires au lord noir, mais prévoyait tout avec le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix, alors que Peter donnait des renseignements sur l'Ordre aux mangemorts.

.

Afin de bien commencer l'année, James avoua à Sirius qu'il l'aimait. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, il avait mis du temps à s'avouer à lui même que c'était plus qu'une grande amitié entre eux. Si on excepté la nuit de la libération de Peter où Sirius avait murmuré un "Je t'aime" à James, ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour entre eux, préfèrent utiliser les termes d'expériences et de désir, tout en faisant passer leur amour dans des gestes et petites attentions.

Leur relation prenait un nouveau tournant, tous deux assumaient pleinement leurs sentiments. Ils se le dirent et se le prouvèrent toute la journée et nuit suivante. Avant c'était sous entendu, maintenant, c'était dit.

.

Severus et Lily n'étaient pas encore à ce point-là. Chacun savait que l'autre tenait énormément à lui, ils se le prouvaient par des gestes et des attentions mais pas avec des mots. Lily disait ne plus avoir de sentiments pour James, Severus la croyait mais il avait peur de lui dire avec des mots ce qu'il ressentait, il ne voulait pas que la fille s'enfuit face à sa déclaration. La femme ne voulait pas faire le premier pas, elle aimait bien Severus mais elle avait pensé aimer James. Ils se contentaient donc de discuter de tout et de rien, de partager des repas et des moments ensembles. Cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux personnes concernées qui profitaient de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier.

.

Après une longue discussion, James et Sirius décidèrent de mettre au courant les autres maraudeurs de leur relation. Jusqu'à ce jour-là, ce n'était qu'un jeu, il n'avait pas besoin de leur dire, il n'avait pas fait d'effort pour leur cacher mais n'avaient pas donné d'informations pouvant les mettre sur la piste de leur secret. Mais maintenant que leur relation était sérieuse, ils ressentaient le besoin de le dire à leurs amis. Ils avaient toujours tout partagé à quatre, James et Sirius ne voulaient pas les mettre à l'écart.

Avant de faire cela, ils devaient d'abord informer Lily de leur désir.

Ils l'attendirent donc dans le canapé du salon, le repas en train de finir de chauffer. Lorsqu'elle vit les deux garçons en train de la fixer calmement, l'air grave, elle sut qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle revenait de chez Severus, où elle avait passé l'après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t-elle.

- Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas, se moqua James face à l'inquiétude de la fille.

Suite à cette phrase, le garçon se prit un regard noir. Il n'avait pas honte de lui faire peur en cette période troublée où chacun pouvait mourir sans crier gare.

Ce fut Sirius qui reprit :

- Assis-toi, nous avons quelque chose à te demander.

La femme les regarda soupçonneux mais obéit, avant que le garçon reprenne :

- Tu sembles heureuse avec Severus. Même si nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup ce garçon, nous avons compris qu'il ne te ferait aucun mal. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne t'aurait jamais contactée le jour de l'anniversaire de Dumbledore. Nous te laissons donc tranquille avec lui.

Lily était de plus en plus soupçonneuse, ce n'était pas dans leur genre de déclarer cela, elle attendit donc la suite.

- Tu sais également que James et moi, nous nous sommes rapprochés ces derniers temps. Nous avons décidé de donner une nature plus sérieuse à cette relation. Peter et Remus comptent beaucoup pour nous, nous avons toujours tout partagé. Nous trouvons dommage de ne pas pouvoir leur parler de nous, c'est pour ça que nous te demandons l'accord de leur dire que James et toi n'êtes plus ensemble et que James est en couple avec moi.

Lily était surprise de cette demande, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils lui demandent son avis. Sans prendre plus de temps que ça pour réfléchir, elle donna l'autorisation de dévoiler la vérité à leurs amis. Elle leur demanda néanmoins de ne pas parler de Severus elle leur faisait confiance mais elle voulait prendre aucun risque. James et Sirius la remercièrent avant de passer à table.

-)-(-

Les jours suivants passèrent tranquillement. James et Sirius tentaient de trouver le bon moment pour avertir Remus et Peter de leur relation, mais celui-ci semblait ne jamais vouloir se présenter, il y avait toujours quelque chose. Ils voulaient l'annoncer alors qu'ils étaient qu'à quatre, sans Lily ou Adriana. Ils ne voulurent pas afficher leur bonheur alors que Peter se plaignait d'être célibataire, ils laissèrent la parole à Remus afin qu'il raconte sa satisfaction d'avoir trouvé Adriana.

Ils finirent par remarquer qu'il n'y aurait jamais de moment idéal, ils devaient donc le provoquer. Ils profitèrent d'être à quatre, assis autour d'un jeu d'échec et d'un jus de citrouille, pour annoncer la nouvelle. Ce fut James qui l'annonça alors que Sirius cherchait le prochain coup qu'il pourrait jouer, aidé par Remus.

- Lily et moi sommes séparés, déclara t-il, brisant le silence concentré qui était installé. Il regarda les visages des deux maraudeurs qui apprenaient la nouvelle : Peter ouvrait et fermait la bouche, imitant le poisson rouge, il ne savait pas quoi dire tellement il était surpris. Remus fixait James, il ne bougeait pas, il réfléchissait :

- Depuis combien de temps ? questionna t-il.

Le brun répondit que cela allait bientôt faire deux mois. Le lycanthrope expliqua qu'il s'en doutait, il avait remarqué un changement d'attitude chez les membres du couple.

Ce fut Sirius qui annonça qu'il était en couple avec le descendant des Potter quelques secondes plus tard. Remus sourit, alors que Peter ne comprenait plus rien du tout à ce qu'il se passait. Dire qu'il était surpris était un euphémisme, il regardait les deux garçons à tour de rôle, ceux-ci avait le même air que s'il venait d'annoncer qu'il allait pleuvoir la nuit prochaine. Remus les félicita d'un :

- Vous avez toujours été trop proche, accompagné d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule des garçons concernés.

Peter se remit de ses émotions quelques secondes plus tard :

- Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Vous en avez d'autre comme ça ? Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Depuis quand est-ce-que vous êtes gay ? Je vous croyais hétéro.

La tâche d'expliquer le début de leur relation revint à James. Il explicita tout, essayant d'oublier le moins de détail possible, Sirius l'aida en rajoutant quelques informations. Durant un long moment, la discussion tourna autour du couple.

Remus l'acceptait très bien, il était content de voir ses amis heureux. Peter avait un peu plus de mal, il avait été trop surpris. Il était certain qu'il mettrait du temps à assimiler l'information, il avait du mal à imaginer les amis qu'il avait eu depuis Poudlard ensemble, il allait néanmoins faire un effort. James et Sirius promirent de ne pas trop le brusquer.

-)-(-

Le vendredi 9 janvier, Lily souhaita un bon anniversaire à Severus, il avait vingt et un an. Pour l'occasion, ils avaient souhaité passer la soirée ensemble, lorsque Severus avait terminé ses cours. Leur plan dut changer au moment où Voldemort convoqua son partisan, Lily passa donc la soirée en compagnie d'Alice et Franck. La veillée se passa bien, même si la fille était déçue, elle se rattrapa en passant la soirée et nuit suivante avec l'espion.

-)-(-

James, Lily, Sirius, Alice et Franck s'ennuyaient, ils tournaient en rond chez eux. Ils ne pouvaient pas sortir à cause de la guerre, ils auraient voulu être plus utile. Ils avaient interdiction de se montrer en public, tant que Voldemort serait en vie, ils étaient trop en danger. Heureusement pour eux, Harry et Neville étaient de plus en plus éveillés. Ils grandissaient bien et leur prenaient de plus en plus de temps. Ils dormaient plus la nuit que le jour, les parents en étaient soulagés car ils pouvaient faire des nuits plus longues. Ils avaient commencé à leur donner des panades de fruits et des bouillies de légumes, les garçons aimaient bien cela, ce qui n'était pas le cas des adultes qui avaient goûté par curiosité.

Chaque visite chez un ami, ou personne qui venait chez eux étaient un bonheur pour eux, cela leur changeait les idées. Ils voudraient bien sortir mais ils ne tentaient pas de le faire, ils avaient conscience du danger qu'ils encouraient. À chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, ils devaient utiliser une cape d'invisibilité, ce n'était donc pas le moyen idéal pour passer du bon temps. Heureusement, ils pouvaient profiter de l'extérieur en se rendant dans la pelouse qu'ils possédaient devant leur maison.

C'est à cet endroit qu'ils purent profiter de la neige qui apparut au milieu du mois de janvier. Les maraudeurs étaient tout fous en la voyant, ils se couchaient dedans et faisaient des petits bonhommes de neige, comme des enfants.

Ils couvrirent bien Harry et Neville afin de leur faire découvrir la poudreuse blanche, ils se montrèrent curieux de cette texture qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils auraient bien voulu en mettre dans leur bouche. La neige était une bonne distraction pour les sortir de leur routine quotidienne.

.

Une autre source de distraction fut l'anniversaire de Lily, l'avant dernier jour de janvier. Ce fut ce jour-là que Lily avoua à Severus qu'elle l'aimait, au moment où ils allèrent se coucher, elle avait mis du temps à vraiment accepter son amour pour l'homme. Harry dormait déjà paisiblement. Severus passait la nuit dans la maison qu'il possédait le week-end, ils étaient donc à trois chez lui.

Le garçon n'aimait pas beaucoup dévoiler ses sentiments, il fit néanmoins une exception, il pouvait bien la faire pour Lily. Depuis le temps qu'il l'aimait, il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui dire. C'est donc plus heureux que jamais qu'ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-)-(-

Alors que Lily et Severus dormaient d'un sommeil réparateur, ce n'était pas le cas pour Mondingus Fletcher. Le jeune homme roux, râblé et mal rasé, était enfermé dans une cellule dans le quartier des aurors situé au ministère de la magie.

Il venait d'être interrogé durant plus d'une heure, sans répit. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit, il s'était introduit dans le musée sorcier à l'heure de la fermeture, il n'avait pas hésité avant de se diriger vers le centre du lieu. Il avait regardé quelques secondes une étoffe bleu pointue avec un socle, de petites étoiles jaunes clignotaient un peu partout sur l'accessoire. Il avait sortit sa baguette magique, s'était concentré et avait murmuré quelques formules. Un dôme blanc était devenu visible, précautionneusement, il l'avait fait léviter. Il fit un geste pour attraper l'objet avant d'entendre un bruit assourdissant résonner.

- Ne bougez plus, baissez votre baguette.

L'homme sursauta et leva les mains brutalement.

Ses jambes, courtes et arquées, se mirent à trembler, il implora :

- Ne me faites pas de mal, en laissant sa baguette magique tomber au sol. Quatre hommes baraqués étaient derrière lui, le menaçant avec leur accessoire magique.

Le voleur fut attaché grâce à de solides cordes qui s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, emprisonnant ses bras et mains, toutes seules. Il fut ensuite emmené jusqu'à une pièce à l'arrière du bâtiment, les vigiles lui avaient posé quelques questions en attendant que les aurors et le directeur du musée arrivent. Ce dernier avait déposé une plainte au ministère de la magie, Mondingus Fletcher avait été arrêté officiellement, puis transportait au bureau des aurors.

Là, il avait encore été interrogé, on lui avait demandé la raison de son acte. Il avait répondu, un peu de peur dans la voix, qu'il avait entendu des personnes déclarer que ce serait super d'avoir le chapeau de Merlin chez soi. Il avait donc voulu le dérober afin de le revendre.

Les personnes chargées de faire respecter la loi soupirèrent : ils avaient encore à faire à un inconscient qui n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir, comme la plupart du temps. Ils remarquèrent qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

Le vol était puni. Surtout que l'objet était important, il ne s'agissait pas seulement du vol d'un fruit, il s'agissait du chapeau que portait le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Le sorcier avait déjà des antécédents d'escroc, il était bien connu par les policiers sorciers. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser repartir, il allait être jugé et passerait sûrement quelques années à Azkaban.

Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, il avait été enfermé dans une cellule, après que les aurors aient vérifié qu'il n'avait pas d'objets pouvant lui permettre de s'évader ou mettre fin à ses jours en sa possession.

Il vit les aurors de garde pour la nuit arriver, alors que ceux qui étaient d'après-midi rentraient chez eux. Il mangea le repas qu'on lui servit, des pommes de terre pas bien cuites accompagnées d'un petit morceau d'une viande qu'il ne reconnu pas. Le dessert était un yaourt nature.

Il se coucha sur le fin matelas qu'on lui apporta en même temps que des draps et une couverture. Il eut du mal à s'endormir, il avait peur du lendemain, il savait qu'il ne pourrait échapper à Azkaban. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller là-bas, les détraqueurs le terrorisaient, il deviendrait fou en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire Quidditch.

Il lui semblait avoir dormi une minute lorsqu'on le réveilla en lui criant :

- Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

L'équipe du matin était arrivée, il mangea la tartine de confiture à la pêche et bu son café qu'on lui apporta dans sa cellule.

Il attendit un long moment, enfermé, avant qu'on vienne le chercher avec :

- Quelqu'un veut te voir.

Mondingus se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être, il n'avait pas d'ami et fréquentait que des escrocs, qui ne l'appréciait pas forcément. C'est donc curieux et avec un mélange de peur et d'espoir pour ce qui allait suivre qu'il se dirigea vers la petite salle d'interrogatoire.

Il fut surpris de découvrir Albus Dumbledore qui le salua, assis sur une chaise derrière la table et le fixant de ses yeux comme s'il lisait en lui.

Le prisonnier se décida à dire bonjour à son visiteur. Celui-ci resta quelques secondes silencieux avant d'exposer le but de sa visite, il déclara d'un ton moqueur :

- Voler le chapeau de Merlin, pensiez-vous vraiment réussir ?

Mondingus se rembrunit pour répondre qu'il avait essayé, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant d'agir. Le directeur de Poudlard émit un petit rire moqueur, avant de déclarer :

- Vous ne changerai donc jamais, Mondingus. Savez-vous que vous avez de grande chance de vivre vos prochaines années à Azkaban à cause de votre acte irréfléchi ?

Le ton de la discussion était soudainement devenu sérieux, un éclat de peur était clairement visible dans les yeux du plus jeune homme.

- Rassurez-vous, je peux vous aider à sortir d'ici, informa le patriarche.

Le garçon parut rassurer, il déchanta bien vite lorsque le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix expliqua que cela ne se ferait pas sans concession.

Une longue discussion s'en suivit, Dumbledore avait compris que le garçon n'arrêterait pas les trafics. Il acceptait de faire son possible pour qu'il n'aille pas en prison, s'il lui donnait les renseignements qu'il voulait obtenir sur des personnes ou des trafics.

Mondingus Fletcher ne mit pas longtemps à accepter, il ne souhaitait pas aller en prison. Il pensait que les services que lui demanderaient le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie était un bien faible prix à payer pour sa liberté.

Albus savait qu'il avait le respect de l'homme, il était un petit escroc mais n'était pas méchant. Il avait bien cerné sa personnalité depuis Poudlard, il savait qu'il ne le trahirait pas. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais comptait le faire prochainement, lorsqu'il serait en liberté, à l'abri des oreilles et regards indiscrets.

Il ne serait peut-être pas doué pour se battre sur le terrain, mais il ne fallait pas que cela pour gagner une guerre. Mondingus connaissait beaucoup d'escroc, il en était un lui même, il pourrait apporter beaucoup de renseignements qu'ils n'auraient pas eu autrement. Albus savait que c'était dangereux de faire confiance au garçon car il continuerait ses petits trafics, mais il jugeait qu'il pouvait prendre ce risque.

Deux jours plus tard, Mondingus Fletcher était libre. Dumbledore avait fait agir sa notoriété, l'Ordre du Phœnix avait un membre de plus.


	15. Saint Valentin et premier avril

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Dumbledore sait qu'il y a un espion dans ses rangs, mais ignore son identité. Noël et Nouvel an ont été fêté. Mondingus rejoint l'Ordre du Phœnix après qu'Albus Dumbledore lui ait évité la prison.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Saint Valentin et premier avril**

James et Sirius filaient le parfait amour, tout comme Lily et Severus. Adriana et Remus étaient très heureux ensemble, Alice et Franck s'aimaient toujours autant.

Ils avaient compris que la guerre n'était pas prête de se terminer. Malgré le climat d'affrontement, de peur et de mort qui pesait sur tout l'Angleterre, ces couples décidèrent de fêter la Saint Valentin.

Pour l'occasion, Minerva McGonagall avait accepté de garder Harry et Neville, c'était elle qui avait fait la demande aux couples afin qu'ils puissent profiter de la soirée. Elle savait qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé lui demander autrement et ils se seraient occupés de leur progéniture en même temps.

En début d'après-midi, la professeur de métamorphose passa chercher les deux enfants tour à tour. Neville était endormi, alors qu'Harry était bien éveillé en train de gazouiller dans les bras de son père. L'enseignante discuta un moment avec ses anciens élèves avant de rentrer à l'école des sorciers, avec les deux bébés.

Elle s'en occupa toute l'après-midi et toute la nuit. Albus Dumbledore vint la voir durant la deuxième partie de la journée et gazouilla devant Neville qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Minerva se chargeait d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres fils. Elle aima leur donner le biberon et une panade de fruits et même changer leurs couches souillées. Elle lançait des sortilèges de silence sur le lit des nourrissons afin que l'un ne réveille pas l'autre. Lorsque tous les deux dormirent en même temps, elle corrigea quelques copies un sourire aux lèvres. Elle dormit un peu durant la nuit, heureusement que le quinze était un dimanche et qu'elle pouvait se lever à l'heure qu'elle souhaitait. Ce n'était pas facile de gérer les deux enfants en même temps, mais ils étaient très sages et ne se réveillèrent pas beaucoup lorsque le soleil fut couché.

.

Lily était chez Severus. James et Sirius chez eux. Alice et Franck n'avaient pas quitté leur domicile. Adriana logeait chez Remus.

.

Les parents de Neville avaient prévu un petit repas aux chandelles, ils avaient passé l'après-midi à le préparer. Ils avaient dressé une petite table ronde et des bougies spécialement pour l'occasion, l'ambiance était intime et chaleureuse. Une fois que tout fut prêt dans la cuisine, ils écoutèrent les informations à la radio sorcière dans le canapé avant de mettre une petite musique douce en fond et de s'installer à table.

Ils pensèrent un peu à Neville, mais se dirent qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard. Ils finirent par profiter pleinement de leur soirée qui se passa calmement, ils furent heureux d'oublier la guerre et leur isolement pendant un moment.

.

James et Sirius n'avaient pas fait tant d'effort : ils s'étaient contentés de commander une pizza et de la déguster tranquillement avant de passer le reste de la nuit à faire l'amour dans différentes pièces de la maison. Tout allait parfaitement bien entre eux.

.

Cela n'était pas tout à fait pareil chez Remus, Adriana osa demander au lycanthrope d'où lui venait toutes les cicatrices qu'il possédait. Elle les avait remarqué deux semaines avant, en le surprenant sous la douche. Ses efforts pour qu'elle ne les voit pas avaient été réduit en éclat en une minute. La fille insista, le garçon se braqua, il ne voulait pas lui dire, elle ne devait pas savoir. La discussion se transforma en dispute, la femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui disait rien. Elle finit par claquer la porte de l'appartement et rentrer chez son grand-père pour la nuit.

Remus soupira après ce départ. S'il voulait la garder auprès de lui, il allait devoir lui avouer son petit problème de fourrure. Les maraudeurs l'avaient bien accepté, elle pourrait peut-être l'accepter également mais il avait peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il lui avouerait. C'était la première fois qu'il se disputait ainsi, ils avaient déjà eu des désaccords sur des futilités, vite passés, mais jamais quelque chose de si conséquent.

C'est donc anxieux qu'il s'endormit après avoir rangé les fleurs qu'il avait acheté pour son amie.

.

Tout allait mieux du coté de Lily et Severus. Le garçon avait sorti le grand jeu, il avait souhaité l'inviter dans un restaurant mais il avait jugé cela trop dangereux. Ils ne devaient pas se faire voir en public, surtout ensemble. Il avait donc fait venir le restaurant à eux. Il avait demandé l'autorisation au directeur de Poudlard d'emprunter les services d'un elfe de maison de l'école de sorcellerie pour la soirée. Il avait donc préparé un très bon repas qu'il amena, sur la table décoré pour l'occasion, dès que le couple le demanda. Une fois que tout fut rangé, le serviteur put regagner l'école afin de terminer la nuit, alors que le couple prenait sa douche avant de se coucher.

.

Peter avait passé sa soirée, seul, chez lui en compagnie d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu. L'alcool aidant, il avait repensé à Maria, sa petite amie tuée par Voldemort. Elle serait encore en vie s'il l'avait rejoint plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais dû adhérer à l'Ordre du Phœnix, Voldemort était beaucoup plus fort. Ivre, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Remus dormit très mal. Au petit matin, il resta un moment éveillé dans son lit avant de se décider à se lever. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il fit donc un peu de ménage afin de s'occuper et ne plus penser à sa soirée désastreuse de la veille.

Lorsque midi sonna, il se fit réchauffer à manger. Il ne voulait pas se rendre chez ses amis, il ne souhaitait pas briser un moment qu'ils étaient en train de partager avec leur compagnon. Il avait bien pensé à aller voir Peter, mais il savait que ça ne lui apporterait pas beaucoup de réconfort. Peter était gentil, mais il n'était pas doué pour rassurer. En plus, il avait déjà assez à faire avec ses propres problèmes. Le lycanthrope se doutait qu'il n'avait pas oublié son ancienne petite amie.

En milieu d'après-midi, il se décida à transplaner chez le parent d'Adriana, en se doutant qu'elle s'était réfugiée là-bas. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée, ce fut le grand-père qui ouvrit tout en lui lançant un regard noir. Il avait raison : la fille était bien venue le voir. Il demanda à la rencontrer, le vieillard n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa petite fille était apparue. Elle salua le jeune homme, le visage fermé, elle n'avait pas décoléré de la veille.

- Tu voulais me parler ? demanda t-elle.

- Nous pouvons aller ailleurs ? supplia le garçon.

Il ne voulait pas affronter la fille et son grand-père en même temps, il avait déjà suffisamment de mal avec la femme. Celle-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers un escalier qu'elle monta. Remus la suivit, ils entrèrent dans une petite pièce composait d'un lit, une table de nuit et une armoire. Tout était dans des couleurs clairs, la pièce était petite mais bien agencée et lumineuse. Le garçon regardait le sol, la fille s'assit sur le lit alors que Remus resta debout en se triturant les mains. Il avait bien compris que la fille ne l'aiderait pas.

- Ce n'est pas simple ce que j'ai à te dire, commença Remus. James, Sirius, Peter et Lily le savent et l'ont accepté depuis un moment. Peu de personne sont au courant, je ne veux pas que ça se sache. C'est grâce à Dumbledore que j'ai pu aller à Poudlard et avoir une adolescence à peu près normale. Il m'a beaucoup aidé, les professeurs m'ont soutenu. C'est à cause de ce que j'ai à te dire que je n'arrive pas à trouver un travail, autre que des petits boulots. Si je te le dis, c'est que je te fais confiance. Si tu veux partir, je ne t'en voudrais pas.

On ne pouvait rien lire sur le visage fermé d'Adriana, on pouvait néanmoins voir qu'elle écoutait et retenait chaque mot que le garçon prononçait. La curiosité la tenaillait. Elle voulait qu'il arrête de parler pour aller droit au but, mais elle ne l'interrompit pas. Elle le laissa continuer, après l'avoir vu prendre une grande inspiration, il avoua :

- Je suis un loup-garou.

Timidement, il leva les yeux vers la fille. Celle-ci était surprise, elle s'attendait à beaucoup de chose, mais pas à cela. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle avait discuté, aimé, mangé, fait l'amour, passait tant de temps avec un lycanthrope.

Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Pendant tout ce temps-là, elle avait été en danger : les loups-garous sont incontrôlables et dangereux. Elle aurait pu mourir à tout moment, il avait osé la tromper en lui cachant cette information importante.

Elle comprenait mieux maintenant le comportement du garçon, sa timidité, sa complicité avec les autres maraudeurs. Les phrases qu'elle ne comprenaient pas, les sous-entendus, sa fatigue, ses changements d'humeur, sa force, son ouïe qui semblait plus développée que la normale, son incapacité à trouver un emploi fixe, son corps toujours cachait par des vêtements ou la pénombre.

En listant tout cela, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû se rendre compte plus tôt qu'il y avait un problème, elle avait vraiment été aveugle pour ne rien voir.

Le garçon était silencieux, la fille semblait plongée dans un grand débat intérieur. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, cela l'angoissait, ne pas connaître ses pensées était intenable. Il se triturait les mains, afin de tenter de faire disparaître une partie de son anxiété.

Après ce qui sembla durer une heure pour Remus, mais qui avait en vérité était beaucoup moins long que cela, Adriana leva les yeux vers le lycanthrope. D'une voix ferme, remplie de déception et de peur, elle ordonna :

- Sors de cette maison, n'y reviens jamais, oublie-moi. Tu es un monstre, je ne veux plus te voir.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Remus, il s'attendait à recevoir un rejet mais c'était toujours difficile. Il avait espéré que la fille l'accepterait comme il était, cela n'avait pas été le cas, il était déçu. Sa lycanthropie lui avait détruit la vie. Il se dépêcha de quitter la chambre et la maison, il transplana jusqu'à chez lui. C'était un miracle qu'il ne s'était pas désarticulé en cours de route, vu l'état psychologique dans lequel il était. Il passa la fin de la journée, seul dans son canapé, roulé en boule. Il maudit le loup qui l'avait mordu, la vie et les personnes qui ne l'acceptaient pas. Pleurer l'avait épuisé, il finit par s'endormir sans s'en rende compte, dans le fauteuil, sans avoir mangé.

-)-(-

De son coté, Peter s'était réveillé avec un affreux mal de tête. La première chose qu'il avait faite en ouvrant les yeux, avait été de sortir du lit en courant et de se diriger vers les toilettes où il avait vomi un bon moment. Une fois qu'il n'eut plus rien à faire remonter de son estomac, il se rinça la bouche avant de prendre une potion pour gueule de bois, il avait trop bu la veille. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû consommer autant d'alcool, mais il n'avait pas su s'arrêter. La vie était trop difficile.

Il était encore fatigué, alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Il se recoucha aussitôt, il était bien sous les couvertures et n'avait pas envie de les quitter. Il n'arriva pas à regagner les bras de Morphée, mais avoir les yeux clos lui faisait du bien.

-)-(-

Très loin d'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvait deux des maraudeurs, James et Sirius avaient passé un dimanche tranquille. Ils avaient passé une majeur partie de la journée blottis dans les bras de l'autre.

Alice et Franck avaient également passé une petite journée tranquille, profitant de l'absence de Neville pour se reposer un peu.

De leur coté, Severus devait absolument finir de préparer un cours pour le lundi. Lily lisait un livre dans un canapé, pendant que le garçon faisait son travail. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient quelques phrases, le climat était reposant.

Le soir, les parents récupèrent leur progéniture. Minerva était un peu triste de les laisser partir, elle aimait bien s'en occuper mais elle s'était faite une raison. De toute façon, elle les reverrait bientôt chez eux. Les bébés étaient assez calme, cela la changeait des adolescents qu'elle côtoyait quotidiennement. Alors que les adultes allaient devoir s'occuper des petits, elle allait pouvoir retrouver un petit peu de tranquillité.

-)-(-

Le lundi après-midi, James et Sirius décidèrent de rendre visite à Remus. Lily était rentrée et s'occupait d'Harry tout en bricolant quelques petites choses. Les garçons étaient heureux de voir que la Saint Valentin de la fille s'était bien déroulée, tout comme celle-ci était contente pour les maraudeurs.

Les deux garçons espéraient que celles de leurs deux camarades s'étaient bien passées. Ils avaient choisi de rendre visite à Remus, avant d'aller voir Peter car il n'était pas certain que ce dernier ait passé un bon moment, contrairement au premier. Ils avaient pensé aller à trois voir le plus petit de leur camarade.

Ils furent surpris de trouver le lycanthrope couché dans le fauteuil, il semblait y être depuis un bon moment, il dormait. Ses paupières étaient rougies, le canapé semblait être humide à la place de la tête. James et Sirius se jetèrent un regard empli de questions, avant que le premier secoue légèrement l'endormi.

Ce dernier ouvrit brutalement les yeux, il s'était réveillé en sursaut. Il vit James au dessus de lui, celui-ci semblait inquiet, il remarqua que Sirius était à ses cotés.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous faites ici ? demanda le garçon.

- Nous venions prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comment s'ést passé ta Saint Valentin avant d'aller voir Peter, mais nous ne pensions pas te trouver dans cet état. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'inquiéta le descendant des Black.

Les larmes manquèrent de remonter aux yeux du lycanthrope. La pleine lune approchait, il était plus émotif qu'après sa transformation. Il réussit néanmoins à expliquer difficilement :

- J'ai dévoilé à Adriana ma condition de loup-garou. Elle m'a dit de partir en me traitant de monstre.

Les deux hommes étaient sidérés de cela, ils n'avaient pas imaginé que la femme le rejetterait en l'apprenant. Bien sûr, ils ne la connaissaient pas très bien, mais ils avaient passé un peu de temps avec elle. Ils tentèrent de le rassurer en disant qu'il n'était pas un monstre et que si elle n'acceptait pas son petit problème de fourrure, elle ne le méritait pas. Ils lui demandèrent pourquoi il lui avait avoué.

La discussion dura un moment, le châtain retrouva le sourire, même s'il n'était pas grand. Il n'oubliait pas la journée de la veille. Il était heureux d'avoir des amis comme ceux qu'il avait, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur eux. Adriana l'avait déçu, il se promis de ne plus dévoiler sa nature de loup-garou à qui que ce soit. Il savait que ses amis l'aideraient à retrouver le moral, qu'Adriana revienne ou pas.

Remus allait mieux. À trois, ils transplanèrent chez Peter qui avait éliminé la plus grosse partie d'alcool présente dans son organisme. Il s'était reposé toute la journée du 15 février, la fatigue l'avait donc également quitté. Il était en pleine forme, en train de manger lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte d'entrée. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ils furent surpris. Ils ne savaient pas dans quel état serait le garçon, il était bien, les quatre maraudeurs discutèrent joyeusement. Peter leur proposa à manger, les autres garçons acceptèrent.

-)-(-

Les jours passaient doucement et tranquillement. Remus étaient souvent chez James, Sirius et Lily. La femme avait été surprise d'apprendre ce qu'avait fait Adriana au lycanthrope, elle était à l'écoute du garçon. La tension présente entre James et Lily suite à leur séparation avait maintenant pleinement disparue, ils étaient de bons amis et pouvaient parler de tout et de rien ensemble.

.

Remus n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de son ancienne petite amie lorsqu'il transplana à Pré au lard afin de rejoindre la cabane hurlante, quatre jours après la Saint Valentin. Les maraudeurs le rejoignirent peu de temps après, la nuit se passa sans encombre. La transformation avait été plus douloureuse qu'habituellement, mais Remus avait déjà connu pire lorsqu'il était seul. Comme dans ce cas là, les garçons se couchèrent à l'aube et passèrent toute la matinée à dormir.

En début de soirée, Remus fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Les autres maraudeurs et Lily étaient déjà venus le voir et étaient rentrés chez eux en voyant qu'il allait bien. Les membres engourdis, il alla ouvrir la porte, il fut surpris de voir Adriana sur le seuil, elle semblait gênée et se triturait les mains.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda t-elle calmement, presque en suppliant.

Inconsciemment, Remus se décala afin de laisser entrer la fille. Elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle s'installa sans demander l'autorisation, le maraudeur la suivait. Sans le regarder, elle s'expliqua :

- Je suis désolée, Remus. Je n'aurai jamais dû réagir comme ça. Sans savoir que tu étais un loup-garou, je t'aimais bien. Connaître cela n'aurait pas dû me faire changer d'avis sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, c'est pour ça que je te pris de m'excuser. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à que tu sois un lycan, on m'a toujours dit qu'ils étaient mauvais. J'aurai dû plus me fier à ce que tu m'as montré avant de me dire cela, au lieu de me laisser avoir par les stupides préjugés, j'ai eu peur. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle lui demandait de lui pardonner son comportement. Remus ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle l'avait fait souffrir, mais elle semblait sincère. C'est donc sans vraiment réfléchir qu'il la pardonna. La femme le remercia chaleureusement, avec des mots joyeux et en le serrant dans les bras, l'étouffant presque, avant de l'embrasser.

C'est donc un Remus souriant que les autres maraudeurs virent arriver le lendemain matin. Il avait été couché tôt malgré les retrouvailles avec son ancienne ex petite amie, la fille avait compris qu'il était encore épuisé de la dernière pleine lune et l'avait accepté.

Adriana fit promettre à Remus qu'il ne lui cacherait pas d'informations aussi importante que celle-là. Avec réticence, le lycanthrope accepta. Il était tellement heureux de retrouver la femme, il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il ne put qu'accepter. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne respecterait pas cette promesse : il était membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il ne pouvait pas dire cela à la femme, elle n'était pas prête à le savoir. Il avait confiance en elle, mais pas suffisamment pour lui donner des informations sur les opposants aux mangemorts. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas participer à cette guerre, elle ne répondait rien ou vaguement lorsqu'il l'interrogeait sur ses convictions, il ne pouvait donc pas prendre le risque de lui en parler.

-)-(-

Une petite routine se réinstalla. Le temps passait rapidement, même si les activités qu'ils faisaient n'était pas beaucoup diversifiées. James, Lily, Alice et Franck n'avaient plus de mission pour l'Ordre du Phœnix mais continuaient à participer aux réunions, c'était dangereux pour eux de sortir. Sirius, Remus et Peter devaient faire quelques missions de temps en temps, essentiellement de la surveillance de mangemorts. Peter informait toujours Voldemort des missions qu'il devait effectuer et c'était ensemble qu'ils déterminaient le compte rendu que le jeune mangemort devait rendre.

Très rapidement, le 10 mars arriva. Pour son anniversaire, Remus n'avait rien voulu faire de spécial. Ses amis avaient insisté pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, il avait donc invité les trois autres maraudeurs, Lily et Adriana à manger. Il avait préparé un repas simple : un traditionnel fish and chips.

Le poisson frit dans de la chapelure, servit avec des pommes de terre frites, était facile à préparer tout en restant délicieux à manger, ils passèrent donc un bon moment ensemble. James nargua beaucoup Lily, qui prit les remarques moqueuses de son ami à la rigolade et n'hésita pas à le remballer si possible. Peter discuta un peu avec Adriana, il avait été celui qui avait pardonné le plus facilement le comportement de la femme envers Remus. James et Sirius protégeaient le loup-garou, ils surveillait la femme, veillaient à ce qu'elle ne lui face plus mal, ils n'avaient plus confiance en elle. Remus était tellement heureux de toujours être en couple qu'il ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il faisait également attention à ne plus provoquer de dispute.

Remus était heureux de retrouver toutes les personnes à qui il tenait le plus autour d'une même table. La fatigue finit par avoir raison de l'envie de rester ensemble et tout le monde regagna son domicile.

Adriana fut présente au coté du lycanthrope le jour suivant la pleine lune qui avait lieu peu après, une semaine avant l'anniversaire de James. Elle déclara qu'elle était peinée qu'il subisse tout cela, le garçon en fut touché. Elle resta chez lui pendant qu'il dormait.

Pour son anniversaire, James avait un peu imité son ami : il s'était contenté d'un dîner avec les même personnes. Ce fut également une bonne soirée.

-)-(-

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient en période de guerre que les maraudeurs avaient oublié leur coté farceur, il profitèrent du premier avril pour mettre en place une blague dont ils avaient le secret.

En Angleterre, la tradition voulait que les farces soient exécutées uniquement le matin. Ils avaient tout organisé, une potion avait mijoté durant deux semaines. Seul les quatre maraudeurs savaient ce qu'ils préparaient, même Lily et Adriana l'ignoraient. Afin d'éviter qu'elles le découvrent, ils avaient installé le chaudron dans l'appartement de Peter.

Ils avaient ensuite mit le liquide dans des vaporisateurs et des ballons. James et Sirius se levèrent tôt, personne ne remarqua leur disparition, Lily les croyant endormis dans la chambre qu'ils partageait. Afin de réussir convenablement ce qu'ils avaient prévu, Remus avait dit à Adriana qu'il souhaitait passer la journée avec ses amis. Peter était seul et pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait.

Peu avant six heures, James et Sirius transplanèrent chez Peter, où ils commencèrent à mettre des ballons dans un grand sachet sur lequel ils lancèrent un sortilège de dissimulation. Une fois cela fait, ils transplanèrent à Pré au lard sous la cape d'invisibilité que James avait embarqué.

Ils atteignirent la cabane hurlante sans problème, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur où ils purent ôter l'accessoire magique afin d'être plus libre de leur mouvement. Ils devaient rester très collés l'un à l'autre s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'on aperçoive leurs pieds. Ils durent la remettre lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bout du passage secret menant à Poudlard. Sans encombre, ils passèrent sous le saule cogneur, ils avaient maintenant l'habitude d'emprunter ce chemin.

Sans problème, il pénétrèrent dans le château. Au début, ils avaient décidé de faire la blague uniquement aux professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue. Après une longue discussion, ils avaient changé leur plan et souhaitaient atteindre toutes les personnes présentes dans l'école des sorciers.

Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, tout le monde dormait. Ils n'avaient plus la carte du maraudeurs depuis la fin de leur étude, ils ne pouvaient donc pas savoir où chacun était précisément. Ils se montraient prudents, au cas où un professeur effectuait une ronde nocturne.

Ils installèrent les ballons transparents, remplis de liquide, en hauteur grâce à des sortilèges de lévitation. Les globes étaient magiques, leurs parois se réduisaient au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Ils apposèrent un maléfice de chaleur à l'endroit où était situé les ballons, le liquide allait chauffer et se transformer en gaz. Cette vapeur serait dispersée dans l'atmosphère au moment où la paroi des ballons disparaîtrait complètement.

Une fois leur méfait accompli, ils quittèrent Poudlard, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Personne ne les avait vus, ils avaient bien fait de venir si tôt. Ils avaient tout prévu pour que le gaz se repende dans la salle au moment où il y aurait le plus de monde en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. La potion n'était pas dangereuse pour la santé, qu'elle soit avalée ou inhalée.

Content de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Ils se couchèrent afin de terminer leur nuit, ils pouvaient encore dormir quelques heures.

Poudlard n'était pas le seul lieu que voulait toucher les maraudeurs. Remus avait remplacé le parfum d'Adriana par la potion, James avait fait de même pour Lily. Il redoutait la réaction de la femme, mais elle ne lui faisait pas peur, quoi que...

Vers dix heures, Remus transplana devant chez Peter, le garçon l'attendait. Ensuite, ils se rendirent chez Alice et Franck Londubat, ils avaient averti le couple de leur visite. Ils furent donc chaleureusement accueillit, ils entrèrent et se virent proposer du café. Les maraudeurs refusèrent, ils avaient déjeuné peu de temps avant. Durant une heure, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le couple proposa à leurs invités de rester manger le midi. les garçons déclinèrent l'invitation. Ils dirent au revoir à Alice, Franck et Neville qui était bien éveillé. Les deux facétieux avaient un fin sourire aux lèvres, ils avaient réussi. Leurs victimes n'avaient pas remarqué qu'ils avaient bu quelques gouttes d'une potion qu'ils avaient discrètement versées dans le verre de jus de citrouille qu'ils avaient bu. Le liquide n'allait pas tarder à faire effet.

Juste après avoir quitté leurs amis, Remus et Peter se rendirent chez James, Sirius et Lily. Les garçons avaient le sourire aux lèvres, ils surent aussitôt que Lily avait été victime de la potion.

Ne voyant pas la femme dans la pièce, ils demandèrent où elle était, James éclata de rire en expliquant qu'elle était à l'étage. Des écailles étaient apparues partout sur son corps.

Elle avait hurlé en voyant ses mains, devenues rocailleuses et bleues. Elle avait crié encore plus fort en voyant son visage dans le miroir. James et Sirius étaient arrivés à ce moment-là et avaient explosé de rire en même temps, ils étaient fiers de leur coup. Leur potion avait été correctement préparé. Lily leur avait claqué la porte au nez en les traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passaient par la tête. Les garçons, fiers de leur coup, allèrent s'occuper d'Harry qui s'était réveillé suite au bruit qu'avait provoqué sa mère.

.

La journée n'était pas terminée pour autant. Trente minutes plus tard, la montre de Remus vibra, c'était Alice et Franck qui le contactaient. Il vit apparaître une image du couple, les deux personnes étaient couvertes d'écailles, tout comme Lily. Ils ne semblaient pas heureux contrairement aux maraudeurs qui explosèrent de rire en les voyant, cela ne sembla guère plaire aux victimes de leur blague.

- Qu'est-ce-que vous nous avez fait ? s'exclamèrent Franck et Alice en même temps ! Comment est-ce qu'on fait disparaître tout ça ? C'est moche.

- Nous sommes le premier avril, vous êtes des nouilles, expliqua Remus.

En Angleterre, les personnes qui se faisaient piéger le premier jour du mois d'Avril étaient appelés des nouilles.

- Vous allez voir ce que les nouilles vont vous faire, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, déclara Franck juste avant de couper la communication.

Une fois que leurs rires furent taris, ils profitèrent qu'Harry venait de se rendormir pour transplaner à pré-au-lard. Peter et Sirius prirent leur forme animagus, Remus et James se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. Patmol était tout excité et courrait devant en aboyant joyeusement, il se faisait passer pour un chien errant. Peter courrait également dans les grandes herbes sur le chemin menant à la cabane hurlante. Les deux derniers garçons étaient obligés d'avancer plus doucement à cause de la cape d'invisibilité, ils ne pouvaient pas se déplacer sans.

Ils finirent par entrer dans Poudlard, après avoir emprunté le même parcours que le matin pour Sirius et James. Ils souhaitaient voir le résultat de leur blague. Patmol se fit plus discret, afin qu'on fasse moins attention à lui.

Ils ne croisèrent personne dans le parc, c'était l'heure de la pause du midi. Ils avancèrent donc jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle où tous étaient présents, ils lancèrent un sortilège sur la porte afin de pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. La plupart des personnes présentes avaient des écailles sur le visage. Ces dernières étaient plus ou moins grosses selon l'individu, tout comme leur couleur.

Un désordre indescriptible régnait dans la pièce, personne n'arrivait à manger correctement à cause de la transformation qu'ils avaient subi. Les maraudeurs étaient fiers d'eux, ils avaient réussi. Même en n'étant plus scolarisé, ils arrivaient à semer la pagaille au sein de l'école de sorcellerie. Ils regardèrent vers la table des professeurs, ils retinrent difficilement leurs rires en voyant Severus Rogue, plus renfrogné que jamais, qui lançait des regards noirs à tout le monde.

Avant de se faire repérer, ne serait-ce par le chat du concierge, ils quittèrent Poudlard comme ils étaient venus.

Lily n'avait pas décoléré, elle en voulait toujours aux garçons et leur faisait bien comprendre par des regards noirs et des remarques acerbes. Elle ne pouvait rien faire à cause de ses mains remplis d'écailles, ce furent donc les maraudeurs qui s'occupèrent d'Harry.

Une heure plus tard, ils entendirent la sonnette retentir, il s'agissait du professeur Dumbledore. En avisant les maraudeurs, il déclara :

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour, messieurs. Heureusement que peu de personne sont comme vous, sinon Poudlard serait rapidement sans dessus dessous.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, professeur, déclara Sirius d'un ton innocent.

- Êtes-vous bien sûr de cela, monsieur Black. Vous ne savez donc pas qui a pu transformer en poisson tout le personnel et les étudiants de Poudlard.

- Transformer en poisson ? Cela est une idée de génie, nous aurions dû l'utiliser plus tôt, s'exclama James.

Les yeux du patriarche brillaient de malice lorsqu'il dit, en voyant apparaître Lily qui sortait de la cuisine :

- Bizarrement, madame Potter est atteinte du même mal qu'eux.

- Bonjour Professeur, je vois que vous êtes l'une des rares personnes à avoir échappé à ces facétieux. Si j'ai bien compris, même le château n'a pas été épargné.

- Hé non, ces petits brigands sont partout. Je présume que le passage secret situé sous le saule cogneur a une autre utilité que celle d'emmener Remus les soirs de pleine lune.

- La foi que vous avez en nous me désole profondément, s'insurgea James. Mais si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrons utiliser un autre passage secret la prochaine fois. Vous devez vous douter que nous en avons découvert durant nos études.

- Je présume que rien ne vous arrêtera, je ne suis pas venu vous faire une leçon de moral. D'ailleurs, je serais mal placé pour vous en faire une. Après, je suis certain qu'un peu d'humour en cette sombre période ne peut faire que du bien. Par contre, je suis venu vous demander de vous montrer prudent, nous sommes en temps de guerre, Voldemort peut attaquer à tout moment. Sortir ainsi est tout sauf recommandé, je ne dirai rien de plus, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée.

Sur ces mots, le vieil homme quitta la maison, les maraudeurs seraient toujours surpris du comportement du fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix.


	16. Surprenantes découvertes

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Les maraudeurs font une blague à Poudlard pour le premier avril. La vie suit sont cours.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Surprenantes découvertes**

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, Voldemort faisait de plus en plus peur à la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, ses attaques se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Chacun se méfiait de tout le monde, même de leur ami. Il semblait que le nombre de ses partisans augmentait de jour en jour, que ce soit des mangemorts ou des créatures qu'il avait rallié à sa cause. Beaucoup avaient placé des sortilèges de protection sur leur domicile, même s'ils savaient que cela ne serait pas de très grande utilité si Voldemort voulait les tuer, les plus attentionnés avaient également lancé des sortilèges sur la maison de leur voisin moldu. Les aurors avaient du mal à gérer les mangemorts, ils ne s'en sortaient pas, leur chef était débordé et sous tension permanente.

Des voyantes, plus ou moins douées, tentaient de prévoir l'avenir qui n'était jamais le même selon la personne qu'on consultait. Ils gagnaient énormément d'argent lorsque les sorciers venaient les consulter. Certains dispensaient leur savoir, comme Sibylle Trelawney qui enseignait à Poudlard. Alors que certains de ses élèves croyaient tout ce qu'elle disait, d'autres en doutaient fortement, elle sortait peu souvent de sa tour et beaucoup la trouvait bizarre. Lorsque les autres enseignants demandaient au directeur de l'école pourquoi il l'avait embauchée, il répondait que c'était la seule personne qui s'était présentée. Au sein de Poudlard, seule Minerva McGonagall connaissait l'existence de la prophétie qu'elle avait faite. Sibylle était tellement absorbée dans sa divination qu'elle en oublia même son anniversaire.

-)-(-

Durant un petit moment, Lily et James oublièrent totalement la guerre : Harry avait dit son premier mot "maman". Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il avait commencé à babiller, lorsque Lily avait été le chercher quand il s'était réveillé, il agitait les bras dans tous les sens. En voyant sa mère, il l'avait appelée, Lily était très heureuse, elle avait appelé aussitôt le père de l'enfant qui avait accouru aussitôt. Le petit garçon avait été chaudement félicité par la suite, tout le monde était content, la nouvelle fit rapidement le tour des connaissances de James et Lily. Harry n'allait pas tarder à prononcer d'autres mots comme papa, James allait s'en assurer.

Alice et Franck se montrèrent heureux de la nouvelle, Neville babillait beaucoup ces derniers temps, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il prononce ces premiers mots bientôt. Ils pensaient qu'ils seraient dit avant Pâques qui avait lieu au milieu du mois d'avril.

Malheureusement pour Remus, la pleine lune avait lieu le soir même de la fête, les maraudeurs n'avaient donc rien organisé pour l'occasion. Ils s'étaient vu le midi, avaient mangé ensemble en compagnie d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, avant de retourner se coucher afin de ne pas être trop épuisés durant la nuit.

-)-(-

Severus était déçu de ne pas pouvoir voir aussi souvent Lily qu'il le souhaitait, il était un peu jaloux de James et Sirius qui vivaient ensemble. Cette jalousie était augmentée par le fait que la fille partageait leur maison, il avait compris que James n'éprouvait plus de sentiment pour Lily et que la réciprocité était vraie. La fille lui avait dit l'aimer, lui et avoir tourné la page avec James mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'ils pourraient se remettre ensemble sans l'avertir.

Il savait que cela avait peu de chance de se produire, il avait compris que James et Sirius formaient un couple heureux, il aurait même dû s'attendre à ce qu'ils se mettent ensemble plus tôt, leur amitié était trop forte pour qu'elle soit que cela. Cela n'empêchait pas Lily de raconter à Severus des disputes qui avaient lieu entre les deux garçons, elle se moquait d'eux à chaque fois surtout que c'était souvent pour des futilités, tel que James qui avait mangé le dernier cookie. Les accrochages étaient souvent moqueurs et ne duraient pas longtemps.

Par contre, lorsque Lily et Severus se disputaient, ce n'était pas rien. Lily avait mis une semaine avant de retourner voir le professeur de potion, après que l'homme lui ait fait une crise de jalousie. Severus n'avait pas tenu et était venu s'excuser, les montres communicantes de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient vraiment utiles.

Tout semblait allait bien entre Remus et Adriana. Même s'il arrivait que la femme tienne tête à l'homme, elle se contentait d'acquiescer à ce qu'il disait la plupart du temps. Le lycanthrope était surpris de ce changement de caractère brutal, il ne savait plus quoi penser d'elle. Elle allait souvent rendre visite à son grand-père, parfois elle y passait la nuit et rentrait fatiguée. Il lui arrivait de se lever brusquement, au milieu d'une conversation en déclarant qu'elle devait parler à son paternel. Remus ne disait rien, il lui laissait l'intimité qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, elle n'accepterait pas qu'il s'incruste plus dans sa vie.

Leur relation prit une tournure tout à fait différente début juin, un vendredi matin, alors que l'aube venait de se lever, Adriana sortit du lit très tôt, Remus ne s'en occupa guère, elle lui avait dit la veille qu'elle avait prévu de faire les magasins en compagnie de son grand-père durant toute la journée.

Remus passa la matinée tranquillement chez lui. Il mit un peu d'ordre dans les papiers qu'il accumulait depuis un moment, il s'agissait autant de documents administratifs que de billets de course.

Le réfrigérateur était presque vide, il se décida à aller faire quelques achats. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, il redoutait toujours ce moment-là, même s'il le savait indispensable. Heureusement que ses amis lui donnaient quelques galions pour qu'il puisse s'en sortir. Il avait eu du mal à accepter leur aide, mais avait fini par se résigner.

Le Magicoshop était peu fréquenté ce jour-là. Une fois ses couses terminées, il se décida à faire un petit tour sur le Chemin de traverse. La magie lui permit d'envoyer chez lui ses achats. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas promené ainsi. Avec la guerre, peu de personne restait dans les rues, souvent les sorciers sortaient le moins possible, ils redoutaient une attaque de mangemorts.

En souvenir du temps où la guerre ne rythmait pas leur vie, il s'enfonça dans les vieilles rues pavées, comme il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avec les autres maraudeurs. En plus, il savait qu'il existait une boutique pour enfant au fond du chemin. Avec de la chance, il pourrait trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus besoin d'y penser plus tard et ne s'y serait pas pris à la dernière minute.

En marchant, il entendit des bruits d'affaires retournées venant de la maison à coté de laquelle il passait, il y régnait un boucan d'enfer. Il s'agissait d'une petite demeure d'un seul étage. Grâce à son ouïe plus développées que la normale, il entendit une voix masculine râler :

- Mais où est-ce qu'il est ! Pourquoi les sortilèges d'attractions ne fonctionnent-ils pas ?

Sa curiosité naturelle couplée à son instinct qui lui dictait qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave le fit approcher de la fenêtre. Elle était à sa hauteur, il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Un homme était étendu sur le sol, il ne bougeait plus, il devait être mort. Deux personnes vêtues d'une longue cape noire et d'un masque de la même couleur étaient en train de fouiller dans des meubles. Le canapé était retourné, un grand fauteuil avait été bougé il y a peu de temps. Des papiers et objets étaient sur le sol, une nappe était également tombée sur le carrelage. La pièce était dans un désordre indescriptible, elle n'aurait pas été dans un autre état si une tornade s'était abattue dessus.

Une voix féminine s'exclama :

- J'ai trouvé !

Remus sursauta à ce cri, il connaissait cette voix, il l'avait encore entendue la veille au soir. Il devait s'être trompé puisque Adriana ne pouvait pas être dans cette maison en tenue de mangemort.

Il se concentra de nouveau sur la conversation.

- Enfin, nous y allons. Lance le Morsmordre, le maître nous attends.

La femme leva sa manche, laissant apparaître un tatouage représentant un serpent. Elle le pointa de sa baguette et murmura une formule. À cet instant-là, le dessin représenté sur l'avant bras de la fille apparut au dessus de la demeure.

Elle leva ensuite la tête, elle était face à la fenêtre, ses yeux se posèrent sur celle-ci. Quelqu'un était derrière, en train de regarder à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle reconnue le visage et les cheveux châtain de Remus Lupin, elle avait peur qu'il la reconnaisse. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, de l'incompréhension apparut dans ceux du lycanthrope, ils s'étaient reconnus. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux mangemorts transplanèrent, laissant un Remus abasourdi et incertain derrière la vitre.

Il était tellement surpris par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il ne pensa même plus à finir son tour. Le plus vite possible, il se rendit à la maison qu'occupait James, Sirius et Lily. Il frappa à la porte afin que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir, ce fut le maraudeur brun à lunettes qui le laissa entrer, Remus était pâle. Aussitôt, il repéra que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'eut rien le temps de lui demander que le lycanthrope avoua d'une voix atone et sous le choc :

- Adriana est une mangemort.

- Co-Comment ? réussi à demander Lily qui était dans le salon, alors que James et Sirius imitaient parfaitement un poisson en ouvrant et fermant la bouche. Tous étaient surpris de l'information.

Avec automatisme, Remus et toutes les autres personnes présentes s'assirent dans les fauteuils de la maison. Remus mit une dizaine de minutes à raconter ce qu'il venait de se passer, on lui demanda s'il était certain de l'identité de la fille qui était dans la maison, il acquiesça. Une fois qu'ils eurent un minimum intégré l'information, ils contactèrent Albus Dumbledore afin de lui demander de venir le plus vite possible.

Il arriva quinze minutes plus tard, le temps qu'il termine ce qu'il était en train de faire à Poudlard. Une fois qu'il fut présent, les quatre personnes présentes expliquèrent la découverte de Remus. Celui-ci avait peu parlé, il était encore sous le choc. Une fois qu'il sut tout, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix réfléchit un moment, il était très sérieux. Aucun éclat de malice brillait dans ses yeux, comme à chaque fois que le sujet de la discussion était la guerre. Il posa quelques questions sur la relation entre Adriana et Remus, il finit par conclure que le garçon ne devait pas rentrer chez lui sans surveillance tant que personne n'avait des renseignements sur ce que comptait faire la fille.

Aussitôt, les trois personnes proposèrent à leur ami de rester chez eux, il pouvait dormir dans le fauteuil. Albus comptait obtenir des informations sur la fille et ce qu'elle avait dit à Voldemort auprès de Severus. Après avoir déclaré qu'il allait se renseigner, il laissa tranquille les personnes qui l'avait convoqué.

Les jours suivants furent très difficile pour Remus, même si ses amis le soutenaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, il ne quittait plus le domicile qu'occupait James, Sirius et Lily.

Severus avait avoué à Albus et Lily qu'il ne connaissait pas tous les mangemorts, surtout que Voldemort avait des partisans qui lui servait uniquement à obtenir des renseignements et que ceux-ci ne venaient pas aux réunions. Voldemort prenait des précautions, si un espion était dans ses rangs, il aurait du mal à savoir le nom des mangemorts les plus important. En voyant une photo, il se rappela qu'elle avait reçu la marque des ténèbres entre quatre et cinq mois plus tôt. C'était le seul moment où elle n'avait pas porté son masque de mangemort. Il ne savait pas que c'était la petite amie de Remus, il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé avec elle, il savait qu'elle avait participé à plusieurs attaques. Il avait combattu une fois avec elle, elle se débrouillait bien et était sans scrupule pour tuer des moldus.

Lily fut surprise d'apprendre tout cela, ça ne correspondait pas à l'image qu'elle avait de la sage et attentive Adriana. La fille était joyeuse, douce, aimait rire et n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Elle en parla à James, mais fit attention à ce que Remus ne sache pas le coté obscur de son amie, cela l'aurait rendu encore plus maussade.

Peter avait été mis au courant de l'appartenance aux mangemorts d'Adriana, il avait été surpris de cette information. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans le repère de Voldemort, il se dit que c'était parce qu'il n'était jamais présent au moment où les nouveaux été marqué. De plus, étant un espion, Voldemort ne l'autorisait pas à rester longtemps dans sa maison. Si quelqu'un au service de Dumbledore le voyait, sa couverture serait percée et Voldemort perdrait un espion, chose qu'il ne voulait pas. Surtout que le garçon lui rapportait beaucoup d'informations sur l'Ordre et les parents d'Harry et Neville. À chaque fois qu'il devait se rendre chez Voldemort, il devait rester masqué et s'attarder le moins possible.

En compagnie de Sirius et Peter, Remus rendit visite au grand-père d'Adriana. Ils y étaient allés ensemble pour plus de sécurité, ils ne savaient pas qui ils allaient trouver là-bas et comment ils allaient être reçus, ils avaient sorti leurs baguettes en prévention. Maugrey Fol œil, Dorcas Meadowes et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'étaient cachés prêt de la maison et s'apprêtaient à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte, le vieil homme leur ouvrit, il se montra surpris de voir les trois garçons qui semblaient sur leur garde. Il les salua, observa les deux compagnons de Remus qu'il n'avait jamais vus, il se tourna vers celui qu'il connaissait :

- Bonjour, qui sont ces hommes ? Adriana n'est pas avec vous ?

- Bonjour, ce sont des amis. Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu Adriana, nous la pensions ici, elle n'est pas là ? Remus était surpris.

- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vue, elle m'a dit il y a quelques mois qu'elle s'installait avec toi. Elle passe me voir de temps en temps, à peu près une fois par semaine, mais je ne l'ai pas vue depuis le début du mois.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent que l'homme n'était pas dangereux, ils surent en même temps qu'Adriana avait menti lorsqu'elle disait rendre visite à son grand-père. Ce dernier s'inquiétait, les garçons tentèrent de le rassurer. Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient pas plus de renseignements, les hommes saluèrent le vieillard avant de rentrer chez eux.

Ils savaient qu'Adriana était toujours en vie, Severus l'avait croisée dans le repère des mangemorts où elle vivait maintenant.

Adriana n'avait pas tenté de prendre contact avec Remus.

Severus avait déclaré ne pas avoir entendu parler d'une mission consistant à s'en prendre à Remus Lupin, ce dernier pouvait donc regagner son appartement. Il avait appris que Voldemort avait ordonné à Adriana de retourner au coté de Remus après qu'ils se soient disputés un mois plus tôt. Ainsi, ils comprirent le comportement de la fille, elle s'était bien jouée d'eux.

Remus passa quelques jours supplémentaire chez James, Sirius et Lily. Il rentra chez lui lorsqu'il fut remis de la pleine lune du milieu de juin. Cela lui avait également permis de se remettre de l'appartenance aux mangemorts d'Adriana grâce au soutien de ses amis, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle avait fait cela. Elle lui avait menti durant plus de quatre mois, il avait bien fait de ne pas lui parler de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il aurait dû s'en douter, elle lui avait dit que ses parents étaient morts à cause des moldus, il n'avait pas fait attention aux signes.

-)-(-

Harry et Neville avaient bien grandi, ils n'étaient maintenant plus des bébés. Ils étaient loin de leur cinquante centimètres et trois kilogrammes qu'ils faisaient à la naissance, ils avaient bien changé.

Les parents étaient fiers de leurs enfants, ils ne regrettaient pas de les avoir eus même si ce n'était pas tous les jours facile en temps de guerre. Les bambins connaissaient quelques mots, ils appelaient leurs mamans et leurs papas. Sirius était très fier qu'Harry sache le reconnaître en "'atmol", Remus était "'mus" et Peter "'eur".

Ils savaient reconnaître la plupart des objets de la vie courante et jouets, même s'ils ne savaient pas les nommer. Leurs siestes étaient beaucoup plus courte durant la journée et ils réussissaient à dormir des nuits complètes sans se réveiller, ils étaient parfois dérangés par leurs dents qui poussaient, ils avaient mal.

Les enfants aimaient beaucoup les bouillies de légumes et les panades de fruits.

Les parents d'Harry et Neville avaient voulu faire quelques chose de spécial pour fêter les un an de leur progéniture. Ils étaient très heureux d'être encore en vie, alors que l'un des enfants était sous l'influence d'une prophétie, ils n'oubliaient pas que Voldemort souhaitait la mort des garçons qui pouvaient le mener à sa perte.

L'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été très difficile pour chacun d'eux, ils avaient dû vivre caché afin de se protéger de Voldemort. C'était très difficile de changer leur habitude, surtout qu'Alice et Franck avaient dû abandonner leur emploi. Ils ne pouvaient plus sortir en public, ils se sentaient donc inutile pour l'Ordre du Phœnix pour lequel peu de mission leur correspondait. Heureusement qu'ils avaient conservé un contact avec les membres de cette association, sinon ils se seraient isolés de tout le monde. Harry et Neville les avaient également bien occupés, ils les avaient vus grandir.

En plus, chose que peu savait, James et Lily s'étaient séparés avant que James se mette en couple avec Sirius alors que Lily retrouvait Severus qui était devenu un espion.

Après un long moment de réflexion, les deux couples avaient décidé d'organiser une petite réception avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cela serait une occasion pour se retrouver tous ensemble, il était rare qu'ils soient tous réunis, ils pourraient oublier la guerre durant un instant.

Il fallut trouver une date qui correspondait à tous, cela ne fut pas facile mais ils réussirent. Le 29 août, tous purent se réunir. C'était la veille de l'anniversaire de Neville et deux jours avant celui d'Harry, mais c'était la seule date qu'ils avaient trouvé où ils pouvaient réunir tout le monde. Ils espéraient que les mangemorts n'attaqueraient pas, comme la fois précédente où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Albus Dumbledore et Rubeus Hagrid.

Vers onze heures quarante-cinq, tous les invités commencèrent à arriver. Le directeur de Poudlard avait mis des elfes à disposition des deux couples afin qu'ils aient plus de facilité pour tout organiser et qu'ils profitent plus de la petite fête. Les maraudeurs et les parents des enfants étaient arrivés en avance pour regarder si tout était bien, des apéritifs furent servis. Tout le monde se salua, des groupes de discussion se créèrent, chacun profita de se voir pour prendre des nouvelles des personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis un moment.

L'ordre de se mettre à table fut donné, la salle n'était pas gigantesque mais assez grande pour accueillir tout le monde convenablement. Chacun se plaça où il voulait en fonction de ses affinités. Les maraudeurs s'étaient rassemblés à coté de Lily, Alice et Franck. Les enseignants de Poudlard présents étaient ensemble. Même Arabella Figg, la cracmol qui avait pour mission de veiller sur la maison de la sœur de Lily était présente. Mondingus Fletcher ne se sentait pas à son aise, entouré par toutes les personnes présentes, surtout qu'Alastor Maugrey le surveillait de son œil de verre perçant.

Fabian et Gideon mirent un peu d'ambiance en parlant de leur sœur, Molly, qui devait bientôt accoucher de son septième enfant. Ils racontèrent de nombreuses anecdotes que faisaient ses enfants. Ils narguaient les parents, les prévenant de ce qu'ils allaient devoir subir.

La discussion se fit un peu plus sérieuse, la guerre fut abordée. Les employés du ministère, tel qu'Alastor Maugrey, Dedalus Diggle ou Elphias Doge donnèrent des nouvelles déprimantes que tous connaissaient déjà : Voldemort prenait bien du pouvoir, des mangemorts étaient infiltrés au sein du ministère. Les professeurs de l'école des sorciers avouèrent qu'ils suspectaient de nombreux étudiants dans les dernières années de faire partie des mangemorts ou d'être en train de les rejoindre. Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon.

Après cette conversation, Dumbledore eut une idée :

- Nous ne savons pas de quoi sera fait demain, nous serons peut-être en vie ou nous aurons peut-être rejoint nos ancêtres, nous nous battons tous. Que nous gagnons ou perdons cette guerre, nous nous souviendrons de cette période. Ce serait bien si nous restons tous en vie, mais en les temps qui cours, ce serait vraiment une illusion de penser que nous nous en sortirons tous. Pour que nous nous n'oublions aucune personne qui a aidé à vaincre Voldemort, je propose que nous prenions une photo.

Tous se montrèrent enchantés de cette idée. Albus quémanda à l'un des elfes d'aller chercher son appareil photo à Poudlard, la créature obéit, il lui demanda ensuite de prendre la photo. Il lui expliqua calmement comment faire, tout le monde se mit en position. Les maraudeurs se mirent au dernier rang, alors qu'Hagrid était devant. Le flash se déclencha. Le directeur de Poudlard remercia son serviteur avant de lui demander de retourner s'occuper du dîner. Il imprima la photo et la décupla afin que tout le monde possède un exemplaire, c'était la première photo de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Le repas fut servi peu de temps après, il était simple mais bon. L'après-midi se termina joyeusement, tout le monde rigolait et était heureux. Cela mit du baume au cœur à tous d'oublier ce qui se passait dans le monde sorcier. Des moments comme ceux-là étaient nécessaire pour conserver le moral et continuer à se battre, ils n'avaient pas vu l'après-midi passer.

En quittant le repas, Lily rejoignit Severus, elle lui donna la photo qu'Albus lui avait donnée, elle lui dit qu'il la méritait autant qu'elle. Il aurait dû d'être dessus, mais cela aurait été trop dangereux pour sa couverture qu'il soit présent cette après-midi. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un traître au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Severus n'avait pas réussi à obtenir assez de renseignement pour le démasquer, Voldemort se montrait très prudent avec ses espions. Cela faisait quelques mois que le seigneur des ténèbres possédait des informations que seul les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix connaissaient, l'attaque en décembre avait confirmé la thèse qu'il y avait un espion, il était impossible de trouver son identité. Severus s'était montré touché par la reconnaissance que lui accordait la fille, jamais il n'avait espéré autant : il avait la confiance d'Albus Dumbledore et la reconnaissance de Lily, il était certain d'avoir fait le bon choix en trahissant les mangemorts, il n'aurait jamais pu obtenir tout ça en restant avec eux.

James et Sirius étaient retournés chez eux, où ils avaient profité du calme pour passer un peu de temps ensemble en compagnie d'Harry. Ils le cajolèrent, l'enfant était heureux de s'amuser avec Patmol. Sirius avait remarqué que le garçon aimait sa forme animagus. Quand ils étaient seuls, l'un des maraudeurs pouvait se transformer en animal.

Remus était rentré chez lui directement, il avait profité de rentrer tôt pour se reposer.

Peter avait trouvé une occasion pour satisfaire son maître, il espérait gagner sa confiance et de la reconnaissance en faisant cela. Il était rentré chez lui et avait enfilé sa tenue de mangemort avant de transplaner au repère du lord noir, il demanda une audience à son maître. Celui-ci le reçu même s'il lui dit qu'il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour le déranger. Peter s'inclina et lui donna la photo, il expliqua que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix était dessus.

- Nous allons peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi. Sache quand même que tu m'avais déjà donné les noms de toutes ces personnes, cette photo ne m'apporte donc rien de plus. Tu peux disposer, je ne punirai pas ton incompétence aujourd'hui, fut la dernière phrase que Voldemort adressa à son serviteur. Peter se montrait déçu, il n'avait pas satisfait autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité son maître.

-)-(-

Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, Sirius donna un balai miniature à son filleul. Lily pesta en voyant cela, elle le traita d'inconscient, son fils ne monterai pas sur un balai tout de suite, il était beaucoup trop jeune. James tenta de la rassurer, en vain. Il était content que son enfant puisse voler un peu, malgré son jeune âge. Il déclara que des sortilèges de protection étaient apposés sur le jouet, il était spécialement adapté aux jeunes. Harry pouvait donc en faire en toute sécurité. Lily s'opposa fermement à ce que le garçon se serve de ce cadeau, les maraudeurs se promirent qu'Harry l'utiliserait lorsque la femme ne serait pas susceptible de les voir.

L'occasion se présenta peu de temps plus tard, Lily était partie rejoindre Severus et Harry était bien éveillé. Il était passé de bras en bras durant un moment, il écartait les bras dans tous les sens., il avait également joué avec plusieurs jeux mis à sa disposition dans le parc créé spécialement pour lui. Il avait passé un moment dans son trotteur à parcourir la maison, l'objet était magique, il ne pouvait rien renverser, ce qui permettait à Harry de faire ce qu'il voulait sans rien casser, ni se faire mal. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il possédait ce moyen de transport, il passait de plus en plus de temps à l'intérieur.

Une fois que Lily fut partie, Sirius monta aussitôt chercher le balai magique qu'il avait caché sous son lit. Il redescendit un grand sourire aux lèvres, Harry regarda l'objet en le pointant du doigt et en disant des "atmol, 'atmol"

- Tu es curieux de savoir ce que j'ai dans les mains. C'est un balai. Si tu montes dessus, tu peux voler dans les airs. Tu veux essayer ? Demanda Sirius en s'adressant au petit garçon. Celui-ci continuait de fixer l'objet avec insistance en tentant de l'attraper, les maraudeurs sourirent, Sirius mit le balai à l'horizontal, près du sol, alors que James portait son fils afin de le mettre dessus. Il continua de le tenir sous les bras alors que l'objet avançait doucement, provoquant de grands rires chez Harry.

- Tu vas devenir un grand joueur de quidditch. Peut-être même que tu surpasseras ton père, avoua Sirius à son filleul.

Le garçon resta un moment sur le balai, avant que les maraudeurs jugent qu'il était temps de ranger l'objet. Harry fatiguait, il était tard. James et Sirius nourrirent le garçon. Une fois qu'il eut bien commencé à digérer, ils le mirent au lit.

Les deux maraudeurs mangèrent et se couchèrent peu de temps après, Lily dormait chez Severus.

Tout allait bien ce jour-là. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'endormirent paisiblement, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils devaient profiter de ce moment. La guerre n'allait pas tarder à les rattraper, Voldemort montait en puissance, Les vivants rejoindraient le monde des morts. Heureusement, la vie était également présente. Chacun continuait de vivre, tout le monde profitait du jour présent, des projets d'avenirs étaient parfois réfléchis, mais ils étaient peu nombreux. Personne n'était certain de ce qu'il allait se passer le lendemain et d'être encore en vie.

-)-(-

Lily ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle qu'elle avait découverte à Severus. Elle avait peur de sa réaction, elle ne savait pas comment cette annonce allait bouleverser leurs petites vies tranquilles. Ils étaient en période de guerre, ils risquaient de mourir à tout moment, elle était une membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix déclarée. Elle était la mère d'Harry Potter, enfant qui était peut-être concerné par la prophétie qui disait qu'un nourrisson pouvait détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. Severus était un mangemort, il donnait toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur ce groupe à leur opposant, l'Ordre du Phœnix. Tous les deux avaient donc des chances très élevées de mourir.

Ils étaient néanmoins décidés à vivre, à se battre jusqu'au bout. Ils s'aimaient, ils vivaient au jour le jour, ils allaient devoir penser à l'avenir. Lily avait du retard dans ses règles, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais en temps normal. Elle avait réfléchit, habituellement, elle se lançait un sortilège contraceptif tous les vingt huit jours, celui-ci la couvrait durant quatre semaines. Elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler si elle se l'était jetée le mois précédent. Cela la rendait folle, elle avait été trouver Alice. À l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes de Franck, elles avaient parlé. La femme Londubat avait convaincu la mère d'Harry de faire un test de grossesse, Alice lui avait donc lancée le sort adéquat et il s'avérait que Lily était enceinte. Elle avait mis du temps à assimiler l'information, elle qui s'était faite à l'idée de ne plus avoir d'enfant.

Maintenant, elle devait annoncer sa grossesse à Severus, le père du fœtus. Elle ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Elle était chez lui, ils venaient de terminer de manger. Severus avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait sa petite amie, elle s'était empressée de changer de sujet. Il avait compris que cela ne servait à rien d'insister, elle lui en parlerait plus tard si elle en ressentait le besoin, le repas s'était passé dans la bonne humeur.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite dans le fauteuil où ils regardèrent un film romantique. Pendant celui-ci, Lily déposa sa tête sur le torse du garçon, ils se sentaient bien ainsi. Lily choisit la méthode directe, elle savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de passer par quatre chemins lorsqu'on parlait à Severus Rogue. Elle annonça donc :

- Je suis enceinte.

La peur était présente dans la prononciation de cette phrase. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à cette nouvelle. Il fixa, en silence la fille, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire confiance à ses oreilles :

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui, fut la seule chose que fut capable de répondre Lily.

Tout se bousculait dans la tête du mangemort et espion. Ils étaient en guerre, ils n'étaient pas certains d'être encore en vie demain, seuls deux personnes étaient au courant de leur relation. Ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir un enfant. Il aimait profondément Lily, il aimerait fonder une famille avec elle, mais il était encore trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt, il ne pouvait pas demander à Lily de garder le fœtus, on ne savait pas comment serait l'avenir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'avorter, il aimait déjà cet enfant.


	17. Un sort et tout est fini

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Voldemort devient de plus en plus puissant de jour en jour. Lily apprends qu'elle est enceinte et l'annonce à Severus, le père du fœtus. Remus et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix découvrent qu'Adriana, la petite-amie de Remus, est une mangemort.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Un sort et tout est fini**

Les jours passèrent. Severus et Lily avaient décidé de garder l'enfant que portait Lily, ils avaient décidé de dire la vérité à James, Sirius et Dumbledore. Tous les autres ignoreraient l'identité du vrai père, pour eux James était le père.

Les deux maraudeurs bruns avaient été surpris d'apprendre la grossesse de leur amie, ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cela. Ils avaient fini par l'accepter et avaient déclaré qu'ils espéraient que l'enfant ressemblerait plus à Lily qu'à l'ancien serpentard.

Lily et Severus avaient longuement discuté avant de prendre leur décision. Ils savaient que cela ne serait pas facile mais ils pouvaient s'en sortir, ils s'aimaient, c'était la seule chose qui comptait. Ils ne voulaient pas laisser la guerre leur gâcher la vie.

Ils avaient été certain d'avoir pris la bonne décision lorsque Marlène McKinnon fut assassinée, de sang froid, en compagnie de toute sa famille. Des mangemorts avaient pénétré dans la maison qu'ils occupaient, ils avaient tué toutes les personnes présentes. Ils ne les avaient pas torturés, se contentant d'un Avada Kedavra, ils avaient donc pour seul objectif la mort de la fille et de ses proches.

Ces décès peinèrent beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, cela faisait longtemps que Marlène était avec eux. Elle avait été l'une des premières à rejoindre Albus Dumbledore, elle s'était battue jusqu'à la fin pour libérer le monde sorcier britannique, elle avait donné sa vie. Le seul souvenir non mental qu'il leur restait d'elle était sa présence sur la photo que l'elfe avait faite deux semaines plus tôt. À ce moment-là, beaucoup d'opposants à Voldemort comprirent pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard avait fait prendre ce cliché : tous étaient en danger de mort, ils pouvaient être victime d'une attaque à tout instant. Ils devaient profiter de tous les moments, sans se soucier de l'avenir.

Lily et Severus ne souhaitaient pas gâcher leur chance d'avoir un enfant à cause de la guerre. La mort de Marlène les avait beaucoup faits réfléchir, surtout Lily qui appréciait la jeune femme.

-)-(-

Ce ne fut pas la seule membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix à perdre la vie : Meadowes Dorcas, Edgar Bones et Benjy Fenwick ne tardèrent pas à être enterrés.

La mort du dernier avait beaucoup choqué, il avait été retrouvé en petit morceaux et avait été difficilement identifiable. Des haillons de son corps étaient dispersés partout dans le salon de son domicile, un de ses yeux était sur la table alors que l'autre avait roulé sur le canapé en compagnie d'un de ses doigts. Les autres parties de sa main étaient principalement sous le meuble. Sa jambe droite était sur le sol, entière. Son second membre inférieur était sur le buffet. Son abdomen était sur le fauteuil, lieu ou il avait dû être découpé, du sang avait giclé partout dans la pièce. Sa tête était la seule partie à avoir changé de pièce, elle était dans le hall d'entrée, face à la porte.

Les aurors, alertés par les voisins qui avaient vu apparaître la marque des ténèbres au dessus de la maison, avaient eu du mal à ne pas vomir face au macabre spectacle. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cela, ils avaient sursauté en pénétrant dans la maison pour tomber sur la tête du défunt propriétaire des lieux.

Personne ne sut jamais pourquoi les mangemorts s'étaient autant déchaînés sur Benjy. Sa mort eu lieu mi-septembre, deux semaines après le décès de nombreux membres de la famille Bones.

Edgar Bones était issu d'une puissante famille sorcière, il faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phœnix depuis plus d'un an et demi. À l'occasion d'un repas, des mangemorts étaient venus et ils avaient tué le maximum de personnes présentes. Il était bien connu que les Bones ne soutenait pas Voldemort, ils étaient indifférents aux moldus, jugeant qu'ils pouvaient vivre en paix tant qu'ils ne venaient pas les déranger. Le seigneur des ténèbres les avait sûrement considérés comme trop dangereux, comme un obstacle pour arriver au pouvoir. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter, il était plus fort que jamais, les moldus se posaient beaucoup de questions sur des faits qui leur paraissaient surnaturels.

-)-(-

Trois semaines après la mort des Bones, une après celle de Benjy Fenwick, fin septembre, ce fut au tour de Dorcas Meadowes de trouver la mort.

Elle venait d'assister à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il était dix-sept heures, elle rentait chez elle et avait transplané devant sa maison. Elle s'était dirigée vers la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. Sortant de nulle part, Voldemort et ses partisans apparurent, ils surveillaient l'habitation depuis déjà quelques heures. La femme était entourée, elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle n'eut pas le temps de sortir sa baguette magique, afin de se défendre, que Voldemort ricana :

- Tu es une brillante sorcière, c'est dommage de te tuer, mais je ne peux me permettre de te laisser en vie. Avada kedavra.

Le sortilèges toucha de plein fouet la femme qui s'écroula sur le sol, la vie avait déserté son corps. Tout s'était passé tellement rapidement qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Le seigneur des ténèbres donna l'ordre de quitter les lieux, après avoir fait apparaître la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel.

Dorcas avait oublié son sac à main, dans le lieu où s'était réunis les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Alastor Maugrey s'était proposé pour lui ramener, Remus Lupin avait accepté de l'accompagner. Ensemble, ils avaient transplané. La première chose qu'ils avaient entendu en arrivant, était :

- Nous rentrons au manoir.

L'auror avait été le plus vif à réagir, il avait dégainé sa baguette magique et avait jeté un Avada Kedavra en plein milieu du groupe de robe noire.

Par automatisme, Remus avait fait la même chose, il avait lancé le même maléfice, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il avait copié ce que son aîné avait fait.

La dizaine de mangemorts commença à transplaner alors que Maugrey continuait de lancer des sorts, les rayons n'avaient pas encore atteint le groupe. Remus croisa des yeux marrons, face à lui, dans la bande, la personne le fixait, elle tomba à terre, elle n'avait pas transplané assez rapidement, un sortilège l'avait atteinte. Remus était presque certain que c'était le sien qui l'avait touchée, il avait suivi le rayon, Adriana était morte. Tous les autres mangemorts avaient disparu.

Voyant cela, les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix s'approchèrent de l'entrée de la maison. Ils se précipitèrent sur les deux corps, Maugrey s'approcha de celui de Dorcas, alors que Remus ôtait la cagoule du mangemort. Il savait le visage qu'il trouverait en dessous, il voulait seulement en avoir la confirmation et il l'eut, il s'agissait bien d'Adriana. Elle était morte. Maugrey constata "morte", après ne pas avoir réussi à prendre le pouls de Dorcas, il s'y attendait. Sans vraiment faire attention au lycanthrope, il ordonna :

- Allons prévenir Dumbledore.

Ils avaient oublié le sac de la femme sur le lieu où les deux garçons étaient arrivés, Maugrey n'avait pas mis beaucoup de temps à le laisser tomber au sol en arrivant.

Tous deux retournèrent voir Dumbledore. L'auror annonça la sombre nouvelle. Remus demanda à rentrer chez lui, cela lui fut accordé. Il ne le fit pas tout de suite, il fit un détour par chez James, Sirius et Lily à qui il leur avoua ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir tué Adriana, les deux maraudeurs mirent du temps à calmer les sanglots du lycanthrope. Ils lui dirent que c'était une mangemort, qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais rien n'y fit, il s'en voulait. Les deux hommes lui proposèrent de loger sur le canapé pour la nuit, Remus accepta, il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul. Il avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était plus en couple avec Adriana, mais il lui faudrait encore plus de temps pour qu'il accepte qu'elle était décédée et que c'était lui qui l'avait tuée.

-)-(-

Heureusement, il y avait encore des moments de joie en cette sombre période, le mardi 11 août, Ginerva Weasley était venue au monde, Molly et Arthur étaient très heureux. Après six garçons, ils avaient eu une fille, ils comptaient bien l'élever convenablement malgré la guerre. Ils avaient beaucoup d'amour à donner, ils aimaient leurs progénitures.

Ginny n'était pas la seule à être née, quelques jours après elle, Luna Lovegood naquit dans la maison voisine des Weasley.

-)-(-

Il y avait eu tant de mort en peu de temps que Minerva n'eut pas le cœur à fêter ses cinquante-six ans, s'amuser devenait de plus en plus difficile. Beaucoup souhaitait que cette guerre prenne fin, mais personne ne savait comment l'arrêter. Ils devaient continuer de se battre, c'était la seule chose à faire, mais c'était très difficile.

-)-(-

La guerre semblait ne jamais prendre fin. Deux mois après la naissance de leur nièce, Gideon et Fabian moururent. Ils avaient tenu à conserver certaines habitudes. Tous les jeudi soir, ils participaient à un tournoi d'échec sorcier, ils adoraient ce jeu qu'ils avaient découvert très tôt. Ils se retrouvaient avec d'autres membres de leur groupe, il jouaient pendant environ deux heures dans la bonne humeur, l'important était de participer et non de gagner. De toute façon, le gagnant n'avait aucun bénéfice, si ce n'est la satisfaction morale. Ils étaient là pour s'amuser et passer un bon moment.

Fabian et Gideon avaient donc transplané devant le lieu qui accueillait leurs parties hebdomadaires, cinq mangemorts les attaquèrent aussitôt. Les deux descendants des Prewett sortirent leur baguette, ils se battirent brillamment. Ils étaient à deux contre cinq, ils avaient aucune chance de triompher, ils ne pouvaient plus transplaner, les mangemorts avaient tout fait pour qu'ils tombent dans leurs filets. Les deux garçons savaient ce que leurs adversaires voulaient, les rayons verts qui fonçaient droit sur eux, qu'ils tentaient d'éviter, ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions. Le maléfice d'Antonin Dolohov finit par atteindre sa cible, l'un des frères s'effondra. Les mangemorts profitèrent du moment de déconcentration de l'autre pour l'assassiner. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner, ils s'étaient bien battus, il avaient tenu tête à leurs opposants le plus longtemps qu'ils avaient pu, mais ils étaient à deux contre cinq. Ils étaient destinés à mourir, si Voldemort voulait la mort de quelqu'un, il l'avait. Il l'avait prouvé à plusieurs reprise durant les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Molly Weasley eut beaucoup de mal à se remettre de la mort de ses deux frères. Ils étaient jeunes et en pleine santé, la guerre les avait tués. Plus que jamais, elle avait peur pour sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer sans un de ses enfants, elle les aimait tous les sept. Elle était plus que jamais prête à mettre fin à la guerre, elle voulait aider, la mort de ses frères l'avait faite réagir.

-)-(-

Albus était pensif. En deux mois, il avait perdu six membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Cela avait commencé par Marlène McKinnon, puis cela avait été le tour de Benjy Fenwick, avant Edgar Bones et Dorcas Meadowes. Fabian et Gideon Prewett étaient les derniers à avoir été assassiné. Tout s'accélérait, Voldemort était puissant, il était craint. La marque des ténèbres apparaissaient de plus en plus souvent dans le ciel, les morts et disparitions s'enchaînaient. Même les moldus se doutaient qu'ils se passaient quelque chose de grave et anormale. Il devait faire quelque chose pour que cette guerre se termine le plus vite possible. Si rien ne se passait, des centaines ou milliers de morts s'ajouteraient à la longue liste des personnes décédées durant cette période.

Il sortait de sa pensine. Une fois de plus, il venait de revisionner l'entretien d'embauche de Sibylle Trelawney pendant lequel elle avait fait la prophétie. Il l'avait écouté de façon attentionné, seul Harry Potter ou Neville Londubat semblait apte à mettre fin à la guerre et à faire revenir la paix. Ils devaient vivre, quelque soit le prix à payer. C'était leur seul espoir.

Albus Dumbledore se décida à parler à Alice, Franck, Lily et James. Il devait leur parler de quelque chose qui pourrait les protéger, ainsi que leurs enfants. Il avait retardé ce moment au maximum, il savait que cela serait sûrement difficile à accepter pour les parents, mais il fallait que leurs fils vivent.

Il demanda à James et Lily de venir chez Alice et Franck un mardi soir, il leur expliqua en détail ce qu'était le sortilège de Fidelitas. Grâce à ce maléfice, ils seraient protégés. Ils remettaient leurs vies entre les mains d'une seule personne, seul cet individu pourrait donner l'adresse du couple protégé. Ainsi, si Voldemort voulait accéder à leur demeure, ils devraient réussir à obtenir l'information par le gardien du secret, Voldemort aurait donc peu de chance de pouvoir entrer dans leur maison. Mais cela les obligerait à rester enfermé en permanence, ils ne pourraient plus sortir. Il fallait également qu'ils choisissent une personne en qui ils avaient entièrement confiance, si cette personne les trahissait, ils mourraient. Celle-ci serait également en danger, elle devrait se cacher, Voldemort allait la rechercher afin d'obtenir la localisation des couples. Cela était donc très dangereux, le sort était à double tranchant : si le gardien les protégeait, ils étaient en sécurité, s'il les trahissait, ils étaient morts. Ils devaient donc réfléchir très attentivement avant d'utiliser ce sortilège.

Après avoir donné toutes les informations qu'il possédait, Albus Dumbledore laissa les quatre jeunes gens qui se séparèrent. James et Lily rentrèrent chez eux, laissant leur couple d'ami réfléchir tranquillement.

De retour chez eux, James et Lily discutèrent longuement. Sirius était parti faire un tour sur sa moto volante. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils devaient utiliser ce sortilège. Il fallait protéger Harry. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de morts ces dernières semaines pour que Voldemort les ignore encore longtemps. Il allait sûrement bientôt vouloir s'en prendre à eux.

Ce qui leur posait problème était qu'ils devaient choisir un gardien du secret, tout reposerait sur ses épaules. Ce serait une grande responsabilité pour une seule personne et il n'avait pas envie d'infliger cela à quelqu'un. James proposa de prendre Sirius comme gardien, Lily accepta, elle avait confiance dans le garçon qui ferait tout pour les protéger. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'autre idée de personne, c'était trop dangereux de prendre Severus qui était un mangemort.

Lorsque Sirius rentra de sa promenade, James et Lily lui racontèrent leur entrevue avec le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix puis leur réflexion. Sirius fut touché par la confiance que lui accordait ses amis, ils étaient prêts à mettre leurs vies dans ses mains.

Ils avaient bien discuté, ils devaient maintenant réfléchir chacun de leur coté, afin de faire reposer un peu l'idée. Il n'était pas bon de se précipiter, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important, des vies étaient en jeux. Ils allèrent donc se coucher. Même s'ils partageaient le même lit, Sirius et James ne parlèrent pas du sortilège de Fidelitas ou de la guerre ce soir-là.

Néanmoins, le lendemain, James, Lily et Sirius en reparlèrent. Sirius avait réfléchi, leur plan était trop facile à deviner, Voldemort finirait par le deviner, ils devaient le tromper, il ne devait pas faire ce qu'il attendait d'eux. Il avait eu une idée :

- Voldemort sait que James est mon meilleur ami et que je ferai tout pour lui, tout comme lui ferait tout pour moi, enfin j'espère. S'il apprend que vous avez l'intention d'utiliser le Fidelitas, il va tout de suite penser que vous m'avez choisi comme gardien du secret et va me rechercher. Il n'obtiendra aucune information de ma part, je serais muet comme une tombe et vous protégerez au prix de ma vie. Vous serez d'autant plus en sécurité si vous choisissez quelqu'un d'autre comme gardien, Voldemort perdra du temps à le rechercher.

- C'est vrai que ton raisonnement est logique, Voldemort va tout de suite deviner ce que nous comptons faire. Mais qui pouvons-nous choisir comme gardien ? réfléchit Lily.

- Nous pourrions prendre Remus ou Peter, mais je ne leur ferais jamais autant confiance qu'à toi, avoua James. Je pense quand même que tu as raison, nous sommes trop transparents.

Une longue discussion s'en suivit, il était très difficile de choisir entre les deux garçons, ils les aimaient autant l'un que l'autre. Ils savaient qu'il y avait un traître au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix mais ils ne pouvaient pas imaginer que ce soit l'un ou l'autre. Ils devaient néanmoins se montrer prudent.

Peter avait l'âme d'un suiveur mais il s'était toujours montré loyal envers eux, il n'aimait pas devoir se battre et était peureux. Remus avait moins peur, il abandonnerait moins rapidement que Peter s'il se faisait attraper. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ne leur avait jamais posé de problème, mais il savait que Voldemort tentait de les rallier à sa cause. Ce qu'il eut le plus de poids pour prendre leur décision fut que Remus avait eu une petite amie mangemort, Adriana, il pouvait rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts.

Remus s'était remis, petit à petit, de la mort d'Adriana. Il était plus que jamais décidé à faire cesser cette guerre et se donnait au maximum, il continuait de vivre seul chez lui. L'ancienne compagne de Peter avait été tué par des mangemorts, il avait donc moins de chance de les rejoindre.

James et Lily aurait préféré que Sirius soit leur gardien du secret, mais c'était Peter qui allait l'être, il avait confiance en lui, même si c'était moins qu'en le descendant des Black. Ils avaient eu du mal à choisir entre Peter et Remus. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il demande à l'animagi rat s'il était d'accord pour porter une si grande responsabilité.

L'occasion se présenta deux jours plus tard. James, Sirius et Lily étaient seuls avec lui, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé du salon. James lui expliqua tout : ce qu'était le sortilège Fidelitas et ce qu'ils avaient pensé faire.

Peter se montra très surpris d'apprendre tout cela, il ignorait tout du sortilège de Fidelitas. Il était d'autant plus abasourdi par la confiance que lui accordait ses amis, il voyait qu'il comptait pour eux, ils comptaient sur lui. Il était très ému de ce constat, il aurait aimé qu'ils restent dans le même camps, qu'ils ne soient pas opposés par la guerre, il aurait voulu conserver ses amis et non les trahir. Il appartenait à Voldemort, il avait fait son choix en le rejoignant, il était désolé pour ses amis.

Lorsque tout lui eut été correctement expliqué, on lui demanda s'il acceptait d'être le gardien du secret. Peter répondit que c'était une grande responsabilité, qu'il devait réfléchir. Cela ne posa pas de problème à James et Lily. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à recevoir une réponse immédiatement. Ils changèrent de sujet, se tournant vers une conversation moins sérieuse. Remus les rejoignit peu de temps après, ils ne lui dirent rien sur leur précédente discussion.

-)-(-

Une fois qu'il eut quitté ses amis, Peter rentra directement chez lui. Il aurait aimé que cette journée n'ait pas eu lieu, il aurait aimé que ses amis ne lui propose pas d'être leur gardien du secret, il aurait aimé ne pas devoir tuer ceux qui avaient été les premiers à l'accepter. Il était d'autant plus désolé qu'il savait que la femme était enceinte. Il ne leur lancerait sûrement pas le sortilège final, mais cela revenait au même : s'il refusait d'être le détenteur du secret, Voldemort le tuerait sans état d'âme car il voulait Harry, il ne pardonnerait pas ce geste. Peter ne voulait pas mourir, il n'était pas prêt, il allait donc être contraint d'accepter d'être le gardien. Le seigneur des ténèbres l'obligerait à lui révéler le lieu où James et Lily se trouvaient, il se rendrait ensuite sur place et les assassinerait. Il savait que tout se passerait comme ça. Ce soir, il devait choisir entre sa vie et celle de James et Lily.

-)-(-

Il était de plus en plus difficile pour Lily de voir Severus. Voldemort le réclamait souvent, le garçon était obligé de répondre à ses appels. Il aurait voulu ne pas devoir y aller, mais on ne quitte pas Voldemort comme ça, il aurait trouvé la mort s'il aurait tenté quoi que ce soit. Il était donc souvent absent, en mission pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui laissait quand même du temps libre pour qu'il assure convenablement son poste de professeur à Poudlard, il ne souhaitait pas que son espion se fasse prendre, il en avait besoin.

Lorsque Lily et Severus ne pouvaient pas se voir, ils se parlaient grâce à leurs montres. Ils ne pouvaient pas profiter autant qu'ils le voulaient de la grossesse non prévue de la fille mais ils étaient quand même très heureux. Ensemble, ils arrivaient à oublier la guerre. Les nausées que Lily avaient eu été moins importante que celles durant sa première gestation.

Remus et Peter avaient été très surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle, ils pensaient que James était le père. Ils racontèrent qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble après leur rupture. Ils étaient heureux pour leurs amis, même s'ils trouvaient le moment inapproprié.

-)-(-

Après une nuit passée à redouter le lendemain, Peter se présenta devant son maître auquel il avait demandé un entretien. Comme toujours, il fut accueilli avec une phrase promettant mille souffrances au destinataire si la raison pour laquelle on l'avait dérangé n'était pas suffisante et qu'il avait intérêt de ramener de bonne nouvelle. Peter tremblait, il avait peur, Voldemort ne cesserait jamais de le terroriser rien qu'en étant présent.

Difficilement, il avoua que l'Ordre du Phœnix allait utiliser des sortilèges de Fidelitas. James et Lily voulaient le prendre comme gardien du secret, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que comptait faire Alice et Franck, ni qui ils comptaient choisir.

Le seigneur des ténèbres lui posa quelques questions, il réfléchit un peu et ordonna à Peter d'accepter le rôle de gardien du secret. Une fois qu'il le serait, il devait venir lui révéler. Il eut une mission supplémentaire : il devait apprendre qui était celui des parents de Neville. Voldemort le laissa partir. Bientôt, le monde serait à ses pieds, il était d'une humeur joyeuse.

-)-(-

James et Lily avaient fait part de leur décision d'utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas à Albus Dumbledore, qui s'en trouva ravi. Il leur avait ré-expliquer en détail la manière de lancer le maléfice et leur indiqua qu'ils ne devraient plus sortir de chez eux une fois que le sort serait lancé, c'était pour leur sécurité car ils ne risquaient rien dans leur maison. Il leur confia qu'il était plus prudent qu'il garde l'identité de leur gardien secrète. Pour cela, il devait se faire connaître le moins possible. Il devait donc dévoiler l'information à un nombre réduit de personne, il était même préférable qu'il ne le dise à personne. James et Lily seraient donc isolés, seul leur gardien pourrait leur rendre visite, sauf s'ils voulaient absolument voir quelqu'un et que la personne choisit lui disait où ils vivaient.

Ils n'auraient plus besoin de leur cape d'invisibilité, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix leur demanda s'il pouvait leur emprunter. Il leur rendrait lorsque la guerre serait terminée, elle pourrait lui être utile et cela réduirait la tentation de sortir dehors sous la cape. Avec réticence, James accepta de laisser son héritage familial à l'homme.

Albus Dumbledore ne voulut pas savoir qui ils avaient choisi comme gardien, il leur faisait confiance. Avant qu'ils se séparent, il leur souhaita bonne chance avant de leur donner également un dernier conseil : la personne qu'il choisirait pourrait dormir dans une petite maison abandonnée au sud de Londres. Elle serait autant en danger qu'eux, elle devrait donc se montrer prudente. Il termina par :

- Dîtes bonjour à monsieur Black de ma part.

Le directeur croyait qu'ils allaient choisir Sirius comme gardien, ils ne le détrompèrent pas. Leur plan était parfait.

En rentrant chez eux, Peter les attendait, il leur annonça qu'il acceptait ce qu'ils lui demandaient. Il serait leur gardien du secret. James et Lily se montrèrent heureux et remercièrent leur ami pour ce qu'il faisait, ils avouèrent être fier d'être son ami.

Sirius arriva alors qu'ils réglaient quelques détails. James et Lily voulurent dire au revoir à leurs amis, ils allaient être isolés pendant un moment, ils voulaient en profiter avant. Ils décidèrent de lancer le sort deux jours plus tard, ils devaient faire vite, ils étaient en danger, mais ils ne voulaient pas avoir de regret une fois qu'ils seraient isolés. Ils auraient toujours le téléphone magique, mais ça ne serait pu pareil. En plus, ils devaient se charger de régler des détails tel que l'installation de Peter dans sa nouvelle maison sécurisée, Sirius qui devait déménager pour réussir leur plan, réunir suffisamment de provision de nourritures et affaires essentiels pour pouvoir tenir un moment.

-)-(-

Ces deux jours passèrent très rapidement, ils eurent beaucoup de chose à faire. Ils apprirent qu'Alice et Franck avaient également décidé d'utiliser un gardien du secret, mais par mesure de protection, ils ne dévoilèrent pas son identité.

Lily avait passé les deux nuits entières et une bonne partie de la soirée avec Severus. Ils s'étaient aimés comme jamais, ils avaient peur de ne plus jamais se revoir. Lily savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas demander à Peter de lui dévoiler l'emplacement de leur maison. Severus avait fait jurer à Lily de prendre soin d'elle et du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. En contre partie, Lily lui avait demandé de prendre soin d'Harry s'il lui arrivait malheur et de tout faire pour qu'il ne devienne pas aussi prétentieux que son père.

Des courses avaient été amené au couple, ils étaient prêts pour être isolés.

Sirius avait fait ses valises et s'était préparé pour aller vivre dans un hôtel pas cher et peu fréquenté.

James et Lily avaient expliqué à Remus qu'ils comptaient utiliser le sortilège de Fidelitas. Les adieux avaient été très difficile, il était compliqué de dire au revoir à un ami. Des larmes avaient été versé et chacun avait demandé à l'autre de prendre soin de lui, les liens d'amitiés étaient très fort. Il savait qu'ils ne s'oublieraient jamais, quoi qu'il arrive. Ils se dirent au revoir en espérant se revoir.

-)-(-

Le soir du 24 octobre arriva avec appréhension et soulagement, ils savaient que ce jour était important : Peter allait devenir leur gardien du secret. Pour les protéger, ils allaient être coupé du monde.

Peter, James, Lily et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Harry ne tenait pas en place, il montait sur tout ce qu'il pouvait, à la plus grande exaspération de ses parents qui le surveillaient attentivement et l'empêchaient de tomber. Un sortilège de protection avait été placé sur le petit garçon afin qu'il ne se fasse pas mal.

Harry finit par se fatiguer, James et Lily allèrent le mettre au lit, provoquant l'insatisfaction de l'enfant qui ne voulait pas dormir. Les parents le surveillèrent un peu, le temps qu'il s'endorme, ils redescendirent ensuite voir le maraudeur présent.

Ils se préparèrent à lancer le sortilège, ils joignirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à réciter une incantation en latin. Leur artefact magique brilla. Une fois que la formule fut prononcée entièrement, leurs baguettes s'éteignirent. Le sortilège de Fidelitas était lancé, Peter Pettigrow était le gardien du secret de James et Lily Potter.

-)-(-

Sirius ne pouvait pas être présent lorsque le sortilège allait être lancé, il avait donc décidé de profiter du début de la soirée pour faire un tour sur sa mobylette magique. Une fois qu'il en avait eu marre de voler seul, il était rentré à Godric's Hollow où il s'était installé sur le banc face à la maison de ses amis. Il avait attendu. D'un coup, il vit la demeure qu'occupait James et Lily disparaître alors que les deux habitations voisines prenaient sa place. Il sut que le sort était lancé, il ne voyait plus la maison. Il patienta encore un peu.

Finalement, il vit apparaître Peter qui se dirigea vers lui. Il lui confia le secret, Sirius vit la maison de ses amis devant lui. Sirius remercia son ami qui transplana et alla dire au revoir à son petit ami et à Lily, il regagna ensuite l'hôtel dans lequel il avait réservé une chambre.

-)-(-

Peter Pettigrow avait directement transplané à l'entrée du repaire de Voldemort qui l'attendait. Il lui fit remarquer son retard, son serviteur avait mis du temps avant d'arriver. Ses amis n'avaient pas voulu le lâcher aussitôt que le sortilège avait été jeté. Il avoua rapidement qu'il était maintenant le gardien de leur secret avant que le seigneur des ténèbres se décide à lui lancer un Doloris pour l'avoir fait attendre.

Le maraudeur révéla le lieu où se trouvait James et Lily Potter. Voldemort éclata d'un rire démoniaque qui fit trembler son partisan, Harry Potter allait mourir, il allait le tuer.

Une fois qu'il se fut calmé, Tom Jedusor reporta son attention sur son serviteur et lui demanda :

- Et quand est-il de ton autre mission ? Sais-tu qui les Londubat ont choisi comme gardien et où ils se cachent ?

- Je suis désolé, maître. Je n'ai pas réussi à obtenir l'information, même si certains disent qu'ils ont choisi le père de Franck.

- Doloris. Le sortilège dura une petite dizaine de secondes.

- Tu as de la chance de m'avoir révélé où sont les Potter sinon ta punition aurait été plus importante. Tu as intérêt de savoir rapidement où sont les Londubat si tu ne veux pas être puni. Maintenant, disparaît de ma vue.

Peter ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il transplana rapidement à l'entrée de la maison que Sirius lui avait indiqué comme cachette.


	18. la fin d'une guerre

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : La guerre bat son plein, Voldemort monte en puissance, de nombreuses membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix se font assassiner. Adriana est également morte en recevant un Avada de Remus. Devant la montée en puissance du mage noir, Dumbledore propose à James, Lily, Alice et Franck le sortilège de Fidelitas. Les deux couples lancent le sortilège, Peter est désigné comme gardien du secret de James et Lily. Peter révèle aussitôt le secret à Voldemort qui l'a également charger de trouver l'identité du gardien d'Alice et Franck.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : la fin d'une guerre**

Après son entrevue avec le seigneur des ténèbres, Peter entra tout de suite dans la maison qu'on lui avait attitré afin qu'il se cache de Voldemort, pour protéger la famille Potter.

Il venait de condamner ses amis. Par sa faute, ils allaient mourir. Il les avait définitivement trahis, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, Voldemort savait où ils se cachaient. Il savait qu'il ne les attaquerait pas aujourd'hui, mais il allait penser à un plan et le mettre en place.

Il pleura un peu, allongé dans le canapé, sa vie allait changer. Il était désolé que ses amis ne se soient pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'ils étaient dans le mauvais camps, ils auraient dû faire comme lui, rejoindre Voldemort. Les prochains jours allaient être difficile, il aimait ses amis, il avait dû choisir entre lui et eux. Il avait fait son choix : il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait trop peur.

-)-(-

Severus était triste, c'était dimanche et il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait passer loin de sa Lily. Il n'avait pas de cours à assurer le week-end, il n'avait donc rien pour le distraire. Il avait prit l'habitude de voir la fille régulièrement ces derniers temps, il allait devoir s'acclimater à pouvoir lui parler uniquement au travers de la montre.

Il enviait Sirius, il pensait qu'il était le gardien du secret. Le garçon pouvait donc continuer de voir son petit ami sans problème.

Le descendant des Black était à l'hôtel. Seul, il était anxieux, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas. James, Lily et Harry étaient en sécurité grâce aux sortilèges de Fidelitas. Peter était le gardien de leur secret, il ne les trahirait pas. Il espérait qu'il ne se ferait pas capturer.

-)-(-

Les jours suivants furent très difficile pour plusieurs personnes.

Même si James et Lily vivaient reclus du reste de la société depuis un moment, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi seul avec Harry. C'était difficile pour eux, ils aimeraient sortir, ils n'avaient pas grand chose à faire à l'intérieur. Ils profitaient au maximum du temps ensemble et avec leur fils, ils étaient souvent installés dans le fauteuil, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire.

Sirius et Peter étaient leur seul source de distraction. Le ministère pouvait connaître exactement où transplanait tout le monde, tous savaient que des mangemorts s'étaient infiltrés au ministère. Pour cela, par mesure de sécurité, Peter et Sirius n'utilisaient plus ce mode de déplacement. Sirius utilisait uniquement sa moto volante sur laquelle il avait ajouté un sort d'invisibilité, Peter utilisait son balai magique. Les deux garçons arrivaient parfois au milieu de l'après-midi pour repartir en début de soirée. Sirius venait tous les jours, alors que Peter passait un jour sur deux. Sirius s'arrangeait pour arriver avant Peter et repartir après celui-ci afin de passer quelques minutes en tête à tête avec son petit ami. Lily n'avait pas la chance de voir le sien, elle devait se contenter de sa montre-téléphone pour parler avec Severus.

Tous les deux se sentaient également seul, ils allaient également rendre visite à Remus, mais ils étaient souvent dans la maison qu'on leur avait attitrée.

Plus les jours passaient, plus la tension augmentait, ils en avaient marre de cette guerre. Severus avaient révélé à Dumbledore que Voldemort savait que Harry Potter et Neville Londubat étaient protégés, en compagnie de leurs parents, par le sortilège de Fidelitas. Il était l'un des seuls mangemorts à le savoir, il avait prit peur, sa Lily était en danger malgré toutes les précautions qui étaient prises. Le seigneur des ténèbres avaient appris très rapidement ce que projetaient de faire les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour protéger les enfants. Il y avait donc un espion et celui-ci était très proche de James et Lily ou Alice et Franck. Severus avait pour mission de trouver qui était le gardien du secret du deuxième couple. Dumbledore pensait donc que celui qui les trahissait était un ami du premier, sans connaître son identité. Le directeur de Poudlard avait peur que Voldemort sache déjà où se trouvait James et Lily, une autre raison pour qu'il n'ait pas demandé à Severus de chercher l'identité de leur gardien du secret était qu'il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait. Il avait dû penser tout de suite à Sirius Black.

Severus avait fait part de ses craintes à Lily, elle avait tenté de le rassurer mais le garçon était toujours inquiet.

-)-(-

Une semaine après que le sortilège de Fidelitas ait été lancé avait lieu Halloween. James, Sirius et Lily n'avaient rien prévu pour cette occasion, ils auraient voulu manger une soupe à la citrouille mais ils n'avaient pas les ingrédients nécessaire.

Peter s'était forcé à sourire toute l'après-midi, afin que ses amis ne se doutent de rien. Il redoutait le soir, il avait peur, ses amis lui demandèrent s'il allait bien car il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il répondit qu'il était juste fatigué, il ne mentait pas complètement, il n'avait presque pas dormi durant la nuit. Il savait que leur mort était proche. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait dévoilé le secret de ceux qui avaient partagé son adolescence à Voldemort. Il pensait que celui-ci allait attendre une date symbolique pour attaquer, Halloween était l'occasion idéale.

Ses craintes s'étaient confirmées le matin même, il avait senti sa marque des ténèbres le brûler. Aussitôt, il avait rejoint son maître qui lui avait demandé s'il avait des nouvelles pour les gardiens de Franck et Alice. Il ne connaissait toujours pas son identité, Peter se prit plusieurs Doloris à cause de son incompétence.

Après cela, Voldemort expliqua qu'il allait attaquer le soir même la maison de Godric's Hollow. À vingt et une heures, Peter devait venir le voir, ses plus fidèles mangemorts seraient présents.

Peter ne pourrait plus revoir ses amis par la suite, il devait leur tourner le dos définitivement. Après ce soir-là, ils sauraient qu'il les avait trahis. Personne ne savait comment ça allait se passer, mais Peter savait qu'il devait dire adieu à ceux qui avaient partagé sa vie durant dix ans.

-)-(-

Voldemort avait fait appeler Severus peu de temps après. Le garçon s'attendait à cela, il avait tout prévu avec Albus Dumbledore. Le seigneur des ténèbres lui demanda s'il avait rempli sa mission, Severus acquiesça, il avoua que le gardien du secret était un auror. Il lui donna même l'adresse où il se cachait, Voldemort s'en montra ravit et il remercia son fidèle serviteur. Il était content de lui, il ignorait que Severus lui tendait un piège. Le professeur de potion profita de la joie de son maître pour lui quémander une faveur : il demanda à ce que Lily Potter ne soit pas tuée lorsqu'il les attaquerait. Voldemort s'étonna, mais finit par lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, c'était l'enfant qu'il voulait. Si elle ne se mettait pas au travers de sa route, elle s'en sortirait saine et sauve. Severus soupira mentalement et quitta le repère des mangemorts.

-)-(-

Comme prévu, à vingt et une heures, Peter pénétra dans le repère de Voldemort. Il avait pris peu d'affaire avec lui : quelques vêtements et une photo représentant les quatre maraudeurs à Poudlard, il les avaient rétrécis afin de pouvoir les mettre dans sa poche.

Il entra dans la salle principale de la demeure, Voldemort l'attendait. Celui-ci l'accueillit :

- Te voilà, les autres ne vont plus tarder.

Il appuya sur sa marque afin d'appeler les mangemorts qu'il souhaitait, il se retourna ensuite vers son serviteur :

- Lorsqu'ils seront là, tu leur délivras le secret. Tu resteras ici lorsque nous irons là-bas. Même si tu n'as pas su m'apporter le nom du gardien des Londubat, tu m'as été bien utile durant cette année, tu peux t'installer ici.

Quatre minutes plus tard, un groupe de trois personnes vêtues d'une longue tunique noire et d'un masque pénétrèrent dans la pièce où Peter et Voldemort étaient déjà présents.

- Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Harry Potter va mourir, une prophétie dit qu'il peut me tuer mais cela n'arrivera jamais. Ses parents l'ont protégé grâce à un sortilège de Fidelitas, ils ont eu la brillante idée de choisir l'un de mes mangemorts comme gardien de leur secret. Il va nous le délivrer et nous allons nous rendre à leur domicile, c'est moi qui tuerai l'enfant. Les parents mourront s'ils nous opposent une résistance, mais ce n'est pas une priorité. Vous êtes ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance, vous m'assisterez pour cette mission.

Peter crut reconnaître Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy sous les masques. Les yeux du dernier ne lui disaient rien. Il leur dévoila le lieu où se trouvait James, Lily et Harry Potter.

Il sortit de la pièce et monta à l'étage afin de se trouver une place dans une chambre. Voldemort et les trois mangemorts mirent peu de temps à atteindre l'extérieur et à transplaner à Godric's Hollow.

C'était difficile pour lui, il venait de tuer des personnes qui avaient été ses amis durant toute son adolescence. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il prit une potion de sommeil et gagna ainsi les bras de Morphée afin de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de faire. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix : c'était eux ou lui.

-)-(-

James et Lily étaient assis dans le canapé. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils avaient mis au lit Harry, il s'était endormi quelques temps plus tard, après avoir gigoté un moment. Ils profitaient du calme reposant pour se retrouver ensemble.

Ils entendirent un bruit assourdissant, une explosion, leur porte d'entrée venait de voler en éclat. Le couple prit peur, cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, Peter ne pouvait pas les avoir trahis, il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose. Ils tentèrent de se rassurer ainsi, même s'il savait qu'au fond d'eux le maraudeur était le traître, ils auraient dû choisir Sirius. Ils étaient en danger de mort, ils devaient fuir. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette magique à portée de main. Ils se pensaient tellement en sûreté qu'ils avaient négligé les bases des règles de sécurité. James ordonna à Lily :

- Sauve-toi, pars, prends Harry, je vais le retenir.

Lily sauta sur ses pieds, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. James chercha sa baguette des yeux, il l'aperçut sur un buffet. Voldemort pénétra dans la pièce, Lily courrait, James tentait d'attraper son objet magique. Le maître des ténèbres ricana, un petit affrontement verbal commença. Un sortilège vert fut lancé, il toucha de plaint fouet le maraudeur qui s'écroula sur le sol, mort. Lily cria le nom de celui qui était encore son mari. Elle était en haut de l'escalier, elle se remit à courir et entra dans la chambre d'Harry qui était en train de pleurer dans son lit. Malgré son jeune âge, il devait s'être rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Lily s'approcha du berceau de son fils, elle n'avait pas sa baguette sur elle. Voldemort entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là, suivi de près par ses trois partisans. Ceux-ci restaient derrière leur maître.

- Écarte-toi, donne-moi l'enfant.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie. Tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place.

- C'est mon dernier avertissement, avertit le mage noir.

- Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie. Ayez pitié, ayez pitié. Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, je ferai ce que vous voudrez.

Voldemort émit un rire fort. Lily savait qu'elle allait mourir, elle acceptait la mort, elle n'avait pas peur. Un rayon vert la frappa, Harry pleura, Voldemort ricana. Severus lui avait demandé de l'épargner, il avait souhaité le faire, mais elle lui avait résisté, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. De toute façon, c'était qu'une née moldue.

Il s'approcha du lit de l'enfant, celui-ci le regardait de ses petits yeux verts remplis de larmes.

- Voici donc Harry Potter, déclara Voldemort en le regardant de plus près.

- Je suis désolé, mais si je te laisse en vie tu auras peut-être le pouvoir de me défier. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire alors que je gagne de jour en jour de plus en plus de pouvoir. Avada Kedavra.

Tout se passa très vite, un rayon vert sortit de la baguette du vieux sorcier, il toucha le front du garçon. À ce moment-là, la maison se mit à trembler, Voldemort cria avant de disparaître, prenant la forme d'un nuage de fumée. Harry s'évanouit, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était apparue au point d'impact du sortilège. Les trois mangemorts, ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait, mais voyant leurs vies en danger, transplanèrent. Des parties de la maison s'écroulèrent.

-)-(-

Sirius avait un mauvais pressentiment, il venait de quitter James et Lily. Peter lui avait semblé anxieux durant toute l'après-midi. Comme tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, cela lui avait paru bizarre que Voldemort apprenne si rapidement le lancement du Fidelitas. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit : et si Peter était un mangemort ? Il voulait repousser cette idée, mais elle était de plus en plus présente. Peter était un maraudeur. Bien sûr, il n'était pas le plus fort, ni le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, ce n'était pas lui que les autres remarquaient au premier coup d'œil, mais il était leur ami. Il ne pouvait pas les trahir, il ne voulait pas douter de son ami ainsi mais son comportement l'intriguait. Il avait dit que tout allait bien, mais Sirius le connaissait bien, ça n'allait pas. Cela faisait un moment qu'il devenait de plus en plus distant envers les autres maraudeurs, alors qu'avant il faisait tout pour ne pas les lâcher d'une semelle. Cela pouvait se comprendre, il avait peur de la guerre, comme beaucoup. Mais cela était-il une raison suffisante pour rejoindre les forces du mal ? Il repensa également à Maria, la défunte petite ami du maraudeur châtain, sa mort avait achevé le pauvre garçon. Il n'aurait pas pu rejoindre Voldemort.

Le mauvais pressentiment s'accentua, Sirius ne pouvait pas réussir à s'endormir avec lui. Pour être certain que ses amis allaient bien, il tenta de les joindre à travers la montre qu'ils utilisaient comme un téléphone, il n'eut aucune réponse. Il se décida à retourner les voir, il avait de plus en plus peur pour eux. Il doutait de plus en plus de Peter, il était influençable. Il monta sur sa moto qu'il fit démarrer dans un puissant bruit et prit la route menant à Godric's Hollow.

Il lui sembla que le chemin ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long. Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, il survola les dernières maisons qui le séparaient de celle de ses amis. Il pilla net en la voyant, elle était détruite, des murs s'étaient effondrées. La famille Potter avait subi une attaque, Peter les avait trahis. Sirius se remit en route, donnant toute la puissance possible à sa mobylette. Il la laissa sur la pelouse pour pénétrer dans ce qu'il restait de la maison, tout en sortant sa baguette. Il fit un tour des yeux et aperçut son petit ami au pied de l'escalier. Il se précipita dessus et ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il était mort. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. En lui conseillant de prendre Peter comme gardien, il les avait condamnés à mort, il les avait tués. Longtemps, il pleura au coté de son défunt ami. Il perdit la notion du temps.

Il revint sur terre lorsqu'il entendit des pleurs enfantines à l'étage. Il se demanda s'il était possible que quelqu'un soit encore en vie dans cette maison. Il reposa la tête de son ami sur le sol, il se remit debout et pointa sa baguette magique devant lui, afin de réagir rapidement si besoin. Doucement, regardant partout, il monta à l'étage. Il se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry d'où provenait les pleurs, il entra dans la pièce.

La première chose qu'il vit fut son filleul en train de s'agiter dans tous les sens dans son berceau. La seconde fut le corps, dépourvu de vie, de Lily. Les yeux encore brillant de larmes, il décida de s'occuper du garçon, il le prit dans ses bras. L'enfant sembla se calmer un peu, rassuré par une présence connue, en psalmodiant des "'atmol, 'atmol".

Sirius décida que ce n'était pas le lieu où devait être un enfant, surtout que la maison risquait de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il se demanda pourquoi Harry était encore en vie, alors que c'était lui que Voldemort semblait vouloir tuer. Il décida d'aller à Poudlard, il devait prévenir Albus Dumbledore.

Il regarda une dernière fois le corps de Lily afin de ne jamais oublier ses traits. Il descendit les escaliers prudemment, l'enfant dans les bras, il passa à coté du corps sans vie de celui qui fut son meilleur ami, amant et petit ami. Sur le pas de la porte, il aperçut Hagrid qui courrait vers la demeure, vers lui. Lorsque le demi géant l'aperçut, il le héla, inquiet :

- Sirius ! Comme je suis content de te voir. L'état dans lequel est la maison, Albus m'a demandé de venir. On l'a prévenu qu'il y avait eu une grosse explosion à Godric's Hollow, il était occupé, il ne pouvait pas venir lui même. Harry a encore grandi depuis le temps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Où sont James et Lily ?

Les larmes commencèrent à remonter aux yeux du maraudeurs qui expliqua d'une voix entrecoupée de sanglot :

- Morts.

Hagrid ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois à la suite, assimilant difficilement l'information.

- Non ! cria t-il.

Il était désespéré, il avait vu mourir tant de monde ces dernières semaines. Il finit par reprendre le dessus, après s'être mouché bruyamment dans son grand mouchoir. Des sanglots dans la voix, il demanda à ce que Sirius lui donne Harry. Albus Dumbledore lui avait dit de ramener tout le monde à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour James et Lily, mais il devait accomplir sa mission pour Harry.

Sirius hésita, il déclara être le parrain, c'était à lui qu'incombait maintenant la tâche d'élever son filleul. Au bout de quelques minutes, le descendant des Black confia l'enfant au soin du garde chasse de Poudlard après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois. Il avait maintenant une autre mission à accomplir : James et Lily avait été assassiné, Peter était responsable de leurs morts, il devait payer. Il se promis mentalement de le retrouver et de le tuer lui même. Qu'il ait été un maraudeur ne comptait plus, il les avait trahis, il les avait tués, jamais il ne lui pardonnerait.

Sirius allait être retardé dans sa recherche du rat par sa moto, il était plus simple de transplaner. Le garçon se décida à la prêter à Hagrid, afin qu'il regagne plus rapidement Poudlard.

D'un coup, Sirius transplana. Il tuerait ce traître.

-)-(-

Les trois mangemorts présents au moment où Voldemort s'en était pris à Harry, apparurent dans le domaine où était encore le seigneur des ténèbres une heure plus tôt. S'en s'être concertés, ils dirent la même chose :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ils n'avaient aucune réponse à cette question, cela leur paraissait irréaliste. Tout s'était déroulé correctement jusqu'au moment où Voldemort avait voulu s'en prendre à Harry, il avait dû tuer James et Lily qui n'étaient même pas armés de leur baguette, avant de pouvoir voir le garçon. Il lui avait lancé un Avada, rien d'anormal jusque là. Lorsque le sortilège avait touché le front du garçon, celui-ci s'était mis à pleurer et à crier fortement, alors que Voldemort hurlait, comme brûlait à vif. Le mage noir s'était ensuite volatilisé dans un grand nuage de fumée, la maison avait tremblé. Souhaitant protéger leurs vies, les mangemorts ne s'étaient pas attardés sur place, ils avaient transplané.

Ils se posèrent des questions auxquelles ils n'avaient pas de réponse : pourquoi cette mission s'était-elle terminée de cette manière ? Qu'était devenu Voldemort ? Où était-il ? Était-il mort ? Cela n'était pas possible. Voldemort était puissant, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Surtout pas en combattant un enfant d'un an.

Sans maître, ils étaient perdus, ils ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils décidèrent de dire aux autres partisans du seigneur des ténèbres ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là. Toujours à trois, ils se promenèrent dans toute la demeure, ils demandèrent à ce que toutes les personnes présentes les rejoignent dans la grande salle.

Sous l'effet de la potion, Peter Pettigrow dormait à point fermé. Il n'assista donc pas à la réunion improvisée d'une vingtaine de mangemorts. Ce fut Lucius Malefoy qui expliqua ce qu'il s'était produit durant la soirée, tous furent choqués, personne ne s'attendait à cela. Une fois qu'ils furent remis du choc provoqué par l'annonce, il durent s'organiser, ils devaient prévenir les autres mangemorts de la disparition de leur maître.

Ensuite, ils allaient tout faire pour retrouver celui qui les avait guidés durant ces dernières années. Ils pensèrent à Alice et Franck Londubat, ils avaient entendu que Voldemort les recherchait, tout comme les Potter. Peut-être sauraient-il où il avait été emmené, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être mort.

Peu de mangemort dormirent cette nuit-là. Alors que certains étaient presque soulagés d'échapper à la servitude, d'autres étaient furieux de cette disparition et prêt à tout pour retrouver le seigneur des ténèbres.

-)-(-

Albus Dumbledore attendait, il était descendu dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Il avait demandé à Hagrid d'aller voir si tout se passait bien à Godric's Hollow, il était anxieux de ce que pouvait lui rapporter le garde chasse. L'avenir du monde sorcier britannique s'était peut-être joué cette nuit. Il allait en savoir plus, la nuit était déjà profonde, le directeur de Poudlard aperçu une grande silhouette noire s'approcher de lui. Au fur et à mesure que la forme approchait, il distingua le demi géant.

Il tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, précautionneusement. Il s'agissait d'un enfant, il se montrait très doux avec lui, le berçant un peu.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Albus Dumbledore et se mit à hoqueter bruyamment. Albus attendait, il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais il était terriblement impatient et anxieux de savoir pourquoi Harry était avec Hagrid, il était à la fois soulagé de le savoir en vie, mais s'inquiétait pour ses parents. Les pleures du demi géant n'apaisèrent guère ses craintes. Il sut qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter lorsque Hagrid avoua, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots difficilement compréhensible :

- James et Lily sont morts.

Albus s'attendait à cette annonce, il était même surpris qu'Harry ait survécu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste de perdre des personnes qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Seul les pleures d'Hagrid brisèrent le silence durant les minutes qui suivirent, tous digéraient la terrible nouvelle. Ils ne changeaient pas de place, restant devant l'entrée de Poudlard.

Ils furent sortis brutalement de leur pensée par Severus Rogue qui s'exclama :

- Vous voilà, professeur Dumbledore. Je vous cherchais, serait-il possible de vous parler en privé.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre sursautèrent, ils n'avaient pas entendu leur collègue arriver. Le directeur de Poudlard acquiesça. En se mettant en route, il annonça tout de suite :

- J'ai également une terrible nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Il demanda à Hagrid de s'occuper d'Harry. C'est à ce moment-là que Severus remarqua l'enfant, il fut surpris de le voir présent et cacha difficilement la curiosité et la peur qu'il ressentait.

Severus n'attendit pas que la porte du bureau fut close pour demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi Harry est-il ici ? Il doit rester en sécurité avec ses parents.

- J'ai bien peur que ses parents ne puissent plus le garder. Assis-toi, Severus.

Le ton était paternaliste. Sans avoir réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait à cause de la peur qui devenait de plus en plus grande, le garçon obéit. Le directeur de Poudlard ne souhaita pas cacher la vérité plus longtemps :

- James et Lily Potter sont morts.

Il laissa le temps au garçon d'assimiler l'information, il savait qu'il n'entendrait plus rien tant qu'il n'aurait pas réalisé un minimum.

Severus ne bougeait plus, son regard était fixe, il se repassait mentalement la phrase que son directeur venait de dire. James et Lily sont morts, sa Lily était morte, Voldemort l'avait tuée, il n'avait pas respecté sa promesse de l'épargner. Jamais plus, il la reverrait. Jamais plus, il pourrait la serrer dans ses bras chaud. Jamais plus, il entendrait le son de sa douce voix. Jamais plus, ils seraient complices. Cette nuit, il avait tout perdu, il l'avait perdue.

Lorsqu'il se souvint de la raison première de sa visite, la première phrase qu'il arriva à murmurer fut :

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Albus prit un air compatissant :

- C'est malheureusement vrai. Hagrid vient de revenir chez eux, il les a vus. Seul Harry était encore en vie, je suis désolé.

Brusquement, Severus releva sa manche gauche et déclara :

- Regardez ! Ma marque, on la voit moins qu'avant, c'est comme si elle était en train de disparaître. Je l'ai remarqué en voulant aller prendre ma douche.

Albus était surpris de voir la marque des ténèbres de l'espion pour l'Ordre du Phœnix dans cet état. Il réfléchit, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu provoquer cela ? Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il épargné Harry alors que c'était lui qu'il recherchait ?

Le directeur de Poudlard reprit, après un instant :

- Je suis désolé, Severus. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, je sais que tu tenais énormément à Lily, je sais que tu dois être bouleversé par sa mort et que tu aimerai rester seul, mais j'ai un service à te demander. Tu es le seul à pouvoir nous apporter les réponses. Il faut que tu te rendes au repère de Voldemort et apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé à Godric's Hollow, il se passe trop de chose bizarre cette nuit.

Il était trop tôt pour que Severus aille là-bas, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment fort pour affronter le meurtrier de celle qu'il aimait. Mais il le devait, il était le seul qui pouvait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il voulait savoir. Pour Lily, pour Dumbledore, pour toutes les personnes qui avaient confiance en lui, il fallait qu'il y aille. D'un signe de tête, il accepta la mission. Il s'accorda un moment afin de remettre en place ses barrières mentales, les autres mangemorts et Voldemort ne devaient pas se rendre compte que la mort de Lily le perturbait. Il devait faire celui qui ignorait qu'elle était décédée.

Il quitta le bureau directorial et sortit de Poudlard. Il se vêtit de sa robe noire et son masque de mangemort avant de transplaner à l'entré du repère du seigneur des ténèbres, il fut surpris de voir personne à l'extérieur. Prudemment, il entra et traversa les couloirs afin d'atteindre la salle du trône où Voldemort était souvent présent.

L'ambiance était totalement différente à l'intérieur. Autant, le calme était une religion à l'extérieur, autant l'agitation régnait à l'approche de la grande salle. On aurait dit que tout le monde parlait en même temps, les portes étaient ouvertes. Il entra à l'intérieur, de nombreuses personnes étaient présentes, une trentaine. Severus se faufila dans la salle, tentant d'intercepter des conversations, il remarqua que le lord Voldemort n'était pas là.

Il reconnu la voix de Lucius Malefoy, il s'approcha de lui. D'une voix atone, il demanda des renseignements sur ce qu'il se passait ici et sur la raison de l'atténuation de sa marque. Lucius lui expliqua qu'ils avaient attaqué la demeure Potter, la mort de James puis Lily avant de terminer par l'évaporation, en quelques secondes, du seigneur des ténèbres lorsque celui-ci voulut s'en prendre à Harry. Toutes les personnes présentes soupçonnaient qu'il se soit fait capturer par des membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Ils soupçonnaient la présence d'un sortilège de protection sur l'enfant.

Severus cacha autant qu'il le put toutes les émotions qui l'assaillirent : la tristesse à l'évocation de l'assassina de sa bien aimé, la joie que Voldemort ait disparu et la crainte qu'il ne soit pas définitivement mort. Heureusement, les autres personnes présentes étaient tellement perturbées qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas son trouble.

Severus ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps que nécessaire, il avait les réponses à ses questions, ils voulaient maintenant être seul pour pleurer sa Lily.

Il rentra à Poudlard et fit son rapport à Albus Dumbledore : Voldemort avait disparu, personne ne savait où il était.

Le directeur de Poudlard ne savait que penser des renseignements que lui avait apportés celui qui espionnait au péril de sa vie, il trouvait bizarre ce qu'il s'était passé. Pourquoi Voldemort avait disparu lorsqu'il avait attaqué Harry ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Une fois qu'il fut seul, il plongea dans sa pensine. Il vécu, une fois de plus, la scène pendant laquelle Sibylle Trelawney avait prononcé la prophétie responsable de la mort du couple. Il pensait que Voldemort n'était pas vraiment mort, il était juste affaibli. Harry était toujours en vie, Hagrid s'était fait une joie de le garder pour la nuit. Avant de le mettre au lit, il avait été observé par Pompom Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Elle n'avait rien remarqué de spécial, si ce n'est une cicatrice en forme d'éclair au niveau du front.

Severus se coucha aussitôt qu'il franchit les portes de sa chambre, il pleura, il n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de la disparition de Voldemort. Il était anéanti par la mort de Lily, il l'aimait, il savait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Son fils était encore en vie, il se promit de le protéger, comme Lily lui avait demandé. Le sien ne verrait jamais le jour, il était mort avant de naître, encore au stade de fœtus dans le ventre de la défunte Lily.

-)-(-

Couché dans une chambre à l'étage, sous l'effet d'un somnifère, Peter ignorait encore la chute de son maître. Il savait que c'était le dernier jour de James, Lily et Harry, il ne savait pas que le plan de Voldemort ne s'était pas passé comme prévu.

Remus s'était couché assez tôt, il avait passé une petite journée tranquille et avait sombré assez rapidement dans les bras de Morphée. Il ignorait que la nuit qui venait de se dérouler allait changer sa vie.

Le lendemain, tout le monde sorcier, y compris les maraudeurs encore en vie, allaient apprendre la chute de Voldemort. La vie de tous allaient changer, tous allaient devoir réapprendre à vivre. Une nuit était responsable de ce bouleversement, une guerre s'était terminée sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment.


	19. Reconstruction

**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic. Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont lue et à tout ceux qui l'ont commentée.**

Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling.

Résumé du précédent chapitre : Grâce à Peter, Voldemort sait où se trouve la famille Potter. Le soir d'Halloween, il décide de les attaquer. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, Voldemort disparaît mystérieusement en tentant de tuer Harry après avoir tué les parents de l'enfant. Sirius, muni d'un mauvais pressentiment, découvre le macabre spectacle et se lance à la poursuite de Peter. Ce dernier est endormi dans la résidence de l'ancien mage noir. Les mangemorts sont désorganisés sans leur maître.

Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en pensez en laissant une review.

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont sur mon LiveJournal, à ce lien (supprimer les espaces) : wizzette . livejournal com/12362 . html

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Reconstruction**

Il était six heures du matin lorsque Peter Pettigrow se réveilla, la potion de sommeil n'avait pas agit plus longtemps. Il fut surpris d'entendre tant d'agitation venant de l'étage inférieur, il percevait des bruits de pas et un petit brouhaha dû aux conversations. Il mit quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là : il avait livré ses désormais anciens amis à Voldemort, ceux-ci devaient être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Il fut surpris d'être seul dans la pièce, il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre occupe le lit voisin.

Il était curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il se décida à se lever. De toute façon, il ne pourrait plus s'endormir. S'il restait couché, il repenserait à James, Lily et Harry qu'il avait condamné, il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il pensait avoir fait le bon choix : s'il n'aurait pas fait cela, il serait mort. Il enfila sa longue robe noire et son masque, il sortit de sa chambre.

Il traversa le couloir rapidement et descendit à l'étage inférieur, il avait croisé plusieurs mangemorts seuls qui n'avaient pas fait attention à lui. Plus il s'approchait de la salle principale, plus il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il y avait de plus en plus de bruit. Une trentaine de personnes était encore présente. Peter écouta les conversations, il avait du mal à comprendre, il finit par intercepter quelqu'un. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Voldemort avait disparu en attaquant Harry Potter et que Lily et James étaient morts.

Peter fut surpris de cette nouvelle, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. Il n'était pas prévu que le seigneur des ténèbres disparaisse et le fils devait être tué en même temps que ses parents, il n'aurait pas dû survivre. Il se demanda ce qu'était réellement devenu Voldemort. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ? Sirius savait qu'il était le gardien du secret des Potter, il savait donc qu'il les avait trahis. Il devait être à sa recherche en ce moment, il ne pouvait plus retourner voir un membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, il se retrouvait donc seul, il était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il resta un moment planté au milieu de la pièce, sans parler, sans bouger.

-)-(-

Remus dormait, il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il regarda son réveil, il était sept heures. La personne qui le réveillée avait intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison, il aurait pu dormir encore une ou deux heures.

Il quitta doucement la chaleur de son lit en se frottant les yeux, il se dirigea vers l'entrée afin d'ouvrir à son visiteur. Il fut surpris de voir Albus Dumbledore, il était seul et il lui avait rarement vu un air aussi sérieux. Le visiteur s'excusa aussitôt :

- Je suis désolé de te réveiller, Remus, mais il faut que je te parle avant que tu apprennes la nouvelle par les journaux ou par des bruits de couloirs.

Remus était surpris, il était à peine réveillé qu'on lui disait cela. Il était un peu perdu, il attendait que le directeur poursuive. Celui-ci entra dans la maison et s'assit dans un canapé. Le voyant faire, le maraudeur fit la même chose. Voyant que le garçon était installé, Albus annonça l'information :

- Voldemort a disparu.

Remus ouvrit et ferma la bouche, plusieurs fois. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

- Ça veut dire que la guerre est terminée ? Comment s'est arrivé ?

Il assimilait doucement l'information, il allait enfin pouvoir avoir une vie sans la crainte qu'une attaque survienne à tout instant, il allait enfin pouvoir voir ses amis sans que le sujet de la guerre apparaisse. Un grand sourire était présent sur ses lèvres, il ne comprenait pas la mine sombre qu'Albus arborait.

Albus reprit :

- James et Lily Potter sont morts.

Pour la seconde fois en une minute, sa bouche imita la carpe, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le couple était mort, que ses amis étaient morts, que des personnes qui l'avaient soutenu durant plusieurs années étaient mortes. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible, ils ne pouvaient pas être morts, pas alors que Voldemort avait disparu, ils étaient protégés. Il se mit à psalmodier des "non" et des "ce n'est pas vrai", puisque ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité.

Albus Dumbledore lui laissa le temps de se calmer avant d'expliquer :

- Je suis désolé. Voldemort les a attaqués en fin de soirée, il les a tués tous les deux, Harry a survécu on ne sait pas comment. Apparemment, c'est lorsqu'il a voulu assassiner Harry qu'il s'est volatilisé.

Remus était complètement perdu, c'était trop de nouvelles en si peu de temps, il lui fallait du temps pour tout encaisser. Voldemort et deux de ses amis étaient morts, comment allait-il faire sans James ? Il l'avait toujours soutenu depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans. Heureusement qu'il aurait encore Sirius et Peter, ainsi qu'Harry. Comment le petit avait-il fait pour survivre ? C'était irréaliste. Qu'allait devenir l'enfant ? Il était maintenant orphelin. Une pensée lui vint soudain à l'esprit :

- Ils étaient pourtant protégé, ils m'avaient parlé du Fidelitas.

- Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient utiliser ce sortilège, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite.

Le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait réfléchi à cela auparavant. Il avait retourné la question dans tous les sens, il avait peur de la conclusion qu'il obtenait, il voulait avoir une preuve avant de le dire à voix haute.

Albus resta encore quelques minutes avec Remus avant de retourner à ses affaires. Il avait beaucoup à faire : il devait tout mettre en place pour le nouveau orphelin, surveiller les journaux et obtenir des renseignements complémentaires sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Albus Dumbledore ne savait pas comment des journalistes de la gazette du sorcier avaient été au courant, mais dans la nuit, une personne leur avait envoyé un hibou portant une lettre demandant des renseignements sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils semblaient déjà être au courant de nombreuses choses, notamment la chute de Voldemort et la mort de la famille Potter. Le directeur de Poudlard avait préféré dire ce qu'il savait afin d'éviter que des fausses informations soient propagées, il avait ainsi avoué qu'Harry était toujours en vie et qu'il était sûrement responsable de la chute du Lord.

Une édition spéciale du journal sorcier britannique le plus lu était en cours de préparation. Bientôt, tout le monde sorcier serait au courant de la disparition de celui que tous appelaient encore Vous-savez-qui.

-)-(-

Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'il se passa le mardi premier novembre 1981. En raison de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit, le directeur de l'école sorcière britannique avait préféré suspendre tous les cours.

Vers huit heures, toutes les éditions spéciales de la gazette du sorcier furent expédiées. Bientôt le monde entier saurait ce qu'il s'était passé en cette terrible nuit d'Halloween. Beaucoup était déjà au courant, la nouvelle se propageait rapidement, les mangemorts présents lors de la chute du Lord avaient averti leurs familles et amis qui avaient également envoyé un hibou à leurs familles et amis et ainsi de suite. Beaucoup attendaient donc leur exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Plus les heures passaient, plus le nombre d'hiboux portant un message augmentait. Leur nombre avait été acceptable durant la nuit, mais il fut totalement alarmant après la diffusion du journal. Durant toute la journée, les animaux nocturnes volèrent. Tout le monde tentait d'assimiler le fait que Voldemort avait disparu, que la guerre était terminée.

Même les moldus se posèrent des questions sur la quantité d'hibou survolant le sol britannique.

Ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui interpella les personnes non au courant de l'existence de la magie, les sorciers étaient tellement heureux de pouvoir se promener dans un monde où le seigneur des ténèbres n'était plus en vie qu'ils en profitèrent pour sortir, ils voulaient partager la bonne nouvelle avec tout ceux qu'ils croisaient, rien n'aurait pu gâcher leur joie. Ils en oublièrent toutes les règles de bonne conduite et le secret qu'ils devaient conserver, ils se baladèrent dans les rues moldues sans prendre la précaution de se vêtir comme eux, en conservant leurs longues robes de sorciers.

-)-(-

Comme beaucoup, Minerva McGonagall avait entendu la rumeur qu'Harry Potter avait mis hors état de nuire Voldemort et que ses parents avaient été assassiné. Elle avait voulu en savoir plus auprès d'Albus Dumbledore, mais n'avait jamais réussi à trouver l'homme. Elle avait demandé à plusieurs personnes si elles ne l'avaient pas croisé, il semblait qu'il ait complètement disparu, personne ne savait où il était.

Elle avait consulté Hagrid, le demi-géant avait reçu la visiteuse sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas laissée entrer, même si la femme ne lui avait pas demandé cela. Il avait répondu rapidement à sa question avant de refermer la porte, sous la surprise de l'enseignante de métamorphose qui trouva le comportement de son collègue très suspect. Il devait encore tenter de cacher quelque chose, sûrement un animal sauvage. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur place, Hagrid lui avait donnée l'information qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix, mais il savait qu'il serait à minuit dans le Surrey, à Little Whinging, dans la rue "Privet Drive".

Minerva fut surprise de cette information, elle avait déjà entendu parler de cette ville. Il lui semblait que c'était là que vivait Arabella Figg, la cracmol avait pour mission de surveiller la sœur de Pétunia qui devait donc vivre dans la même rue. Elle se demanda pourquoi Albus voulait se rendre là-bas en pleine nuit, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle décida de se rendre dans le village en attendant le directeur de Poudlard. Elle fit apparaître une carte routière, quitta l'école de sorcellerie et transplana dans le Surrey où elle passa la journée sous sa forme animagi, principalement à observer la demeure des Dursley, la famille de la sœur de Lily.

-)-(-

Hagrid avait passé sa journée à s'occuper d'Harry. Depuis qu'il avait récupéré l'enfant dans les décombres de la maison, c'était lui qui le veillait. Albus Dumbledore lui avait confié la mission de prendre soin de lui, tout en restant discret afin que personne ne sache que celui-qui-avait-survécu à vous-savez-qui était présent à Poudlard. Le petit garçon avait eu un sommeil très agité durant la nuit, il dormait encore lorsque Minerva McGonagall était venue lui demander s'il savait où était le directeur de Poudlard. La femme l'avait manqué de peu, il était venu moins d'une demi heure plus tôt afin de le prévenir qu'il devait amener Harry, bien couvert, à Little Whinging à minuit.

Le directeur ne lui avait rien dit de plus, mais il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait sûrement pas Harry avant plusieurs années, il devait donc profiter de l'enfant au maximum durant la journée.

Ils avaient passé la matinée dans la cabane, mais celle-ci était petite et ne permettait pas de faire beaucoup d'activité, ils se retrouvèrent vite à l'étroit. C'est pour ça qu'après la sieste d'Harry, Hagrid décida de l'emmener faire une promenade. Il ne pouvait pas aller dans Poudlard, Dumbledore lui avait interdit. Il décida donc de se rendre dans la forêt interdite, personne ne les verrait là-bas. Le demi-géant avait l'habitude de s'y rendre seul, il pensait donc ne rien risquer.

Il fit donc enfiler un épais manteau à l'enfant. Il le prit dans les bras afin de sortir de sa cabane, il fit attention à ce que personne ne soit au alentour et il gagna rapidement la forêt. Il y passa un moment, il montra des petits animaux à Harry, celui-ci semblait content. Il fut heureux lorsqu'il aperçu des licornes, il put les approcher, mais les créatures se montrèrent très méfiantes, elles n'aimaient pas beaucoup les garçons humains, elles prirent la fuite rapidement. Ils rencontrèrent également un groupe de trois centaures, l'un d'entre eux avait mis bas quelques jours pus tôt. Hagrid parla un peu avec eux, les mi-hommes regardèrent beaucoup Harry. Alors qu'Hagrid prenait le chemin du retour, il entendit l'un des centaures déclarer :

- Un si grand destin pour un si petit bonhomme, avant qu'ils ne se mettent à galoper.

Hagrid soupira, il avait appris à avoir une certaine confiance dans les prévisions des mi-humains, même s'il n'arrivait pas souvent à les comprendre entièrement. La vie d'Harry risquait d'être difficile.

À vingt heures, Harry dormait à point fermé. Trois heures plus tard, le demi géant le couvrit d'épaisses couvertures, il mit en marche la mobylette que Sirius Black lui avait prêté la veille au soir, il comptait prendre soin du véhicule en attendant que le maraudeur vienne le récupérer. Une fois bien installé, ils s'envolèrent en direction du Surrey.

-)-(-

En cette journée du premier novembre, les mangemorts étaient plus désorganisés que jamais, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelle de leur maître et ne savaient pas où il était.

Certains mangemorts avaient fuit, d'autres venaient régulièrement voir s'ils n'avaient pas obtenu des informations inédites depuis leur dernier passage.

Des aurors risquaient de découvrir l'emplacement de leur repaire à tout moment et de venir les attaquer, le lieu devait donc être évacué rapidement. Ceux qui logés sur place devaient donc rassembler leur affaire et quitter le bâtiment.

Peter Pettigrow faisait parti de ceux qui n'avait plus de domicile, il ne savait pas du tout où aller. Si Sirius expliquait le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place pour déjouer la vigilance de Voldemort, tous saurait que Peter était un mangemort. Il devait faire croire que s'était Sirius le traître, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il transplana plusieurs fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

-)-(-

Sirius n'avait pas dormi de la nuit mais il ne sentait pas la fatigue. La tristesse provoquée par la mort de James et Lily, ainsi que la trahison de Peter le gardait éveillé, il recherchait Peter, il voulait le trouver, il voulait lui faire payer sa tromperie, il voulait savoir pourquoi il avait fait cela. Il visitait tous les lieux où le maraudeurs aurait pu se réfugier, il ne s'attardait jamais longtemps.

Cela faisait treize heures qu'il recherchait son ancien ami, mais il n'avait pas trouvé la moindre trace de lui, il avait faim, il avait soif, il n'avait rien mangé depuis le soir du trente et un. Il se décida à rentrer à l'hôtel de la veille afin de grignoter quelque chose dans sa chambre, il transplana une fois de plus, il mangea un morceau qu'il se prépara rapidement. L'inactivité durant sa pause repas lui fit ressentir une fatigue, cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil et ses jambes supportaient difficilement d'avoir passé les dernières heures debout. Il décida de s'asseoir cinq minutes dans le fauteuil avant de reprendre ses recherches. Il ferma les yeux, ils étaient lourds, il résista, il s'obligeait à les rouvrir afin de ne pas s'endormir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, il avait tenté de résister mais le sommeil avait gagné contre son envie.

Six heures plus tard, il papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Il aperçut le mur de la pièce, il avait mal au dos. Sa position, presque assise, n'était pas la meilleure. Il se dit qu'il avait dû s'endormir, il chercha une horloge, elle indiquait un peu plus de quinze heures. Il s'en voulut d'avoir dormi alors que Peter était encore en liberté. Il voulait encore dormir, mais il ne s'y autorisa pas, il était moins fatigué que quelques heures plus tôt, il se mit debout et alla se passer le visage sous l'eau dans la salle de bain avant d'attraper une tartine de pain qu'il avala rapidement. Il remit son manteau avant de quitter sa maison, il avait encore beaucoup d'endroit à visiter. Il avait été dans plusieurs bars et parcs la veille, mais il n'avait pas pu rentrer partout, à cause de la nuit.

-)-(-

Remus avait du mal à réaliser que Voldemort avait disparu et que James et Lily étaient morts, il était complètement perdu. Tout ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée, tel que manger ou aller au toilette, avait été fait par automatisme. Il n'était pas sorti de chez lui, même s'il aurait bien voulu aller voir Sirius ou Peter, il pensait qu'ils étaient dans le même état que lui.

Il aurait souhaité avoir plus d'explication sur la raison du décès de ses amis. Il était pourtant certains qu'ils étaient en sécurité, ils avaient utilisé un sortilège de Fidelitas et Sirius ne les aurait jamais trahis.

Il aurait voulu savoir également ce qu'allait devenir Harry, maintenant qu'il était orphelin. Il pensait que ce serait Sirius qui se chargerait de son éducation.

Il se demandait ce qu'il allait devenir sans Cornedrue, il avait été l'un des premiers à l'accepter tel qu'il était, avec sa lycanthropie.

-)-(-

Severus Rogue était à peu près dans le même état que Remus Lupin, il avait dû mal à croire que Lily était morte et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir.

Même sa liberté retrouvée grâce à la disparition de Voldemort n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral. Il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa marque des ténèbres ne le brûlerait plus, qu'il ne redouterait pas à chaque instant de se faire appeler et de se prendre des Doloris lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à tous les changements provoquaient par cette nuit.

Il avait une petite pensée pour Harry Potter, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'allait devenir l'enfant, il pensait qu'il serait sûrement confié à la garde de son parrain, Sirius Black. Il avait l'intention de demander des informations à Albus Dumbledore. Il espérait continuer à pouvoir le voir et lui apprendre comment était sa mère, il ne voulait surtout pas que le garçon devienne un mini James Potter. Il ferait tout pour le mettre dans la direction voulue par celle qui avait donné sa vie pour lui, surtout que Severus lui avait promis.

-)-(-

Alice et Franck avaient été surpris et tristes d'apprendre la mort de James et Lily Potter. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à cette nouvelle étant donné qu'ils les pensaient en sécurité, comme eux.

C'était la mère de Franck, la gardienne de leur secret, qui leur avait annoncé la nouvelle dès qu'elle l'avait apprise de la bouche du directeur de Poudlard.

Ils avaient demandé à aller les voir, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix avait jugé cela trop dangereux ce jour-là à cause des mangemorts encore en liberté, mais ils pouvaient assister à l'enterrement trois jours plus tard.

-)-(-

Minerva McGonagall avait passé la journée à Little Whinging, elle avait pris la forme d'un chat tigré, son animagi. Elle avait observé tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la petite ville, elle avait vu plusieurs groupes de sorciers qui avaient conservé leurs robes, ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de s'habiller comme des moldus. Elle avait un peu entendu leurs conversations, tout le monde parlait de la mort de Vous-savez-qui mais peu savait vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, certain disait que c'était grâce à Harry Potter. Ils ne tentaient même pas de parler moins fort, laissant les moldus écouter leurs discussions.

Elle avait également aperçu une multitude de hiboux, de toutes les espèces, voler dans le ciel. Elle aurait aimé disputer tous les sorciers qui ne se montraient pas prudents, mais elle resta où elle était, dans la rue de Privet Drive. Elle avait analysé le comportement d'une famille, les Dursley, elle savait que la femme était la sœur de Lily Evans Potter. Hagrid lui avait dit que Dumbledore devait venir les voir le soir même et elle était bien décidée à obtenir les réponses à ses questions.

Durant l'après-midi, elle avait dû changer de place. Pétunia Dursley, la femme Dursley, l'avait délogée à coup de balai, il était clair qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout les chats si l'on entendait les insultes qu'elle lui avait lancée, cela n'avait pas du tout plus à la professeur de métamorphose qui était déjà assez énervée par ses compagnons sorciers imprudents. Elle n'aimait pas du tout cette femme qui avait passé une majeure partie de la journée à espionner ses voisins. Elle avait vu son fils, il la menait à la baguette alors qu'il devait avoir un peu plus d'un an. Le mari était revenu en fin de journée, elle ne l'aimait pas plus que le reste de la famille avec ses manières : il fallait tout lui servir sur un plateau d'argent.

Durant le journal télévisé, elle avait difficilement retenu sa fureur en entendant ce qu'avait repéré les moldus dans tout le pays : des feux d'artifices dans le Kher ! Où était le secret ?

La nuit tomba, Minerva n'avait plus bougé d'emplacement. Son dos commençait à lui faire mal, après avoir conservé la même position durant presque toute la journée.

D'un seul coup, elle vit apparaître un grand homme à la barbe blanche, assez âgé, dans la rue. Il venait de nulle part, elle ne bougea pas et vit l'homme sortir un briquet qui aspira, tour à tour, toute les lumières des lampadaires. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vue et reconnue, il se dirigea en souriant vers elle et elle repris forme humaine alors que Dumbledore riait du pronostic qu'il avait fait, il était certain de la trouver là.

Ils échangèrent quelques phrases, le fondateur de l'Ordre du Phœnix avoua tout ce qu'il savait sur la soirée de la veille à la femme. Elle avala difficilement les nouvelles, alors qu'elle connaissait déjà le principal. Ils tergiversèrent sur la conduite imprudente des sorciers lorsqu'un assourdissant bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

Rubeus Hagrid se posa sur le sol.

Dans des adieux déchirants, le demi-géant dit au revoir au garçon qu'il avait gardé toute la journée. Albus Dumbledore prit l'enfant et le déposa, avec une lettre explicative, sur le palier de la porte de la maison des Dursley, sous l'œil attentif des deux membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Les trois adultes se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, Hagrid repartit sur la mobylette volante en direction de Poudlard, il espérait pouvoir rendre bientôt son bien à Sirius, même s'il avait aimé s'en servir. Le directeur de l'école des sorciers rendit la luminosité à la rue avant de transplaner.

Minerva reprit sa forme animale et s'éloigna afin de se trouver un endroit confortable pour passer la nuit, tout en gardant un œil sur la nouvelle célébrité du monde sorcier. Elle avait l'intention de le veiller jusqu'au moment où on le trouverait, c'est-ce qu'elle fit, elle ne dormit pas. Alors que l'aube se leva, elle vit sortir l'oncle Vernon qui repéra l'enfant sur le seuil de sa porte, il poussa un cri et rentra dans la maison avec, tout en vociférant.

Le couple trouva la lettre et ils la lurent, Minerva put observer leur visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure de leur lecture, ils comprenaient qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de s'occuper de l'enfant et qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter, le fils de la sœur de Pétunia qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Épuisée, l'enseignante de Poudlard décida de rentrer se coucher. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle souhaita bon courage à l'enfant, tout en espérant le revoir en pleine forme un peu moins de dix ans plus tard, lors de son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Elle espérait qu'Arabella Figg veillerait bien sûr lui, c'était sa nouvelle mission. Elle espérait que l'enfant serait heureux et bien traité par sa nouvelle famille, elle ne reviendrait pas à Little Whinging : elle devait laisser grandir Harry.

-)-(-

Peter avait fini de rassembler le peu d'affaire qu'il lui appartenait, il quittait l'endroit qui avait servi de repère à Voldemort. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'y revenir, comme plusieurs autres personnes qui étaient également parties.

Il avait bien remarqué que les plus fidèles partisans du seigneur des ténèbres parlaient ensemble, ils devaient comploter quelque chose, mais lui n'était pas assez important pour entrer dans leur confidence. Peu savait qu'il était un mangemort et encore moins avait confiance en lui. Il se retrouvait seul, sans endroit où aller.

Se doutant que Sirius était sûrement en train de le rechercher, il se décida à se rendre dans des lieux où beaucoup de personne l'entoureraient, le brun n'oserait pas intervenir devant des témoins, surtout s'ils n'étaient pas sorcier. Il transplana dans le Londres moldu.

Il erra longtemps, le soleil était haut dans le ciel en cette fin de matinée. Il avait quitté ce qui fut le repère du seigneur des ténèbres à l'aube, sans but précis, il comptait vivre au jour le jour, dans l'attente de savoir quoi faire. Il pensait à se rendre dans la rue principale afin de voir ce qu'il pourrait dérober à manger, lorsqu'il aperçut un garçon aux cheveux mi long brun. Il le reconnu tout de suite : Sirius Black.

-)-(-

Sirius avait cherché durant toute l'après-midi Peter Pettigrow. Il avait fini par revenir à la raison et reconnaître qu'il avait peu de chance de le trouver en pleine nuit. Épuisé par sa nuit blanche, il avait fini par décider de se reposer un peu. Il était rentré à l'hôtel, avait pris une douche, mangé et dormi. À l'aube, il avait repris ses recherches.

Depuis la mort de James et Lily, il avait visité tous les lieux sorciers où pouvait se cacher son ancien ami. Il savait qu'il pouvait s'être réfugié dans un repère de Voldemort, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas le cas. En ce 2 novembre, il avait choisi de se rendre dans le monde moldu, peut-être pourrait-il le trouver là-bas, il ne savait pas où chercher d'autre. Il se promena, aux aguets, dans Londres durant toute la matinée.

Midi n'allait plus tarder à sonner lorsqu'il aperçut un petit garçon grassouillet, marchant replié sur lui même, regardant partout. Il semblait avoir un peu peur, il le reconnu aussitôt : il s'agissait de Peter Pettigrow, celui qui les avait trahis durant plus d'un an, celui qu'il avait considéré comme son ami durant une dizaine d'année, celui qu'il avait toujours soutenu lorsqu'il en avait eu besoin, celui qui était responsable de la mort de James et Lily, celui qui avait rendu son filleul orphelin, celui qui avait ruiné sa vie en lui enlevant celui qu'il aimait.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il réfléchit rapidement, il pourrait le tuer mais il serait alors accusé de meurtre, Peter n'en valait pas la peine et la mort était une trop douce punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le mieux serait de l'emmener aux aurors, il se décida pour cette solution, il sortit sa baguette magique et se dirigea vers le garçon. Il vit que l'autre venait de le repérer.

Peter était paniqué, Sirius l'avait trouvé, que devait-il faire ? Il observa les alentours : il devait avoir une quarantaine de personne dans la rue en plus des deux sorciers. Certains se promenaient en couple, d'autre seul, certains marchaient rapidement alors que d'autres avançaient lentement. Peter sortit sa baguette magique, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il aviserait, il était bien décidé à s'en sortir. Sirius savait qu'il les avait trahis, c'était le seul encore en vie à connaître la vérité, il pourrait la retourner contre lui, il pourrait accuser Sirius d'être coupable de la mort de James et Lily, c'était le mieux à faire. Le brun se rapprochait de lui, il se décida, il déclara d'un ton fort, afin que le maximum de personne l'entende :

- Sirius ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? James et Lily ! Ils étaient tes amis, comment as-tu pu les trahir ? Comment as-tu pu nous trahir, ils avaient confiance en toi. Tu nous as tous trahi, comment as-tu pu rejoindre tu-sais-qui ?

Sirius était choqué, il avait arrêté de marcher, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça : Peter l'accusait d'être un mangemort ! Il l'accusait pour les crimes qu'il avait commis. Il pensait que le garçon opposerait une résistance, se défendrait grâce à la magie, tentait de le résonner en disant qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Mais là, il l'accusait, il commença à rire. Comment Peter pouvait-il faire cela ? Il ne le pensait pas capable de cela, il devait être en train de rêver, il allait se réveiller et rien ne se serait passé.

Peter continuait de parler, Sirius finit par se reprendre, il n'allait pas se laisser accuser ainsi. Il était bien déterminer à l'emmener au bureau des aurors, il leva sa baguette. Il ne parla pas, cela ne servirait à rien et il lança un Stupefix.

Peter l'évita, il n'avait plus le temps, il provoqua une grande explosion, le sol trembla, des humains tombèrent par terre, des étales s'effondrèrent. D'un sort, Peter se coupa un doigt, la douleur était insupportable, il souffrait atrocement. Il se transforma en rat, sa forme animagi et il se dépêcha de s'éloigner du lieu. Il entra dans l'égout le plus proche, laissant Sirius derrière lui, il venait d'abandonner toute son ancienne vie. Il n'avait jamais pensé disparaître ainsi, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Il pensait que tout le monde penserait qu'il était mort et que c'était Sirius qui l'avait tué.

En moins de quelques minutes, l'action de Peter avait choqué Sirius. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela, il était pris d'un rire incontrôlable. Comment se pouvait-il qu'il connaisse si peu celui qui avait été son ami durant toute leur adolescence ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être autant trompé à son sujet. Où était passé le petit Peter, fragile, que les maraudeurs tentaient de protéger au maximum ? Il avait bien grandi et pris ses propres décisions.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce que Peter venait de dire était vrai : il avait tué James et Lily. Il n'avait pas jeté le sortilège directement, mais il était le responsable, c'était lui qui avait dit à James de prendre Peter comme gardien du secret. S'il ne lui avait pas proposé cela, il aurait été le gardien et aurait protégé, au prix de sa vie, James et Lily. Il était donc le responsable.

Lorsque les aurors arrivèrent quelques minutes après l'explosion, ils trouvèrent le garçon brun sur le sol, il riait, il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. C'est sans opposer de résistance qu'il fut emmener au bureau des aurors, les oubliators étaient venus prêter main forte aux aurors afin de modifier la mémoire des témoins, ils faisaient croire qu'il y avait eu une fuite de gaz.

-)-(-

Alice et Franck avaient fait lever le sortilège de Fidelitas qui les protégeait quelques minutes avant de partir à l'enterrement de James et Lily. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient morts, plusieurs mangemorts avaient déjà été arrêté et jeté à Azkaban. Certains seraient jugés, alors que d'autres non. Néanmoins, il en restait encore beaucoup en liberté.

Alice et Franck avaient insisté pour être présent à la mise en terre de ceux qui avaient été leur ami. L'enterrement fut larmoyant, beaucoup de membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix et de sorciers de prestigieuse famille étaient présents, les Potter étaient une ancienne famille très respectée.

Sirius ne put pas venir, il était en prison, il avait avoué être responsable de la mort de James et Lily. C'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient morts, même si c'était Peter qui les avait trahis. Il n'avait pas été jugé et ne le saurait pas. Selon les aurors, il était bien clair qu'il était un mangemort.

Peter était également absent, il était resté en permanence sous son apparence animagi. Il avait quitté les égouts et avaient grignoté de la nourriture sous cette forme, il avait rencontré d'autres rats. Il se satisfaisait de peu et prenait des nouvelles du monde sorcier grâce aux journaux qu'il apercevait sur les étales.

Au soir de l'enterrement, Alice et Franck rentrèrent chez eux. Ils avaient confié Neville à la grand-mère du garçon et avaient souhaité passer une soirée en amoureux, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête depuis quelques temps, ils avaient besoin de se retrouver, de faire le point. Ils s'étaient fait livrer un petit repas, la soirée se déroulait tranquillement, ils étaient très tristes pour les personnes qu'ils connaissaient, morts durant la guerre, mais ils étaient heureux que cette guerre soit enfin derrière eux, ils allaient pouvoir retrouver une vie normale.

Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas tout prévu. Peu avant minuit, quatre personnes entrèrent dans leur maison sans avoir été invité, tous étaient vêtus d'une longue robe de sorcier noire et d'un masque de mangemort. Ils leur demandèrent où était leur maître, les deux adultes ne le savaient pas, on leur avait dit qu'il avait disparu mystérieusement lorsqu'il avait attaqué Harry Potter, ils ne purent répondre. Ils étaient bons en duel, mais pas de taille à lutter contre quatre personnes motivées à obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, ils étaient hors d'eux, ils leur lancèrent le Doloris. Alice et Franck avaient mal, ils étaient par terre et voulaient que ça s'arrête. Les mangemorts leur posaient sans cesse la même question :

- Où est le seigneur des ténèbres ?

Ils finirent pas s'évanouir, Alice perdit connaissance peu avant son époux. Ils n'avaient rien pu dire aux mangemorts comme il ne savait rien.

Lorsque la mère de Franck vint voir le couple, le lendemain matin et ramener Neville, elle trouva les deux jeunes adultes allongés sur le sol, inconscients.

Elle courut vers eux, en criant leurs prénoms, la peur était clairement visible dans sa voix. Heureusement que Neville était dans sa poussette, sinon il serait tombé par terre. Elle se mit à leur hauteur et fut soulagée de voir qu'ils respiraient encore, elle ne tarda pas à appeler les médicomages. Ceux-ci arrivèrent rapidement et les emmenèrent à Sainte Mangouste où ils commencèrent à être soignés, on annonça à la mère de Franck que son fils et Alice avaient des séquelles de nombreux sortilèges Doloris, ils avaient dû en recevoir beaucoup. Ils avaient perdu la mémoire et ne se souvenaient même pas de leurs prénoms. Les médicomages allaient tenter de les soigner, mais ils se pouvaient qu'ils ne retrouvent jamais leurs souvenirs.

-)-(-

Albus Dumbledore avait interrogé beaucoup de monde, de toute profession, camps et classe sociale, personne ne savait ce qu'il était arrivé à Voldemort. Il ne croyait pas en sa disparition définitive, il pensait qu'il était affaibli et reviendrait un jour, lorsque son heure serait venue. En attendant, il était bien décidé à profiter un peu de la paix nouvelle, lorsque les mangemorts seraient enfermés à Azkaban.

.

Des aurors étaient venus chercher Severus Rogue au milieu du mois de Novembre, il était accusé d'être un mangemort. Un des anciens partisans du seigneur des ténèbres l'avait dénoncé. Il avait passé deux jours enfermés avant que Dumbledore puisse obtenir un procès, le directeur de Poudlard se porta garant du garçon. Peu le crurent, mais Severus retrouva sa liberté et son poste de professeur. Albus Dumbledore réussit à atténuer sa culpabilité, Harry était encore en vie et il allait tout faire pour le protéger.

La pleine lune du 11 novembre fut très difficile pour Remus, c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans aucun autre maraudeur, depuis très longtemps. Il avait eu du mal à accepter l'assassina de James et Lily, la disparition de Voldemort, la trahison de Sirius et la mort de Peter. Cela faisait beaucoup de chose en peu de temps à assimiler, tout s'était passé tellement vite, il n'avait pas pu se préparer à tout ça et ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas pu voir Harry, il aurait souhaité obtenir sa garde, mais sa lycanthropie posait un problème pour cela. De plus, Albus Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il était en sécurité.

.

Sirius était enfermé à Azkaban, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il tenait le coup, il se sentait toujours coupable de la mort de James et Lily. La seule chose qui le faisait rester en vie était qu'il voulait faire payer sa trahison à Peter Pettigrow. Il se jura de s'évader de la prison et de tuer son ancien ami, il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il espérait que son filleul allait bien.

Harry Potter avait été accepté par Vernon et Pétunia Dursley. Ces derniers avaient convenu qu'ils ne lui parleraient jamais de la magie, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et ils étaient une famille des plus normales. Ils lui prodiguaient les soins minimum, ils n'en feraient pas plus pour le fils de la sœur de Pétunia alors que la femme n'avait pas de bonne relation avec Lily.

Peter Pettigrow avait erré durant plusieurs jours dans les rues de Londres, il avait finalement décidé qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cela éternellement. Il avait donc décidé de devenir un rat domestique afin que l'on prenne soin de lui, il en avait marre de se faire courser par des chats de gouttières. Il voulait des propriétaires sorciers afin d'être au courant si quelqu'un avait des nouvelles de Voldemort, il s'était donc promené sur le Chemin de traverse et avait observé toutes les personnes qui s'y promenaient. Il avait repéré une femme avec des enfants, cela semblait être une bonne famille accueillante, il s'était glissé, discrètement, dans le sac de la femme et ne l'avait pas quitté durant un moment, le temps que la famille rentre chez elle et le découvre. Un des garçons s'était extasié devant l'animal, ils avaient décidé de l'adopter et de le nommer Croûtard, car il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de grignoter un croûton de pain lorsqu'il était dans sa cachette.

.

Le monde sorcier se reconstruisait petit à petit. Tout le monde faisait le deuil des morts et réapprenait à vivre, la paix était revenue. De nombreux changements avaient bouleversé les habitudes, il fallait les assimiler et faire avec, il fallait en profiter, personne ne savait combien de temps la paix allait durer...

**FIN**


End file.
